Ancients Reborn
by maverick9871
Summary: Kushina hides a secret from everyone and then makes sure her son will not face the burden he is about to carry alone, when shes done, the world shall fear her son. Starwarsxcrossover. Dark, powerful, perverted, demented Naruto and many females.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Starwars.

Uzumaki Kushina layed her head back against a pillow as the nurse cleaned the blood off her new born son. Her husband Minato Namikaze was standing beside her bed holding her head and looking between her and their newborn while crying because of what is about to happen. She looked at the doctor and said "I understand doctor, could you leave us alone for a few minutes. I wish my final minutes to be private with my husband and son."

The doctor said "of coarse." as he quickly left to help with the wounded from the Kyuubi attack.

The nurse handed the baby boy to her and left also and Minato said "Its not right, why is this happening." as his heart was breaking.

Kushina sighed and said "We knew it was a risk Minato. My battles over the years of my life changed me and now my body is finally giving out. I can feel it already. I wish we could stay together forever but we both know that's impossible now. I have already accepted what must happen with our son." as she looked at the baby sadly.

Minato said "I love you Kushina."

Kushina smiled and said "Go ahead honey and get everything ready. I want to say something to our son alone before I go."

Minato nods and leaves the room and Kushina closed her eyes and thought "_if you think I am leaving our son Naruto alone with this shit Minato, your fucked in the head. You never knew my true past before I came here. It's time I give our son a chance." _as she placed Naruto on the palms of her head as she began to concentrate. She began to glow and as her life left her, her body faded away into nothing as Naruto fell from where her hand was under him onto the bed and he began to cry.

Minato heard Naruto cry from outside the hall and walked back into the room and went wide eyed seeing his wife gone and screamed "Nurse." as he ran over to Naruto and picked him up.

The nurse ran back in and gaped and said "Where did she go, she couldn't have gone very far since she was nearly dead." as she ran to check the window.

Minato thought "_kushina, where are you."_

He heard a voice say in the wind "go minato, do what you must, I have things taken care of. I love you my love."

He looked around and sighs and said "Your mother was always mysterious son. Well I guess its time to take care of this big bad demon." as he quickly left.

When Kushina opened her eyes she found herself in a sewer and thought "_what the hell, did it work."_ as she began to look around.

A deep voice said "**Who dares enter this place."**

She looked around and heard a soft voice say "Whose there." and she went toward the voice and she finally found a large room with a cage in the middle of it and a small blond hair boy with whiskers and Kushina said as she looked at the cage "Hello."

The little boy turned and saw Kushina and stepped back and said in a scared voice "Who are you."

Kushina frowned and said "Its common curtosy to give your name first when you ask someone elses name."

The little boy seemed to think it over and said "Im Naruto Uzumaki."

Kushina eyes went wide and she fell to her knees and said "Im Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother."

The little boys eyes went wide and said "Mommy." in a scared and hopeful voice.

Kushina nods and Naruto ran toward her and screamed "Mommy." as he hugged her.

Kushina held him as he cried out "mom." over and over again.

Finally after he calmed down she looked at him and asked "How old are you Naruto."

Naruto looked confused and said "Im 4, why don't you know that mommy."

Kushina sighed and said "I been gone for a long time son. I thought I would have been with you sooner." as she held him.

A deep voice said "**Its you, your the one who was like my masters."**

Kushina looked at the cage and saw the shadowy figure of Kyuubi appear and said "What do you want Kyuubi. Haven't you caused enough trouble."

Naruto looked at his mom and then at what she called Kyuubi and said "Mom, whose the big kitty."

Kyuubi sweatdropped and Kushina had to use all her years of training from bursting out laughing and Kyuubi said "**Watch you mouth boy. I have you know I am one of the Gaurdians of this world created by the Ancients. I can destroy you if I cho guggggguggg"** as his eyes went wide as his throwt was being crushed by something.

Kushina turned her head to Kyuubi and said "First, never threaten my son again Kyuubi. If I had not been weakened from childbirth and also dying I would have slaughtered you. Second, the Ancients you spoke of just now, would they happen to be the same Ancients who created the Star Map and the Star Forge. If you do not answer me I will kill you now." as the force crushing Kyuubi neck cease

Kyuubi was breathing heavy gasping for breath looking at Kushina in fear and said "**Forgive me for not realising you were one of the Ancients master**." as Kyuubi bowed.

Naruto pulled at the hem of Kushina pants and said "mom, what are you talking about and where are we."

Kushina frowned and said "Just a moment son, I need to find something out and then I will tell you everything. Now I am not one of the Ancients. Its obvious that we are both talking about the same people though. Tell me, why do you believe that I was one of them."

Kyuubi said "**Your power, its just like theirs was. It was why I came to this village in the first place. I felt what felt like my masters in pain and I came to aid them. I destroyed the humans that got in my way. If you are not one of the Ancients how do you have their power**."

Kushina was shocked and she whispered "its all my fault, it all happened because of me." as she fell back down again.

Naruto seeing his mom shocked said "Mom, your scaring me."

Kushina blinked and looked at her son and pulled him into a hug and said "I am so sorry son. It's all my fault. I never should have come here and none of this would have happened." as she started to cry.

Naruto seeing his mom crying and heard her saying she should never have come said in a pleading voice "mom, don't say that, please don't leave me again, please don't leave me to the bad people. Please, I will do anything you want but please..." as he cried.

Kushina came out of her shock hearing her son words and she pulled him into a hug and said "Shh, its alright son, the bad people won't get you. I am not leaving you son." as she rocked him in her arms.

Naruto when he finally calmed down she put her hand on his head and he fell asleep and Kushina held him and finally looked at Kyuubi and said "You will answer my questions or I will destroy you. I am known as Kushina Uzumaki from whirlpool country to those of this world but I am also known as Revan, former lord of the Sith and Jedi Master. I will torture you and make you beg for your death if you do not answer me quickly because I am losing my temper. Now tell me, where exactly we are, what has happened while I was away and what did my son mean when he said bad people."

Kyuubi looked at her and felt his throwt begining to close again said "**Alright, I will answer but what may I call you so I don't upset you**."

Kushina said "Call me Lord Revan. Now talk."

Kyuubi nods quickly and said "**We are currently in his mind. This world is a link between where I am actually sealed and his mind so I can hear him should he require my power. As for what has happened to him I am not for sure but I do know that his body has had to draw on my power several times when he has been in pain. I can't see whats going on outside of him and this is the first time he ever actually appeared here Lord Revan**."

Kushina frowned and said "Tell me about the ancients and what exactly are you."

Kyuubi said **"As I said before, I am one of the guardians of this world. When the Ancients were here before this world was plagued by massive natural disasters so the ancients created me and the other Bijuus to go around the planet stopping the disasters and over all the milliniums they stopped and the other Bijuus and I have been waiting for the Ancients to return and if anything threatened the planet of our masters then we have protected it by destroying whatever was threatening the planet**."

Kushina said "What exactly are you."

Kyuubi said "**I am an organic, self sustaining guardian of the planet**."

Kushina closed her eyes and thought "_great, hes just like those damn droids back when I was looking for the star map." _and said "What effect will you being in my son cause on him."

Kyuubi was quite a few moments and said "**My body that was sealed in him is designed to adapt and sustain myself to ensure my survival. When I was first sealed into him my body began to alter his body to make it self sustaining as it originally was**."

Kushina blinked and said "To what end."

Kyuubi said "**Endefinately**."

Kushina went wide eyed and looked at her son and said "So your saying that his body is immortal now."

Kyuubi was quite a moment and said "**no, what I am saying is that his body will repair all damage and maintain top performance however it is possible to kill him by either removing his secondary power soarce in other words me or by severe bodily destruction beyond its healing capabilities**."

Kushina asked "Is there any way you can free yourself."

Kyuubi said "**No, I am designed to adapt to changes and can not break free unless it is directly ordered by my masters or in the interest of my orders**."

Kushina said "Very well, from this moment forward I am your new master. You will follow my orders and my first order is to never risk the life of my son. Should you fail there won't be enough of you left to repair yourself. I will call you should I need you now go."

Kyuubi faded away as did his cell and Kushina sighed and said "Now let's see if I can find his memories." as she began walking toward the tunnels.

When Naruto opened his eyes he heard the sound of destruction and he looked around and saw his mother beating the hell out of what appeared to be villagers but she was not just beating them, she was literally blowing thier limbs off and tearing their head off and shoving them down their throwts.

Naruto was scared and said quitely "mom."

Kushina was panting and she turned her eyes toward Naruto and he flinched and she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing and said "Sorry about that. How do you feel son." as she waved her hand and all the people disappeared.

Naruto looked around and said "Alright I guess, what happened."

Kushina wrapped him in a hug and said "I am so sorry son, I never wanted any of that to happed to you. Neither did your father."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Whose my father."

Kushina bit her lip and said "Tell you what, let me tell you a little story and then I will tell you about your father ok."

Naruto nod and Kushina said "The story begins a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away." as she began to explain about jedis, the mandalorian war, her leading jedi to battle and then becoming a sith to prepare the republic.

After that she said "After the star forge was destroyed I left the republic again because I had found proof that another enemy was waiting for the time to strike. I wound up in a battle with them in space and escaped on a wild jump to light speed and I crashed on this planet in the ocean. I don't know how long I floated in the ocean but eventually I was picked up by a boat and they gave me food and water and saved my life. When I reached land again I had acted like I had no memories and then I was attacked by a ninja with a whirlpool hiate on his head. I defended myself and killed him and took his hiate as well as cloths and other things to survive. I found that he was actually on his way here to Konoha to request aid for his country and thought I was a thief or enemy ninja trying to stop his request. I decided to repay him by continuing his mission but by the time I got here word had spread how Whirlpool had actually been destroyed already so the Yondaime allowed me to stay here as a refugee. I hid my past as a jedi and sith and from being from another galaxy he let me join as a ninja of here but since I couldn't use ninjutsu I told him I had a condition preventing me from using chakra thanks to an attack. He accepted me and thats how I officially joined Konoha."

Naruto was wide eyed and shocked and said "That is so cool."

Kushina smiled and Naruto said "So whats dad like, I mean is he a jedi also or one of those Mandalorian guys, huh, huh, is he a wookie, those guys sound awesome." as he ranted on and on.

Kushina sweatdropped and thought "_there were times I thought I would rather kiss a wookie then your father, especially after I found out about his sensei books but no, not this woman, never kissed a wookie."_

Kushina saw Naruto eyes glossed over with excitement and said "Woah, slow down, I think your about to have a head explosion if you don't stop. Now as for your father Naruto, he was a kind and brave man, he went out of his way to protect those that were precious to him and he was a great warrior and leader. In fact I am sure you know of him."

Naruto said "Really, who is he." excited.

Kushina eyes glossed over a moment and said "You remember seeing Kyuubi Naruto."

Naruto nods and Kushina said "The Kyuubi was not killed like you were told, he was to powerful so the Yondaime could not kill him so he sealed the Kyuubi into his newborn son."

Naruto looked at her and then asked "But then why did I see the Kyuubi in my head."

Kushina said "Because the newborn was you."

Naruto thought a moment and his eyes went wide and said "my father was the Yondaime."

Kushina nods and Naruto asked "Mom, where have you been all these years."

Kushina said "After I gave birth to you my body began to give out so I used a special power I learned in the force to bind myself to you so when I die I would still be with you and I thought it would be instant but it did not happen until today."

Naruto nods and said "This is alot to take in mom but I am happy your back. I don't understand alot of this though so it must not be a dream." as he looked around.

Kushina slapped her head and said "of coarse it don't make since. Your still a little boy but son, you can't tell anyone about anything you saw or heard today. I don't want people hurting you anymore so you got to listen to me ok."

Naruto said "ok mom." smiling wanting to make his mom happy.

Kushina said "good, now I figured out how to make it where you can hear me and for me to be able to see what you do so when you wake up I can help you get stronger. I am going to train you in the force and also in a few things from your father. When you wake up tomorrow I want you to follow my directions ok, I will take care of everything."

Naruto said "Ok mom, believe it."

Kushina frowned and thought "_kids got a photographic memory and can understand better then he lets on but he acts like his father, an idiot, may the force help me."_ as she hugged her son and said "its time for you to wake up son."

Naruto asked "How."

Kushina said "Just think about yourself waking up, that should work."

Naruto nods and closed his eyes and he faded away.

As he did Kushina smile slipped and she said "Konoha, prepare yourself because I will deliver upon you your salvation and destruction. I will train my son to be a jedi to his allies and a sith to his enemies and pray I never figure out how to get out of here because if I do, I will make malicor looked like a picnic." as she waved her hand and the white room she was in changed to a full battle command room from the republic.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a hospital room and he thought "_what happened."_

A voice in his head said "**You were attacked son and your in the Hospital."**

Naruto said "Mom, that you."

Kushina who had a radio on her hand sitting in her command center in his mind said "Yes son, now listen, I want you to get dressed and leave the hospital as quick as you can and head toward the Hokage monument. I saw in your memories where you go there from time to time, when you get there I will tell you where to go."

Naruto looked at his arm and saw he had an IV in it and he pulled the tape off and removed the IV and then he got out of bed and shivered as his feet touched the ground. He saw his cloths had been folded over a chair in the corner so he took off the Hospital gown and saw bandages all over him and he slipped his cloths on over them. Naruto frowned as he saw all the holes in them and he walked toward the door and looked outside the room and saw the stairs across the hall with the word exit on a sign above it and he bolted for the door and found himself in a stairwell and he started going down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom stairs he heard the voice of the Hokage and he listen in and heard "so when will he awaken doctor."

Another voice said "He should be up anytime sir. If you follow me we can check on him.

Naruto heard the sound of footsteps coming toward the door and he heard a voice say "**hide behind the door son and wait until the door is about to close and run out of the door. I don't want to explain things to the Hokage right now."**

Naruto nods and hides behind the door as it opened and he saw a man in a white coat began climbing the stairs and then the Hokage began to climb the stairs and when the door was over halfway closed he ran around the door and the third who had just reached the top of the stairs and he glanced down seeing a foot right before the door closed and thought as he heard the door click shut "_who was that."_ as he began walking up the next flight of stairs.

Naruto when he got outside began to run ignoring the looks he was recieving as he headed for the Hokage monument but someone in his head did not and she was clenching her fist as blood dripped from her hand.

The third when he reached Naruto room he saw the bed was empty and the doctor was shocked and looking around frantically and the third quickly used shushin to head toward his office. He called ANBU and said "I want you all to start searching for Naruto. He disappeaered from his hospital room and he may have been taken because he was not fully healed from his latest attack, now go."

As he saw them leave he frowned and went to where he kept his crystal ball and began searching for Naruto.

Naruto made it to the top of the Hokage monument and thought "_what now mom."_

Kushina said "**You see that tree over there with a hole that looks like a circle in it over there by that second path. Take that path until the very end**."

Naruto nods and starts going down the path and soon he found himself back near the village itself but near the clan district and he thought "_where are we mom."_

Kushina said "**You see that gate there on the left Naruto with the waves on it. Its the home your father and I built together. Go on inside the gate**."

Naruto walked to the gate and it opened for him and he thought "_cool."_

Kushina smiled as she waved her hand and the gate closed and then a latch on the gate began to spin and then then the entire house and yard glowed for a moment.

Kushina smiled and thought "_so I can still use the force but its harder now and tiring." _she then frowned as she looked at her hand and saw it fade a little and then slowly come back and thought "_I must not over power myself or I will disappeared."_

Naruto saw the gate closed and thought "what now mom."

Kushina said "**Now, we begin your training son. We will begin with your body and while you sleep I will train your mind. I plan to make you the most powerful person on this planet**."

Naruto smiled and said "Really, why mom."

Kushina said "**So that way you won't ever be hurt again**."

Naruto thought "Mom, not that I am complaining but can I become the most powerful in the universe, like you were."

Kushina smiled and said "**Yes son, you can**."

Naruto thought "Good, I want to make you proud."

Kushina let a tear fall and thought "_you already have son."_

Meanwhile in the Hokage office an ANBU in a dog mask appeared and the third said "Report Inu."

Inu said "I found him sir."

The third said "Good, where is he." as he stood up to grab his hat.

Inu said "The Namikaze house."

The third froze and he looked at Inu and asked "Are you sure."

Inu nod and the third said "lets go find out why hes there, shall we." as both left quickly.

When they arrived they saw Naruto inside the gates and and he was caring a small rock about a foot wide on his back in a fishnet as he walked from one side of the wall to the other side.

The third reached for the gate and tried to open it and frowned as it would not budge and Inu went to jump over the wall but a shield appeared and pushed him back and both frowned and the third said "Naruto." getting his attention.

Naruto turned when he heard his name called and thought "_what now mom."_

Kushina said "**Go over and repeat what I say no matter what ok. I will handle this**."

Naruto walked over and said "Hello Sandaime."

The third frowned and said "Naruto, what are you doing here and why so formal."

Naruto said "You wouldn't happen to know who my parents are would you Hokage-sama."

The third frowned and said "No Naruto, I already told you I didn't. Why are you here."

Naruto smiled and said "Whose Kushina Uzumaki." making the third flinch as well as Inu.

The third said "I dont know. Why."

Naruto frowned and said "What about Minato Namikaze."

The third flinched again and said "That was the Yondaime name, why."

Naruto nod and said "what about Kyuubi no Kitsune."

At this both men flinched and the third said "I think we should talk in my office Naruto."

Naruto said "You know, I don't like being lied to. You never found my mothers body that day, did you. See you around Hokage-sama." as he turned and walked toward the house.

The third said "Wait Naruto."

Naruto stopped and said "Why."

The third said "Perhaps we could talk about this at my office."

Naruto said "I was told to give you a message and I quote 'Minato placed the seals on this grounds for me and our son because he feared his enemies coming for his family. No one can get im besides our family unless we want them to. We both built this house and I know our son was not suspose to get it until he become a chunnin, but he was also suspose to be seen as a hero. Why listen to Minato request about what will make his life easier Hokage-sama when the rest of the village ignores my husband last wish." as Naruto turned and walked into the house.

The third frowned and Inu said "Could Kushina-sama really be alive."

The third said "Yes, shes the only person who would know where the seals are besides maybe Jiraiya. Somehow she survived and now shes got her son and theres nothing we can do about it." as he frowned and looked at the house.

Inu said "Then what shall we do."

The third said "for now, nothing. Its her choice on what to do." as both began to leave.

As they left Naruto went back out and began working on carring the stone back and forward across the yard and thought "_what was that for mom. You made it sound like you were alive and I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."_

Kushina said "**no son, I made them think I COULD be alive. I could have also written a scroll and gave it to someone I trust to give to you or any number of things. I just gave them enough doubt about it to make the third sweat."**

Naruto thought "_I don't get it."_

Kushina said "**Don't worry son, you will. Now get concentrate on your task."**

Time skip 3 weeks later

Naruto still had not left his family home. His parents had sealed alot of food in scrolls as well as other supplies and he was now outside running laps around the yard dragging 2 stones that weighed around 50 lbs each and he stops finally and ask "_What now mom_."

Kushina said "Now son that you have destroyed all the grass from the top of the yard I want you to go to the shed in the back yard and get the shovel and come back out here and begin digging."

Naruto thought "dig where mom and why."

Kushina said "A little known fact about this section of Konoha, which is why all the clans have thier homes in this section is because there is granite bedrock just under the surface about 3 feet deep making it impossible to use large earth jutsu here. I want you to get to those rock by digging an area around 50 feet wide. Place the dirt from it over near the right corner for later use."

Naruto thought "_Why mom. What do we need to get the bedrock_."

Kushina smiled and said "You will see. Now get to work."

Naruto sighed and went to get the shovel and came back and began digging.

As he was digging Hiashi Hyuuga was walking by the gate entrance and he heard the noise and he looked and saw Naruto digging and he said "What are you doing."

Naruto blinked and looked up and stab the shovel in the ground and walked to the gate and heard his mother and said "hello Hyuuga-sama. How are you this day."

Hiashi asked "Do I know you boy." as he looked at him and knew he was the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi.

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." as he bowed.

Hiashi eyes got wide and when went to open the gate and it would not move and Naruto said "My fathers work. One of his 3 best seals if you ask me next to his Hiraishin and mine. No body but blood relations can get in once its activated."

Hiashi stopped trying the gate and looked at Naruto and said "What proof do you have that you are really the son of Minato Namikaze."

Naruto snorts and said "Come on, take the whiskers from the fox away and you have a perfect picture copy of him. He would not ask someone else to give up thier child when he would not give up his own. He was to noble. Need anymore proof, demand the Hokage tell you the truth, unless he wants to lie to you also."

Hiashi looked at Naruto and asked "Why should I believe you." trying to judge Naruto.

Naruto said "You don't have to. Good day Hyuuga-sama" as he turned and went back to digging. Hiashi watched him for several minutes and frowned before leaving.

After he was gone Naruto thought "_so why did you have me do that mom."_

Kushina said "**I have my reasons now get back to work**."

Time skip 2 week later

Naruto sighed as he looked at the stone that he had cleared out and then at the 40 foot tall high hill of dirt and thought "_ok mom, whats my next task."_

Kushina said "**Go back in the house into the library and find a scroll with the word construction on it. When you find it bring it out here and I will tell you whats next**."

Naruto quickly went into the house and thanks to the lessons on reading he learned from his mother he found the scroll. Going back outside Kushina said "**Ok son, now I want you to lay it on the ground and put some blood on the seal and run away from it to the house. Ok**."

Naruto did and once he was on the porch of the house he saw smoke coming from the scroll and out popped several material and equiptment and Naruto thought "_whats that mom."_

Kushina said "**Its the equiptment and left over supplies your father and I used to make the house. I want you to go and start taking those pieces of granite that we uncovered and put it in that circle machine. It will start grinding it into a powder that we will use for our construction called cement**_."_

Naruto nods began following his mothers instruction and after he got it full he asked "_What now."_

Kushina said "**Don't worry about it. It will finish in a couple of hours. What I want you to do is go and get those square looking blocks of metal over there and bring them by the grinder. After that I wan't you to go and get that red string and those wooden stakes and put the stakes where I tell you and tie the red string between them. This will act as a guide to show you where we are going to build what I want you to build. You will find out later what it is**."

Naruto nods and as he began doing what he was told Kushina thought "_good job son. These may seem like hard task to do and you don't understand why but as you build what I want you are making your body stronger by weight training moving the rocks, endurance by working from sun up to sun down, digging makes your arms stronger for weapon use and several as many other things. I am proud of you son._

Kushina instructed Naruto and once he got the area mark she said "**Good son, now for your last task of the day. I want you to go and get 3 buckets of water from the stream and put it in the grinder after stopping it and then start it back up. Wait about 5 minutes and start pouring the cement into those square blocks. Once thats done let them sit over night and get you something to eat and a bath before going to sleep.**"

Naruto nods and after following orders for the day he was inside his mind and Kushina appeared before her son and said "Good job today son, now I want you to practice feeling the force around around you while I explain how to."

When Naruto got ready the next day he went outside and thought "_what now mother."_

Kushina said "**Go refill the grinder with more granite and let it start grinding. After you finish that I want you to go and take the bricks out of those square molds and start placing them in a stack. Once the grinder gets done grinding the granite I want you to get the water and mix into it like before but this time fill one bucket with the granite after you fill the molds for tomorrows work. After that take the bucket and start placing the brick side by side and where ever the bricks meet the next brick put the granite from the bucket in between them and push them tightly together and then smooth whatever comes out from squeezing them together so when it dries it will make a solid wall. Do this until you run out of bricks and then I want you to run 20 laps around the yard. Remember to eat your lunch and supper and then take a bath before bed and we will train again in your sleep. This will be the schedule for you until we get it built. I will add more laps each week by 5. Now get started**."

Naruto nods and begins for the day and thought "_How long should this take to build mom ."_

Kushina said "**Most likely a year**."

Naruto began his task and his training for the next year. Whenever anyone would come he would politely tell them who he was and then to ask the Hokage. When the Hokage came by he would politely say that he was just trying his best to make his parents happy and would listen to his mother and he would not get more then few words before Naruto went back to work. He would not say anything else and no matter what anyone did they never could get inside and if they were villagers coming to harass him he ignored them as he continued his work. Often Kushina would sing to him to drown them out.

Naruto sighed as he stepped outside the temple and thought "_finally done. I moved everything from the house inside the temple. I can't believe how big it is though. How many people could live here mom."_

Kushina smiled and said "**If you count whats underground I would say around 200**."

Naruto blinked and went wide eyed and asked "What do you mean underground."

Kushina smiled and said "**There is more that was built underground by your father and I. It was originally suspose to be a emergency shelter for the village but we never got to finish it. It goes around 200 feet down under ground and has around 150 rooms. We were able to do it thanks to jutsu from your father and me using the force over 3 years. There are seals that bring fresh air into the temple from what your father called Toad mountain but I don't know where that is. He also made seals that took care of water and sewer so people could actually live down there also and I used something I made to provide the light down there but you will find out what that is soon son. You have actually built this temple on top of it so if no one were to actually know they would think you built them**."

Naruto nod and thought "_so now that we got this done, what should I do now mom."_

Kushina said "**Now its time to go see the Hokage. Your food supplies are nearly empty. You are nearly 6 years old and we need some stuff from him**. **I want you to get a blank scroll and write down a list of what I tell you.**"

Naruto frowned and nods and after he wrote the scroll he walked up to the gate that he opened and he began to walk toward the Hokage tower. On the way he ignored the looks people were giving him with a small smile and he finally made it to the Hokage tower and he saw the thirds secretary and he said "I would like to see the Hokage."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes and said "get out of here demon."

Naruto eyes flashed a moment trying to stay calm and he waved his hand and said "You will let me see him."

The woman got up and motion to the door and said "You can see him." and Naruto walked to the Hokage door and he opened it up and he saw the third look up from his paperwork and he quickly got up and walked over to Naruto and said "Hello Naruto. Come see me." as he stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto walked around him and sat down after he closed the door and saud "I came to ask you if I can have my family money. I am nearly out of food and I need some supplies as well as other things. This is what I need." as he held out a scroll.

The third looked at Naruto and took the scroll and said "Well Naruto, I don't know why you keep talking about your family. I mean I have no proof to back you claim. In fact I don't want you to go back to that house again."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "I guess your no better then the villagers. Here I come trying to try and be a part of this village that never wanted me and you keep lying to my face. We both know your lying and I can only think of one reason why. Here I thought you cared for me but its obvious you don't. You only care about keeping Iwa from coming to attack Konoha to get me. I am returning to my home."

The third said "No, your not. ANBU." and 4 ANBU appeared.

Naruto looked at them and then spun as he held out his hand and all 4 went flying into the walls hard enough to make the wall crack and Naruto walked out of the room.

The third was wide eyed and he quickly checked on each of the ANBU and saw they were hurt but not dead. He went out and said to his secretary "Get a medic to take the ANBU to the Hospital." as he ran by her and went after Naruto.

By the time the third caught up to Naruto he was nearly back home and the third said "Wait Naruto." as he landed in front of him.

Naruto said "What do you want. Not only do you not care for me, you try to arrest me like a criminal. Do you enjoy making me suffer. Is that why you protected me as an infant. How many times was I placed in the kind carring hands of my own assassin. How much more do I have to give to make you happy." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai and stabbed it in his hand and said "How much more of my blood do you want. You didn't even look at what I wanted as supplies. You just figure since I left my home why not treat him as a criminal. What were you going to do next, start another holiday and tie me to your tower and have another festival to beat me. Good day." as he went to walk around him.

The third moved in front of Naruto who said "Look, my patients is at an end. Leave me alone." as he went to walk around him again.

The third said "Stop Naruto. I want to talk to you."

Naruto said "I tried that, you ordered ANBU. Why should I give you a chance to lie to my face again." as he jumped over the third.

As Naruto landed the third quickly moved in front of Naruto and Naruto said "Why do you torment me." as he crossed his arms.

The third watched and waited a moment to make sure Naruto would not leave and he said "Fine, you answer some questions for me and I will answer some myself."

Naruto frowned and thought "_what do you think mom."_

Kushina said "Don't look at me, I am still shocked you Force Pushed those 4 ANBU into the walls back there."

Naruto said "Fine, you want answer then this is what you do. Come alone in 3 days with everything on my list. I will invite you and you alone inside my home. We will talk there. I am not saying I will answer everything because I have my secret but I will answer some. Agreed."

The third frowned and said "How can I trust you will keep your word."

Naruto said "Unlike you, I have never lied to you. I honor my word."

The third flinched and said "Fine. I will see you in 3 days." as he stepped aside.

Naruto walked past him and the third thought "_what has happened to you Naruto."_

When Naruto got back to his place he closed the gate and walked into his temple and thought "_what should I do now."_

Kushina said **"Its ok son. We need those things and if we have to tell him some things then it will be alright."**

Naruto thought "_you mean we are going to tell him about the force."_

Kushina said "Of coarse not. He does not need to know. I will think on this and make it alright son. Now why don't you work meditate while I think on this."

Naruto nods and walks toward his room and opened the door and went in and shut the door before going to his meditation mat that belonged to his mother and sat down on it.

3 days later the third arrived at the gates to Naruto property and thought as he looked at the temple "_you have been very busy Naruto but why did you build that." _as he looked at it.

Naruto walked out and toward the gate and he stopped and asked "Did you bring everything."

The third said "Yes but why do you need those books on basic chakra and control. Don't you already know how to use Chakra in those wind jutsu you used on my ANBU."

Naruto said "Just because I can use it does not mean I know the right way to use it."

The third said "Very well, may I come in."

Naruto looked around and said "As soon as the person with you leaves."

The third sighed and said "Kakashi, come on out."

A person appears next to the Hokage and Naruto said "So your dads student."

Both Kakashi and the third flinched at this and Kakashi asked "How do you know me."

Naruto looked around and said "Alright, you both can come in." as the gate opened and he turned and stepped aside as both men looked at each other and walked inside. After they were in the gates closed behind them.

Kakashi asked "How did you do that."

Naruto said "Wasn't me. The gates do that automatically. I may live here but I don't know everything mom and dad did to this place." as he walked toward the temple.

The third asked "Why did you build this Naruto."

Naruto said "Its a Jedi Temple. My ancestors on my mother side lived in these." as he walked up the steps and went inside.

As both men walked in behind him they were suprised by seeing 2 statues, one on each side of the door and both men could tell one was Kushina and Kakashi asked "Who are those people Naruto."

Naruto stopped and said "The one on the right is my mother Kushina. The one on the left is Darth Revan."

Both men looked at him and the third asked "Who is Darth Revan Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Sorry. Thats something you don't need to know. All you need to know is Revan was a powerful person."

Kakashi said "You said was. Does that mean hes dead."

Naruto said "Revan is the same as my mother. Thats all you need to know. Now please follow me to the main hall so we may speak." as he walked in pass the 2 stone doors that were opened and allowed all 3 to walk in no problem.

As they walked in they saw a set of stairs leading down around 20 feet and the cealing was level across the entire floor and then a main lobby like area that was down the stairs was around size of a football field and 2 set of stairs running along the other end of the room that went into the cealing telling them there was another floor above them and there was a waterfall going into a fountain and there was a table sat in the lobby and both men were shocked by the work and the third said "Who helped you do all this Naruto."

Naruto said "I did it all by following my mothers instructions."

Kakashi asked "Where is Kushina."

Naruto said "Somewhere. That is one of the things I am not allowed to answer. She told me the only reason shes even alive now was because of something she did. She won't tell me what but she here for me but she won't show herself to anyone else. What did she call it...I think she called it a kinjutsu."

Both men frowned at this and the third said "So what exactly is this Jedi Temple. I mean, it looks like it was made for a lot of people."

Naruto smile slipped a little and said "It was. Mom and dad built everthing thats below ground."

Both men eyes went wide eyed at this and the third said "Wait, what do you mean below ground."

Naruto said "This was a project they started. It originally was going to be like an evacuation center for villagers but after the way the people have treated me, mother and I decided it would be better to be something from our people so she gave me the details for this place."

Kakashi asked "When you say your people what do you mean."

Naruto said "My mothers family were originally like samurais. The believed in a more honorable belief and had thier own fighting style. They were close to becoming a clan when her village was destroyed. My mother believes that thier knowledge will be lost forever soon. Thats why she is teaching it to me so I may ensure it survives." sadly.

The third sighed and asked "What exactly is it your mother and you want Naruto."

Naruto said "For now I want to train and get stronger. While not having to live with hate. That is why all I asked for was stuff that anyone could have and none of the books I asked for would be different then accademy students for a ninja which I want to become later but I know if I don't study ahead of time I will be dead last because nobody in this damn town will want to teach me." saying the last part bitterly.

Both men flinched and the third said "naruto, I am sure its not..."

Naruto glared at him and said "Not that bad, how many times have I been attacked. Why is it the first time I meet my mother I am barely holding on to life. Why is it that I ask for simply what I am owed I have ANBU sicked on me. Its because nobody in this village would care if I was dead. Only reason he is here is because he feels he owes dad and the only reason your here is to try and talk me into causing you less headaches and go back to being tortured by the village while you say your protecting me. What protection. The only thing I see is suffering. Did you know that this year hear has been the best of my life because I actually had a birthday without being sent to the hospital. I bet your little party was ruined this year because villagers couldn't get in here to attack me."

Kakashi said "Your dishonoring your fathers memory thinking like that."

Naruto said "Really, prove it."

Kakashi said "Your father sacraficed his life to protect this village because he love it."

Naruto said "Just like Obito huh, but at least you try to honor his wish. This village has never tried to honor my fathers."

Kakashi was taken back by this and he closed his mouth and the third said "Naruto, please calm down. I admit things have not went the way we would have wanted but you have to understand that..."

Naruto cut him off and said "That what. That people hurt. I understand that but its been 6 years. 6 years. Why is it when I asked to see you in your office your own secretary told me to get out of here demon. I had to trick her to let me see you. Now tell me, what should I understand about that. That no matter if I was not even around people are going to hate me for being a sacrafice. That my father gave his life to protect a village that would piss on his sons grave while laughing about it. That I can't even be allowed a good nights sleep without having nightmares from being attacked. Name 1 thing I have ever done to this village to diserve anything. You want to preach to me, walk around this village in a henge of me all day and look at the people and listen to them. Watch as they pull their children away like I am going to eat them, watch as they throw rocks at me, curse me and down right attack me. Try walking into a store and by just a loaf of bread and see how much you can tell me it will get better after that. Now if you don't mind I would like the things I asked for and for both of you to leave. You can deny it all you want but I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I will never deny my heritage. I will honor my family memory my own way. I will become a ninja like my father and if Konoha doesn't want me then I will find someplace that does. I am sure anybody would want the son of the Yondaime who has the secret to the Hiraishin and Rasengan in his possession. I may not be able to use them yet but someday I will. I will make my father proud and I will become a legacy of both my parents."

Both men were shocked and the third said "I want those scrolls Naruto."

Naruto said "And I want to walk down the street without feeling like I am going to be killed by my hometown. Guess neither of us are getting what we want huh. I showed you already I can defend myself when needed and that is nothing compared to what I can do and I am only an apprentice right now. Wait until I become a Master at my mothers style. Now please go."

The third said "Wait, one more question please." as he held his hands up in a surrender motion with a scroll in it.

Naruto frowned and looked at him and held out his hand and the third handed it to him and Naruto took a calming breath and closed his eyes a moment and said "I am sorry for my attitude but I do not like being lied to and act like I don't know what is going on. My mother calls me a prodigy because I have a photographic memory and remember everything. I am sorry for what I said to you Kakashi and I know you are doing better then the rest of this village in trying to help and I know my words about your team mate hurt. Mom told me about your motto about those who follow the rules and I agree but I feel like I am on the other side of the coin. If this village is my teammates they have abandoned me. I only have about 5 happy memories before I met my mother. I will tell you both this. I want revenge for my past but I will accomplish it by reaching my goal."

The third asked "Which is."

Naruto said "I want to prove to everyone that I am me, not Kyuubi. If I have to become a hero even greater then all the Kages combined I will. I will become a champion of justice and an executer to darkness. Now may the Force be with you." as he turned and started to walk away.

The third said "Wait, what about my question."

Naruto said "You asked it when you said which is."

The third sweatdropped and Kakashi had to snort at that and Naruto said "Ask one more."

The third asked "Would you be willing to become a ninja of this village."

Naruto said "Yes, as long as this village does not try to destroy me I will protect it. I will not be joining the accademy until later though because I wish to learn as much as I can from my mother while I can so I can pass it on to my children. I have one more goal but its a secret."

Kakashi thought "_hes so much like you sensei, its scary."_

The third said "Then when do you wish to join."

Naruto said "I don't know. I will come see you when I am ready. If you would not mind just come every year a week before my birthday and I will give you a list of what I need and on my birthday bring it here so it will be like a birthday present. Luckily food does not spoil in sealing scrolls."

Both men frowned and Kakashi said "Your not leaving this place until your ready."

Naruto said "No. Perhaps a few more years without me and people will forget me and I can have a better life."

Both men sighed and began walking away and Naruto closed the gates after they left and then walked into the temple and he moved his hands and the doors closed and he thought "_how was that mom. Did I do good."_

Kushina smiled and said "**Great son, you put perfect emotions in everthing to make it seem real. Neither of them will ever realise it was all an act**."

Naruto thought _"I'm glad mom, so what now."_

Kushina said "**now put everything away and tomorrow we up your training**."

Naruto said "Good mom, someday those fools shall bow at my feet."

Kushina smiled and thought "_yes son, you shall become the most powerful being ever. I also know your true thoughts and though you may seem dark what you plan is actually light and will save many more lives."_


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip 5 years later.

Naruto had changed over the 5 years under his training from his mother. No longer was he a loudmouth idiot but a trained fighter. He was now 11 years old. His body was now toned with no baby fat on his body. He did not have bulky muscles though because his body was like a track runner. He stood now as 5'6 and weighed around 115 lbs.

His family land no longer had the house his parents built. He had taken it apart and to be used inside of his temple. The temple truly had changed as well from a simple 3 story temple to one that had 6 towers connected to the underground chambers instead of the usual 4 a jedi temple had as well as an observation chamber above the main part of the temple in the middle allowing his to overlook the entire village and for several miles. The stone that he had built it now had special white paint on them that would never fade away. It was just like the temple on Coruscant except there were 6 tower that showed signs of his devotion not to the light side or the dark side of the force but the force itself.

His whisker marks on his face were now finer and nearly non-existant as his hair was now longer and went to middle of his back. His cloths were now a black body armor similar to his mothers that he modified over it that stuck to his body like spandex. Over it he wore a black fishnet shirt with a pair of black pants and a white cloak over it. He opened his eyes and they were now a more violet color then they use to be and he thought "_so todays the day we return mother."_

Kushina said "**Yes my son. Today is the day we put our plan into action**."

Naruto smiled and said "Yes mother, today is the day we begin our new empire. Today the people of this world meet their future master." as his eyes flashed red a moment before flashing gold and then back to his violet color.

Kushina smiled and thought "_Even I admit I feared he was going to the darkside for a while but now I see that hes not light or dark but a grey master of both, just like his mother without losing himself like I did. Thank god we found out time moved slower in here so he could gain years of knowledge while he slept. His conection to the force is as good as mine or better."_

Naruto stood up and walked out of his meditation room in the observation tower and a stone slab slid down covering the door to the chamber as he began walking down a set of stairs. As he left the stairs another stone slab lifted and as he walked out it slid back into place and he smirked and thought "_my chamber of solace, no one will be able to attack me there or bother me." _as he walked through the temple and toward the gate and he waved his hand and the lock on the gate unlocked.

Kurenai Yuuhi was walking beside the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga who was on her way to the accademy today when she heard the gate lock click and the gate open and her eyes went wide when a young teen stepped out of a gate and she stood in front of Hinata and said "Who are you."

The person looked at her and said "Namikaze Naruto." as he turned and began walking to down the path. Kurenai looked at him and then looked at the gate and thought "_so hes the person who lives in the White Sand. I had heard rumors someone lived there and I saw that it changed from when I was younger but I thought since nothing new has appeared in 2 years that he died."_

After Naruto was gone Hinata asked "Um...Kurenai...Who was that." in a stutter.

NOTE: IF HINATA IS TALKING UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE IT IS A STUTTER. I WONT REPEAT THAT OVER AND OVER AND SHE GIVES ME A HEADACHE TALKING.

Kurenai looked at Hinata and said "I am not sure. Why."

Hinata said "Sorry, he looked almost my age."

Kurenai said "Well come on, I don't want you to be late." as they both began to walk again.

As Naruto was walking down the street he was getting strange looks from people and he ignored them and walked toward the Hokage tower.

As he was walking someone landed near him and he saw it was Kakashi and said "Hello Kakashi. Been a while."

Kakashi said "Yes it has Naruto, about 4 months I believe. How are you."

Naruto said "Good. On my way to see the Hokage about joining the accademy."

Kakashi nods and I like the way you have changed your home Naruto. It looks like a palace in a way. It even has a nickname as the White Sand because of the beach crest on your family estate."

Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi who said "Suprised. The Sandaime revealed your heritage. It caused a massive uproar in the village. It nearly cost a civil war in fact."

Naruto asked "Why. I mean what forced him to finally tell and why did it almost goto war."

Kakashi said "Well, it happened right after the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha clan killed his entire clan except for his younger brother Sasuke. Konoha was in a state of depression and nobody knew what to think so...

Flashback

Inside the Council chamber a civilian said "This is a disaster, With the Uchiha Clan gone Konoha has lost its Sword. They have always been are attack clan and the Hyuuga clan has always been our shield clan providing protection for us. What are we to do."

Inoichi said "This is bad. Iwa might attack us if they find out or cloud. Both countries have not liked us in years and have been waiting for a chance to get even.

The Sandiame Hokage sat in his chair in front of the council and he was rubbing his temples and he heard everyone complaining and a civilian said "If only the Yellow Flash was still alive. He would make them fear us."

The Sandaime mumbled "To bad his son not ready."

Tsume cut her eyes at him as she heard this and said "What do you mean his son Hokage-sama."

The third looked up and looked at her and said "What."

Tsume said "You just said to bad his son not ready yet. What do you mean his son."

Everyone was looking at the Sandaime thought "_shit, I said that out loud." _and Hiashi said "So he was telling the truth then. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the son of Minato Namikaze."

Several people eyes got wide and a civilian said "No, it can't be. The Yondaime would never sacrafice his own son to seal a demon."

The Sandiame said "Thats exactly what he did. Why is it so hard to believe the Yondaime would sacrafice his own son then ask someone else to sacrafice thier child, that everyone in this village has forced his son to live in complete solitude away from the village because of the abuse."

Everyone was deep in thought and Tsume said "What did you mean when you said he wasn't ready Hokage-sama. What kind of a difference would he make."

The Sandiame frowned and said "Simple, when Naruto moved into his family home he found the secret to both his fathers Jutsu, the Hiraishin and the Rasengan."

Danzo said "We must get him to give us those secrets. We could create an army of yellow flashes to stop our enemy."

The Sandaime snorts and said "He would kill anyone who even tried to get them."

A civilian said "like he could."

The Sandaime said "he put 4 of my ANBU in the hospital in less then a second 3 years ago. Hes only gotten stronger since and that was only using his mothers style. Shes been training him since hes 4."

Everyones eyes got wide and Hiashi said "The Yondaimes wife is alive."

The Sandiame nods and said "Yes."

Danzo said "You lie. The doctor who delivered him said she would be dead within an hour after birth."

The Sandiame glanced at Danzo and said "True Danzo but neither the doctor or I knew that Kushina knew a Kinjutsu that would save her life but from what I can tell it put her in some kind of medical condition that prevented her from returning until Naruto was 4, though how did you know Danzo. Minato and I both ordered not only Naruto parentage secret to protect him so how could you have known about her condition."

Danzo said "I do my home work. Thier has only been one other Uzumaki in this village. A former ninja of Whirlpool country until it was destroyed."

Hiashi said "Hokage-sama. What shall we do about the current problem though. I mean true the disturbing news about the Yondiames son is a problem we should deal with but as you said hes not ready so what are we to do now."

End flashback

Kakashi said "After that alot of council member went to get drunk and when people get drunk they talk and by the next evening word of your parents finally made it around the whole village.

Naruto nods and said "So how have you been."

Kakashi said "Alright. I stopped spending so much time in front of the memorial stone."

Naruto asked "Why."

Kakashi said "I thought about what you said back when we first met. I went around the village in a henge of you on several occasions and I did not like what I saw. I then went to the memorial stone to think and your words rang in my mind and I decided Obito would not like me mourning him the way I did. I like the idea you have by becoming something for your parents. In fact it should be happening right...about...now."

Just then several explosions went off on top of the Hokage monument and Naruto looked at the Hokage monument and blinked before bursting out laughing and he held his side and said "I can't believe you did that."

Kakashi smiled and a scream of "KAKASHI." rang throughout the village and Kakashi took off running and Naruto looked one more time as the Yondaime face had been covered with female versions of each of the Hokages.

Just then several ANBU appeared and began chasing Kakashi and one in a bear mask said "What happened to you sempai. Why have you become a pranking moster." as he chased after them.

Naruto smiled for several minutes and thought "_ok mom, I think Kakashi might have seen the light."_

Kushina was sweatdropping as she looked at Minato and thought "_what the hell, he looks better as a woman then I do."_

Naruto continued on his way to the Hokage office and when he got there he saw the same secretary and he waved his hand not even bothering with her and she never looked up and he walked to the door and opened it.

When Naruto opened the door Kakashi was there with 4 ANBU holding him in a straight jacket with poles holding the jacket and he said "Um...did I come at a bad time."

The third who was glaring at Kakashi turned to Naruto and his eyes went wide a moment and said "No, no, come on in. ANBU, take Kakashi to Ibiki and tell him to hold him with no Icha Icha Paradise for 48 hours."

Kakashi screamed "No, my precious." as they all 5 left in a puff of smoke.

Once they were gone Naruto sat down and the third said "I see you look a lot like your father."

Naruto said "I heard you slipped to the council about my parentage."

The third nod and Naruto said "So where does that put me exactly. I mean besides basically stealing my family land where am I at."

The third sighed and reached into his drawer and pulled out a folder and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for and he said "This is yours. I know I kept your money all the times you asked for it but I used them to buy the items you requested." as he hands a sheet of paper to Naruto

Naruto read

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze**

**Born October 10, xxxx**

**Hair Blond**

**Eyes Blue**

**Destinguishing characteristics.**

**whiskers on each cheek.**

**Citizen ID #521512161151521521**

**Property owned **

**Lot #6515645555 and all building and resources contained within the boundaries of land.**

**Financial account #54894959849546341854631**

Naruto nod and said "I understand and that is acceptable. I figured that out already but I wish you would have told me before."

The third said "I wanted to make amends for the past Naruto. I realised that you were right. I was making things worse for you. I guess the old saying the road to hell is paved with good intentions is true. I knew if you were to get your money then odds are I would never get a chance to talk to you."

Naruto sighed and said "The past is the past. I just want to complete my goals in life. In fact that is why I am here today. I wish to enter the accademy."

The third frowned and said "Thats going to be hard. Your way to old to put in the beginning class and I don't know if your good enough to be in the graduating class so that leaves you with 2 classes you could be in. One would be the class around your age but the truth is its mostly made of civilian students from civilian family or orphans from the Kyuubi attack. If you were put in that class odds are nearly every student would either quit or would use every chance they could to get you kicked out."

Naruto said "And what about the other class."

The third said "Well the other class is those who are about a year younger then you. Their are actually more students in this class then normal because after wars or intense battles the number of pregnant woman always increase." as he pulled out his pipe and started to prepare it before lighting it.

Kushina said "**Its because of the rush. After surviving a hard battle everyone always has a rush they want to burn off and the only way to do so is usually getting into another hard battle which will get you killed or have sex. Lots and lots of sex and it don't matter if your male or female. EVERYONE gets them." **in a dreamy voice.

Naruto sweatdropped and the third took the pipe out of his mouth and said "Now as you can guess, most of the children from this bunch come from ninja family. Most of them the heirs of their respective clans so the fame thing of being the Yondaimes son won't matter much to them since they will realise the pressure your going to look at. I hate to say this but after everyone found out about your parentage everyone also learned of Kyuubi so don't be suprised if people ask."

Naruto said "So is that the class your wanting me to be in."

The third sighed and said "How much of those books on the laws of Konoha did you get through Naruto."

Naruto said "All of them, why."

The third said "Shortly after your heritage was discovered the clans started to come to me and ask if you were going to be granted clan rights."

Naruto said "Because of the fact anyone who becomes a Hokage has their family become a clan. I know that law because I actually wanted to use it later to fulfill my own goal."

The third asked "Which is."

Naruto said "I want to form a clan devoted to the Uzumaki style of fighting. I do not want that knowledge to be lost so I plan to have several children and train them in it. With clan rights I get clan protection of my family secrets as well."

The third said "Well thats good and bad. I don't know if you know this but since the Uchiha clan was killed the civilian has had control of the council. When Sasuke comes of age to take his seat back it will fall into a tie. With your clan status you would become the deciding vote. The clans realise this and want to get you on their good side. You must realise that everything you do from this point on can be used politically."

Naruto thought "_you don't know how easy you are making this."_ and said "I realise that and I will do what I feel is right."

The third nod and said "So which class do you want to be in."

Naruto said "I will take the class with the heirs. At least I will be on even footing then."_ and thought "yeah right."_

The third said "Very well. Then lets go to the accademy." as he got up and and Naruto followed as the third placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto saw what appeared to be a 3 story brick building that he could see from his tower and he followed the third inside the building and they made it to the 3rd floor to room 301 and the third knocked on the door.

A few moments later Naruto saw the door opened and a grey haired chunnin opened the door and Naruto saw his eyes narrow for a moment and the third said "Ah Mizuki, I have a new student for you."

Mizuki said "Welcome Hokage-sama." as he bowed and stepped aside.

Naruto followed after the third walked into the room and Naruto saw Mizuki stick his foot out to trip Naruto and Naruto eyes flashed gold a moment and Mizuki suddenly felt his throwt closing and he moved his foot and after Naruto walked by Mizuki suddenly fell to the floor gasping for breath making everyone look at him.

A man with a scar on his nose said "Are you alright Mizuki."

Mizuki said gasping air "Yeah. I lost my breath a moment." as he slowly stood up and the third cleared his throwt and said "Hello Iruka. I have a new student for your class. Allow me to introduce Naruto Namikaze."

Everyones eyes went wide a moment hearing the name and a small eep was heard from the back of the class and Naruto looked and thought "_hey, thats the girl from this morning."_ and Iruka said "Um, excuse me Hokage-sama but why is he in this class. Hes obvious older then the rest of the students."

Naruto stepped forward and said "Because I asked to be."

The third looked at Naruto and said "Well I must be going. If you need anything let me know Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, lets keep the same supply setup if you don't mind. It saves me a whole lot of trouble."

The third said "Of coarse. I will be seeing you later Naruto."

Naruto nods and said "May the force be with you." as he began walking the stairs toward the top as the third looked at him a moment before leaving in a swirl of leaves

Each of the students looked at him and Iruka said "Wait, why don't you introduce youself to the class Naruto."

Naruto said "Its a waste of time but fine. The names Naruto." as he sat down in an empty seat.

Iruka said "And, what else. Whats your likes, dislikes, dreams."

Naruto began speaking and everyone looked at him and after he got done he said "happy."

Iruka was confused and asked "What did you say."

Naruto sighed and said "I just told you what my likes, dislike and dreams are."

A girl with blond hair said "But I couldn't understand you."

Naruto said "Thats because you were not suspose to. To answer your question I like learning other languages that are not use around here. My mother knows several hundred languages and I know a little over 34 languages myself. That was Mando, the language of the Mandalorians."

Iruka asked "Who."

Naruto said "Mandalorians. They were a warrior people who thrived on the thrill of battle. My mother fought against them and nearly exterminated all of their people in battle. Those who are left are scattered to the wind mostly living as mercenaries now."

Iruka said "Well can you tell us about you again in our language."

Naruto said "Not today. We got time to learn about me. I think you might want to move though Mizuki or your going to get hurt."

Mizuki said "huh."

Just then a tile fell from the cealing and hit him in the head and he screamed in pain and held his hand and a boy with a dog on his head said "how did you know that." in shock.

Naruto said "I saw the tile move every time he hit the wall behind him as he tried to get comfortable leaning against the wall. I saw it was ready to fall when I said something."

Iruka said "Mizuki, why don't you go get checked out and we can begin class."

Mizuki growled and got up holding his head and left.

Naruto thought "_weak minded fool, I can scence his anger toward me easily._

As the first day of school continued for Naruto it was over the history of the village and Naruto got up and sat down in a lotus position and closed his eyes and Iruka saw this and said "What are you doing Naruto."

Naruto said "meditation. I can multitask no problem so go ahead with class. I just find sitting in class listening to the history of the village a little boring. I mean, it seems to me the class is designed to weaken us. I understand the reason for the boring stuff right now is not actually to teach us the history of the village but to learn to stay alert no matter how bored we are so incase we have to watch a clients house to sneak in and recover a document without being discovered then we have to stay alert and detect patrols, guards, alarms, and other things that could screw up the mission. I just figured if we are going to be learning that right now I might as well do something productive that won't interfere with class like the boy next to the one eating chips right now. If everyone notices he looks to be asleep but his breathing never changed once while we were here. Hes awake and listening but hes also doing other stuff like I plan to."

Said boy raised his head and raised an eyebrow and said "Observant. Names Shikamaru, you play Shoji."

Naruto said "yeah, you play dejarik."

Shikamaru said "huh."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb before whiping it on a seal and out popped a white and black circle table and it activated and several holographic monsters appeared.

Shikamaru asked "What is it."

Naruto said "Dejarik, similar to chess and Shoji but uses creatures attack strength and power instead of direction it can move."

Shikamaru eyed the boared several second and Iruka said "Stop right now both of you. I am not going to let you play games in class."

Shikamaru said "Roof, lunch."

Naruto nods and Naruto sealed the game and both boys closed thier eyes at the same time, one to meditate, the other to sleep.

Iruka said "Wake up and get back in your seat Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and said "Hmm, you say something."

Just then Kakashi bust through the window still in his straight jacket and he said "You never catch me alive." as he ran for the door.

3 teams of women all in ANBU uniforms without thier mask on came through the busted window and Naruto sweatdropped and one with purple hair said "Where did that bastard go. I want to see his face."

Each of them looked around the class and Iruka said "He left out the door."

The women took off after him and after they were gone Naruto said "You can come out now Kakashi."

Just then the flagpole in the corner of the room went up in smoke and he said "Damn Ibiki, why did he have to let Anko punish me."

Naruto got up and walked over to Kakashi and said "Damn, chakra restraining. I guess henge is all you can do huh."

Kakashi nods and Naruto said "I will get you out of them."

Kakashi asked "How, only the person who put it on can take it off."

Naruto said "Stand still." and before he had a chance to say anything a snap hiss sound was heard and a red blur was seen moving around from Naruto to Kakashi and then the noise was gone as well as the blur and the straight jacket fell to the floor.

Everyone was shocked and Kakashi asked "What was that."

Naruto said "What was what."

Kakashi said "That red blur."

Naruto said "oh that." as he held up his hand and it was covered in red chakra and he said "chakra strings made from this." as the chakra faded.

Kakashi frowned and said "You shouldn't be using that Naruto."

Naruto said "Its no different then that Kakashi." as Naruto hit the hiate over Kakashi eye and continued "Its a tool I don't want but I learned to use to save my comrads."

Kakashi sighed and said "I guess your right but be careful."

naruto said "I am. I only use it for healing and minor things like what I just did scence it dangerous to everyone but me. Now your ruining my class day and Iruka here is trying to figure out if he should hate me or not because of what I just did and yes, that was Kyuubi chakra I used." looking at the other students who were looking at him shocked.

Kakashi then tensed as he felt a kunai at his throwt and Anko appeaered behind him and said "now Kakashi-kun, why don't you show me your blood." as she went to cut his cheek and moved to lick it when he was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared Iruka was there with the cut and Anko was licking his blood.

Kakashi pulled out his book and looked up and said "Hmm, you say something Anko." as he left with a leaf shushin.

Anko growled and took off after him and Iruka was shocked and Naruto said "And just think, those people are the ones protecting this village and most likely be our teachers. Kami help us." as he walked back to his seat and sat down beside it again to meditate.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch except Iruka was jumping at every noise and Shikamaru and Naruto had a match of Shoji and then Naruto promised to bring the instruction to Dejarik.

Naruto sighed as he made his way home and thought "_interesting day. caused chaos, brought order by showing my brains, met some interesting people and saw my first project. I say that this will be a great begining."_


	4. Chapter 4

It has been nearly a month since Naruto started the accademy. In that time Naruto had become friends with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.

Today was Saturday and Sasuke Uchiha was in his back yard practicing throwing shurikens when a voice said "**You lack hatred and power."** getting his attention

He turned and saw a cloaked figure standing there with yellow eyes and a mask on that hid his face and Sasuke asked "Who are you and..." he was cut off as the person held up his hand and lightning flew at him hitting him and making him scream in pain.

The person stopped and said "**Silence boy. My name is Darth Rasen. I am here to give you power. Power to destroy your brother, power beyond your belief. I am your master and you will call me as such from now on."**

Sasuke was still feeling the pain and he said "Never. I will never call you master." through the pain.

Lightning hit him again and Rasen said "**You just have to ask and I shall stop."**

Several moments later Sasuke said in a pain voice "Stop, please stop."

Rasen asked "**Stop what**." as he continued to hit Sasuke with lightning.

Sasuke said "Please stop...Master."

Rasen said "**good, good Sasuke. You will make a great apprentice. You...are now...MINE**."

Sasuke stood up slowly and then went to throw some shurikens at Rasen who held his hand up and Sasuke began to choke as his neck was squeezed and Rasen said "**foolish boy. I am more powerful then you can ever imagine. You will do as I say and how I say do it. In return I shall give you power to avenge your clan. Do you understand**."

Sasuke said in gasp breath "yes master."

He fell to the floor gasping for breath and Revan said "**good Sasuke good. Now here. This is a gift**." as he stabbed something in Sasuke arm.

Sasuke felt better in second and asked "What was that master." as he looked at Rasen.

Rasen said "**A small drug that will make your muscles stronger faster as well as something to make you feel better. Now this is for you." as he held out a small cube**.

Sasuke took it and asked "What is this."

Rasen said "**its a device that will allow me to talk to you and tell you what I want without coming to see you. You will carry it with you at all times and show it to no one. I will appear on it and tell you my bidding. You will do as I say or I will kill you. You will tell no one about me or about ever meeting me. I can end your life on a whim and I know everything. I know how strong your brother is. I know where your brother is and I know how to make you stronger then your brother but you will follow my orders without questions. Now are you ready to begin your training**."

Sasuke said "Yes...my master."

Rasen said "**Good, here is a scroll with a training schedule on it you will follow daily. Do not sleep at night until it is done. When you are ready I shall deliver your brother to you to be killed. Until then prepare my apprentice. I have only 2 orders for you now. I know of your new student in you class Namikaze. He is a jedi. His skills are from a weaker branch of my order. I will teach you to destroy him but you are not to fight him or challenge him until then. At your current level he will kill you but soon you will be stronger then him. If you disobey my orders I will kill you. My second order is I wish for you to humiliate the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. When you have a chance to fight her I want you to hurt her, punish her, destroy her confidence. Every chance you get you are to publically humiliate her. Use your hatred toward your brother as a fuel to do so but do not kill her. You will not sexually hurt her either. That will get you killed by the Hyuuga clan. I plan for you to show everyone how weak the Hyuuga are and the strength of the Uchiha clan. Do you accept my orders**."

Sasuke said "Yes my master." with a smile on his face.

Rasen said "**Good. Now sleep**." as he placed his hand on Sasuke head making Sasuke pass out before leaving.

When Sasuke woke up he thought "_was that a dream."_ as he saw the scroll in his hand. He opened it and went wide eyed and thought "_this will make me stronger."_ as he read

**100 sit ups**

**100 push ups**

**100 punches with each fist**

**100 kicks with each leg**

**10 laps around the Uchiha district**

**50 bullseyes with both kunais and shurikens**

**Swim 5 laps across the pond in the Uchiha district**

The cube he recieved came to life and Sasuke saw the figure of Rasen standing there about 6 inches tall and he said "What do you want."

Sasuke suddenly felt his throwt being crushed agian and Rasen said "**Do not speak to me as an equal or with contempt again boy. You are now mine. Learn your place. I see you have read your scroll but its already 3 hours after sunrise. You should have already been training. Failure is not an options. Weakness will not be tolerated. Use your hatred to keep you going. Each time you feel yourself tiring remember the blood of your family. Now get started before you try my patience.**" as Sasuke could finally breath

Sasuke said in gasp breath "Yes master." as he got to work training.

Rasen image faded from the cube and Rasen thought "_yes Sasuke you are now mine."_

When Monday came around Naruto was walking toward the accademy when he heard the shouts of kids screaming "Fight, fight, fight."

He walked toward where the circle was and Naruto saw Sasuke being held back by Iruka and Hinata on the ground holding her face crying. He ran over to her and said "Hinata, are you alright." as he pulled her into an embrace.

Hinata was crying and Naruto saw everyone looking and he said "Get out of here. Can you see shes hurt." as he locked his eyes on Sasuke and said "What did you do to her."

Sasuke stopped trying to get free of Iruka and said "That weakling should learn her place not to try to talk to her betters." as Iruka let go of him. Naruto said "What the hell are you talking about. You weaker then her."

Sasuke 'hmphed' and began to walk away when Iruka started to move toward Hinata and Naruto said "Go take care of him. I will help her." as he picked her up bridal style and began carring her away while she still held her face crying.

When they were away Naruto stopped and sat her agianst a tree and said in a kind voice "Shh Hinata, its ok. Let me see your face so I can help you."

Hinata did not move her hand and Naruto reached up and pulled her hands away and winced and said "Its ok. I can help."

Hinata was scared and Naruto placed his hand over the bruise on her right cheek and started to heal it with a minor healing jutsu he learned from his fathers library.

Hinata felt the healing jutsu working and then Naruto went to her other cheek and then her nose and she softly whispered "Thank you." after it was done.

Naruto said "no problem. Are you ok now." as he pulled out a canteen of water and pulled a handkerchef and poured water on it and began washing the blood from her face.

Hinata nods and Naruto stood up and held out his hand and said "Come on. Lets get to class. Hopefully they kick Sasuke out of school."

Sasuke after getting yelled at from Iruka went to the bathroom to wash Hinata blood from her nose off his hands and he heard "**Good my apprentice good." **as he looked in his weapons pouch and pulled out the cube.

Sasuke said "Thank you my master."

Rasen said "**Continue with my other orders but now I have another mission for you. Comrads and friendship are weaknesses, especially your fangirls. You are to point out each of thier flaws every time they bother you. Now go. Compassion is for the weak. Use your anger my apprentice and become powerful**."

Sasuke said "Yes master." as he shut off the water and left.

When Sasuke got back to class Naruto who was sitting by Hinata who was looking down got up and walked up to Sasuke and grabbed him by his arms and slammed him into the wall and said "Don't you ever do that again asshole."

Iruka who walked in said "Naruto, release him." Naruto looked at Iruka and then at Sasuke and slammed Sasuke into the wall again before he let go and walked back up to Hinata.

Hinata said quitely "You didn't have to do that."

Naruto said "I can't stand to see people be hurt like that."

Hinata looked away with a small smile on her face as class began.

As the day went by everyone kept glancing at Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata.

When lunch came around Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Come on Hinata, come have lunch with me and my friends."

Hinata pushed her fingers together and said "I don't want to intrude."

Naruto said "Nonsense, come on." as he lead her to the roof.

When they got there Naruto saw his 3 friends and said "Hey guys. I brought someone to join us. I hope you don't mind." motioning toward Hinata.

Kiba said "No man, its cool."

Shikamaru said "Game, now." as he had a bejarik board set up.

Naruto said "Still mad I beat you at both games."

Shikamaru said nothing and they began their game and ate while Hinata sat quitely watching.

The rest of the day was uneventul except every time one of Sasuke fangirls tried to talk to him he insulted them.

After school Naruto left to head home and Hinata waited until someone came to pick her up.

Sasuke saw her and saw there was no one around so he walked over and said "You weak little Hyuuga. You can't even protect yourself." as he kicked her in the stomach as she was turning around.

This was the scene Hiroi Hyuuga, a branch member walked up to and when he got closer Sasuke stopped and said "Pathetic Hyuuga, you are weak."

Hinata was coughing up blood from the kick as Sasuke walked away and Hiroi asked "Are you ok Hinata-sama."

Hinata nods as she slowly gets helped up.

Time skip 1 month later

Iruka sighed as he walked into the Hokage office and the third looked up from his paperwork and said "Ah Iruka, what can I do for you today.

Iruka said "Sir, I am having trouble with a student and I don't know what to do."

The third said "What is the problem Iruka and who is the student."

Iruka said "Its Sasuke Uchiha sir. Over the last month hes changed sir. I mean he has started fighting Hinata Hyuuga every chance he can. Its like he has a feud with her and shes keeps going further and further into her shell because of it sir. I mean its gotten to the point every time he even glances at her she flinches."

The third sighed and said "The Uchiha clan has always had a thing against the Hyuuga clan. Apparently Sasuke must be trying to lash out against his clans rival." as he lit his pipe."

Iruka said "Its not just that sir. Sasuke attitude toward the entire class has changed. I mean he has quit ignoring his fangirls and has actually started to critisize them and I mean harshly about every fault they have. The girls, even after they get told off like they are think its because hes afraid to get close to someone so they think its an emotional defense. Hes also started back talking all the teachers in the accademy telling us how weak we are and also telling the other male students as well. I am afraid if something isn't done soon then someone is going to get hurt or killed sir."

The third sighed and said "Its even worse then that Iruka. Look at these." as he pulled out a folder and handed it to Iruka.

Iruka began reading and went wide eyed and said "What is that boy thinking. I mean no one has ever dared to go into a resturaunt to eat and then tell them when they gave him the bill he was an Uchiha and does not have to pay. Its not just food. Theres also cloths, weapons, bookstore. What is he thinking."

The third sighed and said "I don't know. The council decided to have the owners just send the bills to the council and they would pay for it out of his clans savings plus 10 tip and everyone seems happy by this but because the civilians that agreed to it over voted the clans who said he should be punished because they would never do that. Its all giving me a headache."

Iruka asked "What should we do."

The third said "Theres nothing we really could do right now. I mean you can get on to him in class and try to keep him away from Hinata but until he becomes a ninja I can't punish him since even accademy students are considered civilians until they graduate. I can dictate who get in and what is taught but I can't kick him out because it would cause trouble for the entire village. I wish I could help."

Iruka sighed and said "Thank you sir. I am sorry to bother you."

The third said "nonsense Iruka. I appreciate you telling me of this. If it gets worse inform me and I will see what I can do."

Iruka sighs and nods before leaving. The third looked out the window and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting in his private study when a branch member knocked on his door. Hiashi said "Enter."

The branch member walked in and bowed and said "Forgive my intrusion sir but there is a visitor at the gates who request an audiance with you and the council."

Hiashi eyes narrowed and said "Who is it."

The branch member said "Naruto Namikaze sir."

Hiashi eyes went wide a moment and said "Very well. Bring him to the council waiting area while I have them summoned."

The branch member quickly left and Hiashi had another branch member notify the council.

5 minutes later Naruto was standing outside the council chamber of the Hyuuga clan when the door opened and a branch member said "They will see you now."

Naruto nods and walks into the chamber room and saw a table in front of him and one one the left and one on the right and there was aroun 13 men in the room and Naruto walked forward and then he heard the door to the council chamber close. He stood there for several moments and Hiashi said "Well are you going to inform us why you have come."

Naruto said "I was giving proper respect as a guest and waiting until I had permision to speak. I have come to discuss a preposal."

Hiashi said "What kind of preposal."

Naruto said "I am sure you know of my unique status in the village and the fact of what will happen in just a few years when I come of age. I will automatically be granted clan status due to my father being the Hokage. That is actually one of my goals. I have come here today because of recent events that have been taking place between the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga clan. I know there has been history of bad blood between both clans for years. I wish to end this trouble before all of Konoha becomes involved."

A council member asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Sasuke Uchiha attitude from what I have seen is causing a rift to form between the clans of Konoha and the civilian. I have heard talk from store owners about the deal the council has made to fix his trouble with the merchants but hes becoming a bigger headache then that. I fear that it will only be a matter of time before his attitude will make the civilians of Konoha believe that all clans are like that. Now I am sure that the thought of the civilians toward your clan does not bother you but the fact is he is causing a rift between the other clans as well by his insults in the fact he keeps insulting them. If this keeps it won't be long until they will turn and start blaming your clan for this because of the fact that his initial attacks were against his clans rival. They will start believing that the Hyuuga clan can't keep thier own trouble from spilling into the village thus making your clan lose political power and weaken all the clans of Konoha."

Hiashi said "You seem to have considered this very thoroughly to make such and argument but I don't see how anything you could prepose would be able to help this situation."

Naruto said "Well that is where my actual preposal comes in. The main flashpoint has been between Sasuke and your daughter Hinata. I am becoming sick of the Uchiha attitude toward her as well as my other friends among the heirs of rest of the clans and officially at this moment I can't do much because he says it is a matter between him and the Hyuuga every time he attacks Hinata and I step in. I wish to remove Hyuuga clan from the equation as well as giving myself a chance to put him in his place."

Another council member asked "And how do you wish for us to do that."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it and channeled chakra into it and out popped a chest that he opened and everyones eyes went wide at the number of red rubbies that were there and Naruto said "By removing Hinata from the Hyuuga clan and have her move into mine."

Everyones eyes went wide and Hiashi said "So you wish to marry my daughter."

Naruto said "No."

Everyone blinked and Hiashi asked "What do you mean no. If you are not wanting to marry my daughter then why bring out that chest of gems."

Naruto said "As I said before creating a clan is one of my goals however I am not going to let it take 40 or 50 years for my clan. I have decided that none of the woman who will mother my children will in fact be married to me. I do this for several reason. One is because even though I will be the clan head, should I marry them they would have legal rights to learn my secret jutsu and skills such as this." as he waved his hand and Hiashi felt his chair suddenly began to float into the air and Naruto said "I have heard that the Hokage mentioned how I put 4 of his ANBU in the hospital in less then a second. What I am doing right now is a weaker version of what I did to them. I do not want to teach them about this or the other more powerful things I can do. I want them to only be known by my children who I will teach my style and skills." as Hiashi was sat back down where he was.

Naruto said "I also do not want to learn any of the women who mother my childrens skills either. Another reason is because if they do not know how I do it then they cant be forced to tell others. My final reason for deciding not to marry any of them is because I know that it would cause rivalry between them and possible destroy my clan from the inside. With no 1 woman being my first wife or one I marry sooner then the other then they can not hold power over the other woman. That is why I will not marry them."

Each of the council members thought for several minutes about what Naruto said and what they saw and Hiashi asked "Then if you are not wanting to ask her hand in marriage, yet you claim to want her to be the mother of your children. What exactly are you preposing."

Naruto said "I know about the 2 seals my father created for your clan and gave you. The modified cage bird seal as well as the modified marriage seal. What I am preposing is that you declare Hinata Hyuuga dead."

Hiashi said while raising his voice "You wish me to kill my daughter."

Naruto said "only in name."

Everyone blinked and one member asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I have read all of Konoha laws. In the past when a member from a clan that was not associated with Konoha fled from their clan and joined Konoha we would officially declare them dead and then give them a new name. The Nara clan is one such clan that was created by that. What I am wanting you to do is declare Hinata Hyuuga dead. She will forever lose the right to her family name and then you use the marriage seal my father created to ensure that none of her children will pass on her bloodline while also making sure no one can learn your family secret by coming for her eyes. I will only agree to that seal alone being on her. Once she is 'dead' I will offer her the choice of joining my clan with the knowledge she would be one of the mothers of my children. If she accepts then if the Uchiha attacks her then he is attacking my clan and I have the right to defend my clan and then there will be nothing the village council can do against me if I have to hurt the Uchiha."

Hiashi said "But why would we do it. I mean why would we want her dead and kick her out without hurting our clans image and what if she does not accept you offer."

Naruto then explained his idea of exactly how to pull it off as well as why. Everyones eyes were wide thinking of what they heard and Naruto said "And as for what will happen if she does not accept my offer, she will then most likely move in with Kurenai and say after 2 months you claim to have recieved proof of it being a set up and take her back in however I believe she will accept my offer."

Hiashi asked "So what exactly is the chest for."

Naruto said "Its payment for the loss of one of your family members. Even if she does not accept my offer you get to keep the jewels but you cant make a move for 2 months and you also can never tell anyone about this deal, not even Hinata. If she accepts my offer I want her to be faithful to my clan and not hate me later for it. She must believe that it is all real and she was set up but nobody believed her. In the end either way you win by washing your hands of this mess for a while or perminately, you become even richer and all it would cost you is a little lie and possibly one family member if she does accept my offer however if she does she will be part of my clan. You will never be able to try and force her back. We will draw up a contract that has a blood seal that requires mine, yours and the hokages blood to open it that will be in his office. He won't know whats in it and we will tell him it is just a matter of strengthening clan relations and its a sign of trust between our clans. That way if either of us break our word then both our clans will look bad. You can't blame me for wanting a little protection after all."

Hiashi said "You have made a very unique offer but I would like to ask that we have some time to think this matter over."

Naruto said "Very well. I knew this would not be an easy decision and one that would effect your entire clan which is why I came here today to speak of this. If everyone does agree to this offer and Hinata joins my clan I will allow you and her sister to visit her after 2 months time to show her you still care. I would not take her from her family like that. I will return to my home and allow you time to think. I did not attend the accademy today because I wish to speak with you without chance Hinata over hearing incase you turned my preposal down as well as my previously stated reasons. May the force be with you all." as he sealed the chest and left.

After Naruto was gone Hiashi slumped into his chair and said "That boy is dangerous."

A council member asked "What do you mean."

Hiashi said "He has us trapped. He knows it. I know it. The political trap he just sat for us is more then even Danzo could think of. He knew before he came here today that he had all the cards. Everything he said is true and because of the Uchiha he is in a position to gain power. Not alot but more then he would have as a simple clan head."

Another council member asked "How would he gain power."

Hiashi said "He would gain power by taking her in after we discarded her he would gain a little respect from those who support Hinata. Its quite brilliant actually."

An elder member said "So what should we do. I mean should we turn down his offer or accept it."

Hiashi sighed and closed his eyes to think when a knock was heard on the door to the council chamber and Hiashi said "Enter."

A branch member entered and said "Forgive me Hyuuga-sama but a message from the Hokage just arrived about Hinata-sama."

Each of the council members stiffened at this and Hiashi asked "What is it."

The branch member said "It appears she is in the hospital sir. She was placed in a spar by the teacher assistant Mizuki against the Uchiha and weapons were allowed sir and the Uchiha used poison weapons sir. She was taken to the Hospital and will make a full recovery in a day or 2."

Hiashi clenched his fist as blood came out of his hand and said "Thank you."

After he was gone a council member said "This is getting us no where. This was a direct threat to our clan. I think we should accept Namikaze-san offer. If we don't we are going to have to make an example out of the Uchiha which will cost us greatly in the village."

Hiashi sighed and said "I hate to say it but I must agree. There is nothing we can do to him but Naruto can. If he kills the Uchiha and the civilians want his head we can take Hinata back in our clan after his death and say we found out it was him who set up this mess."

Each of the members nod and began planning what to do and Hiashi left to go check on his daughter.

Naruto punched the wall outside the hospital room of Hinata and thought "_that bastard. How dare he use poison blades on her."_

Kushina said "**Son, I think you are going to have to put him in his place soon."**

The third Hokage was sitting in a chair watching Naruto. He had been the one to deliver the message when Naruto was walking out of the Hyuuga compound and Naruto over heard it. He sighed and said "Shes going to be ok Naruto. I have the best doctor healing her now."

Naruto said "What of the bastard. Whats going to happen to him."

The third said "I have suspended him from the accademy for the next month. Its all I can do at the moment."

Naruto gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the wall again and it cracked and said "Damn it. Just 2 minutes. Thats all I ask. 2 minutes."

Hiashi stepped around the corner and saw Naruto and the third there and he said "Hokage-sama, Naruto-san. What are you both doing here."

Naruto said "I am here checking on Hinata since I am not allowed to go near the Uchiha at the moment." as he puched the wall again and it spiderwebbed.

Each of the men where shocked and a nurse said "please stop destroying the hospital."

Naruto glared at her and she flinched and he closed his eyes hearing his mother telling him to calm down and he sat down into a meditative position and lightning began to flick off his body for several minutes.

Hiashi watched this for several minutes even with his bloodline and he finally gave up trying to figure it out and he asked "So why are you here Hokage-sama."

The third said "I was outside your home when Naruto stepped out and he heard me informing the guards. To make sure he did not kill Sasuke I am making him stay with me until he calms down while we check on Hinata."

Naruto opened his eyes and darted toward Hinata room in a blur and both men looked at each other and then quickly followed him and were shocked when they saw Naruto holding a man by the neck and Naruto said "Who are you and what are you doing in here."

The man tried to get free and Naruto put more pressure on it and the man felt spots in his vision and said "Alright. I will talk."

Naruto loosened his hold on the mans neck and he said "I was paid to deliver something to her."

Naruto asked "What is it and who paid you."

The man said "I don't know his name. Some kid with black hair. He paid me 500.00 to put that package in her room without getting caught."

Naruto looked at the package and grabbed it and opened the package and said "You ever see this kid before."

The man rubbed his neck and said "No. I'm a freelance. I was coming to see if I can get an odd job from the village as I passed through and I was talking to the guy at the mission office about getting a job. They didn't have any so I started to leave when that kid called me over and payed me cash in advance to deliver his girlfriend here this get well gift. He said he couldn't do it himself because she nobility and hes not. I needed money so I asked what room and he told me. I was planning just dropping the gift off and leaving to get a drink."

Naruto sighed and said "Can I please kill the bastard Hokage-sama." as he looked at the Hokage.

The man said holding his hands up "Wait, don't kill me."

Naruto said "Not you. Shut up and act like your not here."

Hiashi walked over and looked in the box and his eyes hardened and said "not before me." as he started to leave.

The third walked in front of Hiashi and said "Whats in the box Hiashi."

Naruto reached into the shoe box and pulled out a doll that was dressed like Hinata and had the eyes cut out and red paint all over it to look like blood and a note that Naruto read out loud "Maybe Next time." as he threw the note on the ground.

The third sighed and said "Damn it. He is becoming a disaster." as he rubbed his eyes.

Naruto said "What do we have to do to be able to actually punish him Hokage-sama."

The third said "You can't do anything to him for what he has done to Hinata, Naruto. As for Hiashi, he can do anything either because of the fall out against his clan."

Hiashi looked at Naruto and said "I would like to have a document held in trust by you Hokage-sama. Its about a recent agreement between the Namikaze clan and my clan."

Naruto eyed him and said "Yes Hokage-sama. We can come by say tomorrow after we finalize the paperwork for our agreement." as he then looked at the Hokage.

The third eyed both of them and said "Very well however I do not want either of you to go after the Uchiha."

Naruto said "Alright. If you don't mind can you take mr. freelance and get him out of here. I will leave shortly after checking on Hinata and head back with Hiashi-san to finalize our paperwork."

Hiashi said "We won't attack the Uchiha."

The third looked at both and then said "Alright, I am taking you at your word. Now if you would come with me sir we can get this mess straightened out."

The man nods and both left. Once the door clicked Naruto said "for now." as he walked over to check on Hinata. He began to flash through handsigns and his hand was incased in green chakra and Hiashi raised an eyebrow and said "Medical jutsu." as he watched Naruto run his hand over Naruto.

Naruto said "yeah." as he ran his hand over Hinata and said "Thats strange." as he stopped and let the green glow fade.

Hiashi looked at him and asked "What."

Naruto said "Was Hinata mom a Hyuuga."

Hiashi said "Yes, why."

Naruto looked in thought a moment and said "Would you mind if I checked something."

Hiashi asked "Check what."

Naruto said "Shes got a seal."

Hiashi blinked and asked "What do you mean she got a seal."

Naruto said "When I was just checking her with the scanning jutsu my chakra was repelled by something. I know the effect from when it happens to me. It when you come across a seal. I just was wondering why she has a seal on her."

Hiashi said "She shouldn't. Where is it at."

Naruto said "Its either on her back or her chest by her heart. I can't be sure unless I checked."

Hiashi frowned and said "Very well but I am watching."

Naruto nods and said "Im going to have to move her gown to check. You understand that right."

Hiashi said "Yes."

Naruto nods and undid the shoulder snap on Hinata gown and pulled it down just enough to show where her heart was and he channeled chakra on her skin and nothing happened and Naruto said "Well, lets check the back then." as he rolled her over and did the same on her back and he whistled and said "Come check this out."

Hiashi walked around and asked "What."

Naruto channeled chakra again and Hiashi saw a seal appear and he asked "What is it."

Naruto said "A disruptor seal."

Hiashi asked "Whats it do."

Naruto said "Don't know. If she was a prisoner I would could guess but I can't be sure as to why she would have one. I mean they usually are made to either disrupt either chakra, concentration, stamina, or thought. I only read about them in my dads notes and recognise the basic design but I don't know what it would be disrupting."

Hiashi frowned and asked "Any way to tell how old the seal is."

Naruto said "years. I say based on the slight wear around the edge at least 5 years. Why." as he layed her back down fixing her gown and covering her up.

Hiashi said "When Hinata was 3 she was kidnapped by Kumo. I kiled the ninja but he had made it from her room to the walls of our compound before he was stopped."

Naruto said "It could have been him that did it then but I couldn't tell for sure. I may know some by seals and can recognise them but I am not a seal master like my father. I basically use storage seals but tried to learn enough to help me if I ever had anyone mess with mine."

Hiashi sighs and said "So can you take it off."

Naruto said "Me no. My dads student Kakashi might though."

Hiashi nods and said "Well besides the seal is she ok."

Naruto placed his hand on her head and then a few moments later pulled it back and said "yeah. I just put her in a mini medical coma. It will make her recover faster. I will wait outside so we can leave after your ready."

Hiashi looked at Hinata a few minutes and said "Why did you chose Hinata." as Naruto hand touched the door handle.

Naruto frowned a moment and said "It may seem like I am wanting to use her to you and to some extent you are right. I do want her to be the mother of some of my children but I could actually have any woman I want so thats not the reason I am doing this. Because of my abilities that I have been trained in, When I meditate I can see the possible future. Its not set in stone and is forever changing. Every action we take changes it. I can't control what I see or when I see it so its not something you can use as a weapon or a defense and like I said its not set in stone. I have seen the possible end of Konoha as well as possibly my own death. I have also seen the possible birth of my children and grand children and the death of everyone on this planet. Hinata future is one I have seen several times. I have seen her as a great healer, a loving mother, a true warrier, a branch member, the murder of her clan, and I have also seen her possible death as well as other things. Even if I do nothing some of those things can still happen. I have seen her broken before, a shell of herself, discarded and living a life like mine before my mother came to me. I want her in my clan because I think I can help her become something great. My methods of doing this may seem disturbing and on some level I agree but a great man once said that the brightest diamonds sometimes come from the darkest pieces of coal. Right now Hinata is a piece of coal, overlook, spat on and ignored but I think with a little time and the right ingredients she can become a beautiful diamond. Thats why." as he walked out the door.

Hiashi watched Naruto leave and thought "_odd, for some reason I felt those words had more meaning behind them then everything he said when we were in front of the council._"

Kushina smiled inside Naruto and thought "_now there was the true Naruto."_

Time skip 2 days later

Hinata finished slipping on her cloths in her hospital room. Today she was getting to leave and was just waiting on a nurse to come in and do her final check before she could leave.

Hinata sighed looking at the door when she heard a noise behind her. Before she had a chance to move she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and she passed out on the bed.

A little while later Hinata was walking down the street of Konoha on her way home when she saw a branch member being punished by the cage bird seal. She turned and saw a main branch member using it and she said "Stop it." as she ran over to the main branch member.

The main branch member said "What are you doing Hinata. This man is being punished for failing to do his job.

Hinata said "Stop it or I will make you."

The man said "No. Now go home_." _as he went to activate the seal again.

Several people were looking and Hinata pulled out a kunai and went to stab the main house member who stepped away and hit her with a jyuuken strike.

Hinata passed out and fell to the ground. The man said "Carry her back to the mansion." as he began to walk away.

The branch member after a few moments of trying to get over having the seal used on him got up and picked her up and began to carry her back to the mansion.

Several hours later when Hinata woke up she found herself in her bed and she saw her father sitting there and he looked at her and said "How could you Hinata."

Hinata said "Sorry father." as she looked down.

Hiashi said "How could you attack a council member like that."

Hinata looked up shocked and said "What do you mean father."

Hiashi said "I mean when you were on your way home from the hospital. Several witnesses saw you try to stop the council member from punishing a branch member and then you tried to make him stop and when he refused you pulled out a kunai and attacked him."

Hinata was wide eyed and said "But father I..."

Hiashi held up his hand and said "Save it Hinata. There were over 30 witnesses. I did all I could Hinata to keep you from being killed."

Hinata was shocked and said "but..."

Hiashi said "Your punishment has already been determined Hinata. Theres nothing I can do now. You have been stripped of your title as heiress of the Hyuuga clan and as of this moment you are no longer a Hyuuga. In the eyes of the Hyuuga clan you are now officially dead. I did all I could Hinata but it was either this or your actual death. You have to leave the house forever."

Hinata was shocked and crying and thought "_impossible, this can't be happening. It wasn't me. Why."_

Hiashi saw his daughter like this and he said "I had all your possessions sealed into this scroll Hinata. I wish there was something I can do but because there is so much evidence my hands are tied. I can't even arrange for you a place to stay or give you any money. I had to threaten to leave the clan to let them give you your stuff. They placed a seal on you but its not the cage bird seal. Its one designed by the Yondaime. Its the one we give Hyuuga who marry outside of the family. None of your children if you ever have any will have your bloodline. Don't worry about being torchered with it. It won't let anyone and it will also protect your bloodline from someone stealing it. The seal is on the back of your neck." as he handed her the scroll.

Hinata said "but father, it wasn't me. I swear." as she had tears out of her eyes.

Hiashi closed his eyes and pulled his daughter into a hug and thought "_I know Hinata. I am so sorry."_ and he said "I got to walk you to the door now. I love you daughter."

Hinata could not move as Hiashi stood up and opened the door. 2 branch members were on each side of the door and she slowly got up and looked around her room one last time and slowly followed her father out of the house.

As they walked to the front door the council members were all standing outside and one stepped forward and said "For attacking a council member of the Hyuuga clan, from this day forward Hinata Hyuuga is Dead. You will no longer refer to yourself as such. Do so and you will be killed. Now leave our grounds at once or be executed for trespassing." as each of them turned their backs away from her.

Hinata was shocked and walked slowly out the gates thinking "_this can't be happening. Why, why me."_

As she stepped outside the gates were closed and locked and everyone walked back inside.

Hinata looked back at the house as tears fell out of her face and thought "_what now."_ as she began to walk toward the village.

A little bit later she was walking past the Namikaze gate when it opened.

Naruto walked outside the gates and saw Hinata standing there. She looked at him with her cheeks stained from tears and Naruto said "Come Hinata."

Hinata said "What." in a shocked voice.

Naruto said "I know what happened and I don't think you did it. I was with your father when he heard about what happened. I went to find out how you were after I went to the hospital to check on you again and found out you were not there. I know what the Hyuuga council decision was. I know how you have no food, money, home, bed, or anything else besides what you have in that scroll. I know you have no one to take care of you. I will give you a place to stay tonight and I have an offer for you. Its late and nearly dark. Come inside and I will give you something to eat and a bed to sleep on for the night and we can discuss my offer for you."

Hinata was in a daze trying to figure out what to do and Naruto saw this and said "Do you have anywhere else you can go."

Hinata thought and realised she didn't and said "No." as she looked down

Naruto said "Then come inside. I hope you like Miso Ramen and Dango."

Hinata closed her eyes in defeat and walked inside Naruto gate.

He closed it and she waited and followed him up to his temple.

As she walked up the stairs she was glancing around and was shocked by how beautiful it was inside with waterfalls and gardens and Naruto lead her throught the main hall up the stairs to the second floor to the dinning hall which had a glass window that allowed you to look out over Konoha somewhat.

Naruto said "Please sit while I bring the food."

Hinata did as told and Naruto left and returned a few minutes later with a tray and sat it down and uncovered it and handed her a plate and took one for himself and gave both of them a glass of water.

Hinata sat looking at it and Naruto said "Eat Hinata. I know you must be hungry. Your going to need your strength to survive."

Hinata forced herself to take a few bites of the ramen and she stopped and asked "Why."

Naruto stopped eating as well and after clearing his mouth with a drink he asked "Why what."

Hinata looked at him and asked "Why are you helping me."

Naruto sighed and said "Because I know what its like to be alone with nothing. I also believe you didn't do it. I think it might have been Sasuke again."

At the name of Sasuke fear appeared in her eyes and Naruto said "relax, he can't hurt you here. No one can.

Hinata eased a little but still held fear and Naruto said "I have an offer for you Hinata. You see, I have a dream I wish to fulfill. I want you to help me fulfill that dream."

Hinata looked at him and Naruto looked into her eyes with a soft smile on his face and kindness in his eyes and he said "Because of the laws of Konoha when I come of age I will be allowed to start a new clan in Konoha. I am going to do that. I am going to create a new clan but I can't do it alone. My dream is to have my children be a clan better then every other clan. One who do not divide themselves into seperate house and belittle thier children. One that will be strong but also compassionate. I know its going to take a lot of hard work and sacrafices and that is why I have decided that I will never marry. I instead will pick several woman who have strength, courage, compassion, honor, and love."

Hinata listened and asked "But what does that have to do with me."

Naruto looked at her and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of coal and said "Do you see that Hinata. Right now as you are you are that piece of coal. Weak, timid, and without hope but I know I can help change you from that piece of coal." as he covered the coal with his hand and said "Into this." as he uncovered it and Hinata looked at gasped as there was a diamond sitting where the coal was a moment before.

Naruto said "If you accept my offer Hinata to become one of the mothers of my children to help me fulfill my dream I will help you become strong, give you a home, give you the ability to show not only yourself but everyone else that you are not just some unwanted piece of coal but a beautiful gem that shines brighter then the sun. That is my offer to you. I know this is alot take in and you need time to think so finish eating and I will show you to your room. Tomorrow you can tell me if you accept. I won't lie Hinata. I will be tough at first for you. It was for me back when I first started as well but nothing in life is ever given to you. If you truly want this then you will have to work at it. You can't give up Hinata. There are still people who want you. I want you. Now I will allow you time to eat while I make sure your room is ready." as he got up and left.

Hinata sat there shocked, she was unable to think clearly at that moment. Naruto words rang through her head as she finished her meal. She did not even realise it when Naruto lead her to her room and when she crawled into bed. She never realised when she finally passed out.

The next morning when Hinata awoke Naruto was standing beside her bed with a tray of food and he placed it on her bed and he started to leave and she asked "why me."

Naruto stopped and said "Because I can already see the diamond waiting for someone to help make it shine."

Hinata closed her eyes and made a choice that would forever change her life and said "I...accept."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto turned to look at her in the eyes and said "Are you sure. I mean if you accept you will become a member of my family for the rest of your life, fall under my protection and leadership. There will be times I will ask things of you that might make you hate me and times where I will do things you don't understand. I will do everything I can to make sure you are taken care of for the rest of your life. Once you make your final choice you will be bound to it for life. Your life will be mine. Do you accept."

Hinata said "Yes, I accept."

Naruto reaches into his pouch and pulled out a scroll and said "Then sign this and you officially become a member of the Namikaze clan." as he handed her the scroll.

She opened it and read it but did not understand most of what was said and asked "What do I sign it with."

Naruto said "Give me your hand."

Hinata did and Naruto touched her finger and she flinched and Naruto moved his hand and said "Sorry, for an oath like this and to make it legal it has to be signed by your own hand and your own blood. That way you can't change your mind later."

Hinata nods and began to sign her name but stopped after she signed her first name remembered what her family said the day before and Naruto saw this and took her into a hug and said "It's ok, I know, you have family again Hinata. This time one that actually cares for you. I know your father and little sister care for you but your father duties to the Hyuuga clan got in the way of his duty to his daughter and as for your sister. She to young to understand right now. When shes old enough to understand she can see how strong and beautiful her older sister has become and then realise how big of a mistake the Hyuuga clan made loosing you. Become the light that will inspire her to change the Hyuuga clan so this never happens to anyone again."

Hinata looked down again and said "I never got to tell her goodbye."

Naruto said "Good. That way its not forever."

Hinata cried into his shoulder for several minutes and when she calmed down he asked "So do you want to become that light for your sister."

Hinata nod and smile and Naruto said "Good. Finish eating and join me in the dinning hall so I can take you to begin your training. We won't be going back to the accademy for a week or 2. I already informed the Hokage and he cleared it so don't worry."

Hinata looked at him shocked and Naruto said "You wondering how I knew you would accept right."

Hinata nod and Naruto said "Its a secret I will tell you after you finish your training for the day. Now eat, your going to need your energy. Your room here has its own bathroom so if you need one go ahead. We will begin training when you have prepared yourself." as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

When Hinata walked into the dinning hall Naruto said "Are you ready."

Hinata nods and Naruto said "Good, until you have passed my training for you from this moment on you when we are here you will call me master since I will be teaching you. You are now my apprentice do you understand."

Hinata said "Yes master."

Naruto said "Good, second order is when I give you a command you are to do it without question. Everything I have you do is for a reason. Never question my orders. Do you understand."

Hinata said "Yes master."

Naruto said "Good, my next command is that you will never tell anyone what happens here without my permission. Do so and you will be punished."

Hinata flinched and said "Yes master."

Naruto said "Good, now follow me to your first training."

Hinata followed him into another room that was nothing but a circle of mirrors and Naruto said "wait here." as he walked out the door way and a mirror covered stone slid down except for a small slot at the bottom. Hinata looked around and saw herself in every mirror alone and the room was well lighted but she could not tell how and Naruto voice came from the slot and said "Now Hinata, your first task, take off everything and slide it through the slot."

Hinata went wide eyed and said "what."

Naruto said "remember the rules Hinata, no questions."

Hinata closed her eyes and after several minutes she started to take her cloths off and pushed them out the slot. Naruto asked "Are you completely naked now."

Hinata said "Yes." in a timid voice.

Naruto voice said "Good, your first training is as follow. This room I call the chamber of truth. I want you for the next 24 hours to stand and look at yourself from every angle in the mirrors. In this room you can not hide from yourself. You have nothing to hide yourself behind which is why I had you remove your cloths. Now I want you to look at yourself and speak out loud and tell yourself what you think of yourself. You have to speak it. Tell everything about yourself. your strengths, weakness, looks, everything. If you do not do this you will never leave this room. No food or water until you are done. If you need the restroom ask for one and I will give you access to it but that is all I will give you access to. This has to be done. I must go now and take care of some stuff. I will know if you don't do it. Goodbye."

Hinata heard footsteps leaving and she looked at herself in the mirror. After about 20 minutes she said "Im weak...scared...worthless..." and over the next 24 hours she would talk about how weak and useless she was and would never tell anything good about herself.

Naruto who had never left sat outside the room writing everything she said in a scroll. The next morning when the wall opened Naruto walked into the room where she was asleep on the floor and said "Wake up Hinata."

Hinata awoke and saw she was still naked and tried to cover herself as best as she could and Naruto did not look at her because he had a blindfold over his eyes and he held out a scroll and said "Quit hidding and Read this."

Hinata looked down and reached a hand up and took the scroll and began reading. As she did tears were in her eyes and Naruto said "That Hinata is everything you said about yourself yesterday. On that list you told about every weakness that you think you have. I look at that list and I see nothing but lies Hinata. I also do not see anything about how strong you are, how beautiful or smart you are. Now read this list." as he handed her another scroll. She took it and began to read and Naruto said "That second scroll is all truths. They are what you really are. Which of those list do you want to be. Quit lying to yourself. The list of lies or the list of truths."

Hinata after several moments said "the truths."

Naruto notice that she talked without a stutter and said "I cant hear you, what do you want to be."

Hinata looked at him and said in a more commanding voice "I want to be the truths. I want to be everthing you said I was. " with no stutter.

Naruto heard that she was becoming more open and more confident and said "I can't hear you. Say it with all your might and truth of heart. Scream it to the heavens."

Hinata screamed "I want to be strong, I want to be confident, I am tired of being weak and scared."

Naruto heard her huffing and said "Good, follow me." as he began walking out the room.

Hinata got off the floor and began following him even though she was still naked and Naruto lead her through the temple up some stairs and then down a hallway and a stone wall lifted and Naruto walked up a flight of stairs with Hinata following and then another stone wall slid up and Hinata found them walking into a glass room and Naruto who was still blind folded turned to her and could tell she was not timid any more, even in the open and he said "Goto the center of the room and kneel."

Hinata did as he said and Naruto walked around her and said "This Hinata is my own private chamber of solace. No one but me can get in here. You have to have my abilities to ever get here. I see that you are becoming stronger then you have. You are begining your new life. From this moment on forget everthing about your past. Like your family said, the weak timid, unwanted Hinata Hyuuga is now dead. That was the purpose of the trial you just completed. To allow you to bury your past and to begin a new life."

A snap his caught her attention and Naruto was standing in front of her and said "Do not move." as he lowered a blue blade of energy to each of her shoulders and said "From this moment forward you are Lady Hinata, Lady of the house Namikaze." as he shut off the blade and reached into his cloak he had on and pulled out a second cloak and said "This is your official clan robe. Now arise Lady Hinata and put on you robes."

Hinata stood up and said "thank you master." as she took them and put them on.

Naruto nod and when he heard her put her cloths on took off his blind fold and said "Now look at the world through you now opened eyes."

Hinata looked around and Naruto saw resolve settling in her and after a few minutes he said "Come, lets begin your true training." as he began leading her away.

Hinata followed behind her master in her purple robe that was slipped on like a dress but could be unbuttoned in the front with a hood and Naruto stopped lead her to the main hall and he walked to the wall and pushed on a brick that went into the wall and and said "There are secrets everywhere here. I built everything that is above ground here. For now I want you to sit down and meditate while listening to me while the room changes."

Hinata sat down and closed her eyes to meditate and Naruto sat across from her and asked "Calm yourself Hinata and search out your surrounding with your feeling. There is an energy that exist in everything. Not Chakra or anything like that. It is a true energy known as the Force. It flows through us, surrounds us, binds us all together with all life in the universe and yes, there is life all over the universe. Believe it or not but my mother is not even from this galaxy."

Hinata eyes opened up to look at Naruto and Naruto said "Its true. Besides myself you are now the only other person on this planet that knows that. You noticed the 2 statues outside as we walked in."

Hinata nods and Naruto said "The one of a woman is my mother whose second name is Kushina Uzumaki and later it became Namikaze after she married my father. The other statue is also my mother but her true name is Revan. She was originally a jedi which is a Force user that follow the light side of the force. They are known as the peacekeepers of the Galaxy. Now as all things you cant have light without darkness. Those who follow the dark side of the force are known as Sith. When she was a Jedi she was just known as Reven but then war broke out and the Jedi were asked to lead an army to stop the enemy that was going from world to world concurring it. She was the leader of the army and she defeated the enemy but durring the clean up she learned of another threat to the Galaxy. She saw that people did not want another war after so many people lost thier lives and they began getting rid of their weapons so she made a choice. She decided to save hundreds of billions of people she disappeared for a short time and fell to the darkside of the force and became a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Revan and lead an army against her former allies forcing them to get ready again. She was responsible for the death of millions Hinata. Then her apprentice turned on her and tried to kill her and to take over as the Sith Lord. She lost her memory for a while and rejoined the jedi relearning everything while the war was going on and eventually brought an end to the war by defeating her apprentice and destroying a huge factory in space called the Star Forge. She saw there was no way the Republic or the known Galaxy where all this took place at would be able to fight what was coming so she left the Republic to fight a one person army.

She found the threat and fought it and her ship wound up being damaged and crashed her on this world in the ocean. She was found by a fishing ship and taken to the main land and then she was attacked by a ninja from whirlpool. She killed him and discovered the reason he attacked her was because he thought she was stopping him for asking for aid from Konoha durring the last great war. She decided to finish his mission for him but by the time she got here Whirlpool had already been destroyed. She kept the disguise of a whirlpool ninja the rest of her life. She left the threat to the galaxy and the force alone and fell in love with my father, got married and eventually it came to the day I was born."

Hinata who was listening to all this was having a hard time to believe and Naruto said "The thing is, the Force, even when she was not using it anymore was still using her. The day she went into labor, the pain of having me sent echoes of pain through the Force. The Kyuubi who is actually not a demon but something else I will explain later felt her pain and he came because he believed that his former masters had returned and was in danger. That is why Kyuubi attacked, because of my birth."

Hinata was stunned and Naruto layed his lightsaber on the ground not activated and it began to float and Naruto said "that right there is the power of the Force so you can see that what I was saying is all true."

As it sat back down Naruto grabbed it and put it away and Hinata asked "how do you know all this, where is your mother."

Naruto sighed and said "My mother, the day I was born was dying from complications durring labor. She had my father leave her alone with me a few minutes and she turned herself into the force itself and bound herself to be. She saw asleep inside of me where the Kyuubi is sealed for 4 years and when she awoke she beat the shit out of Kyuubi and then found out why it attacked and then she went through my memories while I recovered from the attack the villagers did to me thinking I was Kyuubi itself and she had me come here and she began training me and I am both a jedi and a sith and yet I am neither. My mother and I both realise the force is not light and dark, it is the force itself. What we do with it is what matters. A friend of my mothers call those who use both Greys but there has never been a master of both. That is what I am. I am born Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I have taken the name Darth Rasen, the first true force master. That is what I want to teach our children when we have them. I want them to be true force master, neither jedi or sith."

Hinata asked "Why did you tell me this."

Naruto said "I am telling you this so you will believe about the force. I am not going to teach you to use the force and become like me. I am going to teach you enough about the force so that you can see and feel it and use it in you fightinng. In Jedi terms you Hinata and each of the other woman I will find later will be considered younglings or a force user who is not chosen by a master to be an apprentice. I am not doing this becuase I don't want you to learn anymore then that but jedi which are the better teachers of the force take children before the age of 6 to begin training. The older a person is when they start learning it the more dangerous to that person and others it is. Its not that I don't want to teach you more then I am about the force. Its just your to old. The force is alot more then a tool to use in fighting. When a force user meditates they sometimes see the future. It could be a few minutes to 1000 years down the road. You can't control what you see and the future is always changing because of the decisions we make. Remember how I told you I knew you would accept. That was how I knew. Force users can kill with a thought Hinata, its something that takes lots of patients to use the force. Now do you have any questions."

Hinata asked "What exactly is Kyuubi."

Naruto said "Remember me telling you about the enemy my mother fought before she crashed here. They are called the Ancients. At one time they ruled the entire universe or so it is believed. Kyuubi and the other demons are actually creatures the Ancients who are also force users created to help fix this world. When the ancients were here originally this planet wa tearing itself apart with natural disasters like fires, floods, earthquakes and other things. Kyuubi and the others would stop the disasters and fix the damage. From what Kyuubi told me eventually the Ancients brought slaves to this world to colonize this world. The Ancients may have ruled the Universe but everyone who was not them were slaves."

Hinata looked down and said "You know whats scary about all this. I believe you."

Naruto said "I'm glad because its the truth."

Hinata said "You said you can see the future. Have you seen my future."

Naruto sighed and said "Several different futures but none of them will happen now."

Hinata asked "What do you mean."

Naruto looked at her and said "In nearly all of the futures I saw for you Hinata, the one where you become a powerful medic nin, or the one where you become a branch member, or the one where you killed your entire clan, or when you were killed and other things I saw that because of how your family treated you in all of them you were never actually happy. The shell that I had you destroy in your first lesson took control of your life. When you were a powerful medic nin your husband used you as nothing but a sex slave and servent. The one where you were a branch member you were constantly torchered with the cage bird seal, the one where you killed your clan you clan forced you to marry Sasuke who repeatedly raped you, the one where you were killed was because you had no confidence in your own skills because you believed what your family told you so you would just give up...That was why I decided to give you a chance for hapiness, a chance to show that you are strong and beautiful, to have someone who actually cared for you...That was why I tricked Sasuke and why I spoke to the Hyuuga clan and your father."

Hinata was listenting to it all and she had her eyes locked on his and asked "What do you mean you tricked Sasuke."

Naruto said "After Sasuke started attacking you every day and nobody would do anything I put on my robes and my mask that I wear as Darth Rasen and went to the Uchiha district. I beat the shit out of him with the force and told him that I could give him the power to defeat his brother but he had to start following my orders. I gave him a training schedule of just basic training that I got out of a book and had him start venting his anger of the Hyuuga clan to other things. I tried to get him to stop attacking you altogether but he would not no matter what I did. I thought if I could distract him you wouldn't be hurt anymore. For that I failed."

Hinata eyes softened a little and thought "_at least he tried."_ and said "What about my clan."

Naruto sighed and said "The day you were poisoned by Sasuke I was at the Hyuuga compound speaking with the council and your father. I had researched all the laws of Konoha trying to find a way to help you and I found 1 way to not only stop Sasuke attacks but also to give you a chance for happiness. I had told told them my plan of how to get rid of the political headache they had thanks to Sasuke and I offered them a trunk full of 1000 rubbies to go with my plan. I did not tell them I wanted to help you, I used their egos against them since I knew they cared more about their name then they did people and they told me they would think it over and I was leaving the house when the Hokage showed up to tell your father about your latest attack and that you were in the Hospital. I was halfway to the Uchiha district when the Hokage caught me and said if I attacked Sasuke I would be kicked out of Konoha. I then went with him to the Hospital to check on you when your father showed up. As we were talking Sasuke had hired a mercenary to deliver a package to your room. I felt the guy in the force and barged into your room and nearly killed him. He then explained he just was delivering a package from your boyfriend. We all knew it was from Sasuke but there was no proof. Inside the box was a doll with cloths like yours who had its eyes cut out and red paint on it and a note that said maybe next time. Your father and I both tried to get out to kill Sasuke but the Hokage stopped us and your father agreed to my idea. The day you got out of the Hospital someone knocked you out right."

Hinata eyes were wide and she said "It was you, wasn't it."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah. Your father entered a few moments later and took you both to your room while I used a genjutsu, henge, and the force to make myself look like you while the council member who we had chosen acted like he was using the seal on his little brother. I then attacked him and he acted like he knocked me out and had his brother take me away. We did it in the civilian district in front of several people so it would be more believable. That was my plan so that I could give you a choice."

Hinata asked "What choice. You made the decision for me all the way."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and a lighter and set them down in front of her and said "Those are yours. Its the contract I had you sign. The deal I made with your family was if you declined my offer to join my clan then after 2 months they would say they found out it was all set up and take you back into your clan. I am giving you the scroll and the lighter and I ask you for those 2 months. If your not happy with your life here you can burn the scroll and be free to return to your clan. You can burn it now and walk out that door and I will never bother you again. Its all your choice now. I told you the truth because I can't lie to you. I want any future we have together to be one of trust and honesty. I want you in my life but I don't want you as a servent or out of duty or guilt and I don't want a slave or hatred. I want you for you by my side and someday one of the mothers of my children."

Hinata looked at him and then the scroll and lighter and then him and she screamed in frustration and to Naruto shock said "Damn it." as she started to rub her temples.

Naruto said "I think I created a monster."

Hinata glared at him and he said "oops, to far. I think I will give you a little time to think. If you decide to stay the training ground below is set up. The dummy will spin and try to hit you at random times with the training stun staffs they have. Your training is to try and make it from one end to the other without being hit more then 5 times. If you do get him more then that you have to start all over. May the Force be with you." as he quickly left.

Hinata watched him leave and thought "_Im going to kill him."_ as she looked at the scroll again. After about 10 minutes she thought "_at least after 2 months I might be stronger so I can kill him and the council." _as she got up and went down to the training arena which had around 400 wooden men who each had a white rod sticking out of each hand one going each way. As she took her first step into the arena they started to spin in place and she dodged the first couple and then she was hit by the first one and she screamed "THEIR FUCKING ELECTRIFIED YOU BASTARD. YOU NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU." as she got hit again.

Naruto who was in the shadows watching her and controlling the dummy thought "_I will make sure you have a better life, even if its without me Hinata. I promise."_

Kushina said "**Your falling for her."**

Naruto thought "_am I. I don't know."_

Kushina said "**You told her nearly everything son. The only thing you did not tell her was that it was you who tricked Sasuke in the first place to attack her."**

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_Back then I thought of her as a stepping stone to help me but then...I don't know, I change somehow. I actually started feeling for her and thats when I first started seeing her in the future. I don't know what these feelings are but I know I want to protect her and see her happy."_

Kushina said "**Its love son. Your falling in love with her."**

Naruto thought "_but why should she love me. I am the reason for her current pain and suffering...ouch, that one she might actually castrate me for."_

Kushina winced and said "**It might be a good idea to stay away from her the rest of the day. Not many woman get hit at the exact same time with stun staffs across the breast and be in good moods later...damn she flexible, reminds me of bastila when we..."**

Naruto thought "_what was that mom. I heard you say Hinata was flexible but I lost the rest."_

Kushina said "**I said I think shes going to be great." **and thought _"I can't tell him about after battle urges yet. Hes not ready to know them...or his mothers sex life."_

Naruto watched Hinata for another few moments when Hinata was sent flying back by 2 staffs to the stomach and he used force speed to get behind her and catch her before she hit her head on the wall.

Hinata turned quickly still pissed off and high on adrenaline from training as well as emotionally disturbed and looking at Naruto she screamed "YOU." as she grabbed his head and slammed the back of it against the wall before she slammed her lips to his before slamming his head against the wall again before going back to the training excersice.

Naruto said as he moved his fingers in front of his face "ooooohhhh swirly."

Kushina thought as she saw what Hinata did "_or maybe I might need to have that talk after all. I guess it is true, it don't matter if your male of female, when your reved up like that on addrenaline and hormones the only way to fix it is physical or sexual release...god I'm lonely."_


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Naruto finally woke up after having his head injury healed and he found Hinata passed out near him and he looked over at the training field and thought "_ok, what the hell did she do, get pissed off and destroy anything in her path. Damn, no sleep tonight for me. Might as well get her to her room so she can sleep in her bed."_ as he stood up and picked her up before carring her to her room. He then tucked her in bed and then as he looked at her his eyes went wide and thought "_mom, did she really kiss me."_

Kushina who was meditating saw her son had come inside the seal and said "Yes son, she did."

Naruto asked with a confused look on his face "Does that mean she forgave me."

Kushina said "This time no. I was waiting to tell you about this until you were older but your probably going to have to explain it to her as well. You both are at that age where your bodies are beginning to mature for adult hood. As such your bodies are producing hormones that you never had before and when you get into intense fights where your addrenaline is rushing combined with your mental state you will get urges. These urges can only be dealt with by 2 ways, extreme physical activities like Hinata did against those training dummies or a lot of sexual activities."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "I remember the twileks and hutts talk you gave me, does this mean that once we get over this changing stage we wont have to worry about it again."

Kushina said "Actually no, Basically its something you will deal with the rest of your lives. Hinata kissed you in a moment of loss control after you saved her while she was rage induced. She still pissed at you so don't read to much into it so far and don't push her."

Naruto nods and said "mom, why has she changed so much so quickly."

Kushina said "With everything that has happened to her, all her emotional shells have been destroyed. Like the mirror room, she has no secrets from herself now and shes going to have to get use to the real her. Shes going to have to build herself her own emotional walls again. Ones she created. Its basically the same thing that was done to Jedi who wanted to join the Sith under Malek except your not turning her to the darkside."

Naruto sighed and said "Ok, I understand. Well I guess I better go and repair the training ground." as he left his mind.

Kushina frowned and thought "_I wonder if hes going to try and sleep later tonight. I hope he gets some rest soon."_ as she looked at her son worried.

Naruto began repairing the training dummies Hinata had destroyed and after 4 hours he finished and sighed as he walked up to his room and took a shower and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk before he drank it and went back to his room. He paused to check in on Hinata and said quitely "Goodnight Lady Hinata." as he turned and left to goto his room.

Hinata opened her eyes after he left and got up out of bed and began exploring the temple.

Several hours later she was walking down the hall when she heard the sound of whimpering. She looked around and thought "_whose whimpering, does he have someone else here besides me."_ as she began to follow the sound.

She soon found the sound coming from a room and she opened the door and saw a red headed woman sitting beside Naruto bed rubbing his hair looking sad as Naruto was curled into a ball and whimpering.

The red haired woman sighed and said "my poor son, why did they do this to you." as she stroked his hair.

Hinata gasped and the woman turned and saw Hinata there and said "Strange...its ok dear, you can come on in, I won't hurt you."

Hinata stepped in slowly and the woman smiled and said "He won't wake up for a few hours. I put him in a Force sleep so he can get some sleep. Hes not actually slept in nearly 2 months."

Hinata asked "Who are you."

The woman said "My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze but you can call me Revan."

Hinata took a step back and said "Revan...but your sealed in Naruto, how are you here."

Revan sighed and said "I have been trying to find a way to free myself so I can actually be more in my sons life for years and I have found when he tries to sleep I can get out until he wakes. When he wore himself out after fixing the training dummies and putting you in bed he came in here to sleep and I came out and put him into a force sleep so he can actually get some sleep. Usually he comes inside his mind and sees me so he does not have to sleep."

Hinata was confused and asked "But why does he not sleep."

Revan sighed and said "He suffers from nightmares nearly every night he does. He doesn't know much about kindness and love from others besides me and as far as he knows no one has ever been physically or emotionally kind to him except me. That's the main reason he did what he did to you. He sees that you have the same loneliness he feels inside though he will never admit it and he wants to make sure that you have someone there for you." as she looked vack at her son.

Hinata frowned and said "your just trying to trick me into forgiving him."

Revan looked at her and said "No I am not. Neither I nor my son have actually lied to you. He told you he believed you about being set up, he has told you the truth about everything...from a certian point of view."

Hinata said screamed "A certian point of view, he set me up, destroyed my life and tricked me. How can you say that so calmly."

Revan sighed and said "If he did nothing you would still be getting attacked by Sasuke, Naruto made it where he could protect you from him, if he had not done anything you would still be hiding under the treatment your family gave you every day that you told him about, if he had not done anything then the young lady who stands before me now would never have been born and the shy, timid Hinata would have let everyone walk over her, her entire life and died never knowing the real woman she could be. You will learn growing up Hinata that a lot of things you view are viewed differently by other people. You know when Kumo tried to kidnap you. From your point of view they are the enemy. From their point of view you are. If you asked a neutral party who was the true enemy that person would say both of you. Whose right."

Hinata looked at her and started to say something but then thought and looked down and said "Your...right, I guess from a certian point of view he was trying to help. Thats more then my family has ever actually done. To them I am nothing but a weakling."

Revan said "And what are you to Naruto."

Hinata looked at him and walked around the bed and wipped a few hairs away from his face and rubbed his whiskers and he stopped whimpering and started to actually purr from her stroking which caused Revan to raise an eyebrow and a giggle from Hinata.

Hinata said "Damn it, I can't stay mad at him when he does that, its too cute."

Revan smiled and said "No, I suppose not. Listen Hinata, I don't know what you will decide to do but give him those 2 months he asked for. If after that time then you can decide what to do. You might actually find yourself liking it here with him. If not then you won't look back the rest of your life wondering what might have been like I do. If I never have came here then this village would never have been attacked by Kyuubi but then my son would never have been born. If I never have joined the war then all those who died after might not have died. We can't change our past Hinata, we have to live with the choices we make and forget the rest. Now you have to decide Hinata, what you want and whats best for you. I must go. My time is nearly up but he won't wake for a while. Just so you know Naruto respect you no matter what you decide to do." as she slowly faded away.

Inside Naruto Kushina began panting and looked at her arms and saw they had nearly completely faded away and thought "_damn it, I am getting weaker. I hope what I did work though. It cost me alot of energy though. If only..." _as she closed her eyed and meditated.

Hinata looked at Naruto and saw that he had calmed down in his sleep and she moved her hand away and he moved his cheek out trying to find it and she giggled and thought "_two months, thats not to long to ask for."_

She then left the room and Naruto sighed in his sleep.

The next day when Naruto got up he found Hinata already running the training ground again and he said "Hinata, can I talk to you."

Hinata said "2 months. I will give you your 2 months to convince me to stay. Now whats my training for today Master."

Naruto looked at her and said "Alright, from now on I want you to do the dodging excersice 1 hour a day. Every day I will add a new excersice for you to learn until we finish your entire schedule at which time you will follow it for the rest of your time until you make your decision. Now get off the floor so I can change the coarse." as he walked over to the wall and pushed another tile and Hinata asked "how many of those tiles do you have and how are they changing the field."

Naruto said "I got 100 different changes for the main hall here and I may not know alot about most sealing but I have taken storage sealing to a whole knew level. I have thousands of sealing circles built into the floor. When I press one tile it seals anything that might be on the floor besides humans and then unseals whatever tile I pushed."

Hinata said "That seems like a good idea, it saves space and gives you a chance to change things around. Wonder why nobody else does that."

Naruto said "Nobody else has the time and patients to actually set it up. It took me over a year to set it up. Now look at the field."

Hinata did and saw there was 20 waterfalls coming out of the walls into small stone water pools and in the middle of the room was a large empty water pool.

Naruto said "Now where the last excersice worked on dodging and flexibility, this one works on speed and strength. What you must do is work on one waterfall at a time and get the water from that water fall to the gaint pool in the center. Once you get that one done you do it to the next and the next. You do this by taking the bricks of the smaller pools that is holding the water which each have a number on them and lift them and then look on the ground between that smaller pool and the larger pool and set them down on the ground on the correct number tile. When all the numbered bricks are set up water will go to the main pool but it will not fill it up. The first pool has each brick weighing 5 pounds. The second pool has each brick at 10 pounds, and so on and so forth until each brick on the last pool will weight 100 pounds. You have exactly 1 hour to do this excersice. If its not done by that time the entire field resets and you will take a small 15 break and begin again until your too tired to stay awake. Tomorrow you will do both excersices for 1 hour each and then learn something else. Heres a hint, use chakra to make you muscles stronger when you get tired. You can begin when ready." as he walked away.

Hinata watched him leave out the main door and began training.

Naruto smiled and thought "_I feel great today. I can't remember the last time I had such a peaceful sleep."_ as he made his way through town.

About 10 minutes later Naruto walked up to the Hokage secretary and said "I would like to see the Hokage."

She looked at him and said "I'm sorry, hes in a meeting the rest of the day."

Naruto looked at the door and thought "_shes lying, hes in there alone."_ and started toward the door.

The 2 chunnins by the door said "You can't go in there."

Naruto looked at them and did not recognise them and then force slammed both them against the wall.

The Sandaime was doing paperwork when he heard 2 hard slams outside his office and a female scream and the door to his office opened and Naruto looked inside and said over his shoulder "It looks like hes free for a moment, thank you." as he walked in and closed the door.

The third looked at Naruto and asked "What are you doing here Naruto and what was that about out there."

Naruto sighed and said "Same old, same old. I asked to see you and your secretary lied and said you were in a meeting for the rest of the day and I could tell you were in here alone. I then went to see you and the 2 chunnins tried to stop me so they probably need to goto the hospital because I did the same thing I did to those 4 ANBU."

The third rubbed his eyes and said "You know you could have requested a meeting."

Naruto said "And I would never get that meeting. Until I prove myself almost nobody is actually going to give me a chance. You know it, I know it so why bother talking about things we can't change. As for the Chunnins, they learned I am not some weak little boy they can bully and should not be underestimated. Consider it a training lesson." with a smile.

The third sweatdropped and said "I am getting to old for this. So what are you here for."

Naruto said "I need to request a mission."

The thirds ears picked up at this and said "Really, and whats that."

Naruto said "I am sure you have heard about Hinata and what has happened right."

The third nods and Naruto said "Well, she is with me right now as a member of my clan for the next 2 months at which point she will decide if she wants to join perminately."

The third nod and said "Ok, so what is your mission you would like to request."

Naruto sighed and said "I am currently helping her get stronger. I have already gotten her completely out of her shell. I can't teach her most of what I am planning for my clan later on but I can show her a little but because shes finally getting stronger and for the first time in her life free of the Hyuuga clan rules and restrictions I want her to see exactly what she can become so what my mission is I want 4 female ninja, at least chunnin level and each of them must be respected in their specialty. I want them to come and talk to Hinata and show her fields that she might look into to become a great ninja. I don't care who they are but I would like one of them to be a master of genjutsu and another in medic and possibly a combat specialist. As for the last one I don't care. The mission is from 10 am tomorrow to 4 pm tomorrow. If Hinata becomes interested in any of the fields she learns about I would like for them to come by on every saturday giving advice of books she can read or any excersices that could help her later to learn. That is the first part of the mission."

The third frowned and said "I do like the idea you have to help her but they won't be able to teach her any techniques until shes an actual ninja but any books or things like that she can read like biology books I will approve. Now what is the second part of the mission."

Naruto sighed and said "Hinata is a woman and since I learned her mother has been dead for many years I don't know if anyone has given her the talk yet or has explained certian things she will need. I would like at least one of the woman who come to teach her to explain those as well."

The third nods and said "Alright. I am going to classify this a B-rank mission. I will take the money out of your account to pay for it. Is that all."

Naruto thought a moment and said "You know any kenjutsu masters who would be willing to spar. I know 7 different styles and I can do them well but I want some actual sparing experience before I teach them to Hinata."

The third said "I can think of one or 2. Does age or skill matter."

Naruto said "I want someone who can give me a challenge. I don't care about age or skill level as long as they know how to fight. I don't care if its one or 2 people."

The third nod and said "right. I would have to do A-rank for that mission because one of the 2 I am thinking about is a civilian."

Naruto nods and said "Thats fine. Have them all come tomorrow at 10 am if you can to my place. If you don't mind can you have Kakashi bring them so I know that you sent them and not someone else."

The third said "Fine. Hes still doing D-rank missions anyways for his last prank so I will pay for that one myself. If you need anything else let me know."

Naruto nods and got up and said "Well I must get back and make sure Hinata has not drowned herself. May the force be with you Hokage-sama." as he left.

The third sighed and thought "_now who should I send."_

When Naruto got back he saw Hinata still at it and he stopped and watched her and saw she was about to pass out and said "Stop Hinata and come here for a moment."

Hinata stopped and walked over to him and Naruto said "Sit please."

Hinata did and said "Yes master."

Naruto sighed and said "Tomorrow Hinata we will be having guest over. I don't know who they will be but 4 of them will be talking to you about your training and other things. I know your still mad at me about what I did to you but please don't tell anyone about it. I have them coming over to talk to you about your training, not to scold me for hurting you. I also want you to watch me tomorrow when I spar with the other 1 or 2 people who come. I am going to be showing several of my kenjutsu styles that I will be teaching you later. When you finish your first 2 excersices tomorrow I want you to go and get ready to meet them but try to dress incase they want you to spar. Do you have any questions."

Hinata said "No master."

Naruto nods and asked "Do you want to talk to me."

Hinata said "No master."

Naruto sighed and said "I understand. That is all, you can continue." as he got up and left.

Hinata watched him leave and looked down and then got up and began training again.

Naruto walked into his chamber of solace and waved his hand and curtains fell over the windows shadowing the room and Naruto pulled out a mask from a scroll and put it on before stepping on a block in the floor and a screen came down from the cealing.

Sasuke was training at his family home when he heard a voice said "**What has your foolishness caused**."

Sasuke recognised the voice and he pulled out the cube and said "Where hav..." as he grabbed his throwt and Rasen said "**You fool, do you have any idea how many of my plans you ruined by poisoning that girl. I told you to hurt her, not try to kill her**."

Sasuke finally could breath and said "but master, shes ok."

Rasen said "**Just barely you fool. If you would have killed her everything you want would be gone. Now you are going to have to back down on a few things or you will never be able to get your revenge. Now Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga. You are to leave her alone for now as well as Naruto. Sometime soon Naruto is going to get some weapons customized. They are a pair of ancient and powerful weapons that can cut through anything. I want you to find out when he does so and where they are being done at and then steal them. You must do it without being caught. Once you have stolen them I want you to begin learning to use them but do not be seen learning them or let others know you have them. Do not use them on anyone until I have seen you trully know how to use them. They will aid you greatly in killing your brother. I also want you to become silent. Act like you don't care but watch for weaknesses in everyone and think how much they are holding you back. How they never stopped Itachi. Bottle up your anger and your hatred for those who do nothing but hold you back and keep you weak. When the time comes you will release that anger and claim what is rightfully yours. Do you understand.**"

Sasuke said "Yes my master."

Rasen said "**Good, Now as for you punishment for your foolishness and for thinking you may question me**." and Sasuke felt himself choking again before he was slammed into a tree and then another tree and another tree when a sickening crunch was heard and Sasuke screamed out in pain and Rasen said "**Pain is for the weak. Ignore it**."

Sasuke bit his tongue and fell to the ground and Rasen said "**Now remember Sasuke, you are mine. I can kill you anytime I want. Now go get yourself healed and get back to training and tell no one about me."**

Sasuke said in a pained voice "Yes master." as he passed out and Rasen faded away on the cube.

Naruto sighed as he waved his hand and the screen went back up and the curtains raised as he sealed his mask back up and thought "_I should just kill him but I need him for now."_

Kushina said "**Do you think its wise to let him get his hands on a lightsaber son."**

Naruto said "Yes but I am giving him the weak ones I made to feed off of chakra instead of the usual energy crytals. He will give me what I need by getting them for now. I hate to say it but I need him for the time being. Especially if that comes true."

Kushina looked down and thought "_I know, if that does come true what will become of you son."_

Naruto sat down and began to meditate for the rest of the night.

Hinata when she became to tired to continue training went toward her room and looked in Naruto room as she passed by and looked down as she went to get ready seeing he was not there and thought "_I guess I shouldn't act so cold toward him."_ and then she saw him whimpering in his sleep and she let a tear fall and thought "_damn it, why do I care. I want to be mad at him and hate him but the more I think about it and the more he tries to help me I just can't."_

The next day after Hinata had done her first 2 excersices and was sitting meditating after refreshing herself Naruto appeared from the halls and asked "How are you today Hinata."

Hinata said "Fine Master."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Good." and he moved his hand while he walked toward the entrance and a block sunk into the wall and the main hall began changing again.

Naruto walked outside and saw 7 people standing there and he blinked at one of them was a girl his age and thought "_thats strange, I guess shes the civilian the Hokage talked about."_ and he walked to the gate and saw Kakashi and said "I take it these are the people I requested Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Yes they are."

Naruto nods and he said "Thank you all for coming. I must ask that whatever you see inside you do not meantion to anyone because alot of it is consider clan secrets. I am Naruto Namikaze, please come on in." as he opened the gate and stepped away from it.

Kakashi looked at him and asked "You mind if I come in."

Naruto said "Sure, as long as you don't use that, if you do I will destroy it." as he tapped Kakashi headband.

Kakashi nod and Naruto said "then welcome."

As they all walked in Naruto said "Please follow me." as he lead them up the stairs and inside.

Kakashi whistled and said "You changed the main hall."

Naruto said "yeah, I have around 100 different training grounds built into this room under seal control. About 20 minutes ago there were waterfalls and pools in here."

Naruto walked down the stairs and said "Now I know some of you might have known her before but allow me to introduce you to Lady Hinata. Lady Hinata, these are the woman who I told you about yesterday."

Hinata looked and smiled and said "Hello Kurenai." in a kind voice.

Those who have seen or knew her before all raised an eyebrow and Naruto said "So how far did you get today."

Hinata looked at him and said "I got to the second waterfall."

Naruto nod and said "Thats good, now if you don't mind please introduce yourself for myself and Hinata." as he looked at everyone.

Kurenai stepped forward and said "Kurenai, chunnin, genjutsu. This is Anko, assistant interrigation master and one of the top assassin and poison experts in the village. This is Yuugao, kenjutsu and capture specialist and this is Otoha, shes a medical specialist."

Kakashi said "This man here Naruto is Gekkou Hayate and this girl is a friend of his and part time student Tenten."

Naruto nods and said "Well Hinata, You can use the west side of the main hall here and we will take the east side. Now I hope you are both as skilled as the Hokage said "Hayate and Tenten."

Hayate coughed and said "I don't see you sword."

Naruto said "Oh yeah, I can't use my regular weapons against your so let me get a couple of vibroblades." as he walked over to the wall and pushed on it and everyone heard stone moving and looked and went wide eyed as they saw a whole inventory of weapons and naruto grabbed a pair of black swords and the wall slid back down a moment later.

Hayate said "impressive."

Naruto nods and said "Ok, since this is a spar we will use the duel circle here. The object is for both of you to force me out of the circle. I have to force you both out. You both can attack me at the same time or seperate. It dont matter." as he walked into the center.

Tenten said "Who do you think you are. Theres no way you can beat both of you."

Naruto said "Really...prove me wrong." as he tossed them both the vibro blades.

Hayate looked at them and said "You mentioned you can't use your regular weapons, why is that and why did you give us these."

Naruto said "Because my regular weapons would destroy your weapons unless they were very strong and perhaps chakra enhanced but I am not for sure. I know they cut through every metal I tried them on as well as stone an trees except those swords because they were made to withstand strikes from mine."

Tenten said "I don't believe you. No weapon is that sharp."

Naruto said "really, tell you what. If my regular weapon can cut through your swords you brought with you then you use the blades I gave you and dont get mad at me. Deal."

Tenten pulled out a scroll and unsealed a sword and said "Deal."

Naruto nods and he pulled his cloak to one side and held out his other hand and a metal tube flew to his hand and it ignited with a snap his drawing everyones attention and a blue blade popped out.

Kakashi said "I know that sound. You lied. It was a weapon but I thought the blade was red."

Naruto held out his other hand and another metal tube appeared in his hand and he activated it and it was red and Naruto said "It was. Deception is a ninja best skill Kakashi. These are the weapons of my mothers people, the lightsabers. Now I believe we have a bet. Are you ready Tenten."

Hayate looked at the lightsabers and said "They look similar to the Nidaimes Raijin. Are they chakra based."

Naruto said "no, I have some that are chakra based that I plan to teach Hinata later but mine are cystal based. Now shall we."

Tenten took a stance and then went to swing at Naruto who moved the blue blade 2 quick for her to see and her sword was cut clean in 2 shocking everyone and Naruto said "Like I said, now please use the blades I gave you."

Hayate said "I think I will." as he test swinged it and said "Hmm, it feels wierd."

Naruto said "Its designed to use soundwaves that it creates from movement to sharpen it and make it stronger." as he stop using the red blade and took a stance.

Tenten grabbed the blade Naruto gave her and then both her and Hayate began sparing with both and to thier shock Naruto was blocking every strike and had yet to move his feet.

Over to the side everyone was looking and were shocked and Hinata said "Hmm, hes not even trying yet."

All the woman and Kakashi looked at her shocked and Kurenai asked "What do you mean Hinata."

Hinata said "Hes got his eyes closed. Hes acting on instinct so far."

Everyone looked back and sure enough he was blocking every strike with his eyes closed.

Kakashi said "And your going to learn to do that."

Hinata said "I don't know yet."

Kurenai asked "What happened to you. I mean you change in a good way."

Hinata looked at her and smiled and said "Hinata Hyuuga was killed by her family. I am now Lady Hinata."

No one knew what to say about that and so they began talking about being a female ninja and Kakashi left to get a closer view of the match and then the woman gave Hinata the talk as well as a scroll full of hygene suplies.

After about 30 minutes Hayate stepped back and said "Thats enough Tenten, I have seen enough of that style to know as long as he is not forced to move then he has no openings."

Naruto said "Correct. That is one of the styles I know. I have another style that is nothing but offense and then another that allows me to do jutsu and then one where I fight against large number of enemies and another where I have to defend while moving and another where I attack while moving. My last style I created that combines all those other styles together. Its still work in progress but I think I can use it if I had to."

Hayate said "I'm impressed. I might spar with you again some time but Tenten and I have to go. I promised her dad I would have her home by noon.

Naruto nods and said "thanks for the spar." as they both left after giving Naruto back the vibroblades.

Kakashi said "Nicely done Naruto. Not many can last that long against Hayate."

Naruto said "No, he was mostly observing me. He did not use his real style against me. I can tell."

Kakashi nods and said "Well I have to be going. I was suspose to have a mission after bringing them here but I decided to be late for it. Cya." as he left.

Naruto sighed and said "Well ladies, enjoy your stay but I am going to meditate. If you need anything Hinata, just let me know."

Hinata nods and Naruto went to relax.

Several hours later Kurenai and the other woman left all pleased with the impression they left on Hinata.

Hinata smiled as she crawled into bed that night and thought "_so many possibilities."_ as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Hinata walked into the main hall and saw Naruto sitting there meditating and said "Hello Master."

Naruto sighed and said "Hello Hinata, how are you today." as he opened his eyes.

Hinata said "I am fine, thank you for asking."

Naruto nods and asked "So how did you like talking to those women yesterday."

Hinata smiled and said "It was actually very nice. Thank you."

Naruto said "I am glad. I wanted to show you what you could be if you wanted to be. I have asked if they would come by on Saturdays to talk with you some more. Now its time for me to show you a suprise."

Hinata looked confused and Naruto said "Go to the far right corner of this hall and count 28 tiles down and 16 tiles to the left and send chakra to the 16th tile."

Hinata nods and walked to the corner and started counting tiles and when she got to the 28th tile she saw there was a small crystal light there and she then counted 16 tiles and then when she got there she sent chakra to it and then a rumbling sound was hurd and a set of stairs appeared heading down into the ground and Naruto said "Good, now follow me." as he began walking down the stairs.

Hinata followed and Naruto said as they began walking through the tunnel "These were originally built by my parents down here for an emergency shelter for the civilians. I plan to make this where my children who can't defend themselves yet after they can be in a room by themselves live so that way I know what nearly happened to you won't happen to them. I plan to put video camereas and monitors down here so if they need me or one of thier mothers and we are not down here we can come quickly but thats still down the road. That is not what I brought you down here for. What I did is at the end of this hall."

Hinata said "You seem to be planning for everything Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and she went wide eyed covering her mouth and Naruto said "Relax Hinata. I am not going to punish you for that. I just wanted you to call me master not for you but as a reminder to me."

Hinata blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "My mother did the same thing to me when she began training me. She did it so I would know that when I am training I am her student, not her son. That way when I got hurt durring training I had to learn to deal with it because if I get hurt in battle I can't run and cry to my mother or hope someone is going to come and save me. I am on my own most likely. Its the same thing for you. Besides what happened when you were a baby you have pretty much lead a sheltered life Hinata. You had people guarding you everywhere you go. It lead you into a false security that could get you killed later in life. If I could I would protect you from everything in life but I know I can't. There will be a time where I won't be there to save you and I know you need to know how to save yourself. That is why I asked you to call me master."

Hinata smiled and said "I understand master."

Naruto asked "Are we training right now."

Hinata said "No."

Naruto said "Then you can call me whatever you want. I may be older then you a little Hinata and I may be an Asshole some times but I am still human as well. I have my flaws. I don't know everything. I just do what I think is best and never think what I could have done different later. Now are you ready to see the suprise."

Hinata said "Yes Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and asked as they began walking "Are you happy here Hinata. Truthfully."

Hinata smile slipped and said "I...don't know yet."

Naruto nods and said "I understand. I know you probably like the training and the new things you are learning but you don't like me. Thats ok. I understand. Like I said, I did what I thought was best and though I might be able to think of something different now things could have been worse now then they were. I only hope you can forgive me later. Well here we are. Go ahead and go on inside." as he stepped aside.

Hinata walked to the door and opened it and gasped. Inside was a library and Hinata looked at Naruto who smiled and said "I had the Hokage bring me a lot of books to read on different things. I brought you here because I figured if you want to look more into medical field or one of the others these books might be useful. I also have a few training jutsu my father left me that I moved down here. Nothing in this room is restricted to you. Theres not any dangerous jutsu either here if you want to learn them. The ones that are I have in a special vault under blood seals so no one but me can get them for now. A lot of people would kill to get their hands on my fathers 2 famous jutsu if they could. Now every day when your training there are going to be a few 1 hour breaks to allow you body to recover so you don't wear youself out. Now after your first 2 excersices you can take 1 and then after an hour break in which you can come and get you something to read or work on anything you want that is not physical excersice. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Now follow me and I will explain to you the 3rd excersice because I have something to take care of but I will be back after that. Ok."

Hinata said "Yes Master."

Naruto closes his eyes and nods and he leads her away from the library and asked "You do remember which blocks on the wall changes the fields for the first 2 excercises right."

Hinata said "Yes master."

Naruto nods and and when they got back upstairs Naruto said "Go ahead and channel chakra into that stone you did before so the ground resets."

Hinata did and Naruto walked over to the wall and Naruto said "Now this will be your 3rd excercise." as he pushed a brick. Hinata watched which one it was and asked "Master. I noticed that all the bricks you have hit are under one of those light crystal. Are all of them that way."

Naruto said "Very good. Yes they are. That was a test on observation. You picked it up rather quick. I thought it would have taken until the 5th excersice before you caught it. You proved me wrong." with a smile.

Hinata smiled at the praise she recieved and she watched as the field changed and stone pillars rose from the ground and connected together to form an arch and Naruto said "Now this excersice is chakra training. I figure you already know some chakra excersices correct."

Hinata said "Yes, tree climbing and water walking."

Naruto said "Well, for my training your not ready for water walking yet."

Hinata was shocked and started to say something and Naruto said "Let me explain please...Ok, the reason I said that is because water walking eats at your chakra faster then tree climbing. I bet if you do water walking at your current level you run out within about 15 minutes right."

Hinata sighs and nods and Naruto said "I realise that. I am not saying you can't know the excersice but I want you to be able to stay on the water for a full hour before without stopping. Right now your still building your reserves which are larger then all the other girls in our class by the way but they are still smaller then most of the boys besides Shikamaru. Its not your fault. Woman naturally have better control but smaller reserves but if they work hard they can over come that set back. That is one of the bonus to the first 2 excersices I have you do. Chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. 2 hours of physical training and 1 hour of mental training would give you probably another 3 minutes of chakra to use before you run out but then you don't have the control for those 3 minutes you would have. That is why I got this excersice for you. I want you to run for now on the top of the arch. Its harder then regular tree climbing because the slope is slanted to so much a degree if you stop running you will slide back down. When you can do this excersice for 1 hour 3 days in a row I then want you to run on top and then when you get to the other side run back on the bottom and keep going back and forward until you can go 7 days doing that and then do all of it on the bottom. That way you are forced to constantly improve and get harder. When I add weight training next week it will be even harder for you."

Hinata asked "When will I be ready for water walking master."

Naruto said "Good question. Remember the waterfall excercise. When you can do that excercise completely with 10 minutes to spair before it resets so it can fill the pool up then you will be ready for water walking. That is actually excersice 10 if you want to know and you wouldn't get it until you can do all 9 of the ones before it."

Hinata nods and said "then I have a goal to work toward master."

Naruto said "Thats the spirit Hinata. I knew you were strong."

Hinata smiled and said "Well I better get to training."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah, I have some things I need to do also...that reminds me Hinata. I don't know if I said it before or if you knew it already but if you ever want to leave or take a break from training you can. I got the feeling I might have made it where you thought you were a slave or servant or something like that. Your not. I just forgot to tell you because I wanted to make sure Sasuke knew he can't touch you again. If he does I will hurt him and before long I think you will be able to hurt him as well. I guess I spent so much time here with just mom over the last years I forgot people like to walk around and do things besides training."

Hinata looked at him and said "Thank you. I was wondering about that."

Naruto said "No problem. Good luck today. I will see you later." as he left.

Naruto left his grounds and walked toward town and he walked into the Uchiha district and started to scream "Oi, Sasuke, you here."

After a few minutes of this Sasuke appeared sweating and asked "What do you want and why are you here."

Naruto said "Look, I just came by to tell you that Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga and I want you to leave her alone. Shes now a member of my clan and under my protection. You mess with her and I will kill you. Do you understand."

Sasuke was seething inside at the threat and said "Yeah, I understand." controlling his anger.

Naruto said "Good, now I got to go get Hinata presents customized. I hopes she likes them. Their perfect weapons for her." as he began walking away.

Sasuke thought "_thats what master was talking about. I better follow him."_ as he waited a moment for Naruto to leave before he started to follow.

Naruto felt him and smirked and thought "_never mess with the son of a former Sith Lord."_ as he walked through town.

After about 10 minutes he found the Wolf Claw weapon shop and he entered and saw Tenten there and he said "Woah, I didn't know you worked here." actually suprised.

Tenten saw him narrowing her eyes and asked "What do you want."

Naruto held up his hands and said "Hold it. I don't mean any harm here. I just came to get a couple of weapons customized and my fathers notes said this is where he got his weapons from."

Tenten sighed and said "Sorry, so what do you need."

Naruto unsealed a scroll and a wooden box popped out and Naruto set it on the counter and opened the lid and said "This is what I was talking about. These are those chakra blades I told you about. I am planning to give them to Hinata for her birthday and I wanted to get them customized."

Tenten looked inside the box and saw 2 silver tubes and she asked "What do you want done with them. I don't know anything about them so I am not sure we can customize them."

Naruto said "Trust me, It won't be hard. The actual working of them can't be gotten to unless you know how to but what I want is to have a wooden grip put on them to make it where it would be harder to see them and then have a life seal placed on them so no one but her can use them until she dies. I read this shop has done those before with swords."

Tenten said "Yeah, It will take probably about a month to finish though. Wooden grips for anything not metal based like swords take longer to get because we have to custom order them from a logger we have a deal with. Is that ok."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, that will work. I will pick them up in a month. Hinata birthdays a week after that anyways."

Tenten nods and said "Right. I will put them in the safe in back until then." as she took the box and the lightsabers and put them in the safe."

When she came back she had a piece of paper in her hands and said "So your order does not get mixed up I have this reciept for you. Its got the number 32 on it so that way if dad is here and not me you can get them."

Naruto took the paper and put it in his pocket and said "Well I guess I will see you later."

Tenten nods and said "See you."

Naruto began walking out and saw Sasuke glancing at him from the corner of the store window and he turned to head back toward the house and Sasuke thought "_nows my chance." _as he walked up to Naruto said "Hey, what time you got."

Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket and Sasuke saw the small reciept fall out as Naruto looked at his watch and said "9:15, why."

Sasuke said "I have a meeting with someone and wanted to make sure I am not late. Thanks." as he took a few steps and put his foot on the paper and he looked down and tightened his strap on his sandles and grabbed the paper from under it and walked away.

Naruto smirked as he saw this and thought "_your still to stupid to think your better then me Sasuke. I had planned that already fool."_

Naruto then began to whistle a Rhodian jig he learned form him mom as he walked back toward his house but a man bumped into him and said "Pardon me youngling." as he walked on by.

Naruto blinked as he was called that and thought "_mom, did he just call me what I think he called me."_ as he looked back and saw the man was walking toward the gates.

Kushina narrowed her eyes and said "**follow him son. Somethings not right."**

Naruto nods and he reached his hand behind him and went wide eyed and thought "_my lightsabers, their gone."_ as he began to chase after the man who had already made it outside the gate.

As Naruto approached the gate 2 chunnins went to block him as they said "Wait, you..." Naruto ignored them and force jumped over them and sped into the woods following the guy as fast as he could.

After about 30 minutes Naruto stopped in a clearing having lost track of the guy and he began to look around and he felt something in the force and said "Ok, you can come out now. I know your there."

The man he had followed before stepped out from behind a tree and held up Naruto lightsabers.

Naruto asked "Who are you and how did you know of those."

The man said "I haven't met a jedi yet that hasn't had at least one of these on them. So tell me, whats a jedi doing all the way out here."

Naruto said "Im no jedi."

The man said "Ah, a sith then."

Naruto said "Nope, not a sith either."

The man looked at him and said "Really, then why do you have these then."

Naruto said "Who are you and what do you want."

The man said "The names not important. I been following you since I saw the funky jedi temple in town. Nice trick back there with the boy. Actually had him thinking you fell for his what time is it trick."

Naruto said "Look buddy, you don't know who your messing with here. If you don't start answering my questions I am going to put you in a world of pain."

The man smirked and said "Boy, you got nothing on me. I may not look it but I am probably the only jedi who could fight Revan toe to toe. Now as for who I am, you can call me Ramsi."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Your the guy who was responsible for the massacre at Malachor V."

Ramsi said "That I am though how do you know that. Your to young to have been alive then."

Naruto said "I have my ways. Now tell me Ramsi, what do you want here."

Ramsi said "Revan, I am looking for her."

Naruto asked "For what."

Ramsi said "The republic needs her. After she left new Sith Lords appeared and nearly destroyed the Jedi. We defeated them but only a handful of Jedi are left."

Naruto said "Sorry, the best place for Revan is where she is at the moment. If she were able to leave her she would still stay here because there is more going on in this sector of space then you know."

Ramsi said "You know alot about her, so how can you be sure."

Naruto smirked and Ramsi was slammed into a tree and Naruto pulled his lightsabers to him and said "I'm her son."

Ramsi rubbed his jaw as he stood up and said "Well thats suprising. I didn't even have time to defend from that attack."

Naruto said "Yeah, moms full of suprises."

Ramsi eyes went wide and looked around and said "Revans nearby."

Naruto smirked and said "From a certian point of view. Now go back to the Republic and tell them Revans dead. Now I have things I need to do so if you will excuse me, I must be going."

Ramsi activated his own green lightsaber and said "I am afraid its not that easy kid. You see, me and a few others have come here to get her even if its by force. Now if I have to capture you to bring her here then I will."

Naruto sighed with his back to Ramsi as he pulled out something from his cloak and he slipped on his hood and said "Then I am afraid that we will have to do this the hard way. By the way, the names Darth Rasen." as he turned around and fired a bolt of force lightning at Ramsi.

Ramsi defended by blocking with his lightsaber and saw Naruto had his mask on and he said "So you are a Sith."

Naruto said "I already told you once no. I am not a jedi or a sith. I am a combination of both, I do not divide the Force into the light or dark side because I am one with the Force." as he activated both his lightsaber and then took up a defensive stance.

Ramsi said "Then this will be fun." as he got ready as well.


	9. Chapter 9

As both force user got ready to fight each other Kushina said "**Son, stop. Say exactly what I tell you. This fight is meaningless and will blow your cover and your empire impossible and all will be lost. You can't let a stupid fight like this now ruin everything."**

Naruto frowned and deactivated his lightsaber suprising Ramsi and he said "Who exactly is with you. You said you and a few others are here looking for my mother so who is with you."

Ramsi asked "Why should I tell you."

Naruto said "Because I am the only link you will find to Revan. I am the only one who knows where she is and how to get her. You have no choice, not even a hutt would be able to get this information. Besides, when you learn the truth of why she was here and whats going to happen you will see its best for the Republic if she stays here."

Ramsi looked at Naruto for several minutes and deactivated his weapons and said "I have come with Bastila, Jolee, Mandalore and the rest of the Mandalorians."

Naruto eyes got wide a moment and said "Really, hmm." as he looked around a moment and asked "How long have you all been here and how come I can't feel you in the force."

Ramsi said "No, sorry. I won't tell you that until you tell me where Revan is."

Naruto sighed and said "I have a telepathic link to my mother and she was the one who ordered me not to fight and wanted to know who was with you. She said if you want to know where she is to bring Bastila, Jolee, and Canderous with you and she will speak to you in our home but tell Canderous to come without his armor. The people of this world have no knowledge of space travel even though soon they will."

Ramsi asked "Who is Canderous."

Naruto put his mask away and said "Mom said that is the name of Mandalore. She said he was planning to gather his people the last time she saw him so she knew he would do it. She also said no blasters. There will be no worry about attack as you have both her word and mine and I do not break my word. Now I can feel ANBU coming to find me since I basically told security to kiss my ass back there and unless you want to have to fight your way in I suggest we act like you dropped your money pouch or something and I came to return it."

Ramsi frowned and before he could say anything 4 figures appeared in mask in the trees around them but stayed hidden and Ramsi said "Thank you again kind sir, I will take you up on that offer next time I am in town. I don't know what I would have done if you had not returned my money. I must be going because I have a meeting in a few days with some friends. I might be able to see you in about 2 months, maybe less."

Naruto nods and said "That fine. I must be going as well since it seems that someone thinks I can't defend myself or something like that. Well have a good day sir and may the force be with you." as he bowed and started to leave and Ramsi said "And with you young Padawan."

Naruto frowned and said "Very well for now." as the ANBU who arrived after sweatdropping having been discovered landed beside Naruto and asked "What is going on here Namikaze. We were informed you bypassed village security."

Naruto said "My new friend Ramsi here had bumped into me on his way out of town and dropped his money pouch. I saw it but he didn't and he had already made it out of the village before I could catch up with him so I ran after him to return it since I know what its like to be broke. I must be going now. Good day." as he began walking toward the village.

Ramsi who had started to walk away sweatdropped and thought "_that kids just as bad as a Sith Lord but I don't since any hatred from him."_

A few minutes later Naruto had made it back inside the village and headed for home and he thought "_what are we to do mom. I mean how do we explain things to them and why are you so giddy all of a sudden."_

Kushina smiled and said "**Its a suprise son.**"

Naruto thought "_You know I hate suprises. The last time you said that you destroyed Kyuubi mind and left me with its power and a brain dead fox in my cage and finding out my plans for the future are going to be fucked and forced me to start planning to gain me an empire I never wanted_."

Kushina said "True son but at least now you have time to get ready."

Naruto sighed and thought "_you know, I know understand why you became a Sith mom, kill a million to save billions, what a day...what the hell is that girl doing."_ as he sped toward his temple.

When he arrived he found Hinata holding her ankle with tears in her eyes and Naruto ran to her and saw she had made it to the 3rd excercise and he said "Shh, shh, its ok, I can help." as he got to her foot and began a small medical scan and he saw it was sprained and said "Its just a sprain but I know it must hurt. Now just hold still while I fix it ok." as he flashed through a few handsigns and his hand began to glow green and he started healing her ankle.

After about 10 minutes he stopped and asked "How does that feel."

Hinata said "Better. Thank you." in a quite voice.

Naruto walked over and picked her up bridal style getting and eep from her and he said "Well, its still hurt and I forbid you from training the next few days until I say so because I don't want you hurting yourself any more."

Hinata was beet red in his arms and Naruto carried her to a room she had not been in before which looked like a simple 20 by 20 square room and he asked "Do you have you bra and panties on."

Hinata looked confused a moment and was going to ask why but realised if he said something like that it was for a reason and said "Yes."

Naruto said "Good, I want you to strip down to them while I change this room." as he sat her down on a bench built into the wall.

Hinata frowned as she began taking her cloths off and Naruto was still in the room and Naruto said "I know but I am not leaving you alone until your body had a chance to get use to your weakend ankle so for now I am going to have to help you." as he pushed the 2nd tile by the door and Hinata saw the room began to change and her eyes went wide and said "A hotspring." as the tiles moved down and back to make a set of steps and then a hotspring was revealed.

When she looked over at Naruto again she blushed beat red and saw he was only in a pair of black boxers and his mucles and he walked over and said "Sorry, I don't have any swim cloths and usually only wear something like these since its been just me and I don't want to have to dig through your cloths to find any swim suit you might have. Now hold still." as he picked her up and walked down into the water and set her down on the steps in the water and said "There, this was suppose to be a present when you finished your 5th excersice but things don't always go like you planned. Ow well, I will just have to get you something else." as he stepped back away from her and sat on the other side to allow her a chance to relax.

After a few minutes of Naruto being away from her she began to relax and Naruto saw this and smiled and said "So how much have you been trying to feel the force Hinata."

Hinata asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Do you know how I knew you were hurt. I felt your pain through the force. That tells me you have connected to the force more then I thought so how long have you been trying too feel it."

Hinata was emberrased and Naruto said "Don't worry, I am not mad, just suprised."

Hinata sighed and said "Ever since the first night I was here. I spoke to your mom."

Naruto sat straight up wide eyed gaping and Naruto thought "_mom, is that true."_

Kushina said "Yes."

Naruto gaped and asked "_but how. I mean how did you talk to her."_

Kushina said "Through the force. Now pay attention, you scared the poor girl."

Naruto blinked and saw Hinata was starteld and he said "Sorry, I was asking mom and I was shocked, thats all...so what have you found and what did you talk about."

Hinata said "Um, she just proved to me the force was real and since then I been trying to feel it. At first I couldn't and nearly gave up but then I felt a glow. I can't really explain it but it was very far away. I can fell I am getting closer to it but not very fast."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah, it takes an opened mind and a relaxed body to get it. It also helps to be surrounded by life. I will take you to my garden sometime so you can try it there if you want to keep trying but I ask that you don't try to mold the force. If you do that is when it gets dangerous and you could destroy yourself. I don't want that to happen. I had only intended for you to learn enough to use forcesight which allows you to see a few second into the future to aid you in battle. The other things like making things float or attacking things I won't teach you because they are to dangerous. I was not jocking about needing to be trained from a young age but I will help a little since you showed so much determination already but please, I want your word that you will not try to learn to mold the force."

Hinata smiled and said "Alright, I promise."

Naruto said "Good, now go ahead and relax for now and when you get ready to get out let me know and I will help you to your room and fix you dinner. I figure tomorrow all the swelling and healing will be finished and you will be able to walk normally but no training until the next day and I want you to take it easy then. After that then you can try to go back to full training. Ok."

Hinata said "Ok Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "good, then relax." as he layed back and closed his eyes to relax.

Naruto did not realise it but he soon fell asleep and began to whimper again in the water and it drew Hinata attention and she frowned and thought "_what happened to you to cause you to have constant nightmares."_ as she half swam and walked on one leg toward him in the water.

When she got next to him she began to gently run her hand across his cheek and his hair and he calmed down and she smiled and thought "_its the least I can do." as she set down beside him and continued to stroke his head._

Hinata sighed and for the next several hours, longer then she should have she stayed by his side in the water and finally when she felt her body becoming tired she woke him up.

Naruto awoke from her calling his name and he said "Sorry about that Hinata, I guess I must have been tired from a long day. You must be ready to get out."

Hinata nods and Naruto began to get out and he felt how waterlogged his body was and he looked at her and asked "how long were we in here."

Hinata said "I don't know, I fell asleep also."

Naruto sighs and he picks her up and carries her out of the water and she laid her head on his chest and said "Don't worry about my cloths, I will get them tomorrow."

Naruto nods and took her to her bathroom and got her a towle and her bathrobe and gave her a few minutes alone in there until she called to him and he got her and helped her to her bed and then said "goodnight Hinata."

Hinata said "Good night naruto-kun." as she rolled over and started to fall asleep.

Naruto left her and went up to his chamber of solace and after putting on his mask and then closing the curtians he waved his hand and soon Sasuke appeared on the screen and said "Yes, my master."

Rasen said "How has your task gone today my apprentice."

Sasuke said "fine sir, I was able to get the item from the store after using a henge and taking a reciept tag when the clerk changed."

Rasen said "good, now I have an important matter for you. There is a council man by the name of Danzo. He is the leader of a group called Root. I wish for you to talk to him privately and tell him that he has an offer for him. Tell him in exchange for a few favors you will vote in favor of anything he wants when you gain you clan seat. You are not to tell him about me or that anyone told you to do it but tell him you heard about his secret army and figures he would be willing to help you get stronger. You will ask him for jutsu and Kenjutsu lesson and a pair of swords. You will learn to use a regular sword first and those weapons second. If he tells you no then tell him that you will appose everything he votes for then and he will lose lose votes he needs to keep his army going. Do not promise to join him or anything like that but keep it all political. Once you have them keep the swords with you at all times to get use to them and practice what he gives you but make sure you do not show anyone those weapons. Once Namikaze discovers they are gone he will most likely cause an investigation. Now go and do as ordered. Your day of revenge comes close."

Sasuke said "Yes, my master." as he faded from the screen. Naruto sighed and began to meditate instead of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next 2 days Hinata listened to Naruto and she did not excersice the first day and only light excersices the second day. Today was Saturday and Naruto saw Hinata training and he saw Kurenai walk in and waved to her and she came over toward him as she looked at Hinata running the waterfall excercise and she asked "Whats going on here and how is this room so different."

Naruto said "Aw, the power of seals. As for whats shes doing, this is a strength and endurance test. The first waterfall has bricks weighing 5 pounds, the second 10 and so on and so forth until the last one reaches 100 pounds. She has to pick up each brick that has a number on it and put it on the correct number tile in less then an hour."

Kurenai thought and asked "is that even possible."

Naruto said "low chunnin speed takes around 46 minutes. If she decides to join my family then by the time we graduate I hope she might be up to low Jounin in speed."

Kurenai asked "About that, why is she with you."

Naruto said "Different things. 1 is protection from Sasuke, another is to help her keep getting stronger as you can obviously see shes getting better and a few other things. That reminds me, if you have any excersices today planned for her take it easy on her because she sprained her ankle a couple of days ago doing chakra control excersices. I made her rest a whole day and take it lightly yesterday and it should be ok but I feel better with at least another day of light work."

Kurenai looked at him out of the corner of the eye and asked "What do you get out of all this."

Naruto said "wait till her birthday, all will be answered on that day. Now if you will excuse me I need to see to some things." as he walked over and pushed a brick in the wall and a door opened up and Naruto walked inside it before the door closed behind bricks and Kurenai shook her head and thought "_feels like a carnival fun house sometimes."_

Naruto walked down a corrider and came to a room full of electronic wires and other things and he walked over to a table and began working on what was on the table and thought "_hey mom, do you have any idea how we are going to find him. I mean I don't like the idea of not feeling that guy in the force."_

Kushina said "**No son, I wish I did but hes good."**

Naruto sighed and went back to work on his project.

A few hours later Naruto walked out and saw the entire main hall looked like a field of flowers and he put his hands together and said "Kai." as he sent a small chakra pulse breaking the genjutsu.

He saw Hinata and Kurenai sitting there and Hinata asked "How did you know. I thought I had that down perfect."

Naruto said "A. I built this place so I know everything about it so I know there are no flowers in this part of the temple. Genjutsu is only good when its believeable but good job, anyone else and they would never know. I have an unfair advantage by knowing the area."

Hinata frowned a moment and then smiled at the end of his speech and Naruto said "Hey Kurenai, you wouldn't happen to know where Kakashi is would you."

Kurenai said "Hmm, I think hes cleaning the Inuzaku kennels. Why."

Naruto said "Oh nothing. I got something for him." as he left.

Kurenai asked after he was gone "So...what is it like being here Hinata."

Hinata sighed and said "Its better then the Hyuuga clan. He doesn't try to force me to do anything really except for a few minor things that seemed wierd at first but after doing them I see why he wanted me to do it some ways so I don't get hurt. Thats how I sprained my ankle by not listening to his safty instructions. I was being stupid but he was here in just a few minutes and then he pampered me with the hotspring and then my room and he carried me so I wouldn't injure it again after he had just fixed it."

Kurenai saw Hinata looking as if remembering something and asked "Do you like it here."

Hinata frowned a moment and said "I...don't know yet. I mean there are things I like and I am learning a lot and getting stronger and I feel happier then I have ever felt but there is something that has bothered me ever since he told me and at first I was mad at him and I still am but not as much. He did what he thought was best at the time to help me but it didn't work."

Kurenai asked "what do you mean."

Hinata said "Its nothing Kurenai. Its just something to do with the fall out of what happened with the Hyuuga clan. I realise now that to the Hyuuga clan I am nothing but a tool to be used and thrown away or sold."

Kurenai frowned and asked "What do you mean."

Hinata sighed and said "I have now less then 2 months to make a decision Kurenai. Its one that will effect me the rest of my life. On one hand I might be able to go back to the Hyuuga clan but on the other hand I can stay here with Naruto-kun but I also have the option of leaving and going elsewhere but if I did that I think it would hurt Naruto. He keeps telling me that I need to do what I think is best for me but I don't know. Hes right about something though. I have been sheltered to much in my life."

Kurenai was torn and thought "_I may not know everything thats going on but it sounds like Naruto made some kind of deal to allow Hinata to return to the Hyuuga clan if she wanted to. If so then why work so hard to help her. I just don't understand."_ and she said "I think hes makes a lot of since. Do what you think is best."

Hinata smiled and they continued their lesson.

Naruto was walking down the street and he was walking toward the Inuzaku vet clinic where their kennels were and he saw Sasuke walking and thought "_whats he up to."_ as he jumped up on a roof and started to tail Sasuke and saw him enter an apartment building and he thought "_what are you doing here Sasuke. Hmm."_

He then used the force to help him track Sasuke and found he stopped outside a door and he knocked.

Naruto was watching the window for that door and he saw it was Mizuki apartment and he thought "_whats he doing here seeing Mizuki."_

He watched as Sasuke handed Mizuki a scroll and then left and he then snuck into Mizuki apartment using a mind trick to make Mizuki not notice him and he saw Mizuki sat the scroll on the counter and Naruto walked over and opened it and began to read and saw it was orders to change Naruto test papers to where he failed and Naruto thought "_Perhaps its time Danzo met Darth Rasen." _as he roled up the scroll and left and released the mind trick before he continued toward where Kakashi was.

Naruto found Kakashi cleaning the kennels and he asked "So what did you do this time."

Kakashi looked up and said "Covered all the dogs in itching powder making everyone think they had fleas. I had to wash them all and then clean the kennels."

Naruto smirked and said "here, a gift for you."

Kakashi caught a scroll Naruto tossed him and he opened it and saw a storage seal and he pushed chakra in it and out popped a pair of sunglasses and Naruto said "Uncover you eye and put them on while sending chakra to your hands."

Kakashi did and when he put them on he blinked and said "hey, its not draining me. How." as he looked at naruto.

Naruto said "My mother knows alot about chemistry and metalurgy, some of which are strange alloys called durasteel and other things. The glasses are made from a special metal chemical bonding called Duraglass. Its 100 times stronger then glass and is nearly impossible to break. I had one side double tinted so all you have to do is add chakra to your eyes and a seal I found in dads notes will make them clear so you can see to attack but the best part is that they are chakra sealed. They can't fall off in battle unless you send chaka to your hands and take them off. It will only recognise your chakra. The seal I used dad had put in the interigation rooms so you can watch someone while they can't see you."

Kakashi said "Thanks, what do I owe you."

Naruto said "Theres a jutsu I want. I think it would be perfect for me because of my situation and I thought you might have it."

Kakashi asked "What one."

Naruto said "Kage Bunshin. Dads notes told me he used them for paperwork and anything they learned he learned after dispelling. I figure with my large reserves and good control I might be able to get some serious use of it. I hate having to pay an A-rank mission for a sparing partner. If I can use Kage bunshin then not only can I get better but then I can also see my mistakes"

Kakashi frowned a moment and said "Alright, I will teach it to you but you have to show me that you can use it properly. Agreed."

Naruto said "Agreed...that reminds me, do you know anything about restriction seals."

Kakashi said "Not much, why."

Naruto looked around and walked closer where they were only inches apart and said "When Hinata was in the Hospital Hiashi and I found one on her. We think it was put on her when the cloud nin tried to kidnap her. I was wanting to release it for her."

Kakashi asked "is this when that guy was in her hospital room."

Naruto nod and Kakashi said "No, I don't know how to remove them and Ibiki and Anko both question the guy and found out he was telling the truth. I had to follow him out of the village to make sure he wasn't lying. I know someone who might be able to do it but I don't know when he will be around."

Naruto sighed and said "Jiraiya right."

Kakashi nod and Naruto said "Yeah, mom said the same thing but she hates the pervert. Well I better be going. Something has come to my attention I will have to deal with." as he left and thought "_you will make a perfect test subject for the visors Kakashi. I am having to test and retest all these devices mom wanted me to try and make and since most of the actual material needed does not exist here I am having to substitute lower grade materials."_ as he walked toward the Uchiha district.

He slipped into a house and put on his mask and cloak he keeps with him at all times sealed away and then he went to where Sasuke was eating in his house and said "**How is your progress, my apprentice."**

Sasuke turned around with his chopstick still in his mouth wide eyed and said "Master, what are you doing here."

Rasen said "**What was in that scroll you carried to Mizuki and who sent it**."

Sasuke said "Danzo my lord and I don't know what was inside it. He told me if I could do a few test of trust to test my dedication he would fulfill my request for training."

Rasen said "**Do not be fooled by Danzo promises my apprentice. He will try to manipulate you to get what he wants. He is nothing but a stepping stone for you. You are mine and should you follow my orders I will give you a seat of power in my empire. An empire that will consume this world soon. How does that sound my apprentice**."

Sasuke said "Good my master."

Rasen said "**Then do not be fooled. I have set you on the path to greatness but I can destroy you just as easily. Do not think of betraying me or I will place your head on a silver platter at your brothers feet. As I have chosen you as my apprentice I can chose him as well making him more powerful then you will ever become without me. Do you want that**."

Sasuke quickly said "No master, I promise I will never betray you." with pleading in his voice."

Rasen said "**Good, now clean up this mess**." as a body fell out of the closet dead.

Sasuke was wide eyed and Rasen said "**Danzo put a spy of his on you to test you. I have killed him when he heard to much. Destroy the body but keep the mask and cloths until I ask for them. Now I must go**." as he turned and left.

Sasuke was shaken by seeing a dead body in his house like that and quickly began dragging it out of the house.

Naruto sighed and thought "_you didn't have to do that mom. I could have."_

Kushina said "**I know son but I don't want you to have your hands stained with blood yet**."

Naruto nods after he made sure no one was around and left the Uchiha district heading toward his home and thought "_Mom, what do you think about the ones who have come looking for you."_

Kushina sighed and said "**If they help us with what must be done son I think we could go back with them later if you wanted to."**

Naruto was deep in thought a moment and thought "_we will see mom. I feel like there is more going on here then what you and I know. I feel something is hiding in the darkness."_

Kushina said "I know, I feel the same way but until all this comes to pass we won't know. For now we can only prepare."

Naruto nods and walked back into the temple and saw Anko was there and thought "_I am glad I put that heat reading sensor security grid for the gate so on Saturdays those women can come and go and Hinata can anytime without having me here. Everyone else is still locked out. Its suprising what you can make with the right equiptment and once Kakashi gives me that justu I will have my own army of factory workers." _

Anko saw Naruto and said "So gaki, whats with this temple you built. I mean why a temple and not a house."

Naruto said "Its a modified version of my mothers people home. Its a way to honor my mother."

Anko nods and Hinata said "Naruto, is it ok if I learn taijutsu from Anko. She said she thinks I would do good with her style."

Naruto said "Its your choice Hinata. I told you to do what you think is best. I think knowing another style besides the Hyuuga one would be good because then you would be harder to fight...that reminds me, I got a present for you. Be right back." as he walked back to the wall he did earlier and after the door appeared he walked in and a few minutes later he came out with a scroll and he handed it to her and said "Go ahead and open it."

Kurenai and Anko both watched as Hinata opened the scroll and both woman were shocked when out popped out some wierd body armor and Naruto said "That armor is called echani fiber armor. Mom taught me how to make it and it can withstand most light weapons and glancing blows. Its also made of a mesh alloy so that way you can still move freely without restriction. I want you to start wearing it under your normal cloths so that way you can get use to it and so that way if you are ever attacked you can go longer in the fight with less damage."

Kurenai asked "Why would she need that know. I mean I know later that would be useful but shes still several years from actual combat."

Naruto said "My mother told me the best armor is the ones you have that you don't need because the day you don't think you need it is the day you get killed because you don't have it. Besides, if she learns to wear armor now she will not have to later on. How many ninja do you know get hurt bad before they learn to buy armor."

Kurenai frowned and said "Your mother sounds like shes seen a lot of the war."

Naruto said "Yeah, she did. Now if you will excuse me. I need to rest." as he walked away.

After Naruto was gone Hinata asked "Kurenai, I was wondering. Do you know anything about Naruto past."

Kurenai looked at her and said "A little, why."

Hinata said "He doesn't sleep often and when he does he always has nightmares. His mom said it was because of what happened when he was little and I thought you could tell me what happened that caused him so much pain."

Kurenai eyes softened and said "I don't really know Hinata. I never really got to meet him before. Have you thought of asking him."

Hinata sighed and said "Yes but I don't want to hurt his feelings by asking."

Kurenai said "Well thats a choice your going to have to make if you want to know...I hate to say it Hinata but both Anko and I have stuff we have to do tonight so we will see you next Saturday, ok."

Hinata nods and watches them leave and she turns and walks toward where Naruto was after picking up her latest gift and she soon found Naruto standing in front of a door she never used before and he said "I have one more suprise for you." as he opened the door and stepped in.

Hinata walked in after him and found the room was bare except for somekind of seal on the floor and Naruto walked to the middle and said "Just channel chakra to the seal. It will do the rest." and the seal glowed a moment and Naruto was gone the next.

Hinata blinked and stepped on the seal and did as he told her and the next minute she saw she was in another room just like the other but it seemed smaller and Naruto was standing by the door and he said "Come on, hurry up." as he waved for the door.

Hinata frowned and walked to the door and opened it and gasped as she saw a beautiful garden full of different flowers and Naruto said "This is one of the 6 pillars around the temple. This is the bottom floor. These are just regular flowers here. The second floor has all the vegitables and the third floor has medical herbs. The 4th floor I haven't had a chance to do yet or the other 2 floors of this tower. Each floor has one of these seal rooms that take you back to the room we started in but that seal in that room only brings you to this floor. That way if the kids ever come here they can play in this garden without destroying the vegitable or medical gardens. I brought you here because I told you it is easier to feel the force when surrounded by life so you can meditate in here when you want to get a stronger connection. I am going to..." he was stopped when she grabbed him and kissed his lips shocking him and she said "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Naruto was shocked and he said "No problem." after his mind caught up.

Hinata blushed and looked away and Naruto said "Go ahead and look around. We can go whenever you are ready."

Hinata nods and began walking around smelling the flowers. Naruto watched her and he felt happiness.

Kushina was meditating and frowned as she had a vision and thought "_be strong my son._"

For the next week Hinata trained, meditated, sparring with Naruto in taijutsu as well as beginning to learn Kenjutsu because Naruto had her start carring a Vibrosword and she enjoyed her time there because her and Naruto had been spending more time together and he was opening up around her. Kakashi had came by and after about an hour Naruto had learned the Kage bunshin and Kakashi was suprised to see nearly 200 Naruto. Hinata and Kakashi then got a once in a lifetime chance to see 100 jedi and 100 sith battle each other in a full out lightsaber match. When it was over Naruto was panting and sweating and fell back passed out.

Finally the day they had to start class again arrived and Naruto had on a pair of black pants and a white shirt that was open halfway down showing his chest and a black cloak opened showing the shirt underneath. Hinata was now wearing the echani armor which was designed like clothing that molded to her frame and her purple cloak opened as well showing the armor clothing. She also had on a pair of wrist and ankle weights that Naruto had gotten for her from Tenten shop and he had asked about his order.

Flashback

Naruto was gaping and said "What do you mean it's not here. You put it up."

Tenten said "I know. I don't understand it either."

A voice said "understand what dear." as a man walked out of the back.

Tenten said "Dad, this is Naruto Namikaze. He came by and wanted 2 weapons customized with wooden handle and a life seal on them but now thier gone."

Dustin frowned and said "Did you give him a reciept ticket."

Naruto pulled out the ticket and thought "_dads document duplication jutsu comes in handy."_ and Dustin frowned and said "That's strange. A brown hair man came in a few days ago with the same ticket and said he was cancelling the order."

Naruto said "Well it wasn't me and now what are we going to do about it."

Dustin said "Well I can replace the weapon. Just tell me what it looked like and I will make you a new one."

Naruto said "Its not that easy. I made them myself and they were prototype chakra based weapons for my future clan. They were like this." as he activated his blue lightsaber and said "But the blades were not blue but hot pink because I was going to give them to Hinata as a birthday present since she joined my clan." he then shut off his lightsaber and said "But the problem is I don't want anyone else learning how they are used and now the fact that someone has taken them is a huge blow to my pride so how exactly are you going to replace that. Huh." as he was looking at Dustin.

Dustin was sweating and thought "_shit, what can I do. I mean if word goes around about me losing someones personal weapon like this it would ruin my business."_

Tenten said "Well, the only thing we can do is tell the Hokage so he can have ANBU keep an eye out for them. It won't be hard to identify 2 hot pink chakra bladed weapons."

Naruto sighed and said "I suppose I have no choice in the matter. I trust that since this mistake was made on your end that you will put up a bounty for their return."

Dustin sweatdropped and said "Yeah, that will work but can I ask that you not tell anyone about this. It could ruin my business."

Naruto frowned and then looked at Tenten and said "On one condition. Saturdays I want her to come over and spar with both me and Hinata in kenjutsu until they are recovered. If so I will keep my mouth shut about your shop. Agreed."

Before Tenten could say anything Dustin said "Agreed. She can start in 2 weeks. We have a lot of deliveries this weekend so I need her. Is that acceptable."

Naruto sighed and nods and said "Alright but if shes doesn't come by every saturday after that I will post flyier around town about what has happened. I don't want to hurt your business. I just want my weapons back."

Dustin said "I understand and I oppologies and will start working on a better way to make sure this never happens again."

Naruto said "Fine but I want a copy of the official report you file with the Hokage when Tenten comes for her sparring so I know that you did file it."

Dustin said "Of coarse. Again I am sorry."

Naruto nods and walks out and thought "_perfect."_

end flashback.

Naruto and Hinata walked toward the accademy ignoring the looks people were sending them and Hinata asked "Why are they stairing at us."

Naruto motioned with his head and they both ran up the side of a building to the roof and Naruto quickly created 2 Kagebunshin and one henged into the old Hinata who put her fingers together and stuttered "Im sorry, forgive me for asking."

The new Hinata looked at her and said "What the hells your problem."

Then both went up in smoke and Naruto said "Their just suprised to see the new you."

Hinata punched him in the arm and Naruto said "See. Thats what I was talking about."

She jumped off the roof onto the ground and Naruto did the same as they walked the rest of the way to class.

When they got there several kids were whispering and pointing toward Hinata who started to move her hands together and Naruto said "Don't. Don't hide the real you again Lady Hinata. Show the world your not that little girl who was always had a confidence problem.

Hinata glared at him and he smiled and Kiba walked up and whistled as he looked at Hinata and said "Damn dude, how Hinata get so hot."

Naruto said "Shes always been that way and please don't treat her like a trophy Kiba. Hinata much to good for it."

Hinata blushed at Naruto words and Kiba said while acting like a stuck up gentlemen with a bad accent as he bowed "My oppoligies Ms. Hyuuga. Might I have the pleasure of your company and to escort you inside."

Hinata growled and she grabbed Naruto hand and said "I am not a Hyuuga. I am Lady Hinata of the Namikaze clan and that honor is only for Naruto-kun." as she began to drag him inside.

Naruto blinked and thought "_what the hell just happened."_

Hinata dragged him into an empty classroom and slammed the door and shook her fist in anger as she did a muffled scream and Naruto was shocked seeing her like this and asked "Whats wrong Hinata."

Hinata said "That asshole. I can't believe he just did that. I am going to kill him."

Naruto was confused and asked "What are you talking about. What did he do."

Hinata turned toward Naruto and screeched "what did he do. WHAT DID HE DO. I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID. HE ..." as she shut up and Naruto looked confused and she said "Look, just forget it."

Naruto said "No, not until you tell me whats going on. Why are you so pissed off all of a sudden."

Hinata tried to leave but Naruto blocked her and she sighed after several attempts and said "When he asked me for the pleasure of my company that means he was asking me to be my sutter or his girlfriend. It's one of the things that was drilled into my head when I was younger. Not to mention he was eying me like a piece of stake. I don't like him looking at me like that."

Naruto asked "And the whole declaration thing. What was that about."

Hinata blushed and said "That was me telling him I am not a Hyuuga and that I am taken."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "I thought you still had a month and a half to decide. I thought you still hated me."

Hinata sighed and said "I do. I did. I don't know. This whole mess is screwed up and I don't know what to think. I guess its just that I am starting to hate you less for what happened the more I think about it. I just don't know what to think."

Naruto said "fair enough and like I said you still have time to decide. I think we should go to class before we are late." as he opened the door and they both walked out.

A few minutes later they were both in the back of the class when Iruka and Mizuki walked in and Iruka said "Ah Naruto and Hinata, nice of you both to join us again. I hope the clan issues have been taken care of."

Naruto said "They were enlightning."

Iruka nods and said "Well today we are having taijutsu lesson so everyone outside please."

Naruto went out with his class and he felt a pair of eyes on him and he glanced around and saw Hiashi standing barely in the woods and he said "Iruka-sensei, sine Sasuke not here who is currently has the number one spot in taijutsu."

Iruka said "hmm, that would be Kiba, why."

Naruto said "I think Kiba should have a match against Hinata."

Everyone went wide eyed and Iruka asked "Why."

Naruto said "I think you might be suprised."

Hinata looked at Naruto and asked "Are you sure Naruto."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and out popped a blind fold and Naruto said "Put it on."

Hinata sighed and put it on and Naruto said in a low voice to her as everyone was watching them "your eyes can decieve you Hinata. You have learned alot these 2 weeks. Use what you have learn." as he waved his hand and all 4 weights Hinata had fell off onto the ground.

Iruka said "I am not letting her fight blindfolded Naruto. She will get hurt."

Naruto said "No she won't. If she does I will quit being a ninja."

Everyones eyes went wide at this including Hinata who thought "_does he have so much faith in me. I must prove him right."_

Mizuki thought "_this is perfect. The demon brat will be gone soon."_ and said "I think you should do it since he is wagering his future on her Iruka. This is a valuable lesson to learn."

Iruka sighed and said "You both know the rules. You may Begin."

Kiba said "Man Naruto, I can't believe you are really throwing your carreer away on her but its your funeral." as he got ready.

Hinata took a stance and everyone but Hiashi and Naruto looked confused and Hiashi thought "_thats not a Hyuuga stance. Just what are you pulling."_

Kiba shrugged and he charged toward Hinata who began to weave away from each and every one of Kiba attack mere seconds before they hit and Naruto smiled as everyone was shocked.

Naruto said "Come on Hinata. Feel the force surround you, let it surround you, bind you, and then act."

Hinata concentrated and as Kiba went for a punch to her stomach she slapped the punch away to the side, stepped in and delivered an uppercut to Kiba jaw sending him into the air but she then did a standing backflip and her feet hit him in the back sending him high into the air and she flipped back forward and put her fist together before she threw them straight up into the falling Kiba stomach making him cough as the air was pushed out of his lunges.

She then stepped back as she swung her hand forward and he fell to the ground hard.

Iruka walked over and saw that even though Kiba was awake he could not continue and he said "Winner, Hinata."

People began to cheer and Naruto walked forward and said "good job Hinata. I'm proud of you."

Hinata smiled and thought "_I did it."_


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next week Hinata began moving up from the lower half of class toward the front of the class in ranking.

Naruto himself was staying about middle of the class and when Hinata asked "Why he was hiding he said "A ninja does not show how good he actually is."

Hinata after that began to move back a little toward the middle of class and stayed about where Naruto was.

Mizuki was not having a good week. On monday the desk next to Naruto fell and broke his toe as it was under the desk. On tuesday he slipped on some urine from Akamaru who started to laugh for some reason and pissed in the floor and Mizuke broke his arm trying to catch his fall. On wednesday the flagpole fell on him breaking his shoulder bone. On thursday he was still in the Hospital and on friday when he got out his girlfriend broke up with him after she saw him flirting with some blond hair girl she never seen before even though he was still in the Hospital when this happened.

When Saturday roled around Tenten came over to spar with Naruto and Hinata and Kurenai came buy but Anko was away on a mission.

Sunday was just basic with learning excersice number 9. Hinata would not get to number 10 until she could do the waterfall excersice in the time limit.

Then monday popped up and today Sasuke was back after his suspencion.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived Sasuke ignored them and Naruto said "Wierd."

Hinata nods and they both sat down. As the rest of the kids come in Sakura, Ino and a few other fangirls all started trying to ask Sasuke out and other things and Naruto watched them and Hinata asked "What are you thinking Naruto."

Naruto asked "if Sasuke gay and why is an ANBU henged into a female student."

Hinata blinked and asked "What."

Naruto said "The second brown hair girl on the left of Sasuke in the middle. Shes a he and has an ANBU mask on."

Hinata activated her bloodline and gasped and asked "Why he here."

Naruto frowned and said "I guess the Hokage wants to keep an eye on Sasuke for now and make sure he doesn't try to kill anyone else."

Hinata nods and she didn't realise it but she scooted closer to Naruto and grabbed his hand and Naruto blinked and glanced at her as she watched them and thought "_so some of the old you is still there. I guess until you can bury him he will always be a bad memory for you but he still serves a purpose."_

Besides that nothing of importance happened. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and Hinata spent lunch together every day and stayed good friends but the 3 boys never got closer then that. Naruto and Shikamaru played games, Choji ate, Hinata watched and Kiba joked. It was stress relief to relieve bordum mostly.

In the morning before school Hinata did the first 2 excersices and Naruto had changed the dodge excersice to dodge and attack now, then school, then after school they would go back and train until around 7 when they ater and relaxed until they went to sleep or meditated. Saturday, Tenten, Kurenai, and Anko all came over but Tenten only stayed for an hour since she still had work to do.

Hinata had improved greatly durring this time and Naruto was happy with her improvement.

Today was the day of reckoning though. Today was the 2 month date he had agreed on and it was also Hinata 12th birthday.

Naruto smiled as he saw her working out and he saw that the people he had asked to come had arrived so he went toward the gate and said "Thank you all for coming today." as he opened the gate Hiashi Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Kurenai and Anko all arived and Naruto said "please follow me." as he lead them inside.

Hinata was just finishing the dodge and attack excercise and naruto waved his hand and a block moved and the area started to change and Naruto said "Hinata, thats all for now. I have an announcement I would like for you to hear."

Hinata walked over shocked to see who was there and Naruto said "In case you have not realised it Hinata it has been exactly 2 months since you first came here. In that 2 months you have improved greatly in not just physical strength but mental and spiritual as well. You have become the diamond I knew you could. Today is also your birthday. I figured its kind of fitting that today would be the day you would make the most important choice of your life. I had intended to give you a present marking your accomplishments here but someone stole them from the shop they were being customized so I have decided to do something else." as he held his hand above his head and a several tiles in the roof began to move shocking everyone and several puffs of smoke went off around the room and when it was done there were 20 rows of racks all throughout the hall and Naruto pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it and said "Hinata. You have seen me use this weapon on several occasions. I have told you the history of these weapons and how important they are to me and my future clan. I have decided that even if you do not join my clan that you still earned the right to at least one of these weapons." shocking everyone.

Naruto said "Now Hinata, on each of these shelves are the pieces that make up the lightsabers. There are millions of possibilities here and if you notice there is a single pillar alone at the end of the shelved that goes 40 feet into the air. I want you to go down each row and don't chose the ones you think are nice or good or whatever. I want you to feel which pieces are calling you. I don't care if its a single, double or 2 of them. Search out the pieces for your lightsaber and then climb the pillar and on top of it you will find the instruction on how to combine them properly. Follow the directions and then when you are done activate them for all of us to see. That is my birthday present and my gift showing that in my eyes you are now an adult, free to make any choice you wish."

Hinata was shocked and Hiashi asked "What are you playing at Naruto."

Naruto waited until Hinata was searching the rows and he said "She nows the truth Hiashi. She knows about how in order to stop Sasuke feud with the Hyuuga clan I paid your clan a chest of rubbies and how I was the one who framed her so you could kick her out. Shes known since the 2nd day here. I asked her to give me the 2 months that we agreed on Hiashi to let her learn to become stronger for herself so she can make her own decision. Not the ones her clan makes for her or the ones I make for her but what will make her happy. I have given her every tool that I could while she was here. I have given her support, guidance, inspiration, compasion, understanding, and kindness. I have showed her that just because she was a woman she was not weak, I showed her that just because others say things about her does not make them true. I have done nothing to her but opened her eyes to the world and allowed the real Hinata that has hidden herself away her entire life to come out of hiding. Now today is the day she will make her choice. She will either return to the Hyuuga clan as a proud Hyuuga, stay here with me with the knowledge of my plans for the future and the way I am, she can take Kurenai offer to move in with her and become like a daughter to her or she can tell us all to go screw ourselves and start her own life. You free now Kurenai so you can hit me if you wish. It won't matter because its all her choice now." as he looked back at the red eyed woman who has been trying to open her mouth as well as move to punch Naruto after hearing him say it was his fault she was kicked out and she heard it all and asked barely holding her temper "WHY."

Naruto saw Hinata had done finished and was standing on the pillar and said "Look at her now and you will understand. Before all this went down she was a lump of coal in every since of the word. She was hidden in the ground, alone in her own darkness feeling lots of pressure from eveywhere but she was lacking the spark of heat in her life that would turn her into what she is now. A diamond that just needs to be refined and she will be ready for whatever the world throws at her."

Kurenai looked at Hinata who slipped the pieces together and she said "Im finished."

Naruto said "good, now be careful and activate it Hinata and show everyone your light."

Hinata nods and she activated the lightsaber and Naruto eyes went wide as Hinata had a double bladed lightsaber with green blades and he smiled and said "Well done Lady Hinata, well done, now come join us so we can celebrate your birthday." as several Kagebunshin walked out with tables, food, and drinks.

Naruto raised his hand and more tiles moved in the roof and all the rows of lightsaber parts went up in smoke and Anko asked "Aren't you afraid someone might find those and steal them."

Naruto said "Nope, I have set up decoy bricks in the cealing and if any one of the parts is not from the right shelf when they go to activate it, the lightsaber will explode and kill everyone within 10 feet of it."

Hiashi asked "How do you have so many gems."

Naruto smirked and said "lets just say you would never believe what is burried under this village or this temple."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes and said "So theres more to it underground."

Naruto said "Yeap thought I can't take credit for them. My parents originally built that part as a civilian shelter but because of the way the villagers treated me as a child my mother and I say the villagers can go fuck themselves. I will defend Konoha because its my home and the home my father gave his life for and for the ones who see me as me. Those like Mizuki and the ones who don't just get off lucky."

Hinata frowned at this but remained quite as she ate.

The rest of the lunch was mostly a few comments here and there, hanabi saying happy birthday to her sister and then Naruto said "Well Hinata, do you have that scroll."

Hinata nods and pulls out the scroll and lighter and Naruto said "That scroll contains the contract I made with Hinata. Its basically the same one I made with the Hyuuga clan with a few minor changes like no jewels and things like that. Shes allowed to make her own decision so do what is best for you, not for me, not for Kurenai and not for your family."

Hinata closed her eyes and said "Can I speak to my father and sister a few minutes alone before I decide."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "Its you decision Hinata, you can do what ever you want." as he turned and walked away.

Hiashi watched as Kurenai and Anko followed after Naruto and Hinata looked at them and said "Did you know about this Hanabi. I mean about my being kicked out of the clan a lie."

Hanabi looked extremely confused and Hiashi said "No. No one besides myself, the council and Naruto knew of this. She only knew what every one else knew."

Hinata nods and looked at her father with a heavy glare and asked "Why. Why did you agree to it."

Hiashi sighed and said "I did what was best for the clan. Naruto explained how Sasuke attacks on everyone, especially you made it look like it was the rivalry between the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. We did it be..."

Hinata slapped him across the face and screamed "I don't want to know why Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan did it, that I know. I want to know why my father agreed to it."

Hiashi was shocked and Hanabi was gaping and he said "I..."

Hinata asked "You what."

Hiashi regained his composer and said "After your attack and we were at the Hospital after Sasuke sent his threat that if I agreed with Naruto idea then you and your sister would finally be safe. I knew no matter what I did that one of you would have suffered in the branch house. That is why I made you feel weak and inferior after your mothers death so that way there was a chance that the current council would pass away while we tried to determine who should be the heir."

Hinata asked "And if I returned to the Hyuuga clan what would happen to Hanabi and I."

Hiashi said "Even though you have gotten stronger the fact that you now use non traditional Hyuuga techniques means you would be branded with the seal."

Hinata frowned and Hanabi looked at her sister and Hinata said "May I speak with my sister alone a moment."

Hiashi nods and walked away and Hinata said "Hinabi, you understand what is going on here right."

Hanabi said "a little."

Hinata looked at her sister and had a flashback of when she first came here and Naruto words rang in her head and she said "I want you to do something for me sister. I am going to become someone you are going to be proud of. I want you to watch me and when you become the head of the Hyuuga clan I want you to use me as your guide and change the Hyuuga clan so that way our family will no longer suffer because of the seal and what others think. I may be mad about the fact Naruto got me kicked out of my family but he freed me from slavery. I owe him and I will stand by his side. He is a great person. Watch me sister and become a diamond like me." as she hugged her sister and a tear fell from her eyes.

Hanabi was confused but understood enough of it and said "I will sister."

Hinata nods and stood back up and said "Come sister, I have an announcement to make." as she walked toward where the 3 groups were waiting.

When they all got back together Hinata said "I have decided that I am going to stay here with Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Are you sure. I mean you know that I will never be able to marry you and someday I will want you to become the mother of my children. Are you sure about this. I don't want you to feel you owe me or anything. I want it to be your choice."

Hinata said "I know but I realise that no matter what my life as a Hyuuga is over. I can't ever go back unless I want to become a servent in the branch family. I also know that Kurenai offered me a chance to be with her but I won't be a burden to anyone ever again. I learned my lesson and that was that I have to take care of myself in this world. I decided to stay with you because the fact you went out of your way to help me when no one else would. I suffered not only at the hands of Sasuke but from the Hyuuga clan. You freed me and in the process freed my sister. You have shown me nothing but kindness besides the actual deed that caused me to be kicked out. You have showed me you care for me and I have decided I will help you as I help myself."

Naruto smiled and saw everyone looking at Hinata and he said "I know that for you and Anko, Kurenai, that this shocking to learn and I ask that you both don't tell anyone about the truth why Hinata was removed from the Hyuuga clan. If you both hadn't have become so attached to her I would not have let you been here but since this was her future I decided that you should know why today is so important. Do you have anything you wish to say Hiashi-san."

Hiashi looked at Hinata and said "Just that I am proud of you and I am sorry for what I did but I have my duties to the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and said "I see. Well today has been very tiring for me and I have a busy day of training tomorrow. I am sorry but I must get some rest. Thank you all for coming today and may the force be with you." as she turned and Naruto saw the look on her face and frowned inside and he saw everyone looked uncomfortable and he said "I wish to thank you all for coming and like Hinata said we have a long day tomorrow."

Hiashi nods and said "Come Hanabi, we shall retire for the evening." as he turned and grabbed her hand as they left. As he was leaving Anko asked "What are you playing at gaki."

Naruto said "I just want to see Hinata happy. Is that so hard to believe."

Anko glared at him and Kurenai said "You have better take care of her and if I ever hear of you hurting her I will kill you."

Naruto said "I won't but I hope you will still come see her. I know shes grown to look at you like a second mother."

Kurenai closes her eyes and said "I will." as she wanted to bite his head off but knew she couldn't right now and she grabbed Anko arm and they left.

Naruto waited until they were gone and he locked the gate and went back into the temple and went to find Hinata.

He found her inside the flower garden and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she flinched and Naruto said "Go ahead and let it go Hinata. Its just you and me and we don't hide things from each other."

Hinata began to cry and wail as she turned into his hold and put her head on his chest as she cried.

Naruto sat there rubbing her back and about 10 minutes later when she began to hiccup from crying he asked "Do you want to talk about it."

Hinata looked up at him and saw kindness in his eyes and she wipped the tears from her eyes and said "I hate my father. He cares more about the clan then he does me. He actually had me believe he cared but I could tell if it came to me or the clan I would always lose to him. I hate him."

Naruto rubbed her back and said "Hinata, do you love me."

Hinata blinked and asked "What."

Naruto asked "Do you love me."

Hinata looked down a moment and she said "yes."

Naruto put his finger under her chin where they were looking at each other and he said "I also love you. I know that I have said that I will make it where none of the woman I have mother my children would be different but you are special to me. I don't know how but you have taken my heart. I have so many secrets I have to keep and yet I want to tell them all to you. No matter what Hinata I can honestly say that any other woman that I have in my future no matter what I say will be nothing but the mother of my children, to me you will be more. If I could have one that would be my wife it would be you, that is if you would have me."

Hinata was shocked and asked "What are you asking me."

Naruto said "to the rest of the world you will be no different then the other woman I will chose to be the mother of my children and though I will have sex with them and will tell them I care for them you will be the only one I will trully love with my heart, behind close doors when its just you and me I will hold nothing back and you will know everything and you will hide nothing from me. What I am asking is if you will share my secrets and keep them from everyone and aid me in life, help me when there are things I can't do alone and stand by my side no matter what I must do."

Hinata looked into his eyes and said "Yes Naruto-kun. I will."

Naruto nods and said "You remember how I told you about my mother coming here."

Hinata nod and Naruto said "Shortly after you came here to live with me a man bumped into me and called me a youngling. I was shocked and then I realised he had stolen my lightsabers and I chased after him. When I found him I learned he is a jedi who along with some others came here looking for my mother. They will be coming here soon because mom had me tell him to bring the leaders with him of the group and we would explain everything. They don't know it but when mom found the enemy that she was wanting to protect the Republic for she had delayed their plans by doing the same thing that was done at Malachor 5 and that was trap the enemies ships in the gravity of the planet and have them crash into the planet. She destroyed she thinks around 400 ships by doing that but when she escaped she was on her way to the republic to warn them. An enemy ship followed her through hyperspace which is like a shushin for ships and when they arrived here where she would have to change coarse to make the next jump to hyperspace the ship attacked hers which caused her to crash so they would know that she could not alert the Republic. It then left back to where the others were to help recover. It takes a month in Hyperspace to get from their planet to this one and another month to get from this planet to the farthest planet in the Republic."

Hinata was absorbing all of this and Naruto said "Mom had suspected something because of how long it would take to get from one place to another and then after I was born and the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me she made a comment to the fox and she learned that her fear was true."

Hinata saw Naruto was silent and asked "What was her fear, what is it."

Naruto said "Durring wars an enemy will sometimes make a checkpoint where they can get supplies and regroup. Mom gound out that Kyuubi and the other tailed demons had a second mission besides stopping the natural disasters on this planet. They were also to protect the planet population that the enemy that mom calls the Ancients brought here as slaves from other people gaining control of this planet and when the Ancients return they were to help them quickly cripple any armies here by attacking the villages so they could be quickly turned into slaves so they could make this planet a checkpoint. Mom found out that there is a Factory burried under ground on an island here that would allow them to make any parts for their ships and armor for weapons. Its like the Star Forge I told you about but smaller. The Ancients are going to come here and take over this planet turning us all into slaves and breeding stock. Once she found this out and found out Kyuubi was going to try and influence me to where I can be used by the Ancients mom killed him. I now have all his power but that I am absorbing over time but the fox itself is dead."

Hinata was shocked and said "But what can we do." in a scared voice.

Naruto said "mom and I planned for me to use the force and other things and manipulate the people of this world like she did as the Lord of the Sith and become the ruler of this world. I then plan to use the Factory and build weapons and other things to allow us to defend this world. If we can stop the Ancients here, even if it cost us all our lives then the hundreds of billions in the Republic will be safe. The Ancients need this world or all their plans are ruined. Moms told me a few idea she had to stop them like shields for the planet and other things other things and if I can do it quickly I can hopefully save the people here but the problem is I am going to have to use people, kill people, trick people, and be cruel to some people so I can make my empire. I know that alot will die and some people are going to hate me for what I have to do but if my plan works then alot more will live. To some I will be a monster, a murderer but I can live with that choice if I can save everyone."

Hinata asked "Why don't you tell people."

Naruto said "Think about it Hinata, did you believe me when I told you my mom was not from this planet. People already fear me because of Kyuubi. If I tell them the truth they will think I am crazy and either try and kill me or lock me away and by the time they learn the truth it will be to late."

Hinata looked down and asked "Then why do you plan for our children. If they are born then they will be slaves if we fail or killed. I don't understand."

Naruto said "Mom hurt them when she faced them. She set them back by years. I don't know when they will come. It may not even be in my life and the more time I have to set things up the less people will die. Mom had me draw blueprints up for alot of things and has been teaching me about machines and droids and other things. If I can get my empire set up and then get the things she had me make plans for then if we can get them built and running before they arrive then they might not even be able to get to the planet. If that happens then our children would all be safe. Mom and I hope that if we can get the ones who came here to find her to help us we might be able to do it quicker with less loss of life. If the ancients don't get this world then the Republic will have more and more time to get ready and possible set up some kind of trap to stop them. The problem is we don't know how far back mom set their plans so they can be here anytime from now to 1000 years from now. From what mom told me and what we know about Kyuubi the guys in charge can't die of old age."

Hinata thought about it and said "So your willing to sacrafice some to save all, just like your mother."

Naruto said "yeah, thats why I took a Sith Name and have started to call myself Darth Rasen. I have already started preparing. I gave Kakashi a gift that was a pair of sunglasses that were actually made of the material that the visors for the armored helmets I plan to use to test and see if bloodlines can still work with them and so far they appear to work right."

Hinata asked "Then why didn't you have me try. I mean I do have a bloodline."

Naruto said "I didn't want to use you. Even thought you might think I did with the Armor you wear its not. That is something specific for my family I want, the Armor I plan to use later is totally different."

Hinata asked "This factory you plan to use. Do you know where it is."

Naruto said "Yeah, each of the Bijuu know where it is since they have to gaurd it. Mom forced Kyuubi to tell her before she killed him. It will be a little hard to get to for me and for someone who does not know how to use the force it will be impossible."

Hinata looked at him and asked "Do you plan to use me."

Naruto said "no. I don't plan to use you. If I did I would never have told you what I have. I just want someone to know. Hopefully understand me." as he closed his eyes.

Hinata looked at him and asked "Is that why you have nightmares."

Naruto looked at her and finally said "No. from the day I was born until I was 4 years old I was treated like I was a demon in human form. People would beat me, starve me, try to kill me. From my memories mom counted I was in the hospital over 800 times. The people who were suppose to take care of me would weight until the Hokage left and either let other hurt me or they did it themselves. Most of the council either wanted me dead or turned into a human weapon. Then when mom finally was able to return to me I came here before this temple was built and the sandiame tried everything he could to get me out so he could deny who I really was. I lived basically alone always training and working here to build this place and then when I finally had to go ask for food and supplies when I was almost out the Sandiame had tried to arrest me with ANBU. Luckily I had already trained in my mind and body learning to use the force and I was able to beat them. Then I nearly had to fight the Hokage himself but we came to a small agreement after I threatened to take my fathers jutsu and goto another village. After that day I did not step outside the gates here for several years. The Sandaime or Kakashi would come by a week before my birthday to get a list of what I needed for the year and then on my birthday they would bring my supplies in storage scrolls to me. Even then he denied who I was until he let it slip after the Uchiha massacre." as he laid back onto the ground.

Hinata looked at him and said "So thats why you have nightmares."

Naruto nods and Hinata said "I think I understand you know Darth Rasen but to me you will always be Naruto-kun no matter what you do, I will be by your side."

Naruto smiled as he set up and asked "Do you mean it."

Hinata nods and he leans forward and said "I love you Lady Hinata."

Hinata said "And I, you my lord." as she pressed her lips into his and they shared a true kiss. After several moments they pulled back and Naruto said "Come." as he stood up as he offered her his hand.

Hinata stood up and and Naruto held her hand as they made thier way back to the temple. When they got back Naruto walked her to where the hall divided to goto each of their rooms and he said "Goodnight my lady." as he kissed her again and turned to leave and Hinata held onto his hand and he stopped when she wouldn't let go and he was about to say something when she said "I told you I will be by your side. I know we are to young to do anything which I am glad because I am not ready for that but I also know I will have to share you soon so you can have your family you want to rule our empire. I want to have you alone for myself for now just to be by you."

Naruto was shocked and he asked "Are you sure I mean."

Hinata said "Yes. I am sure, let me get my night cloths and I will join you."

Naruto nods and he watched her leave toward her room to get ready for bed and he thought "_mom, whats going on."_

Kushina smiled and said "**She loves you son. Don't worry about it. It happens. Enjoy."**

Naruto nods and Kushina sighed and thought "_be there for him Hinata, I fear dark times are coming and only he will be able to do what is necessary."_

Naruto walks into his room and get his night shirt and a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and when he walked out he found Hinata was already there in his bed and he walked over and saw she had a pair of night pants and a long shirt.

He crawled into bed and layed down and Hinata layed down on his shoulder and said "goodnight." as she closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

Naruto who was still shocked closed his eyes listening to her breathing and soon fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Naruto awoke he stretched and found he was alone and he got out of bed and thought "_man, that was a great night sleep."_

As he got ready for the day he found Hinata already doing her morning excercises and he smiled and said "How are you today Hinata."

Hinata said "Fine master."

Naruto sighed and thought "_I can't wait until she finishes training." _and said "We have school today so are you ready."

Hinata nods and after a few minutes of gathering last minute items they left.

On the way to the academy Hinata asked "So whats your plan Naruto-kun."

Naruto frowned and said "for now I don't know. I need to wait until I see what the people who came for mom do to decide."

Hinata nods and they got to the academy and Naruto said "After school today I want to begin teaching you how to use your lightsaber effectively."

The day at the academy was as usual, lectures, test, lectures and then some physical activity like sparring, kunai and shuriken throwing, and laps.

When they got home that evening they started lightsaber practice.

The next week went by like this and Naruto sighed as he got out of bed and he blinked and he found Hinata still in bed with him and he thought "_wait, ifs shes here then whose in the main hall."_ as he got up and got dress and woke Hinata up and said "Someones here, go get dressed and meet me in the main hall."

Hinata nods and she quickly left to get dressed for the day.

Naruto dressed in his black cloak and he walked into the main hall and he looked around and asked "How did you get in here Ramsi and where are the others."

Ramsi said "They been called back to the Republic. Things are heating up so they left me the Eban Hawk and went back with the Mandalorians to deal with some remnants of the Sith that have been attacking some of the outlining worlds."

Naruto sighed and said "Great. We need the others here. Do they know where this planet is and how soon can they get back"

Hinata walked in and Ramsi looked at her and raised an eyebrow and Naruto said "This is Hinata, my apprentice."

Ramsi frowned and said "I see. Yes the others know where this planet is and they are going to wait on me and Revan. Where is Revan."

Naruto sighed and he heard his mother and said "If you wish to speak with her you need to put me in force sleep."

Ramsi was confused and Hinata said "its true. She can only appear when hes asleep."

Ramsi sighed and said "Fine but this better work."

Naruto sat down in a meditation stance and Ramsi placed his hand on Naruto head and Naruto soon passed out and Ramsi stepped back and the form of Revan slowly appeared and Ramsi said "Revan, is that you."

Revan said "Yes. I can't talk long so I have to be quick. I can't leave here. My son needs me here and we need help."

Ramsi asked "What happened to you."

Revan said "I was dying do to child birth and because my husband was about to do something that would have put our sons life at risk I used an ancient technique I learned while looking for the StarForge to bound myself through the force to my son."

Ramsi frowned and said "In otherwords your consuming his life force to stay alive. I fought a Sith Lord who did the same thing. Its a technique born of the Darkside of the Force Revan. Why would you use such a technique on your own son."

Revan said "Don't go preaching to me about the darkside of the force. I know the truth about the Force Ramsi, there is no lightside or Darkside but the Force itself. Its what we do with it that defines which we are aligned to."

Ramsi said "All this time we were searching for you because we never felt you die in the force only to find out that you did die and now your killing your son."

Revan said "No I am not, there are things you don't understand. There is dangers coming to the Republic that will cost the Republic to fall. This world needs our help or it will cost us all."

Ramsi frowned and then said "Revan, I don't know what you believe but I can see how your influence is twisting your son as well as killing him. Your no better then your former master and Sith Lord Kreia. I won't allow you to continue to manipulate him creating more death and violence Revan."

Revan got a scared look on her face and said "You can't, my son needs me, there are things you don't understand. Please listen to me."

Ramsi said "I am tired of listening to Fallen Jedi and Sith Lords. I don't know how you can think that your doing the right thing but your wrong. I am sorry Revan but its time for you to pass on." as he walked toward Naruto.

Revan went and sent a force push toward Ramsi who used one of his own and as he started getting closer and closer to Naruto Revan body began to disappear and she looked at Hinata and said "Protect my son, please." as she disappeared.

Hinata acted quickly and activated her lightsaber and got in front of Naruto body and said "I won't let you get near him."

Ramsi said "Don't make me fight you little girl. You can't beat me. I am going to break her connection to him and save his life."

Hinata said "No your not. I won't let you." as she took a swing at him and he sent her flying into the wall with a force push.

Hinata groaned and Naruto eyes flashed open and sent a force push toward Ramsi sending him flying back.

Naruto jumped to his feet and activated his lightsaber and said "You not getting near my mother."

Ramsi got up and activated his lightsaber and said "Shes using you boy."

Naruto said "No, shes saving me."

Ramsi said "You can't defeat me boy. I have more experience fighting better fighter then you can imagine. Surrender and I won't hurt you or the girl but I am going to stop Revan. Shes become an abomination in the force."

Naruto said "Takes one to know one."

Ramsi said "I see shes twisted your mind. You have fallen to the Darkside of the force."

Naruto who had put himself between Ramsi and Hinata who was standing ready to fight said "There is no darkside or light. There is only one force."

Ramsi said "Shes corrupted your mind boy. Don't make me kill you."

Naruto said "You can't. I am more powerful then you can imagine."

Ramsi said "Spoken like a true Sith Lord."

Naruto shook his head and said "Why does my mother wish to protect such ignorant fools. You wish to fight me when the true threat is coming to take us all."

Ramsi said "Have you seen this threat or has your mother only told you about it. How do you know shes not lying to you. Shes become corrupted by the darkside and shes corrupting you. There is no threat."

Naruto said "I have proof there is. Its you who are fooling yourself. The Ancients are coming and will destroy us all. We don't need to fight but I won't let you take the only family I have left. I won't suffer again because of ignorant fools."

Hinata who was behind Naruto said "We won't let you. Your not going to take her away."

Ramsi looked at her and then at Naruto and sighed and said "I see, theres no chance that I can redeem you then I must eliminate you before you have a chance to cause pain and suffering. Prepare yourself." as he took a stance.

Naruto thought "_mom, are you ok."_

Kushina voice came weak and said "**Yes son, I used most of my connection to the force to speak with him, focus or you will die. I can't help you anym..." **as her voice faded away from his mind.

Naruto thought "_mom...mom...MOM."_

Naruto fear for his mother began clouding his mind and he said "You bastard. She tried to warn you about the danger coming and you try to kill her. I won't tolerate that. I w**ill destroy you. You think you can defeat me because I am young then you are a fool. If you refuse to even here the truth then I will save the people of this world from the Ancients and you as well. I will bring peace and prosperity to this world and as for the Republic, you can go FUCK yourselves. If I have to I will embrace the darkness of the Force. You fear what I might be. You should be more afraid of WHAT I AM." **as red chakra began to surround him as his eyes changed to red with gold slits.

Ramsi could feel the evil radiating off of Naruto and Naruto said "**Hinata, stay back. Hes to good for you."**

Hinata nods and Naruto then quickly created 10 Kagebunshin and each held a lightsaber and Ramsi was wide eyed and Naruto start to circle Ramsi with his clones and then as one they began to attack him each with 2 lightsabers.

Ramsi duck one strike and sent a force push to one and it went up in smoke and he back flipped over another and sliced the clone through the back as it went up in smoke as he blocked 2 strikes with his lightsaber and jumped doing a split hitting both and they went up in smoke and then he was sent flying out of the doors of the temple by a force push from Naruto.

Naruto and his clones began to chase him outside and as they battled thier speed increased and as they reached the gates Ramsi used the force to blow the gates open.

Across the village a few minutes earlier people began to get scared as they felt the Kyuubi chakra.

The Hokage bolted to his feet and screamed "ANBU."

2 squads appeared and he said "Follow me quickly to that chakra." as they all left in a shushin.

Kakashi was eating breakfast with Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Anko when they felt the chakra and he said "Shit, thats Naruto." and all of them quickly headed toward the Kyuubi chakra.

As people began to arrive they saw Naruto using 2 lightsabers surrounded by red chakra fighting a man with a single lightsaber and Naruto said "**I won't allow you to harm her. You will have to kill me first."**__

Ramsi said "I intend to and if I have to your apprentice as well. I won't allow her to continue to live."

Naruto sent a kick to Ramsi stomach and then used force push to throw him into a wall before he threw one of his lightsabers into the air and raised his hand as lightning shot out of his hand.

Ramsi blocked the lightning with his lightsaber and the Hokage said "Everyone get back."

Naruto seeing force lightnings not working threw his second lightsaber into the air as he continued with 1 arm using lightning and used his other to take off his cloak and then changed hands sending another bolt of lightning and shed his other side of his cloak and he said "**You have threatened not only my life but also the life of both woman I love, my mother and Hinata. I will destroy you. Prepare to die." **as both his lighsabers that were floating in the air got in front of Naruto began spinning to block.

Ramsi saw this and thought "_shit, hes just as strong as Kreai."_ but what happened next shocked him to the core.

Naruto reached both his thumbs to his mouth and bit them and then wipped them down both his sleaveless arms.

Everyone was watching this and Rasmi who had started to move to attack Naruto while he was mostly defenseless was not prepared when seals appeared running down both arms and suddenly 10 lightsabers handles appeared out of his arm and floated in the air as they began to circle Ramsi who had now gotten away from the wall.

Naruto closed his eyes and said "**You should feel honored. This is my own original attack I created in honor of my mother and father. No one has ever seen this before but you will not survive. I won't allow you to harm anyone I vow to protect. Not my family, not my friends, not my village and not my world. You life ends here. May the force be with you. Goodbye."**

Naruto then to the shock of everone disappeared in a yellow flash and then a lightsaber behind Ramsi activated and a blue blur was seen heading across from where it had activated but Ramsi dodged to the left of the first strike. Then a second lightsaber activated and a purple blur shot through and Ramsi dodged just barly. Next a yellow lightsaber and then a blue lightsaber. No one could see Naruto but they saw the brief yellow flash as the lighsaber activated and before it disappeared.

As each blade activated the one that had activated before fell to the ground shut off and to everyone shock Ramsi avoided all 10 slashes just barely and Naruto original lighsabers that had floated high into the air now began to decend as Naruto appeared where they were holding each blade as he fell from above.

Ramsi who was panting heavy by the attack had moved his blade to block the 2 lighsabers at the last moment but only blocked one.

He screamed as his left arm was cut clean off at the shoulder and used a force push to launch Naruto away as he force leaped back and then ran away as fast as he could.

Naruto who was sweating and had patches where blood was coming out of his skin fell to his knees as he began to cough up blood and he deactivated his blades as he fell to the ground.

Hinata was there in moments and caught him as he fell and she held him close.

The third said "I want all these weapons confiscated and brought to me. Kakashi, I want you in charge of that. Do not let any of them vanish."

Kakashi nods as he began to gather them and saw that there were seals he recognised as Hiraishin seals on all but Naruto main 2 and he thought "_you have suprassed your father naruto. I don't know how that man survived but even I don't think I could survive it."_

3 days later

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a white room and he knew immediately that he was not home. He felt a weight on his hand and saw Hinata asleep in a chair beside his bed with her head on his hand and and he smiled and winced as he tried to move and found that his body had taken alot of damage somehow.

He entered his mind and saw his mother who was partially faded was in a force sleep trying to recover herself and he thought "_I will not lose you mother. I will destroy any who try to take you away from me."_

He walked over and kissed her head as he then left his mind and when he blinked he saw Hinata looking at him and he smiled and asked "Are you ok."

Hinata smiled and dove onto his lips with hers and they continued like this for several moments until a cough drew their attention and both broke apart and they saw the Sandaime standing there along with a white hair man and the third asked "How do you feel Naruto."

Naruto tried to sit up but winced and said "I hurt. It feels like when I was 4."

The third frowned and said "Its not suprising. Using the Kyuubi chakra and whatever else you were doing in that battle took a heavy toll on your body. If it was not for your healing ability then you most likely would be in the Hospital for months."

Naruto glanced at the White hair man and the third said "Sorry Naruto, this is Jiraiya of the Sannin, your godfather."

Naruto said "I see."

The third said "What was that you were doing in that battle Naruto."

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes in thought and said "Force Rage. I loss my head in battle and started drawing to heavy on it and Kyuubi chakra didn't help either."

The third asked "Why were you using Kyuubi chakra like that Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "That man wanted to kill my mother and me. I had to defend us."

Jiraiya said "How do you know how to use the fox chakra."

Naruto said "Mom trained me and durring my training I met the fox and after he insulted me and threatened everyone I care for I destroy his mind. After that it changed my eye color and I was forced to learn how to use it since Kyuubis not there to control it any longer.

The third asked "Why didn't you tell us."

Naruto said "Why should I. I mean I have to basically live in total isolation just so I won't be attacked. If people are going to hate me for even being alive why the hell should I give them a reason to kill me."

The third sighed and asked "Where is Kushina. I had Kurenai go with Hinata back to your temple and they couldn't find her."

Naruto glanced at Hinata and she said "Your mother must have left to recover after her attack Naruto. I don't know where she went."

Naruto sighed and said "I don't know then. She comes and goes so much I wouldn't be suprised if she went after him or if she found some place to hide and heal."

the third frowned and asked "Why was he after her and you in the first place and who was he."

Naruto said "The abilities I was using durring our fight are called the Force. I won't tell you much about it but it allows you to draw on the spiritual energy that are around you and if you learn to control it you can do alot of things."

Jiraiya frowned at this and asked "That still doesn't explain why he was after you and who he was."

Naruto sighed and said "My mother was trained in the use of the Force from early childhood. Those who are trained in the force are usually called either jedi or sith. The jedi try and live a life holy men is the best way to describe them and the sith are like cult followers. They belive the force is divided into light and dark sides but the force is actually a neutral. The jedi and Sith have a small war going with each other believing they are the ones who are right but since there are so few of them you rarely see or hear of them. My mother somehow learned of both ways and she chose to believe that the force is neither light or dark but a neutral. She trained me to believe so as well. That man who came here was a jedi. He wanted my mother to return to his order and when she refused he tried to kill her. Shes been severly weakened because of nearly dying giving birth to me so she could not fight him very well. When he went to kill her Hinata first stoped him until I was free to fight and then I had Hinata fall back because she no where near ready to fight someone like him. When he threatened mom and her I started drawing on Kyuubi chakra since I can use the force nearly as well as my mother when she was in her prime my body is not strong enough to face him. I used Kyuubi to try and give me a boost. Luckily for me he did not expect the boost it gave me. I forced him out of there and then the rest is history."

Jiraiya asked "What about that final jutsu you used. How did it come about."

Naruto frowned and said "Ah that. It something I am still working on. I can control 12 lightsabers although it is mostly limited since I can only hold them in the air at one time for a few minutes but I cant really move when I do it since it takes so much concentration. I have to have the Hiraishin seal on them do all the work while I drag the lightsaber with me. Each time I appear I have to drop the one I am holding and grab the next one because I don't know where exactly I will appear around the lightsaber so I only have about a second to grab and activate the blade as I pass to the next seal. I placed it on each of my lightsabers I carry with me but its still not perfect. He was able to use the force to predict my line of attack and move out of the way each time. I was lucky he only had one lightsaber himself or I would have died at the end of that attack." as he looked down.

Jiraiya said "Its still impressive. I heard rumors about it already in the next village over. They call it the dance of lights."

Naruto said "I will name it once I finish it. I wanted to make an attack like dads that would be impossible to defeat."

Jiraiya said "Still, you must be pretty good with seals."

Naruto said "Actually...no. I do alot with Storage seal but all the other seals I just copied from dads scrolls. If I knew anything about seals I would fix Hinata."

Everyone including Hinata was confused about that and Jiraiya asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Her father and I when we checked to make sure that guy we found in her hospital room did not do anything to her found she had a restriction seal on her back. We think it was from the Kumo nin who tried to kidnap her."

Hinata asked "Why did you not tell me Naruto."

Naruto said "I forgot. Mom and Kakashi told me the only person they knew who might be able to remove it is Jiraiya."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Let me see the seal girl."

Hinata looked at Naruto a moment and she turned around and raised her shirt back and Jiraiya asked "Where is is."

Naruto said "Over her heart in the back."

Jiraiya frowned and sent a little chakra to the area and he looked at it and whistled a moment and said "Interesting."

Hinata looked over her shoulder and asked "What."

Jiraiya said "Its a memory restrictor. A very good one. Someone took alot of time on this so I doubt it was the Kumo nin. This would have taken about a day to make. Someone put it on you to keep you from remembering something."

Naruto blinked and Hinata asked "Why."

Jiraiya said "I don't know, let me undo it and we will find out." as he bit his thumb and started to draw around the seal and after a few minutes he said "This will hurt a little." as he activated the seal.

Hinata gasped in pain a moment and her eyes closed and she fluttered her eyes. She was disoriated a few minutes and she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Naruto frowned and the third walked toward the bathroom door and asked Hinata who had closed the door when she went in "Are you alright."

A few moments later the door opened and she came out a little pale and said "I saw a Hyuuga family secret. I don't want to talk about it." in a weak voice.

The third frowned and nod and Naruto saw the look in Hinata eyes and said "Please don't tell anyone about that. I think if someone put the time to put it on Hinata then they would not be happy with it being removed. Please."

The third sighed and said "Very well. Now who exactly was that man."

Naruto said "He called himself Ramsi. I had met him once before a few months back. He was the man I chased into the woods that day Anbu was sent after me. At that time he had picked my pocket to get my attention. When I caught him he asked me to deliver a message to my mother that he would like to request a meeting about her former home. I didn't really understand what the request was about but then he showed up there the day we were attacked. How long was I out anyways."

Hinata said "3 days."

Naruto frowned and asked "Wheres my lightsabers."

The third said "I have them."

Naruto held up his hand and said "Please return them."

The third said "Not until you tell me about them."

Naruto said "Fine, when people start dying from the explosion don't say I didn't warn you." as he lowered his hand.

The third asked "What explosion."

Naruto said "Each of my lightsabers have a second seal inside of them that I copied from my fathers notes. I say that each lightsaber has the explosive ability of 10 exploding tags to ensure no one learns the secret of the Hiraishin and the lightsabers."

The third said "Your bluffing."

Naruto said "Hinata, you have yours." as he looked at her.

Hinata said "Yes."

Naruto said "Let me see it a moment."

Hinata walked over and pulled hers out and handed it to him and he put it under the cover and closed his eyes a moment as he held the cover over it and everyone could hear clicks and pops under the cover and Naruto slowly pulled out a small circle disk and he said "Here you go sealmaster." as he handed it to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at it and frowned and he said "Hes telling the truth sensei. This is one of his fathers seals I know. Only thing I don't know is how its actually activated but if it is then this would blow up and kill anyone close by." as he handed it back to Naruto.

Naruto repeated what he did earlier and he held the blade above his head and activated it and both blades shot out and he deactivated it and said "Thank you Hinata and sorry about that but I had to prove to the third here I spoke the truth."

The third asked "But why would they explode."

Naruto said "Lets just say that the ones that I held in my arm were held there for a reason. If I don't activate them myself in the correct order once a week after they were last used they will start overloading and blow up and only I know the order. If after the week, sealed or not they will blow up."

The third looked at him for several minutes and frowned and said "Fine. You win." as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and Naruto unsealed the scroll and saw all of them were there and he nods and covers them up and said "After you leave I will reset them."

The third asked "What exactly are those."

Naruto said "My future clans secret weapons. Its originally a weapon of the sith and jedi and they kill to keep it."

The third frowned and asked "How did he get inside of your home. I checked with Hinata and she said he let himself in."

Naruto sighed and said "Its my fault. I forgot to reset the security seals after Hinata birthday the night before and he was able to get in." he looked at her and said "I trust our home is locked."

Hinata said "yes. The gates fixed themselves before I returned after the fight."

Naruto sighed and said "Dad sure was a genious of seals."

Jiraiya said "I want to take you on as my apprentice."

Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Why should I."

Jiraiya said "Because I taught your father everthing he knows and I can use the Force as you call it."

Everyone looked at Jiraiya and Naruto said "Really, show me."

Jiraiya pulled out a small jar and rubbed the content on his face in a funny pattern and his hands became partially webed and Naruto watched him and he said "Thats not the force. This is." as he held up his hand and force slammed Jiraiya into the wall."

Everyone looked at Jiraiya who fell out of the crack in the wall and he wiped the wierd paint off his face and he said "What was that."

Naruto said "The force. I don't know what you used but it wans't the force so tell me why should I become your apprentice."

Jiraiya said "I can teach you the Rasengan."

Naruto said "I have the scrolls for it already, what else."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Summoning."

Naruto said "And after that. Then what."

Jiraiya said "Sealing."

Naruto said "And."

Jiraiya blinked and asked "What do you want from me. I have a lot of things I can teach you."

Naruto said "Look, I have plans to make my own clan, teach my children and become a clan head and go from there. What besides sealing and summoning do you have that could help me with that."

Jiraiya said "I can teach you the ways of women."

Naruto dead panned and said "Moms informed me your a pervert. If there was another way I would never have let you near Hinata a few minutes ago. As for learning about sex people have been doing it for millions of years all over the galaxy. Its in our insticts so why should I learn from you."

Jiraiya frowned and looked at the third who sighed and nods and Jiraiya said "There a group of S-rank criminals who have plans to capture each of the Bijuus and their Jinchuurikis. Even if the Kyuubi is dead they still will come after you and try to extract its power and kill you in the process."

Naruto said suprising Jiraiya and the third "Black cloaks with red clouds."

Jiraiya locked his eyes on Naruto and asked "How do you know that."

Naruto said "The Force allows me to see the possible future at times. Its not set in stone but I have seen them in the future a few times but I don't know much about them. I do know 2 of them have the Sharingan."

Jiraiya said "2, impossible."

Naruto said "No, one looks like an older version of Sasuke and the other I know his name from a picture I saw in the History of this village."

The third asked "Who is it Naruto."

Naruto said "Uchiha Madara." making both men wide eyed.

The third said "Impossible, Madara died fighting the Shodaime."

Naruto said "Hey, I am just telling you what I saw. His Sharingan is funky though, even more then the older Sasuke one. Its not like Kakashi but you can tell its the Sharingan."

Jiraiya asked "Is there any others you might have seen or know or anything that could help us learn who they are."

Naruto frowned and said "Um...theres a woman who turns into paper, a guy with these wierd rings in his eyes, and a guy who looks like a fish. Theres also a plant looking guy. Theres also some puppet guy. Those are the only ones I have seen in my visions that I can remember."

Jiraiya had his notebook out and he said "Naruto, if you were to see these men would you be able to identify them."

Naruto nods and Jiraiya turned his notebook around showing a drawing and asked "Was the guys eye like that." showing the rinnegan

Naruto nods and Jiraiya said "Get me a bingo book please sensei."

The third asked "Do you believe him Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "Not at first but I do know a girl several years ago who could control paper as well as a boy with the rinnegan. It was back durring the war in Rain country and I trained them for a few months so they could survive. Now can you please get me a bingo book."

The third sighed and had an ANBU go and get one and he asked "So what else have you seen Naruto."

Naruto said "I don't really know. The future is always changing and I can't be for sure that what I tell you will happen or not. Its just a possible future. Only reason I even made a connection was I seen a glimps of a possible death in the future and I saw those men and what looked like a raccoon being taken from a boy and into a statue."

Jiraiya asked "Any other visions of the future."

Naruto said "Um, some big boobed woman castrating you."

Jiraiya paled and said "Thats enough of the future for me to know."

Hinata was sitting quitely in a chair and Naruto kept glancing at her and he asked "How soon can I get out of here."

The third said "Tomorrow."

Just then an ANBU appeared with a Bingo book and Jiraiya grabbed it and flipped several pages quickly and asked "Is that one of them." showing Kisame.

Naruto nods and he did the same for Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu."

Jiraiya said "Alright thanks Gaki. This information will help me check some things." as he wrote it down and closed the bingo book.

Naruto nods and asked "Is that all you need to know."

The third said "For now."

Naruto said "Then if you don't mind I would like to rest and leave me and Hinata alone."

Both men quitely left deep in thought and Naruto got out of bed and started to slip on his cloths and Hinata was looking down not paying attention and he created a Kagebunshin and handed it one of his lightsabers and it left through the window as he was finishing getting dressed and he walked over and grabbed her hand.

Hinata blinked and looked at him as he helped her out of her chair and he pulled her close and a few seconds later they were standing inside the temple and he asked "Whats wrong."

Hinata was confused a moment and Naruto grabbed his lightsaber that was on the ground and she asked "How did we get here."

Naruto said "I used the Hiraishin to get us back here. Now tell me whats wrong Hinata."

Hinata said "Nothing." as she looked away.

Naruto turned her around with his hand under her chin and he said "don't lie to me." in a commanding voice.

Hinata said "I wish to kill the Hyuuga council and my father."


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata said "I wish to kill the Hyuuga council and my father."

Naruto blinked and asked "Why."

NOTE: SEXUAL CONTENT AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN HINATA NEXT SPEEK. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP TO THE END NEXT NOTE

Hinata looked down and said "A year before my mother passed away I was put in a room with all the other children under the age of 13 in the Hyuuga compound. I did not know why we were taken there. My cousin neji who father had died a year earlier was there and he attacked me blaming me for his fathers death. I started to cry and I ran out of the room while the guard who was watching us forced Neji away. I heard a few female voices and I followed the voices trying to find my mother.

The voices were coming down a tunnel that leads under the Hyuuga compound. I went down the tunnel and I walked out onto a balcony that had set of stairs walking down to a chamber below. I could see as each of the woman of the clan were all down there and I looked for my mother in the group of women. I finally saw my mother as she was lead up onto a central table and 2 male branch members walked up and ripped my mothers cloths off her. They then gagged her and tied her over a table that was pointing toward the balcony. As she was tied down her eyes locked onto mine and she was wide eyed and she tried to get free but she couldn't speak or get free and I watched as my father and each of the council member all took turns with her.

I didn't understand what was going on and my mother by the time it was over could not walk and then the 2 guards took her to a room to the side and another they brought another woman and another and another council member and my father each taking a turn at them. After each time my father and the coucil members would take some kind of pill until they did every woman in the clan.

I watched each and every woman being taken and I was scared. The look in my mothers eyes when she saw me froze me to the core. I don't know how long I was there but my mother finally came and took me to my room. I was confused by what had happened and I asked her what that was. She told me its a Hyuuga family secret tradition. She explained to me how they do it to show the females in the Hyuuga clan they are nothing but breeding stock. I told her I didn't understand and she looked at me with such sadness in her eyes. She then put that seal on my back and told me I should have to watch as that happened to her.

9 months later my mother gave birth to my sister Hanabi. As my mother was recovering in her room I snuck into her room to see her and she was asleep and I heard someone coming and I hid under her bed. A council member woke her and told her that day that she would have to have continue having another child until she had a male. My mother told him no, she wasn't going to force more daughter to undergo that tradition for a bastard clan like the Hyuuga. The council member killed my mother. I heard her scream and saw he hand fall to the side of the bed as blood slowly fell to the ground. After he left I got out from under the bed and saw my mothers dead body. I ran and cried in my room and my father came in a little later with a sad look on his face and told me my mother died from childbirth. I know when my sister is old enough they will do the same thing to her. I don't want that to happen. I want to kill those bastards before it happens."

NOTE: OK YOU CAN READ

Naruto looked at her and said "I'm sorry for your mothers death."

Hinata looked at him and asked "Will you help me save my sister."

Naruto said "Yes."

Hinata hugged him and said "Thank you."

Naruto sighed and said "We need to talk about something."

Hinata asked "What." as she let go and stepped back.

Naruto said "After what happened the other night I don't care about saving the Republic any more. They tried to take my mother from me and hurt you. I won't allow that. I am going to build my empire like I had planned and make it where not only the ancients can't come here but also the Republic. I want them to leave us alone. Anyone who tries to hurt those I care about will die. The Hyuuga council and your father will die. I am tired of people trying to hurt me. It stops now. I don't care who get hurt in the process but I will protect those I care for. I don't care who I have to use to do it but I will. I will teach you to use the force to aid me so you can be by my side. I will build the empire of D**arth Rasen. I will become the protector and ruler of this world. My empire shall never fall and all who oppose it shall be destroyed. It will take time but we will do it. Will you become my 2nd in command and take your place as my right hand Lady Hinata, serve me and follow my orders."**

Hinata watched as Naruto eyes turned yellow as he spoke and she said "Yes my master. I will follow your orders and I will destroy all who oppose you my lord."

Naruto said "**Good Lady Hinata, from this day forward you are my sword. I will teach you all you need to know and you will become my one true love, my lover, my empress of power. The jedi fear the darkside of the force. I shall embrace the darkside and the lightside of the force, I will become the hero to those who can't protect themselves from the evil of this world and I will become a demon to those who dare stand in my way. I will destroy the jedi, the sith, the ancients and even death itself if they dare oppose me."**

Hinata was entranced by his words and convictions and she said "Your will be the greatest empire ever my lord. I will do your bidding always Lord Revan."

Naruto looked right into her eyes and saw her unwavering devotion to him and he let his anger slip away and he pulled her close and said "I will love you my lady forever. I will protect your sister and bring her into my empire. I will use everything my mother has taught me as well as what my father left me to make it happen. You will be my one true love. I will create an empire that shall last for all times that I shall rule and you shall be by my side." as he kissed her passionately.

She returned the kiss with love, compassion, lust and devotion and when they broke apart she asked "Will you still take other women."

Naruto said "Not as I will you. I will use anyone and everyone as a tool in my empire besides you. I don't know how long I will live but I will make sure that the empire that I build does not go away after I have become one with the force. I promised my mother I would give her lots of grandchildren. There are only 2 women I will not break a promise to. The only 2 who truly care for me. My mother, Darth Revan, and you Lady Hinata. I promise you here and now no matter who I take to bed or what I tell them they will be nothing but tools in my empire. Only you will hold my heart and soul. Only you will know my secrets and only you will rule by my side. The others will be nothing to me. I know that it might seem I am going to be just like the Hyuuga clan but I am only going to use them to fulfill my promise to my mother. I promised her grandchildren and I know that you would be willing to risk your health to give me all of them but I will not risk your life my love like that when I can just use other women who will serve in my empire. Only you will rule by my side. Will you accept that."

Hinata thought "_I knew I would have to share him before I learned the truth and I accepted that. He will protect my sister, the only true family I have and he will only love me and let me be by his side. Only I will know the real him, I am the one Revan asked to protect her son. He has done so much for me and cares for me and he does not want to risk losing me. He's right, why should he risk his true love over something like having multiple children to keep his promise to his mother. He has never broken a promise to me and he says he never will. Why should I ever doubt him." _and she said "I will be by your side my lord, I will do thy bidding and I don't care who you use as long as you promise I will be the only one to hold your heart and you will protect my only true family, my sister Hanabi. I don't know any longer if we share the same father or not and I don't care. Our mother cared for us and they killed her. As long as the ones who took her from me pay I don't care. I will serve you as your lover, your apprentice, your right hand. I will become your sword and strike at the hearts of your enemies and do thy bidding. I am use, my heart, my mind, my body, and my soul belong to you my master. I don't care if you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze or if you are Darth Rasen, son of Darth Revan. I will do as you ask my love."

Naruto said "Then its settled. **From this day forward you are Lady Hinata, the right hand of Darth Revan. May all who stand in you way fall to the ground dead and all who oppose you feel your wrath. So says I, Darth Rasen, the true master of the Force."**

Hinata smiled and said "Thank you my master."


	14. Chapter 14

In a ship on its way through hyperspace a man with one arm closed his eyes and thought "_Darkness is growing stronger now and concealing everything. I fear that boy is the cause. I must convince the others to come with me to stop him or I fear all will be lossed. I only hope they will listen."_

The next day Naruto woke up with Hinata by his side and after they got ready Naruto said "Alright Hinata. In order for you to become ready we will have to train harder then ever before."

Hinata said "Yes master."

Naruto said "Good. I want to explain my plans to you. Since the attack the other day alot of people are going to be looking at us closely for a while so we are going to have to use the most important thing a ninja must learn. Deception. The third is going to be paying close attention and I believe others will as well and we can not let them know what is going on because they will stop us and if my empire is to work before the ancients arrive then we must not raise suspicion until its to late. I learned while you were recovering from your memories that a group of S-rank criminal are going to try and come after me and the others who hold one of the Bijuu. I don't know what they want but I had a suspicion because of a vision I had who they might be. I gave a little info to Jiraiya to draw his attention away from me and to check on those men. He wanted to take me as an apprentice but that would draw to much attention right now. He can help track down the Bijuu for me so I can destroy them so the Ancients can't use them against me later."

Hinata said "That is wise my master, if we must hide our skills then we don't need a Sannin flashing it to everyone and the Bijuu are indeed a threat if Kyuubi was any indication."

Naruto nods and said "Yes, now its not just those 2 who will be keeping an eye on us. I am sure the Hyuuga will as well because they will want to try and get the secret of our power and I figure the third and possible Danzo as well will."

Hinata asked "Who is Danzo."

Naruto said "Hes a council member who got power by nearly causing a civil war here in the village. He has his own ANBU called ROOT that follow his orders. I have already started a plan to use him to aid me by using Sasuke. I have learned it was Sasuke who stole the chakra chakrasabers I was going to give you. He followed me to the weapon shop that day and after I became suspicious of him I found him practicing with them. I could have killed him and recovered them but I decided to use him instead. I appeared before him again as Darth Rasen and use force lightning to make him submit. I should have done that before when he was attacking you but back then I did not want to hurt anyone if I could keep from it. Now he is a tool that I will use and if he ever tries to stand in my way I will destroy him. Now as I was saying I had him goto Danzo and make it seem like he would give Danzo power on the council when he got his clan seat by voting how Danzo wants in exchange he give him material to get stronger. I had him getting jutsu and weapon training so he can use those blades he stole."

Hinata was shocked hearing this and asked "Why don't you just kill him now and Danzo."

Naruto said "Deception my lady. Deception. If we start killing everyone now they will unite against us and though we will become powerful we do not have the influence to take over yet. We will have to position ourselves and build an army and then when the time is right we strike quickly and take this planet by storm."

Hinata looked down and said "Forgive me my lord, I guess I do not understand how we are to build your empire."

Naruto saw her look down and he walked over and raised her head and said "Its ok my dear. If it was not for my mothers teaching I would not either. You see, inside my mind when I would train with my mother time goes by slower there. I trained what could be consided hundreds of years under my mother in there. She explained how you have to use political and military power and use enemies agianst each other. Just trust me and follow my orders and all will be ok."

Hinata nods and Naruto said "good, for now the main thing we need to focus on is training. Both of us were actually defeated by Ramsi the other night. If I had not used my ultimate attack he would have killed me and then you. Hes been wounded now and if I were to guess he has left to get help. Hes seen what I can do and will be prepared next time so I must get stronger as well. I don't know how soon he will return or when but we have to get ready. The Republic, the jedi, the sith, and the Ancients are both our enemies now. We must prepare. I will be training with you because I see I am not strong enough yet either. When we are here alone we will show who we really are but when we are in the village we will just appear as we were before. We will stay in the middle of the class in grades hiding our true skills. We will watch those around us and see what we can use. If you see anything you think could be of use inform me and we will use it if it will aid us to get our goal quicker. You will continue your training under Anko and Kurenai if they continue and sparring with Tenten. Do not inform anyone we know Sasuke has those chakrasaber or about any of our plans and schemes. One slip up and we will both be destroyed and you know what will happen then."

Hinata saw a vision of her mother being used and then her dead body which in her mind flashed to that of her little sister and she nod and Naruto said "good. Then lets begin."

After that day Naruto began training Hinata. To everyone else nothing had changed since Naruto and Hinata did nothing to draw attention to themselves. They still had lunch with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru. Word had spread about Naruto attack and his use of his father jutsu and rumors spread far and wide about what he could do until they became stupid like shooting fire out of his ass or killing an army of a million. He hid what he could do to make it harder for people to know what he could or could not do and when ask if he could show it he acted stupid and asked 'Show what'. Hinata on Saturdays still learned a little from Anko and Kurenai and sparred with Tenten. Naruto had began training with her as well to make himself stronger. Rasen kept appearing in front of Sasuke at least once a week telling him new things to learn and to just ignore the other his age and not draw attention to himself. Sasuke had become pissed by the rumors of Naruto power and wanted to fight him but after getting his ass handed to him by Rasen he yielded. Danzo had gave Sasuke a few kenjutsu, tiajutsu, and regular jutsu like he asked for but kept trying to get him to join his Root. Rasen would have Sasuke make a copy of everything that Danzo made as blackmail against Danzo so Naruto jutsu vault was increasing as well.

Naruto worried about his mother as Revan was in a coma. Every day a little more of her would return but trying to fight Ramsi weakend her hold in the Force and even know she had not fully returned.

The third Hokage had put ANBU watching Naruto home for a while but after 3 months passed and nothing happened he had to stop. Jiraiya took the information he recieved from Naruto and began tracking it down but when he started investigating they went into hiding as far as he could tell so he backed off and waited.

Hinata became stronger in the force and could use some of the force powers like force pull and push and force sleep and lightning but Naruto did not want to take the chance she would become to powerful so he kept close watch on what she learned.

Ramsi himself after leaving the planet to inform the others was ordered to not worry about it for now since that world did not have space travel and the jedi council sent him to worlds to deal with political troubles trying to restore order. They said after the immediate crises was taken care of they would look into what to do.

Bastila, and Jolee both heard what happened and did not know what to think about what they heard but the Jedi Council had them working all the time trying to restore peace and order. Mandalore after he heard Revan was basically dead and that Ramsi tried to kill her son beat him to an inch of his life and would have ended it had Bastila and Jolee not stopped him and he took his people and disappeared.

Time went by quickly and Naruto was now 15 and Hinata was 14 and today they were starting their final year in the accademy. Tenten had graduated a few month before and Naruto released her from her training with them since it had been over 2 years.

Hinata had grown her hair out till it went to mid back and still wore the armor Naruto had made her and wore her purple robe over the top of it and Naruto had quit wearing white and now wore black everywhere. Black gloves, black sunglasses because his eyes changed color so much except when it was just him and Hinata. He wore echani armor as well but dyed it black and tied shuriken and kunia holsters on his legs as well as he started wearing a vest like a jounin which housed storage scroll but he switched from wearing white cloaks like he did when he was younger to wearing black ones and he still kept his mask on him but now it was sealed on his body. He quit relying so much on his lightsaber and after Hinata got to where she could hold her own agianst him in a spar he had her focus on kunai and shurikens as well.

Hinata sighed as she sat down in her desk waiting for class to start and she whispered to Naruto who was sitting beside her "master, why do all these people seem so childish. I mean they are the same age as me and they act like little children. Kiba though he is as close as a we let in as a friend jokes around about how cool its going to be when we get out of this year and start kicking ass, Shikamaru has become even more lazy in everything except when its lunch time when he tries to defeat you in those games, and Choji uses food and Shikamaru as a crutch to help him get over his inferrior complex."

Naruto leaned forward and covered his mouth and whispered "You see now why they are nothing but tools for us to use to build our empire and why I chose you to be my right hand and why you will rule beside me. I may sacrafice true friends but as long as I have you by my side and my empire is created and we save your sister then all will be fine."

Hinata nods barely and Naruto looked at the front of the class at Sasuke and he said "It won't be long now until things begin my lady. I have already discovered the council plans Kakashi to train Sasuke after he graduates. When that happens my control over him will be put to a test so I need to use him a little more before its to late. His thirst for power will be his downfall."

Just then a pair of voice screamed drawing their attention and Hinata cringed and said quitely "I hate those 2 master. They are so weak and useless."

Naruto said "true for now they do but they could have thier uses."

Hinata glanced at him and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Like I can after we graduate Ino can take over as clanhead when her father steps down and she can provide political power to me if I were to get her to join me."

Hinata nods and said "true but to do so you would have to get rid of her fangirl persona toward Sasuke. What about Sakura, shes not from a clan so she has no political power."

Naruto nods and said "true but I think I could use her other ways."

Hinata asked "You mean as a mistress."

Naruto said "I don't know about that yet. I told you I will take you first as mine. I was actually thinking that she could be trained to be a weapon for me."

Hinata said "You still would have to deal with her fangirl state."

Naruto nods and said "Perhaps its time to start moving a few pieces on the board. I think its time the brooding avenger has had his first taste of blood."

Hinata smiled and whispered "just like those ROOT members who tried to attack you on your last visit to Sasuke."

Naruto smirked and said "That was lovely my lady, The way you slit hit throwt when I killed his teammate and he tried to attack my blindside."

Hinata said "I aim to please you my lord."

Naruto said "I have decided it time to take a more active roll Hinata. I will be late this evening so you may do as you wish. I am going to have Sasuke give me my first tool."

Hinata said "yes my lord. Anything I can help with."

Naruto said "hmm. Now that I think about it yes, shadow Sakura the next few days but don't be discovered and learn as much as you can about her."

Hinata nods as Iruka walked in with Mizuki and she frowned and asked "when are you going to get rid of that man. I despise him as much as I do Sasuke."

Naruto said "Soon my lady, soon." and they began class as usual.

That afternoon Sasuke was at his home training when he senced someone and he turned and saw Rasen stepping out of his house and he asked "Why are you here master." as he bowed to one knee.

Rasen said "**Something has caught my attention that could hinder your growth of power my apprentice."**

Sasuke asked "What is it Master. I will destroy it."

Rasen rolled his eyes and thought "_you fool, I should kill you but I need you for now"_ and said "**I have notice your fangirls are getting bold again and might discover your connection to Danzo and me as well and if that happens you will be stopped before you can gain more power. Do you deny that by following my commands you have gotten stronger."**

Sasuke said "No master. I am stronger then anyone in my class including the teachers. They are holding me back."

Rasen said **"True my apprentice but the spies your brother has watching you will discover if you become a threat to him and eliminate you before you are ready. Also you are not strongest in your class. Namikaze is stronger but do not worry about him. I have a plan to help get rid of your problem with your fangirls as well as weaken him so you can become stronger."**

Sasuke said "What is your plan my master."

Rasen smirked behind his mask and said "**Its time to use some more deception my apprentice. I want you to start dating Ino."**

Sasuke eyes got wide and he asked "What, why."

He realised his mistake as his throwt was being force choked and after he could breathed Rasen said "**Do not question my orders or I will destroy you. You may think you are powerful but you are nothing compared to me."**

Sasuke said "forgive me master." in gasping breath.

Rasen said "**I will this time. Now as I was saying I want you to start dating Ino but tell her that she can't tell anyone. We both know she will but all I want you to do is spend time with her. Do not kiss her, do not have sex with her, do not do more then hold hands if even that. If she tries to get you to do more threaten to break up with her. You are mearly going to use her to help you get rid of both her and Sakura. If anyone ask you if it is true just ignore them. Do not respond. Everyone will think Ino is lying except Ino who will think she is actually with you. Do this until I tell you other wise. I will return in a few days when the time is right and have you prepare the next part of my plan. Soon both girls will be out of your life so you can get stronger faster and they won't be around you anymore. Doesn't that sound nice."**

Sasuke said "Yes master, very nice."

Rasen said "**Good, now go track down Ino and keep it as discreet as you can or you will fail me and die**." as he walked away.

Sasuke went and took a quick shower before leaving to find Ino.

He went to her family flower shop and saw her sitting behind the counter and he thought "_come on Sasuke, you can do this, once this is over she will be out of your head so you can get stronger to kill itachi and him." _and he walked inside.

Ino looked up from the magazine she was reading and she went wide eyed and said "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here."

Sasuke looked around and asked "Is there anyone else here."

Ino said "No, my fathers on a mission, and my mother passed on a few yars back, why."

Sasuke steeled himself and he said "listen Ino, theres something I want to ask you."

Ino eyes got wide and thought "_no, this can't be happening"_ as hope filled her heart and Ino asked "What is it Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said "Look Ino, I been thinking for a while and I want to know if you want to go out."

Ino was shocked and she screamed "YES, TAKE THAT FOREHEAD." and Sasuke sweatdropped and said "forget it." as he started to leave.

Ino said "No wait." as she jumped over the counter and blocked the door.

Sasuke looked at her and she said "I'm sorry, I would love to go out with you."

Sasuke said "Fine, but here are a few ground rules. 1, you can't tell anyone. If they ask I won't deny it or agree with it. 2, no kissing, sex, hugging, or anything like that. We can hold hand if no one is looking and if I feel like it. 3, you don't scream like that again. deal."

Ino said "Deal, would you like to go get something to eat."

Sasuke said "No." as he walked past her.

Ino was put down and Sasuke said "At least not today." as he thought "_I have to make it seem real for now."_

Ino who was sad a moment ago was now happy and watched as Sasuke left and Ino said "Mrs. Ino Uchiha. I like the sound of that. I got to tell forehead." and she stopped as she remember sasuke rules and she thought "_wait. If I wait then I can rub it in her face more later."_ as she smiled and went behind the counter.

Sasuke shuddered as he made his way home and thought "_perhaps Itachi killing me would be better."_

Naruto walked back home that night and saw Hinata meditating and he asked "So what have you found out about her Hinata."

Hinata said "Sakura lives in a small house on the east side of town. Her mother works at the library as the head librarian and she spent a little time there reading books before heading home. I asked her mother as I checked out a book about her husband durring casual talk and I learned he was a merchent that disappeared around the time Sakura was born and presumed dead. Besides her rivalry with Ino I didn't see anything that could be described as a friend or someone she hangs out with. In fact its quite pathetic really."

Naruto asked "Ok, I want you to try talking with Sakura and see if you can befriend her on some scale."

Hinata blinked and asked "how the hell would me befriending her work to help us."

Naruto smiled and thought "_you have learned much my lady but you have trouble of seeing what can happen 6 or 7 moves down the road." _and said "Trust me. You will see when its done. Just sit back and enjoy the show for now and do as I ask my Lady."

Hinata sighs and nods and Naruto said "Good, now lets spar."

Hinata took her own stance as Naruto settled into his and they began to spar.

The next day when Sakura got to school she saw Ino walk in with Sasuke and she said "Get away from my Sasuke-kun Ino-pig."

Sasuke said "Come on." as he walked past Sakura with Ino right behind him.

Sakura blinked and thought "_what the hell."_ as she followed inside and took the seat next to Ino and Sasuke.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and said "Whats up with that."

Naruto said "You will see my dear, just remember your task."

Hinata nods and when lunch came around Hinata walked toward Sakura who was looking for Ino and Sasuke and said "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you a minute."

Sakura looked at Hinata and asked "What do you want with me. I mean don't you usually stay with Naruto."

Hinata said "Yeah but you see, I know how book smart you are and I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Sakura looked around not seeing Ino or Sasuke and sighed and said "Sure, what do you need."

Hinata pulled out a scroll and after unsealing a book she said "Well I was studing medical biology to help with my plans for the future and I was wondering if you have ever read anything about muscle restriction."

Sakura blinked and said "Well actually its funny you should ask. I just recently got a book from the library about it."

Hinata said "Really, what a coincidence. You wouldn't mind helping me with this would you. I have to impress my part time teacher this weekend and..."

Sakura interupted her and said "Part time teacher. What are you talking about."

Hinata said "oh, Naruto-kun went and paid for a mission where on Saturdays I have a couple of ninja come and give me advice so I can show I want to be a true female ninja and not just some fangirl."

Sakura blinked and said "Really, why did he do that."

Hinata said "Because he wanted to make sure I could fight and be strong so we could go old together. He showed me that no matter who you are or what you believe there will be a time when your night in shinning armor won't be there to save you or he is being held up fighting the enemy you either have to fight to protect yourself or hold on long enough for him to get there. So anyways as I was saying, can you help me with this."

Sakura thought about what Hinata said thought "_could she be right, could there be a time Sasuke-kun won't be able to save me...no shes wrong. I know it." _and said "Sure Hinata, I got a little while to help."

Hinata said "Thanks Sakura." as she followed Sakura toward the accademy library and thought "_this had better work. I can't stand this bitch."_

The evening when Sasuke was walking into his home after walking Ino home and he heard "**Very good my apprentice."** and Sasuke quickly pulled out the little cube from his weapon pouch.

Sasuke asked "How much more of this do I have to do master. I hate having Ino all over me."

Rasen said "**Listen and listen closely Sasuke, I want you to continue as you have today for the rest of this week but I want you to goto Danzo and get the Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Practice it every chance you get this week. If thursday you do not have it I want you to skip school thursday because I want you to be able to use it by friday."**

Sasuke said "What then my master."

Rasen said "**Then I want you to..."**

The rest of the week Sasuke spent time with Ino and learned the Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

On friday at lunch when all the students were leaving the building he was walking out with Ino and said "Oh Ino, go ahead and order for me. I forgot something in the classroom."

Ino said "Ok Sasuke-kun." as she went to the BBQ resturant they been eating at.

Sasuke waited until she was out of sight and began searching around the academy.

He found Sakura heading toward the library and he said "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you a minute."

Sakura turned and said "Sure Sasuke-kun. What do you need."

Sasuke said "Well I want to talk to you about something after school today where no one can over hear it so if you would meet me in the empty classroom on the 3rd floor after everyone leaves. Ok."

Sakura said "Sure Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said "Thanks Sakura and oh, before I forget. Don't tell anyone about this because I want to make sure no one interupts us." as he blew a kiss at her and left.

Sakura was blushing and she waited until he was gone and screamed "Yatta." as she ran down the hall.

A few hours later as the academy was being let out Sakura went to the third floor to the empty classroom and sat down and waited. A few minutes later Sasuke walked in and said "Ah Sakura, glad you could make it. You see I wanted to ask you something but I am kind of scared."

Sakura said "Whatever it is Sasuke-kun I won't judge you or anything."

Sasuke said "Well let me put this over your mouth. I am afraid if you say anything I might lose my confidence to say it so please let me put this on."

Sakura said "Sure. I understand." and thought "_hes so shy." _as she turned around to let Sasuke put the gag over her mouth.

Once Sasuke put the gag over her mouth 2 other Sasuke grabbed her arms shocking her and he walked over and locked the door and said "Now you little bitch. I am tired of your stalking me and ruining my life so I am going to teach you a lesson." As he pulled out a kunai.

Sakura eyes got wide and she tried to get free but couldn't and he walked forward and punched her in the gut with his fist knocking the air out of her and he then took the kunai and began cutting her cloths off.

Sakura was thinking "_this can't be happening, its got to be a nightmare, please someone save me, why Sasuke-kun, why."_ as she tried to get free but couldn't

After he got her completely stripped he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to a chair and tied her arms and legs to the chair with some ninja wire and then when she was tied up he said "Now little bitch, if you live and tell anyone about this I will kill you, I will kill your mother, I will kill Ino but thats if you live. I doubt you will though so just die." as he slit both her wrist.

He then walked over to the door walked out with the other 2 hims and they locked the door pulling it closed behind them.

After that they went up in smoke.

The real Sasuke who was with Ino smirked and thought "_soon I wont have to worry about any of these weaklings." _and said "Hey Ino, theres something I need to tell you. When I went back into the academy today at lunch Sakura came to me and she asked me out. I told her about us and she went balistic on me and said she would break us up so she could have me. I am worried about what she might do."

Ino said "Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I won't fall for her tricks."

Sasuke said "Thats why I chose you."

Outside the academy Naruto was walking with Hinata and Iruka and he said "Thanks again Iruka for coming to let us back in. I can't believe I forgot that mission scroll for the Hokage in the class I was requesting. If I can't get that mission done I am going to be set back nearly 6 months."

Iruka sighed and said "Your just lucky I was eating some ramen when you pass by." as he unlocked the door.

Naruto walked in with Hinata behind him and Iruka leading the way and Naruto sniffed the air and said "Whats that smell Iruka."

Iruka looked at him and asked "What smell."

Naruto sniffed and said "I smell blood, and lots of it."

Iruka sniffed and said "I don't smell anything."

Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Would you check the academy with your bloodline Hinata. I swear I smell blood."

Hinata said "Sure." as she activated her eyes and gasped and said "Sakura." as she took off running up the stairs and then up the next set with Naruto and Iruka after her.

She got to the door to the abandon classroom and she said "Sakura in there and she needs help."

Iruka looked through the window to the room and saw Sakura and Naruto said "Stand back." as he moved Iruka out of the way and he used the force to blow the door off the henges.

They all ran inside and Iruka said "We got to get her to the Hospital fast."

Naruto quickly cut the wire holding Sakura to the chair and layed her on the floor out of the blood and he said "Hinata take right, I got left." as they both began going through handseals and their hands glowed green as they began to heal the wounds.

Iruka was shocked and Naruto said "Iruka-sensei, Hinata carries blood pills in her weapon pouch. Get them and give them to Sakura."

Iruka did so as Naruto said and he saw that Sakura color was starting to return and Naruto said "Done here, how about you Hinata."

Hinata said "Give me a few more seconds and I will be done." as she finished healing Sakura.

Iruka said "We need to get her to the Hospital."

Naruto took of his cloak and put it over Sakura and said "We will take her. You get the Hokage to find out who did this." as he picked her up and him and Hinata took off toward the Hospital.

On thier way to the Hospital Naruto said "You know what to do."

Hinata said "Right master." as she took off as Naruto continued to the Hospital by roof.

When Naruto got to the Hospital he screamed "I need a doctor here now."

A nurse ran up and asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "My classmate Sakura. Iruka-sensei, Hinata and I found her tied to a chair with her wrist slit when we were at the academy. Hinata and I used a minor healing jutsu to fix the cuts and gave her a blood pill but she needs immeditae help."

The nurse looked at Sakura who was still pale and she quickly got a medical bed and took her to get checked by a doctor who ran up when he heard the scream for help.

Hinata arrived a few moments later and said "Your too fast Naruto." as a few people looked at them

Naruto sighed and said "Damn it. Who did that to her."

The third and Iruka arrived at that moment and the third said "Wheres Sakura."

Naruto said "Shes in with the doctor."

The third asked "Did she say anything."

Naruto said "No, she has not woke up."

The third nod and said "Why don't you both go on home. I will put a guard on her for today to ensure whoever did this does not get a chance to harm her again."

Hinata nods and said "We will Hokage-sama." as she turned and Naruto said "Can you inform us if anything happens to her Hokage-sama."

The third said "Sure."

Naruto nods and they left.

Hinata frowned as they made it back to the temple and said "Did he do anything else to her besides cut her arms."

Naruto said "No, I checked while Iruka was getting the blood pills. The bastard cant even follow orders correctly. I told him to tie her up and cut her wrist where she would slowly bleed out. I had also told him to destroy her shirt and pants to make her think what he could do to her. Not actually strip her completly."

Hinata sighed and said "Well at least its not totally lost. We can still proceed as plan."

Naruto nods and said "yeah, I will go deal with the little twit and proceed as planned."

Hinata nods and said "I will goto the Hospital to keep an eye on her."

Naruto nods and said "Run by Inos and have her go with you."

Hinata leaves and goes toward the Yamanaka flower shop. When she got there she saw Sasuke and Ino talking and she walked in and said "Hey Ino."

Sasuke and Ino looked at her and Ino said "Hello Hinata, come to get some more flowers for your garden."

Hinata said "No, not today. I got some bad news for you."

Ino said "What is it Hinata."

Hinata said "Today after school Naruto had left something at the academy and me and him track down Iruka to let us back in the building and when we did Naruto-kun smelled blood. We found Sakura in that extra classroom on the 3rd floor. She had been tied to a chair and her cloths cut off of her and her wrist had been slit while she was gagged."

Ino gasped and asked "is she alright."

Hinata said "Naruto-kun and I used a medical jutsu we know and healed her wrist and gave her a bloodpill before taking her to the Hospital. I was just on my way back there to check on her and I thought since you were once friends you could come with me to check on her.."

Sasuke asked "Do they know who did it to her."

Hinata said "No."

Ino said "let me close up shop and I will come with you. You want to come Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said "No, I have some things I need to take care of. See you later Ino." as he quickly left.

Hinata saw him leave and thought "_afraid little man."_ as her and Ino left to goto the Hospital.

When Sasuke got to his home Rasen was there and he said "**Well done my apprentice. All has come to pass as I planned however I told you to destroy her shirt and pants, not all her cloths."**

Sasuke said "You told me to make it believable so I did."

Rasen said "**I will let it slip for now since I have some great news for you. I have discovered who one of the spies that report your status to your brother. I want you to eliminate this spy so we can increase your training after we deal with Ino."**

Sasuke said "What if Sakura tells."

Rasen said "**You have an alibi Sasuke. Ino was with you after all and if you followed my orders with her then she will think Sakura did it all to herself or had someone do it making any friendship they still had completely gone. It would then be yours and Ino word vs Sakura with no witnesses against you so even if she tells everyone nobody will believe her. Now onto the spy. I assume you have that Root mask and cloak still."**

Sasuke said "Yes my master."

Rasen said "**Good, I want you to take the mask and cloak with you and sneak into this address and set a bomb in the bathroom in that address so when the spy goes in there you will kill the spy. I want you to also put the cloak and mask in there as well so it will look like the Root member was the one responsible for the spies death. Just make sure it is over kill. If you have to put enough explosives to completely destroy the house do so. Now you have until 6pm today to do so. If you don't do it by then the spy may leave the village. Do not be caught. Goodbye." **as he began walking away.

Sasuke quickly got what he would need and went to the address that he was told and set up the bomb in the bathroom. After placing the cloak and mask he left.

Ino and Hinata were both sitting in the waiting room at the Hospital when a doctor came by and asked "Are you the 2 who were asking about Sakura Haruno."

Hinata said "Yes, I was one of the ones who found and brought her here."

The doctor nods and said "You must be Hinata. Iruka told me about you and Naruto using medical jutsu to heal her. Its lucky you did because another 5 minutes and she would have died. She will be out at least until tomorrow though so you can go on home for the evening."

Hinata looked down and said "Thank you doctor." as she got up with Ino and both left.

As they were walking toward Ino shop when an explosion was heard and a fireball seen on the east side of town. Both girls looked at each other and took off running toward the explosion.

When they got closer Ino gasped and said "that Sakura house next to the one that was blown up."

Just then a second explosion went off and Ino screamed "NOOOOOO." as Sakura house went up in a fireball."

Hinata held onto Ino as several ninja all began arriving using jutsu to put out the fires.

The third Hokage arrived with sevaral ANBU and he began to seal the area off and he saw Ino being held back by Hinata and he jumped up toward them and asked "What are you 2 doing here."

Hinata said "We went by to check on Sakura and the doctor told us she would be ok and we were on our way back to Ino house when we saw the first explosion. When we got here a few seconds later that house ther exploded and Ino said it was Sakura house."

Ino said "Sir, Sakura mom should be home right now. She gets home at 5:45 every day from working at the library."

The third frowned and he saw some ninja bringing out a body from Sakura house and he a man with a leather jacket and a bandana on his head said "Sir, the first house that exploded belong to a man who disappeared a little over a year ago and was a member of ROOT. We found an ANBU cloak and a ROOT mask in the bathroom in the tub which somehow survived the blast. That one was a bomb sir. I think the guy returned and blew himself up as a form of suicide. It appears the second house exploded from a gas leak sir."

The third sighed and said "Was anyone found Ibiki."

Ibiki said "I am afraid that a female body was found in the second house but not in the first."

The third sighed and said "Then that is most likely Sakura Haruno mother. Ino here just informed me that she was always at home by 5:45 and its a little after 6 now."

Ino asked "What is going to happen to Sakura now sir. I mean her moms dead and her house is destroyed. Shes got no other family."

The third said "I don't know."

Ino said "She can stay with me sir."

The third asked "Are you sure Ino."

Ino said "Yeah. We may not always get along but we are friends."

The third said "If it is ok with your father then I agree."

Ino said "Thank you Hokagesama."

Hinata said "I want to come with you tomorrow when she finds out about her mom Ino."

Ino said "Ok, meet me around 10 am and we will head to the Hospital to see her."

The third said "I will come with you so I can find out who attacked her and be the one to inform her."

Hinata said "Thank you Hokage-sama."

The third said "Why don't you both go home. Its going to be a very long day tomorrow."

Hinata said "We will sir." as she began leading Ino away.

When Hinata got home that night she sighed as she found Naruto passed out on the floor in the main hall and thought "_Naruto-kun, your always trying to make yourself stronger. Do you still punish yourself because your mother hasn't awakened yet. I will stay by your side my love and help you complete all your goals."_

The next day Hinata and Ino arrived at the Hospital and found the Hokage there and the third frowned as he was coming out of the Hospital room and he saw Ino and Hinata and Hinata said "Hello Hokage-sama. Hows Sakura."

The third said "Shes distract by the fact her mothers dead and what happened."

Ino asked "Did you find out who attacked her."

The third said "Yes. Sakura said it was Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino said quickly "Thats not possible sir. Sasuke was with me all afternoon after school until Hinata came by and told us about her attack."

The third looked at Hinata who said "He was there when I went by and got Ino sir. Thats all I know."

The third frowned and said "Are you sure he didn't leave your side the entire afternoon Ino before that."

Ino said "Yes sir but..."

The third said "But what."

Ino said "Sasuke, he told me about something that happened at lunch yesterday. He went back inside to get something he forgot at lunch and he told me to go on ahead to where we been going for lunch every since we started to date. He told me Sakura had asked him out and he told her about us and she lost it. She said she would do something to break us up."

The third frowned and said "So you think that what happened to Sakura could be self induced."

Hinata said "Thats not possible sir, she was tied up tightly with ninja wire on her arms and legs. She couldn't have done that herself."

The third looked in thought and Ino said "Sakura could be lying about who really did it or something because I know it couldn't have been Sasuke."

Hinata said "Why would she lie Ino."

Ino said "Because she jelous."

Hinata said "So what, you think she had someone do that to her or something."

Ino said "I don't know. Maybe."

Hinata slapped her across the face and said "Get the fuck out of here you bitch. I thought you actually cared for Sakura as a friend but your care so much for Sasuke that you think he can't do know wrong. How do we know your not lying to protect him."

Ino screamed "I am not lying. Why would I lie when I am telling the truth. You know what, fuck you and fuck Sakura. I don't have to stay here and take this crap. I am leaving."

As Ino was walking away the third said "You should restrain your anger Hinata."

Hinata said "Why. I know what I saw yesterday and no one would do let themselves be done that willingly. Ino cares more about a stuck up prick like Sasuke then her friend that needs her now more then ever. If you don't mind sir I would like to still see Sakura."

The third nods and said "Very well, I need to find a place for her to stay now since I doubt Ino will allow her to stay with her."

Hinata said "She can stay with me and Naruto. We talked about it last night and he said if Ino hadn't let her stay with her she could have stayed with us since me and her have become friends a little."

The third said "Thank you Hinata and thank you for being here for her in her time of need."

Hinata said "No problem sir. Now let me go see her." as she walked by him as he left and into the room.

She saw Sakura with her knees to her chest crying and she walked over and said "Sakura." in a kind voice.

Sakura looked up and said "Damn that bitch. I am not lying it was Sasuke who attacked me."

Hinata said "I believe you Sakura."

Sakura looked at Hinata shocked and said in a weak voice "You do."

Hinata said "Yeah, I do. How much of that did you hear."

Sakura said "I heard it all. Are you sure Naruto will let me stay. I mean I haven't been friendly to him."

Hinata said "But you haven't insulted him either. I believe you and so will Naruto. When will you be able to get out of here."

Sakura said "Tomorrow."

Hinata said "good, what size are your cloths."

Sakura asked "Why."

Hinata said "You don't have any cloths, your homes been destroyed so you need something to walk out of here in unless you want to wear a hospital gown."

Sakura looked down and said meakly "no."

Hinata said "Good, then tell me all your sizes and I will go get you some cloths and bring them tomorrow."

Sakura asked "Why are you doing this. I mean why are you helping me."

Hinata said "My master has shown an interest in you."

Sakura blinked and said "Your master."

Hinata said "Yes, my master. He is very powerful and very wise."

Sakura asked "Are you talking about Naruto."

Hinata said "Nope. You will see when you come with me tomorrow. Now what are your sizes."

Sakura told her the size of her cloths and Hinata said "Very well. I will be here before 10 am tomorrow to pick you up. Don't tell anyone what I have said. I promise if you keep an open mind my master can give you the world." as she got up and left.

Sakura thought "_who is her master and why does he have an interest in me."_

The next day after Sakura got out of the Hospital she had been given a simple dress and a pair of panties and a bra to wear and she followed sadly after Hinata.

When they got to the temple Hinata stepped outside of the temple and said "Sakura, I want you to look at these 2 statues. The woman is named Kushina Uzumaki. She was Naruto mother. She was also a leader of a grand army that saved the lives of more people then can be counted. The other statue is Darth Revan, Dark lord of the Sith. She was the ruler of an army that decimated all who stood in her way. My master asked me to have anyone who stays here to remember that these women were his master before he began to rise to power. Now please follow me and meet my master."

Hinata then lead Sakura inside where a thrown was sitting in the middle of the grand hall and Hinata bowed down to one knee and said "I have brought her here as you requested my master."

Sakura was looking around and Hinata said "get down now Sakura and show some respect."

Sakura quickly bowed on one knee scared of the KI Hinata was blasting her with and she looked down on the floor scared to look at the person who was sitting in a cloak with a mask on his face on the thrown.

The person said "**You are Sakura Haruno correct."**

Sakura said "Yes."

The person said "**Arise Lady Hinata and take your place."** and Hinata stood up and walked to the foot of the stairs and faced Sakura and the person said "**Now as for you Sakura, I am Darth Rasen, First Master of the Force."**

Sakura asked "What is it you want from me."

Rasen said "**What do you have to live for Sakura."**

Sakura blinked and looked up and asked "What."

Rasen said "**Your mothers dead, your home has been destroyed. You have no job, no food, no money. From what I saw you have no friends. You were nearly killed by the boy you claimed you love after he stripped you of all your cloths. Nobody believes you because its your word against theirs. You are weak, lonely, pathetic so tell me. What do you have to live for."**

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it several times wanting to deny what he was saying and thought "_hes right, what do I have to live for. The only reason I even have cloths is because Hinata gave them to me. The Hokage doesn't believe me, my only friend I had thinks I am a liar. I have nothing so why should I live."_

Hinata and Rasen saw the will to live leaving Sakura eyes the more she thought of it and Rasen said "**If you have no reason to live then I give you a choice Sakura."**

Sakura looked at him and he threw a kunai that hit the ground in front of her and he said "**I give you the choice to either kill yourself right now or..."**

Sakura asked in a timid voice "or."

Rasen said "**You can live to serve me and my empire faithfully for the rest of your life and in exchange I will give you a home to live in, food to eat, cloths to wear, I will give you a purpose to live, a job to do, and some day if you prove yourself a faithful obedient servent I will give you a family by allowing you to sire some of my heirs. All you have to do is swear your heart to love me and my empire, your body to do with as I please, your mind to follow my orders and your soul so no matter who comes into your life you will know your place is with me to serve me as your master, do as I ask and never betray me and I will give you all I have offered. Betray me and I will take everything from you including your life. This is the choice I offer you. To live a life that has a purpose to exist or the choice to end your own life. Now chose**."

Hinata saw and heard all this and thought "_I see your plan now master, you took everything from her and left her with nothing and then gave her a purpose. Its the same thing you did for me but I was different. You gave me your heart which I will keep with me while pathetic women like Sakura here will be nothing but a servent. You have never called me a servent but you have shown Sakura thats all she will ever be to you. I was your apprentice until I became your right hand."_

Sakura looked at the kunai and thought "_do I become his servent and gain all he has offered or do I end it now. My mother never gave up after father died and she lived on for me. I will live on for her." _and said "I accept...my master." as she lowered her head.

Rasen said "**Good, good Sakura. Now it is time to begin your training**."


	15. Chapter 15

Rasen stepped forward off his thrown and the room began to change and he said "**Follow me**."

Sakura gou up and began to follow him with Hinata behind her and she looked around and asked "Where is Naruto."

Rasen turned to her and said "**You will learn where he is after you have proved yourself. Until then he is elsewhere**." as they continued to walk.

Soon they walked into a room that Hinata stopped outside of and Rasen said "**stay here**." as he walked out.

The wall began to close down and Sakura saw mirrors.

Rasen voice came into the room and he said "**This is the Chamber of Truth. I want you to take everything off and send it through the chute at the bottom**."

Sakura fidgeted and did as she was told and thought "_I have no choice."_ as she sent her cloths through.

Rasen then created a Kagebunshin and the real one grabbed Hinata hand and lead her away while the Kagebunshin dealt with Sakura.

Rasen lead Hinata took his room and he took off his mask and he said "You have done well Hinata." as he sat down in a chair after closing the door.

Hinata said "Thank you master."

Naruto said "In here Hinata I am not your master, in this room I am just Naruto. Are you ok with what I has happened."

Hinata said "Yes Naru-kun. I had broke the gas pipe you asked me to at Sakura house so that way when Sasuke bomb went off it would kill her mom. If I had a problem with it I wouldn't have done it."

Naruto said "yes you would because you wouldn't want to displease me. Now I have a gift for you, something I have wanted to give you for a while but waited until the time was right."

Hinata asked "What is it Naru-kun."

Naruto stood up and he pulled out a blindfold from a drawer and said "Its a suprise but to recieve it you have to not move a muscle and trust me completely. Do you want your suprise."

Hinata said "yes Naru-kun."

Naruto nods and he slipped the blindfold over her eyes and he raised her arms to the side and he waited to make sure she kept them there before he leaned in and started to kiss her passionately on the lips. He let his hand wander up and down her back as he pulled back from the kiss and started trailing a kiss down her jawbone until he got to the base of her neck where he began to bite lightly.

Hinata gasped at the sensation and she felt Naruto hands slowly come to the front of her cloak and he undid it and pushed it off her shoulders as he kissed back up to her lips and pashionately captured them again.

As the cloak fell to the ground he reached up and took off the blind fold and looked into Hinata eyes as he returned to kissing her again as he began unclasping the clamps that held her armor on her body and soon he had it undone as he pushed the top half off her shoulder and saw she did not wear any bra or binding underneath and he trailed kisses down her neck down her chest to her nipples as he started to kiss around them earning moans from Hinata.

Hinata was in heaven as this was happening and she soon gasped as she felt him lightly bite her nipple as he began to gentle caress the other breast while rubbing his thumb over it.

This continued for sevaral minutes until Hinata felt a feeling wash over her body she never knew before and her legs began to shake.

Naruto felt that and he picked her up and carried her to the bed and he slipped the other half of her armor body suit off and he saw she had a pair of lavender panties and he looked at her as he slid them off and he went back to sucking on her other breast and he let his finger began to explore the outside of her pussy lips and he felt they were wet and he slowly reached a single finger in it earning a gasp from her and he rubbed in from bottom to the top of her pussy and when he got to the top she froze and her entire body shook.

He stopped and looked at her face as he rubbed that spot agian and he smirked and began rubbing a finger around that area first at slow and then fast and then slow and medium and then slow and fast.

By this time she was whimpering and she said "please. Take me and make me yours."

Naruto does a few handseals and touches Hinata stomach and sheds off his own cloths as he hovered over her face with his and looked into her eyes as if asking to make sure and she nods and he slowly enters her folds. As he felt her resistance he drew back and in one swift motion took her.

He paused there letting her get use to him and then when she bucked a little he suprised her by flipping them where she was on top and smirked and she smiled as well as she layed farther back toward his knees and began to rock slowly and then faster and faster.

Naruto began meeting her thrust and both were trying to hold out as long as they could. Finally Hinata couldn't take it any more and she cummed and a few strokes later he did as well.

She fell down on top of him passed out in ecstacy and he sighes as he used the force to pull a blanket over them as he fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up and he saw Hinata was still asleep and he smiled and he then winced as he grabbed back as it popped.

Naruto jumped out of the bed happy and Hinata opened her eyed and said "Someones in a good mood this morning."

Naruto said "get up and get dressed, we need to go check on our newest soldier." as he got dressed and put on his mask

Hinata said "Ok Naru-kun." as she jumped up and began getting dressed.

Naruto walked toward where he could feel his clone and saw Sakura was coming out of the Chamber of Truth and he dispelled the clone and she looked at him and he got the clones memories and said "**I see you have become stronger spirually already Sakura**."

Sakura said "Yes my master."

Naruto smiled at the clones memory

Flashback

As Naruto walked away with Hinata Rasen said through the door "**Now Sakura, this room makes it where you can't hide yourself any longer normally. For you however I am going to cast a genjutsu on you and you are going to have to face everyone who has ever treated you wrong. Every time one of them insults you to insult them back. Stand up for yourself and become stronger**."

Sakura looked confused and a little boy appeared and said "you have a ugly forehead."

Sakura said "your a little shrimp.

Another mirror showed another kid who said "Your hair is ugly."

Sakura said "And you a wimp."

Over and over every memory from Sakura life of someone insulting her she insulted them back and gained some confidence.

Finally she made it to Sasuke insulting her and she said "Your a bastard, your an asshole, your a dickhead, your a murderer, your a liar." and she wouldn't even give him time to say anything before she insulted him. Then she blinked and saw herself tied to a chair bleeding to death and she said "And you are a stupid little weak fangirl who couldn't even fight back to save your life. You discust me." as she screamed the last part and began to pant.

The genjutsu gave way and she saw herself in every mirror panting and then the door opened and Rasen walked in and said "**And what about her. What do you see now**." as he placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed to Sakura own reflection.

Sakura said "I see a weak girl who has nothing to live for but to serve her master faithfully."

Rasen nods and said "**That is good Sakura. Now follow me**."

Sakura did and Rasen walked out before going up in smoke and she saw another Rasen.

end flashback.

Sakura was standing naked when Hinata walked up slowly behind Rasen and Rasen said "**Come with us Sakura, we wish to have a talk with you**." as he lead the way to his Chamber of Solace.

Hinata followed and Sakura was shocked seeing walls moving on thier own and then when they got to the top where it was all glass windows he said "**Sit Sakura**."

Sakura did and Hinata sat on Rasen right side and he said "**Now Sakura, you wish to serve me faithfully correct**."

Sakura nods and Rasen said "**Then how do you plan to do so. How do you want to serve me."**

Sakura was confused and asked "What do you mean."

Rasen said "**I mean what do you want to train to be. What kind of things would you want to learn to do in my empire**."

Sakura said "I don't know."

Rasen said "**Thats good, that means you can start with a clean slate. Now I want you to go with Hinata and begin training with her. Every excercise she does you do. Got it."**

Sakura said "I guess."

Rasen said "**Don't guess, know. So do you got it**."

Sakura said "Yes my master."

Rasen said "**Lady Hinata, would you please escort her to the Armory and pick her up some cloth. Then join Naruto for training.**"

Hinata said "Yes master." as she got up and lead Sakura down the halls away.

When they were away Sakura asked "Who is he Hinata."

Hinata said "He is Darth Rasen."

Sakura said "Thats not what I meant. I mean he talks about his empire and all but I don't understand what he means by that."

Hinata said "You will learn later." as she came to a stop in front of a wall and pushed a brick and a door appeaered and Sakura asked "How do you know where stuff is."

Hinata said "I am Darth Rasen right hand so I have to know these things."

Sakura followed Hinata into a room and Sakura was shocked to see an entire wall of clothing and Hinata said "This is the basic armory room. The cloths here are made from a special material and armor. Now find you 3 pairs in your sizes as well as any panties and binding you need and get dressed."

Sakura did as Hinata told her and she quickly got dressed and then she followed back to the main hall and Sakura saw Naruto standing there and he walked forward and said "Hello Sakura."

Sakura said "hello Naruto, where is Rasen." as she looked around

Naruto said "He has gone to take care of things. I will be your instructor for your training. You won't be going back to the accademy for 2 weeks because you will be training."

Hinata asked "Ok, what am I suppose to do."

Naruto said "This room is called the main hall. It is our main training hall and cerimonial hall. It can be changed into hundred of diffent possibilities. Lady Hinata, please begin your training as usual and and Sakura will work with your training."

Hinata said "yes naruto." as she went and activated the dodging and attacking field and after explaining to Sakura what they had to do they began.

Naruto himself began sparring with his Kagebunshin in lightsaber duels.

Sakura was caught getting distracted looking at Naruto and recieved several bruises for it. Sakura soon realised how weak she was compared to Hinata durring the 16 hours of training. She wanted to pass out but she recieved a poke from a stun staff making her ignore her own pain and got to work training.

Over the next 6 days Sakura was getting more and more use to the training and she was improving quickly.

On the seventh day Naruto stopped them half way through the training and he said "Ok Sakura, Hinata, come over here so we can talk."

As they both came over Naruto said "Now Sakura, I need to know some things. What you say here and now will not reach Darth Rasens ears so speak freely ok."

Sakura nods and Naruto asked "So what do you think of the training so far."

Sakura said "its brutal."

Naruto said "But effective. Your reflexes are nearly twice as fast as they were when you came here as well as your instincts. Your pain tolerance, stamina, endurance, and speed have all gotten higher as well. Do you know why its so hard right now for you."

Sakura shook her head no and said "Because you decided to chase after a guy instead of training. That will get you killed. Listen Sakura, I want you to be happy to be here so we can work together in the future so we are going to play a little game. I know you must have alot of questions and if you want answers this would be a good time to get it so here is what we will do. You ask me a question and I will answer it if I can."

Sakura asked "whats going to me."

Naruto said "That depends on you. If you train to become stronger for yourself and for the Rasen empire then Lord Rasen will give you everything he told you he would."

Sakura asked "What exactly is the Rasen empire. I never heard it before."

Naruto said "Thats because right now its a secret empire. There are more people in it then you think. We are all working toward a common goal

Sakura asked "Which is."

Naruto said "That is a hard one to explain. In order to understand it you have to understand where Darth Rasen is coming from. Darth Rasen is tired of all the fighting, wars, and murders. He sees that we are training our children to be nothing but murderers and he does not want his children to grow up that way. He wants a time of peace to come along and unite each of the villages together under 1 empire so that way instead of going to war over some piece of land or some bloodline or things like that the leaders of the empire will decide it peacefully. I know that is hard to believe but think about it Sakura, right now we are being trained to kill. No matter what way you look at we are being trained to be nothing but murderes. We will grow up and the people we have hurt will train their children to kill our children and then our children will train their children to kill and so on and so on and so on until it is a never ending spiral of death. He wants to stop these stupid deaths and bring a new era of peace. He knows that it will take time and sacrafices and even some deaths to bring about peace but at least they will be for a reason. At least its something more then what we have now. Look at Sasuke, Sakura. Do you know why he gets away with hurting you, hurting Hinata, hurting whoever he wants."

Sakura said "No, why."

Naruto said "Because this village wants him to breed the next generation of super killers, children who can copy the way people kill and then use it. Look at Ino, her family is a clan because they can go into peoples minds and get information that will help make killing easier. The Nara clan is created because they can capture someone in thier shadows so they can be killed easier, the Hyuuga clan is valued because their eyes allow them to see the enemy farther then normal so we can set up ambushes to kill them more. Even my own father was praised as the greatest Hokage ever because he created a jutsu that allows him to kill more people faster. Our whole society is based on the idea if you can kill someone faster, better, or more people then you get special praise. Darth Rasen wants to bring peace to this world. He wants to change the world where instead of teaching our children to kill we teach them only to protect."

Sakura said "But isn't that what we are being trained to do, to protect."

Naruto shook his head as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed several books and flipped a few pages and said "No Sakura, you have to realise that other villages are not as peaceful as Konoha is. The hidden village of mist graduation exam from what I read is to have you eat, sleep, bath, and live with your fellow classmates. Then on the day of the final test they put every one of them in a room and have matches where they fight to the death." as he let her read basically what he had said.

Sakura gasped and Naruto flipped pages in another book and said "And that is just the mist village, Suna divides the classes into teams and takes them out into the desert together with 1 canteen of water each. Half don't return but all the canteens do." as he let her read.

Sakura was even more shocked and Naruto said "You see it now Sakura, they all make their students kill. Those are just samples of what they do. Here in Konoha I don't know exactly what they do as a final test but I know that out of the ones who graduate 1 team out of every 4 gennin team dies on their first mission out of town and the teams that don't come back having made their first kills. I couldn't believe that so I broke into the records office in the Hokage tower and I saw its true. I also read some other stuff and I learn that most ninja in this village who have lived over the age of 18 have killed nearly 300 people each. Face it Sakura, we are being trained to be killers and paid to do it. Our hands are going to be stained by blood or we are going to be dead odds are before most of us have sex." at this Hinata blushed.

Naruto sighed and said "That is why Darth Rasen has chosen to change this world. He wishes to create a world where if we have to fight and kill its to defend. He hates thinking about blood and death but he will bring an empire of peace and kill those who threaten it. He saw you were hurt and nearly killed and he figured that would make you want to help change this world so that if you lived to have children then they wouldn't have to go through what you did. That is the empire Darth Rasen has asked you to join. Which would you rather raise your children in, a world where they are trained to kill or a world where they are trained to protect. Think about it. Hinata told me about what happened to your mother. She was killed because someone was playing around with an exploding tag next door to her house and it caused the gas pipe in your home to explode killing her. If she would have lived in the empire Darth Rasen wants to create then she would still be alive and be with you. That is why Hinata and I want to change the world so our children can live a life where they won't ever have to take one. Is that what you would want for your children Sakura."

Sakura looked down and said "I see. I think I would like live in the Rasen empire also. I don't want my children growing up as killers, that is if I am allowed to have children."

Naruto glanced at Hinata and said "Perhaps you will Sakura. Would you be willing to aid Rasen with his empire. I mean even if you had to kill others to help make the empire a reality."

Sakura asked "Does there have to be deaths."

Naruto said "Sakura, look at this village, do you think that the hidden villages are going to let someone take over and change the way they live without a fight. Once they find out what is going on they will try and stop it but the more people who join the Rasen Empire the harder it will be for them to stop us. Hinata, the others and I already know odds are that we might even have to fight and possible kill people from our own village. We won't kill just because we can but we will kill if it will helps us reach peace faster. Just between the 3 of us right now Sakura, will you join us completely and help us create a world of peace for our children, cover your hands in blood so your sons and daughters will not have to stain their hands, do what is asked of you even if you don't understand why just so you know that it is needed to bring peace so that way people like Sasuke who hurt you will never get away with it again and will be punished. Will you forget your fears and trust Rasen and his empire with your life."

Hinata and Naruto both watched as Sakura changed. She no longer was a girl without anything to lose, she was now someone who had a true reason to live and a goal to reach and Naruto held his lightsaber in his hand and thought "_now to see if you will follow my orders or will I have to destroy you Sakura."_ and she said "Yes, I will trust Rasen with my life as I have sworn him my heart, my mind, my body, and my soul. I will do what he asked of me so that way my children will never have to fear dying like I did."

Hinata said "Will you give your life to protect him and his empire."

Sakura said "Yes."

Naruto said "Will you kill anyone who threatens that empire."

Sakura said "Yes."

Hinata asked "Will you serve him until the day you die, even if you have to leave Konoha forever."

Sakura said "Yes, I will do whatever it takes to see his empire come so that no child ever has to suffer like I did."

Naruto asked "What is your dream now Sakura. What is it that you want to live for."

Sakura said "I dream for a world were people like Sasuke don't get away with hurting people and where no one else has to fear dying like I did. I want to live to serve in the Rasen empire and bring peace to this world so my children will grow up into protectors of peace, not paid murderers."

Naruto looked at Hinata who nods and Naruto said "Then know th**at Darth Rasen is pleased with you Sakura and I welcome you my faithful servent. I will help you reach your dream and goal."**

Sakura watched as Naruto stood up and put on the mask of Darth Rasen and Hinata appeared behind Sakura with her lightsaber active against her neck and said "And know that if you ever betray my master I will destroy you. Welcome to the Rasen Empire sister." as she deactivated her lightsaber and held out her hand to shake Sakura hand.

Sakura was shaken and she looked at both Naruto and Hinata and she said "Your Darth Rasen, Naruto."

Rasen said "**I am, the Naruto you know is a mask I hide behind so I can prepare my empire. I am smarter then you and Shikamaru, I am stronger then the Hokage. I hide in the shadows for now until my empire can become a reality**."

Sakura slowly took Hinata hand and she asked "then what was all of this just now. I don't understand"

Rasen said "**That Sakura was to allow you to learn what the Rasen empire is and what our goal was. When you came before me you had nothing to live for. We just did this to give you something to live for, a dream for the future. To let you make your own choice about joining my empire not because you had nothing to lose but because you truly believe in the world I am creating. Now tell me Sakura, who you are and why do you live."**

Sakura thought about it she kneeled down on one knee and said "I am Sakura Haruno, servent of the Rasen Empire, and I live to serve my master and to bring peace for my children and the children of the future. I will do what I must to see that dream come true."

Rasen said "**Do you trust me**."

Sakura said "Yes, heart, mind, body, and soul."

Rasen then activated his red lightsaber and said as he lowered the tip of it to each of Sakura shoulders "**Then from this day forward you will be known as Mistress Sakura, the first finger of Darth Rasen, you will follow the orders of me or my hand from this day forward without question. Now arise Sakura**."

Sakura stood up slowly and said "Thank you my master."

Rasen took off his mask and said "You will not tell anyone who I am or about my empire. I wish to bring about my empire with as few people dying as I can so for now secrecy is important. I have servents everywhere weather they know they serve me or not but my empire grows daily. Soon we will reveal ourselves to the world. Lady Hinata here will continue to help train you and teach you what you need to know. If I am not around you will follow her orders as if they were my own because she is my right hand and will outrank you in my empire. Do you understand."

Sakura said "Yes my lord."

Naruto said "Good, now the first lesson is outside of this temple you will call me naruto and if we are alone you can call me master in a whisper. I know it might be hard to believe that I can do this but I can. I have been trained to do so. There are things that you do not know about. An enemy that is planning to come and enslave everyone in their empire. As the world is now we won't be able to stop them but if I can achieve my empire they will never be able to harm anyone. I won't tell you who they are or why they are doing it because you don't need to know. There are things about me that you don't know and may never know. I am not an evil person Sakura but to face people like Sasuke and those who would stop my empire I will have to do evil things. Hinata and I have already taken lives. There are people in this village who would destroy this entire village to make them the next Hokage. Those people are some of the ones we will have to face to bring peace to this world. The one in this village I speak of is council member Danzo. He has his own private ANBU called ROOT and they answer only to Danzo and he uses them to assassinate or frame people who get in his way. Hinata and I have observed him for some time and have found he is helping Sasuke stay out of trouble by paying or removing people who would cause trouble for him. I know it will be hard for you because of what happened with Sasuke and Ino but I want you until you are stronger to stay by either mine or Hinata side. Hinata has hidden her true self as well, she has been personally trained by me over the years and she could fight most jounin in this village."

Sakura was shocked and Naruto said "I know you probably have doubt of my power so here is a demonstration." as he used the force to pick her up into the air over 20 feet and she screamed scared for a few minutes and Naruto said "This is just a sample of what I can do. Now I am going to set you back down." as he lowered her.

Sakura was amazed and Naruto said "Now Sakura, I want you to finish training with Hinata for the day as tomorrow we have to return to school. I have things to take care of so may the force be with you." as he walked away.

Sakura watched him leave only to be hit on the back of the head by Hinata who said "Come on, time to train not obsessing over our master."

Sakura blinked and said "I'm not obsessing."

Hinata said "And you weren't watching his ass."

Sakura blushed and looked away and Hinata said "Hes good in bed."

That was to much for Sakura as she blew back with a nosebleed and Hinata smirked and thought "_foolish girl, dream all you want but even if he does bed you some day your nothing but a baby maker."_


	16. Chapter 16

The next day when Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were on their way to school Naruto caught sight of a man and a girl that seemed out of place and he said "You 2 go on ahead. I need to check something out."

Both nod and continued to walk and Naruto changed directions and headed toward the road he saw the grey haired man and black haired girl Think Tatski from bleach walking down and he followed them for about 15 minutes when they made it to a training ground and the man said "You can come out now boy."

Naruto walked out and said "Interesting, so who are you and whose the 6 guys hiding in the area." as he slipped his lightsaber handle into his hand.

The man turned and saw Naruto hand and said "you don't need your lightsaber boy. I am here to talk with you, not fight like that fool Ramsi."

Naruto said "And who might you be."

The man said "I am Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorian people. You asked for me to come with no armor so I did."

Naruto said "And the others." as he locked his eyes on different spots in the area.

Mandalore said "They are to ensure that you don't attack first and ask questions later. I came here to find out what revan was trying to tell that damn jedi."

Naruto said "Revan is in a coma now thanks to that fool but I know everything she did so I would be willing to talk to you but not here. To open and to many eyes and ears."

Mandalore said "I understand. I bring the girl with me though."

Naruto said "Very well. Hinata, come on out."

Mandalore eyes got wide a moment as a genjutsu fell and Hinata was standing there and she said "I got all 7 tagged with an exploding note master. Theres a long range type about 1/10 a mile into the woods. I sent a Kagebunshin of us both to the accademy with Sakura."

Mandalore said "Might I have the name of who it is that found my men so easily."

Naruto said "This is my right hand Lady Hinata. To those who don't know the real me I go by Naruto, to those who know me, my mother, or my enemies I am Darth Rasen. Your men may come with us but will have to wait in the main hall of my temple while we talk."

Mandalore said "You heard him, follow but stay stealthed."

About 10 minutes later taking a round about way to avoid the village Naruto, Hinata, Mandalore, and the girl were all in Naruto chamber of Solace and all were sitting down and Hinata asked "Whose she."

Mandalore said "my daughter Tresa."

Naruto said "Look, the only reason I haven't went slice and dice on your ass yet is because mom told me that your not loyal to the republic or the jedi, you were loyal to her. I figure I will trust you with the truth ok. Nobody on this planet besides Hinata and me know the entire truth. The Ancients, the ones who built the Starforge are returning."

Mandalores eyes got wide a moment and said "Go on."

Naruto then explained about the bijuu, the planet version of the Starforge, how revan crashed here, his idea for his empire not to save the republic but this one planet, the ancients fleet, where it was and how large it was as well as how revan delayed them. In the end Naruto said "And that was what mom was trying to explain."

Hinata said "You never told me that your immortal."

Naruto said "So are you now somewhat."

Hinata blinked and asked "What."

Naruto said "the cells of my body are reconfigured now because of the Kyuubi, anyone who gets them from blood, saliva, or other bodily fluids will slowly over time be changed like I am. The more fluids you get the faster it will be for it to change your body. For me it took nearly 4 years before it was finalized on me but I had a direct source, I figure it would take 10 or more years for you."

Mandalore said "So shes your..."

Naruto said "One of them."

Mandalore said "huh."

Naruto sighed and said "On this world because my father was the previous leader of this village I get clan status and I have to produce several heirs which means I have to have several woman. Hinata here is the only one that I have told the truth too, the rest of the woman I will take as my own harem will be nothing more then breeding stock since I don't trust them. I will only allow someone in my heart that I feel I can trust and that is my right hand here Hinata."

Mandalore looked at him for several minutes and asked "How long do you think you have before the Ancient will attack this planet."

Naruto sighed and said "4 years. Maybe less, I am figuring that they will wait until they have replaced the slaves and ships they lost before making a move so that means the slave labor had to breed them."

Mandalore said "Sound about right, How long do you think it will take you to build your empire."

Naruto said "6 years."

Mandalore said "your 2 years short. Any way to decrease it."

Naruto said "no, I got at least a year before I will make my move for basic control of this village. Right now I am moving my pieces into position to strike when ready. Once I get that then I can take over this country in about 6 months after that."

Then I can work over the next year gaining the smaller contries around this one and then 1 of the 4 remaining super powers a year after that. I figure by the time I get to the last one it will only take 6 months to get once I cut it off from everything. While I am doing that I can start working on those shield generator things mom told me about to stop anyone from coming on and going off this planet. After that I will sit back, rule my empire and train my children."

Mandalore said "What about set backs, have you figured them in yet."

Naruto said "Yes and they will hurt alot and most likely add another 6 months at the least."

Mandalore smirked and started to laugh and he said "You are definately Revans son, I can tell by the way you think and act your like a mini revan."

Naruto shrugged and Mandalore said "you sure you can build this empire and get those shield generators up."

Naruto sighed and said "The empires no problem. Its only a matter of time for it. I got the designs mom had me draw up for the generators to build from the factory but I am not as technical as she is so I don't understand all of it. This world as you can tell is far behind the rest of the galaxy in that field and besides what I have built myself with her help I don't have any real experience."

Mandalore locked eyes on Naruto judging him as he put his fist to his mouth in a thinking pose and he said "I have a preposal for you."

Naruto said "Im listening."

Mandalore said "The girl here, Hinata, shes your right hand and the only one you will trust with your heart and trust correct."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and Naruto said "Yes, why."

Mandalore asked "The Mandalorian people are nearly extinct, we are a worry race, and our defeat at your mothers hands has caused our downfall. The Mandalorians respect those who have defeated them which is why I followed Revan."

Naruto said "I know of this. Mom informed me of it."

Mandalore said "My offer is this, you say your not technical enough to build those shield generators, you also say your short on time no matter how you look at it, I can give you a technical officer who will follow your orders and by you time by attacking the Ancients and delaying them. Mandalorians thrive on battle and none of us want to die of old age so if we all died in battle against them it would be an honor for us."

Naruto had an idea where this was going and said "You make a pretty good offer Mandalore but tell me, what do you get out of this besides an honorary death."

Mandalore said "I want you to allow the Mandalorian who stays here to rebuild the Mandalorians, and let that person train them in our ways."

Naruto asked "Thats not all your asking, I can tell, what else are you asking."

Mandalore said "My daughter here will be the one who stays, I do not want the Mandalorian people that come from here to be born of weak genes. To ensure our people don't die I want her to become basically immortal like you and her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "Are you asking me to father your people."

Mandalore said "Yes. In exchange for my peoples deaths you will take my daughter as your left hand, make her just as equal as to your right hand in every way, we only love the thrill of battle, mandalorians never marry and have children only to ensure our people live on, she will only be loyal to you and follow your orders but her children will be taught the ways of the Mandalorians, not the Force. Shes a technical geneius so she can build your generators. I think its a fair trade, you treat her as equally as you would Hinata and in exchange I will lead a charge against the enemy that will be told in legend for the rest of the Ancients history. What do you say."

Naruto closed his eyes and a wall slid up and he said "Give me an hour to think. I will inform you of my answer then."

Mandalore got up along with his daughter and Naruto said "Wait, Tresa was it."

Tresa turned and said "Yes Rasen."

Naruto asked "What is your opinion of this."

Tresa said "My father had already informed me of this before we came here. He wanted to make the offer to Lady Revan. I am a Mandalorian at heart. I will honor my peoples leader and after my fathers death I will take the Title of Mandolore for myself but I will follow his last order until my death. I dont care about love or affection so your right hand does not have to fear I will take your heart as I won't take it but if you think I will be easy to bed you are wrong. I will make sure that when you and I are together that you have nothing left. I will take everything you can give to me because even though Mandalorian males are generally known supperior on the battlefield in brute strength and stamine the females are known to cripple anyone who is weaker then them in bed."

Naruto blinked as they left the room and he glanced at Hinata who was watching them leave and as the door closed he asked "Your thoughts."

Hinata said "Do you believe them."

Naruto said "Yes, mom and him had a fling once after a battle where sexual urges hit them both hard. The Mandalorians don't care about love. That I am sure of."

Hinata said "And your heart will remain mine alone."

Naruto said "Yes, I made you a promise and as long as you do not betray me I will keep my promise."

Hinata said "Good, cause I think I would like to test her stamina in bed myself. Shes cute."

Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata and she smirked and said "I learned more from Kurenai and Anko then fighting my love. I may not have actually seen it but I know I am currious."

Naruto snorts and burst out laughing as he falls back onto the ground and he said "I be damn Hinata, here I thought you were going to be all obsessive and shit and here you are actually ok with me and other woman."

Hinata said "Hey, I may act all badass and obsessive in front of that bitch Sakura but its because I can't stand her. I have a few ideas I want to try if you ever take her just to see her face when you stick your dick in her ass claiming her as your bitch. Sakura not a woman, she never will be in my eyes. She will always be a bitch that should know her place."

Naruto laughs and said "Damn it Hinata, you even fool me sometimes with your loyalty act. I have to remind myself sometimes that your not loyal, your in love."

Hinata said "I know, its fun trying to mess with your mind and I would never do anything that would hurt you my love. Now I think its time we welcome your new hand."

Naruto nods and they both got up and walked down to the main hall where Mandalore was and he said "I accept. I give you my word that I will honor our deal. I will breed the next generation of your people and let your daughter lead them as long as she is loyal to me. I will give her my trust. I only honor my promises to 2 people before now, one is my mother which I promised to give her lots of grandchildren and the second to Hinata that no one else will have my heart. I give you Mandalore and your daughter the same honor. I will honor our deal and I will also show your daughter whose boss in bed." with a smirk."

Mandalore said "Then we have a deal, she will return in a week with her things. Live a long life Rasen and may your empire rule all."

Naruto said "And may the force be with you Mandalore and kick some ass."

Mandalore smirked and said "We will. Lets go." as they left.

Naruto sighed and he saw Sakura walking through the gates with the 2 clones and he said "That was a quick day."

Sakura bowed as she came in and both clones went up in smoke and said "Good day my master, is everything alright."

Naruto said "Yes my servents, we have acquired more people for our empire. Now Hinata, please begin her training." as he turned and left.

Hinata smirked and said "Lets get busy."

Sakura said "Yes my lady." as they began training.


	17. Chapter 17

That evening Naruto was in bed when he saw a vision of the future. He woke up and looked around the room and saw Hinata had passed out from training with Sakura earlier and he saw it was 2 in the morning. He got out of bed slowly as not to wake her and he began to walk out of the room. Hinata opened her eyes and watched him leave before she slowly got up and silently followed him.

Naruto walked to wall and pushed a brick and out popped section of wall where several scrolls were stored and Naruto looked through them until he found what he was looking for. He then created a Kagebunshin in his regular looking cloths and handed it the scroll and said "You know what to do."

The clone nods and leaves.

Naruto said "Whats wrong my hand."

Hinata walked out of the shadows and said "I was worried about you. Usually when you sleep with me by your side your dead to the world until morning."

Naruto sighed and said "I had a vision, a vision of the possible future. I thought about my vision and what happened earlier and I decided to set things up to use it."

A voice said "I would son if I was you." shocking both Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto turned and he saw his mother walk out of the shadows and Hinata said "Lady Revan."

Naruto said "Mom, but how."

Kushina smiled as she walked forward and hugged Naruto tightly and said "This is the first time since you were born I have gotten to hold you while you were awake. I use to hold you while you had nightmares until Hinata came into your life." as she let tears roll down her face.

Naruto asked "Mom, how are you here."

Kushina said "I felt the pressence of an old friend in the force and it awoke me. I know he was here and I went through your memories and saw what has happened since I was out. I must say you have done some supprising and risky things son. Much like me and your father."

Naruto smiled still in his mothers arms and she said "I caused that vision for you son. That vision was of a possible future of the fall of the republic if you succeed. I thought it might help since you got someone coming to help you who can pull it off."

Naruto asked "Mom, whats going on. How are you in your body again."

Kushina said "I'm passing on son. I am becoming one with the force."

Naruto started to let his anger get to him and Kushina said "no son, its not Ramsi fault. I have been dying for a while now, every time I use the force a little more of me passes on and eventually I will just fade on like most jedi when they pass on. I know that this is not how you wanted things to be son and neither do I but its going to happen. Death comes naturally and eventually we all pass on, even you will someday son. Either on a battlefield trying to build your empire, betrayed by someone you trusted or an old man in your bed, no one knows for sure because the future is always changing. After looking at your memories son I have made a choice."

Naruto asked "What choice mom."

Kushina said "As I saw I have seen all your memories and that includes what happened with the Mandalorians. Hinata, I asked you to protect my son and you saved him from being consumed by darkness even if you don't know it by being there for him. For that I thank you and I agree with his choice in making you his Right Hand. I have also looked at this Tresa and though she maybe a Mandalorian, her mother was a jedi. Shes been trained in both since birth secretly. Her mother is one of my best friends and one time lover Bastila. The force showed me her past and her future. I know she will be as loyal to you as Hinata is so do not worry about her betraying you. Not even to her own mother."

Naruto listened to her words and was shocked to hear she was trained to be a jedi and thought "_I didn't even feel the force in her. She must be truly strong to supress it that much."_

Kushina sighed and said "I must be leaving soon both of you if I am going to make it. Hinata, I want you to do something for me."

Hinata said "What is it Lady Revan."

Kushina said "Even though you have my sons heart don't hold on to it to tightly or you will shatter it. I have seen things in the future where because of his promise to you he turned away woman who could help save him from not only the darkness that is coming to test him but also from those who would betray him. You know my son is a good judge of character and he would never give a piece of his heart to anyone unless they were worthy of it so please listen to my words and think on them and never doubt for a moment that he loves you. There are very few he would ever find love for besides you but each of you would hold a unique spot in his heart. You will understand in time. Now you my son I have another thing to say. Do not destroy all friendship you make even while building your empire or you will grow cold and lonely. Look for those who know what you feel and help them save themselves. Do not use those you are truly close to or you will lose them and hold both your hands tightly and never let them go for they are what you will feel the world with."

Naruto looked in thought and Kushina said "This is goodbye my son. I know you want me here to be with you but there are things that must be done. I want you to give me those grandbabies someday you promised me and I also want you to help restore the Mandalorians to thier rightful glory because from them will bring forth one who will bring about a true balance in the force long after you are one with the force my son. I am going to go and make sure that you have the time you need to bring your empire son. I am going to lead my champion into battle one last time. I love you my son, goodbye and may the force be with you." as she hugged him tightly before she placed her hand on his head putting him in a force sleep. She then quickly did the same to Hinata.

As they both fell she set them on the ground in each others arms and she said "You can come out now girl."

Sakura stepped out of the hall she was hiding and she asked "Who are you and whats going on."

Kushina stood up and said "I am Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto mother but I am also Darth Revan. Both of them will be fine in the morning but I have a message for you. There will be a day where one you think you can trust who will betray you and your master. If you do not stop that one before harm is caused all will be lost and everyone in this world will be lost and to answer your question, those who are strong in the force like my son and I can sometimes see glimpses of the future so that is how I know things."

Sakura asked "Why are you telling me this and not Naruto."

Kushina said "Because the one who will betray will be one only you will trust and know about. If he is allowed to get away he will destroy all hope for peace. You will have to face this challenge yourself, do not tell anyone what I have said and believe in my son, he will not lead you wrong. Now I must go, good bye and may the force be with you." as she walked over to a wall and pushed a brick and it opened and she grabbed a cloak and a lightsaber and a mask and she slipped it on and looked just live her former self and she looked at Naruto one last time and said "Goodbye, my son." as she walked away.

Several miles away from Konoha a Kagebunshin was running through the tree tops and he let a tear fall from his eye and he said "Goodbye, my mother and may the force be with you as well."

The next day in a clearing several miles away from Konoha a figure in a cape and a max walked to the center of the clearing and said "I am Revan and I am here to see Mandalore."

A hissing sound was heard and a stealth shield dropped and a ship was seen there and several people came out of the ship and one in armor uniquely different stepped forward and asked "Is that really you."

Revan reaches up and took off her cloak and mask and said "Its good to see you again my champion."

Mandalore said "But how."

Revan said "I felt you when you came into contact with my son. I awoke and made a choice. I know of the deal you have made with my son and I want to go into one last battle with you and your people to give our children time to save this planet and with it the republic. If we can buy them that time where they can save this one planet the Ancients will consume themselves and eventually be destroyed by that they once created."

A figure stepped forward and said "How can you be Revan and still be so young."

Revan looked at the girl and said "You look alot like your mother but I see your fathers warrior spirit. I have seen a vision of the future I wish to tell you and your people before we say anything else."

Mandalore said "We will hear what you have to say."

Revan said "If my sons empire does succeed then the Mandalorian will live on through a union between my son and your daughter as you preposed. They will endure until all of us are forgotten to the rest of the galaxy. The a decendant, a son of the Mandalorians will return to the Galaxy and then he will create an army of Mandalorians that will lead a war on nearly every planet in the republic. His army will destroy the republic, the jedi, and allow the creation of an Empire before they destroy themselves except for 1. That one will then take the position of Mandalore like his father before him but will go by another name since only the legend of your people will exist before then and he will become so famous even mentioning his name on most planets would make even a hutt shake in fear and he will be 1 of 10 keys to stopping the Ancients once and for all before he goes out and slowly finds the last remnants of his brothers, uniting them under 1 clan that will exist until the end. That is the future I have seen for the Mandalorians should we succeed in delaying the ancients here and now and if my son succeed in his empire."

The Mandalorians all looked on with pride at Tresa who looked down thinking "_Is what she says true. Will a decendant of mine and his truly do all that._" as she looked up and asked "What name shall the one you claim go by."

Raven said "Him and his father will go by Fett. That is all I can tell you but you have a long road ahead of you child. Be true to my son and he will be true to you. Now may I come with you and your men."

Mandalore said "Yes Revan."

Revan nods and said "Then lets pack your daughter some things shes going to need here since we won't be coming back." as they all went into the ship.

NOTE:THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE REVAN AND THE MANDALORIANS. NOW AS FOR THE STORY I MADE IT WHERE BOBA FETT WAS A DECENDANT OF TRESA AND NARUTO CHILDREN. BOBA WAS WHO THE CLONE SOLDIERS WERE MADE FROM, JANGO HIS SON IF YOU READ THE YUUZHIAN VONG SERIES AIDS HAN SOLO, SO IN SINCE HE WAS CREATED BY THE UNION OF TRESA AND NARUTO WHO CAME TOGETHER BECAUSE OF THE THREAT OF THE ANCIENTS AND I BELIEVE YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHO THE ANCIENTS WILL BECOME...THE YUUZHIAN VONG. MANDALORE TOLD HOW HE CHASED ONE OF THIER SHIPS BEFORE IN ONE OF THE GAMES.

Naruto awoke and found himself laying on the ground and he sat up and saw Sakura sitting nearby with her knees on her chin and Hinata on the ground also and Sakura said "Your mother left. She asked me to believe in you and you won't lead me wrong. I overheard some of what she said since I was getting something to drink."

Naruto looked down and said "I know. We all felt you. Listen, I don't have much time before I will disappear in a flash. Take this and wait 5 minutes after I disappear and throw it on the floor." as he pulled out a tri prongued kunai and handed it to her. Just as she took it and he let go he was gone.

Naruto appeared in the woods several miles away and he created a Kagebunshin who picked up the used kunai and the scroll and took off running again. A few minutes later Naruto was back inside the temple looking at Sakura and Hinata who were both awake.

Hinata asked "Did that really happen."

Naruto nods and she looked down and Sakura asked "Where did you go master."

Naruto said "Its a secret but I will be doing it all day." as he stood up and grabbed another scroll from the wall before letting it close again and he handed the scroll to Hinata and said "Those are Hiraishin kunais. Every time I leave in a yellow flash wait 5 minutes and throw it near you. If anyone ask I was trying to alter dads seal and until the batch I made wears off I will be pulled by them. Ok."

Hinata nods and she said "We should get ready for school."

Naruto nods and they got ready for school. On thier way Hinata asked "What was your vision my master."

Naruto said "Bringing the people who murdered your mother to justice."

Hinata eyes got wide with a smile making its way to her face and Sakura asked "Your mother was murdered my lady." shocked hearing that.

Hinata looked at her and said "Yes, Hiashi Hyuuga and the Hyuuga council murdered her the day my sister was born because she said no. I saw it happen with my own eyes. When will they be brought to justice master." Sakura looked at Hinata with a new light of respect as well as sadness

Naruto said "The day the Hyuuga celebrate their clan founding."

Hinata said "But thats..." as her eyes glossed over and said "Thats perfect Naruto-kun. Its about 3 weeks away."

Naruto nods and said "In order for my plan to work I will be gone most of next week with my left hand. You will have to continue Sakura training and if anyone ask tell them I am dealing with some clan business."

Sakura asked "when will I be ready to help master."

Naruto said "Soon Sakura, for now I just want you to train and get stronger. I have plans for you so just be patient."

Sakura nods and Naruto stopped and looked left and then right and then back left and Hinata asked "What is it."

Naruto said in a low voice "Sakura, listen to me, no matter what happens do not fight back or defend yourself. Just take whats about to happen and dont say anything other then say loud enough for everyone to hear for me not to get involved, I will explain later why." and he raised his voice and said "You can come out now Ino."

Sakura stiffened and Hinata rubbed her fingers together in her palm and they watched as Ino walked out of a store she was hiding in and she walked over to Sakura and drew her hand back and slapped Sakura across the face and Naruto when she drew her fist back to hit Sakura grabbed her fist and Sakura said "Don't get involved."

Naruto looked at her and nods as he lets go of Ino hand and Ino ignored him and screamed "How could you accuse Sasuke-kun of that and then shoot him looks like its true all day yesterday. I want you to stay away from him and from me forever you bitch."

Naruto said "Thats enough Ino, someday you will regret those words when you find the truth and you will come crawling back to Sakura for her to forgive you. She heard what you said outside the Hospital room that day when you said that she would do that to herself. Sasuke is nothing but a spoiled little manipulative bastard who is using you like he uses everyone else, your just to weak to realise it. I know how he did it, tell him I am on to him and when I can prove it I will bring justice to his ass. Come on, lets leave this weak little pawn here." as he walked away.

Ino became pissed and she went to hit Naruto but Hinata caught her hand and said "Touch him and die you little weak girl." as she squeezed Ino hand and then shoved her back before her and Sakura ran to catch up with Naruto.

When they were away from sight of Ino Naruto asked "Are you ok Sakura."

Sakura said "Yeah, her slaps not as hard as the hits in training but her words hurt."

Naruto said "Do not be angry with her Sakura, before your eyes were opened you were just like her and Sasuke could never do any wrong. In time she will come to you for forgiveness and I want you to bring her before Darth Rasen so he can test her. If she passes I may give her some test to see if she is trustworthy enough to serve my empire. If not then she is not worth your forgiveness. I promiss you either she will either repay your suffering tenfold or she will live forever in guilt, either way you win. Shit." as he disappeared in a flash.

Naruto appeared outside a city and as he finished getting his clones memory he waited a moment and creates one again who grabbed the scroll and the used kunai and took off again.

Naruto thought "_already near the border of fire country huh."_ and a few moments later he was in the accademy with all the students looking at him and he asked "What."

Iruka asked "Naruto, why are you using that."

Naruto said "I am trying to improve my fathers jutsu but I made a mistake on the seals on the kunias I made and now they are activating the seals at Random. I will probably be doing that off and on all day. I gave Hinata a scroll with my fathers kunias in them so she can wait a few minutes and bring me back after I safely made the trip."

Iruka sighed and said "Very well but please refrain from doing things like that on school days."

Naruto said "I will try."

Iruka nods and begins teaching class while Sasuke narrows his eyes.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Ino who were glaring at him and he thought "_just you wait bastard, in 3 weeks you will be giving me control of this village on a silver platter."_

As the day went on and on Naruto disappeared around every 3 hours and continued to do so well on into the night.

The next morning Naruto as he set on the side of the bed said "Hinata, how many of those kunais you have left."

Hinata said "3 why."

Naruto said "I think my clone has nearly made it to his destination so the next time I disappear I want you to wait until tomorrow to call me back. Make sure Sakura does not attack Ino no matter what."

Hinata nods and asked "So when are you going to explain your idea."

Naruto said "After I get back from the factory."

Hinata eyes got wide and she got up on her knees out of bed and said "Your going to the factory."

Naruto said "Yeah, you know the transport seal that takes us to the garden. I plan to make one of those in the factory as well so we can instantly go from here in the temple to the factory to save us a lot of travel time. If Tresa is as good as Mandalore claims then between her and my Kagebunshin It should only take a few days to get everything ready.I will use one of the Meditation rooms in the upper section of the temple to set up the second seal so that way nobody but you, me and her can get in there and learn about the factory."

Hinata nods and said "Have I told you how much I love you."

Naruto said "Nope, can't remember when."

Hinata smirked and crawled around onto his lap and sat down on him with her nightgown on and said "then perhaps its time I showed you." as she pressed her lips into his as she then started to grind her hips into his.

Naruto smirked as he flipped her on the bed and ripped her panties off as he shed his boxers. He then positioned himself to enter her and he drew back and as he thrust to meet her lips left in a yellow flash.

Naruto found himself in the factory but ass naked and he screamed "GOD DAMN IT."

In Konoha Hinata screamed "NO FUCKING WAY, I WANT HIS DICK INSIDE ME NOW, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE." as she was pissed.

People looked toward where the scream came from and at a small dango shop on the other side of town a pervert with 1 eye dropped his book, a woman with red eyes gapes, a man with a cig held the cig by the wrong end in his mouth and a woman with a trench coat smirked and said "the girl knows what she wants, huh, Kurenai."

Naruto sighed as he he looked around the factory and said "Yeap, not a fucking clue what to do here, oh well, seals, here I come." as he walked to entrance and began drawing seals in his own blood.


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata was furious about what happened and wanted to call him back but thought "_If he put all this time and effort to get somewhere and I called him back now he would be pissed. The moods ruined anyways so I will have to get him back tomorrow when he told me to summon him. Now how should I punish him, hmm."_

The next day when Naruto arrived appeared back in his room he was immediately grabbed from behind by Sakura who held his arms as Hinata walked from the front and grabbed his balls and said "You left me in bed, naked, ready to get fucked and you disappear. You do it again and these will be staying here with me."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the blushing Sakura and he asked "So whats shes doing here."

Hinata said "Simple, your going to fuck me and shes going to watch and if I am not pleased she is going to stick this up your ass." holding up a stun staff.

Naruto sweatdropped and thought "_who the fucks the master here."_

Sakura asked "What should I do with master my lady."

Hinata shed her robes and handed Sakura the staff and she crawled on the bed and spread her legs and said "let him go but be prepared to use that if I ask you to."

Sakura nods and Naruto asked "Hey, whose the master here."

Sakura said "Sorry master but theres something you should know, never leave a woman unsatisfied like you did or she will have her revenge. All women get revenge on men who do that. Its in our genes."

Hinata said "Now I am waiting."

Naruto said "Now are you." with a smirk on his face.

Hinata gulped as she knew that look, it was the one he gives when he plans something truly brilliant and deadly and naruto said "Sakura, what is your purpose."

Sakura said "To serve you my lord heart, mind, body, and soul."

Naruto said "Good, strip."

Hinata eyes got wide as did Sakura and Sakura looked at Hinata and Naruto said "I am your master and since you and Lady Hinata have tried to overthrow me both of you shall be punished. Now strip and don't you move Hinata."

Hinata gulped and Sakura began to strip actually scared a little. When she was done Naruto said "Good, now Hinata, did you order Sakura to help you or did she volunteer."

Hinata swallowed and said "I ordered her to."

Naruto said "Hinata lay back on the bed, as your punishment you will please Sakura with your tongue for serving you like she was ordered to. You will not complain about it and one word out of you and I will not give you any kind of sorry gift for what happened. Now Sakura, sit down on Hinata face and face me and watch as I fuck Hinata."

Sakura slowly got up on the bed and she sat down while Hinata glared at her and at Naruto but that was replaced with a eep as Naruto entered her.

Sakura was sitting there and Naruto stopped after a few pumps and said "Your not pleasing her Hinata, you will do as I say or I will stop."

Hinata began to lick Sakura pussy earning a moan of shock from said girl.

Naruto slowly started again and said "Sakura, you will also be punished for not thinking if by aiding Lady Hinata would you be displeasing me. The first part of your punishment is when ever you get close to cuming you are to tell us and Hinata you are to stop."

Hinata got a smirk on her face and began going to town on Sakura.

Naruto said "Sakura, if you don't have her stop in time and you cum I will give you the shock treatment up your ass."

Sakura got scared and nods and Naruto began pounding Hinata.

A few moments later Sakura said "Im goin..." and Hinata stoped and Sakura moaned and Naruto stoped as well earning a moan from Hinata. Naruto after he felt Hinata began to relax said "Begin again, same rules." as he slowly started and Hinata tore into Sakura again with her tongue.

Sakura only went about 30 seconds before saying "Stop Im.."

Naruto stopped as well and both women were panting and Naruto smirked and he said "Now Sakura, do you want to cum."

Sakura nods and Naruto asked "Would you be willing to become the mother of my children." as he pounded into Hinata once to keep her quite.

Sakura said "I..." as Naruto said "Begin again, same rules." as he began to pound into Hinata.

Hinata started into Sakura again who only lasted around 30 seconds again before they stopped and Naruto said "So, what is your answer, would you be faithful to me, and never let another man be with you, let me take you when and where I want, and when I am ready for you to be one of the women to mother my children."

Sakura was about to say something when Naruto said "Begin again." as he began to pound into Hinata who interned began on Sakura.

Sakura said "Yes, I will do what ever you want but please let me cum."

Naruto said "Stop Hinata and Sakura get off her."

Sakura quickly got off Hinata who looked at Naruto who had also stop and Naruto said "No Hinata, you still have a little more punishment, climb up on the bed and spread your legs, Sakura, I want you in a doggy position with your head between Hinata legs. She has been pleasing you so now you are going to please her while I take you as my own and Hinata will watch your face. If Hinata is not happy with how you do her I will punish you more then I plan to. Now get ready."

Both woman who wanted to cum did as ordered and Sakura slowly started to lick Hinata and Naruto got behind her and slowly slid into her and Sakura stopped to prepare herself and Hinata said "don't stop."

Naruto took that moment to break Sakura barrier forcing Sakura face into Hinata pussy. Naruto waited a few moments and said "When your ready Sakura please Hinata."

Sakura slowly began to eat Hinata and Naruto slowly started to fuck her. Both girls were so close they couldn't stand it and Sakura said "Im going to cum."

Naruto said "Then make sure Hinata does as well or else." as he continued to pound into her.

Sakura fearing he would stop got back working as fast as she could and Hinata and Sakura both tensed and came at the same time and Naruto said "Did you enjoy that Sakura."

Sakura could only nod her head and Naruto said good, now time for your final punishment, relax or this will hurt." as he took his dick out of her and stuck a finger into her and got some fluid before rubbing it around her ass.

Sakura eyes got wide and before she could say anything Naruto began pushing into he ass slowly.

She leaned forward trying to pull away but Hinata placed herself right in her way where she had to go into Hinata snatch again and Hinata said "Lick."

Sakura hurting to much did as she was told and Naruto slowly pushed all the way in her before pulling out half way and back in. He slowly built up speed and soon Sakura pain was replaced with pleasure as Naruto soon pounded into her like crazy.

Naruto felt himself ready to go so he looked at Hinata and he drawed back almost all the way out and mouthed watch and he slammed into Sakura with everything he had earning a moan of pleasure and pain as he began to cum in her ass. Naruto just rode her a few more times and pulled himself out and he said "Now your punishment is complete Sakura but to make sure that no other man ever touches you I want you to let Hinata mark you as mine down here.

Sakura answer was a snore and both Naruto and Hinata sweatdropped and Naruto asked "So, did you like watching her face."

Hinata nods and said "Thank you my lord."

Naruto said "Good, clean both you and her up and you know what I want down there before I see it again. I am going to soak in the hotspring and relax, if you feel up to it you can come with me after you are finished and remember to never threaten me again Hinata."

Hinata looked down and said "Im sorry Naruto."

Naruto waved her off and asked "So, did your curriosity get filled."

Hinata smiled and said "A little."

Naruto smirked and walked away.

Hinata sighed as she looked at the passed out Sakura before flipping her over and running to grab a few things and came back with some shaving creme, a razor and a tattoo gun.

When Sakura awoke she was sore as hell and she found herself in her room and she got out of bed and went to her bathroom. As she was using the bathroom she notice that she was now bald down by her pussy and after she finished her business she looked in the mirror at herself and got wide eyes as around her pussy was now a tattoo of a blue ball of chakra with the words **Darth Rasen Property** around it.

She screamed in shock.

In the hotspring Naruto was laying his head on Hinata shoulder as she layed against him when they both heard the scream and Hinata said "I think she found it."

Naruto shook his head and said "Yeah."

Hinata asked "So what is your big plan."

Naruto said "Secret."

Hinata pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Naruto smiled and he said "Well I think its time I get some sleep and I think you need to check on Sakura and make sure she didn't kill herself."

Hinata sighed and asked "When will you tell me what you have planned."

Naruto said "After I am done. I don't want to ruin it for you."

Hinata nods and gets out of the water before getting dried off and dressed and headed toward Sakura room.

Naruto watched her leave before he got out of the water and went to get some sleep.

When Naruto woke up it was already late at night and he sighed as he saw Hinata in bed beside him as he got up and then put his hand on her head using a force sleep to make sure she wouldn't follow as he went to one of the empty rooms away from the main area and he began drawing a seal in blood on the ground.

The next morning when Sakura got up she got dressed and went to begin her training before she had to goto the accademy and Hinata walked out to do the same and she looked around and closed her eyes and frowned and said "Sakura, have you seen Master."

Sakura said "No my lady."

Hinata said "Begin without me, I need to go check on him."

Sakura nods and Hinata returned toward where she felt Naruto in the force and she found him passed out on the floor and she saw the seal and sighed as she thought "_what are you trying to do, kill yourself."_ as she walked over and pulled out a blood pill and put it in his mouth.

Naruto awoke a little later in bed feeling better and he got up and he found Hinata and Sakura waiting for him and he walked over to Sakura and asked "Are you ok."

Sakura said "Yes master."

Naruto said "Sakura, don't lie to me."

Sakura looked down and said "Sorry, That hurt."

Naruto said "Naruto said "Punishments do hurt but didn't I also make you feel good also."

Sakura sighed and nod and Naruto said "I don't like being betrayed Sakura, I was alot when I was younger before my mother was able to return to me. People tried everything they could to kill me before I was 4 years old because they couldn't tell the difference between a 200 ft tall fox and a little boy. Now I know you followed my orders for you by listening to Hinata when I am not around but I want you to use your best quality Sakura, your brain. Your loyalty to me is first before all else. When Hinata told you what was going on did you ever think those orders came from me."

Sakura bit her lip and said "No. I knew they didn't."

Naruto said "And yet you still followed them. Listen Sakura, the reason I punished you was to teach you 2 lessons, 1, you belong to me, you swore your heart, mind, body, and soul to me yet I did not take you until you asked me to now did I."

Sakura shook her head no and Naruto said "Now the 2nd lesson I was teaching you is the larger my empire get the more chance someone will try and betray me and use those I trust against me. If those I trust don't think for themselves then they could cost us not only my empire but also all of our lives. Do you want that."

Sakura was emberassed and said "No master."

Naruto said "Then turn around, I think you have learned your lesson but I want to give you something."

Sakura was a little scared but turned around and Hinata was watching and Naruto raised the back of Sakura shirt to show her back and he moved his hand up her back a little till he stopped and then he sent a burst of chakra from his hand into that spot.

Sakura gasped as her eyes fluttered and her legs nearly gave out and she moaned in pleasure. Naruto stopped and stepped back allowing Sakura to recover a few moments and he said "I only punish those I think deserve it Sakura but I am also fair. I know you listened to Hinata obediantly and that is why I gave you that reward just now but please start using you own mind a little because there will be times where neither I nor my hands will be around to tell you what to do, do you understand."

Sakura smiled and said "Yes master, I am sorry."

Naruto said "Good, Now Hinata, I know you feel I am not paying enough attention to you right now but I will make it up to you tonight and give you a proper sorry for leaving as I did. Now is everyone ready."

Both girls nod and with that they took off to class.

The day at school was like the next few days, boring, it was all review of what they had learned the past several years. Ino shot glares at all 3 and Sasuke ignored them. Shikamaru and Choji finally asked what was going on.

Flashback

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the board thinking and he asked "Naruto, what is really going on between you, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino."

Sakura and Hinata both were reading some medical books nearby and Sakura stiffened which everyone notice and Naruto looked around and Kiba looked interested as well and Choji said "You didn't hurt Ino did you, you know me and Shika see her as a little sister."

Naruto sighed and said "No guys but Inos in a lot of danger right now."

Everyone looked at him and Naruto asked "Did you all here what happened to Sakura a little ways back before her mom was killed."

Shikamaru said "I heard Sakura rant but I ignored them, why."

Naruto sighed and said "Is it ok if I tell them Sakura."

Sakura said "If you think its best."

Naruto said "Yeah, I do. Look, Sakura was attacked after school. Sasuke had met her durring lunch and told her to meet him inside one of the classrooms here away from everyone so he could talk to her. Sakura crush fooled her into thinking it was ok and when he showed up that afternoon he told her he wanted to make sure she would not interupt her while he spoke so he tricked her into putting on a gag. At that moment 2 others of him grabbed her arms and restrained her and they cut her cloths off her, tied her to a chair and slit her wrist."

Kiba said "But how can 3 of them be there and why wasn't he arrested."

Naruto said "Because the actual Sasuke wasn't there. He was with Ino giving him the perfect alibi. I know how he did it but the problem is proving he knows the jutsu that he used."

Choji asked "What jutsu."

Naruto looked at them and then 3 puffs were heared and there were 3 other Naruto and each one walked up to the boys and hit them lightly on the head and he said "Kagebunshin. It creates real body and the user gets the memory from them after they are destroyed. I use it alot in my own training so I can do it without handsigns. I got a friend of my fathers to teach it to me but I don't know how Sasuke got his hands on it since its a forbidden jutsu."

Shikamaru asked "How can you be sure that it was that jutsu."

Naruto said "The Anbu team that investigated it did not find any evidence of being any type of clone like earth clones, mud clones, and water clones, so that means it has to be Kagebunshin but they think it has to be an adult who did it because of the high chakra demand. I can do it because of having Kyuubi chakra but I believe that Sasuke can do it also. No offense guys but with as much as he trains its not hard to believe he would have the chakra to make at least 3 to 5 of them. Besides myself hes the only one I think our age group who can use it. Hinata almost can but shes wiped out from it afterwards and with what Sasuke said to Sakura makes me honestly believe that hes the one who did it, nobody else would have had a problem against Sakura since neither of her parents were ninja and besides others of Sasuke fangirls Sakura had no enemies."

Kiba asked "Have you gone to the Hokage and told him."

Naruto sighed as he moved the next piece and said "Think about it Kiba. The Anbu did not find anything, Ino is backing up Sasuke story of being with her while it happened and nobody can prove Sasuke knows that jutsu so there is nothing besides the fact the clones looked like him and Sakura word to go against him and with Ino word against her..."

Shikamaru sighed and said "I see, your right, theres nothing you can do unless you prove he knows that jutsu."

Naruto nods and said "The thing is I don't know why he is still holding onto Ino. Hes using her for something but what I can't tell. I am afraid that if she not careful she won't be found in time like Sakura was."

The 3 boys looked down and Choji said "He hurts her and I will kill him."

Naruto said "Easy Choji, theres a reason he gets away with things like he does. Sooner or later he will slip up and when he does I will be there waiting for him, hes hurt Hinata and now Sakura. All we can do for now is wait and watch and try to gather proof. It has to be concrete proof because it will come down to his word against any one of us who goes against him and the council and thier Sharingan ass kissing members will protect him like they always do."

Everyone nods and thinks about the problem and Naruto moved his next peice and said "Game, I win."

Shikamaru groans as the bell rang and said "Someday Naruto I will beat you."

Naruto smirked and said "The force is my ally and a powerful one it is my young friend."

Kiba said "Thats it dude, you keep talking about the great force thing but what the hell is it."

Naruto smirked and said "This." as he raised his hand and all of them found themselves floating in the air and they were all wide eyed and he set them all down and Kiba said "Woah dude, that was awesome, can you teach me."

Naruto said "Sorry guys, only those of my clan will learn it, Hinata knows a little but she was mostly to old when I taught her. It has to be taught at a very young age like Chak...ra." as he looked toward the west.

Everyone looked at him and a Hinata asked "Whats wrong Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Guys, can you all keep a secret, I mean one from everyone including your family, clans, and everyone else whose not here even the Hokage with the threat of death."

All of them look at each other and said yes and Naruto said "then come watch this, your fixing to see something that you have never seen before."

Each of them got up and walked over toward Naruto and then they heard a low rumbling noise coming from the distance and then an object appeared in the distance and everyone watched as it got closer and closer and then it flew over the gates off the village and they could see it was a huge ship the size of the Hokage tower and it slowed as it approached the accademy slowing down for a few second before it turned sideways and everyone watched as Naruto let a tear fall and he nods and it blasted off into the sky as Anbu arrived and looked around and then at the thing that left and one asked "do any of you know who or what that was."

Naruto said "No, never seen them before."

The Anbu asked everyone else and they said no and they left after that to check other buildings and after they were gone Kiba asked "What was that. You know don't you."

Naruto said "Yes, I know who was in that ship, they are heroes. Remember that ship and know that the people who are in it saved us all even if we don't know it."

Shikamaru asked "How do you know that."

Naruto let another tear fall and said "Because my mother was with them. Their going to fight something worse then Kyuubi to save us all. I won't say any more and I will deny it forever if anyone ever ask me. I will not try to answer questions I don't have answers to and dishonor their memories. Just know that they are sacraficing their lives for us all yet no one will ever know it. Thats the way its suppose to be." as he turned and began to walk away.

The 3 boys all watched him leave with Sakura and Hinata and Kiba asked "What do you think, should we tell."

Shikamaru said after a few seconds "No, for some reason I believe him. He said his mother was with them and they were going to go and die. Hes losing his only blood family and we should honor his request not to tell if for nothing else then our friendship to him. Someday he may tell us more if he knows more but I think I know where he got that game from now."

Choji asked "What do you think this all means Shika."

Shikamaru said "I don't know Choji but maybe someday we will find out. I think we should all get to class."

As they walked into class iruka screamed "Detention you 3."

Naruto said "Hey Iruka-sensei, I told you ANBU were asking us about that thing we all saw so don't punish them please."

Iruka asked "Is this true."

The boys nod and Iruka said "Fine but don't be late again."

The boys sighed as they took thier seats in front of Naruto and his 2 girls and Kiba said "thanks man."

Naruto said "What are friends for."

The 3 boys nod and each resolved not to tell.

End flashback

As things returned to normal things were getting shook up even more with the arrival of a guest at the front gate.

The 2 chunnins at the gate looked at the figure in silver armor that hid them completely even through the black visor in the helmet and they said "Who are you and what are you here for."

The person said "My name is Tresa and I have come to see Naruto Namikaze."

The chunnin could tell the voice was female but thats all they could tell and one said "I am sorry but you will have to see the Hokage first."

Tresa said "Fine, take me to your leader."

The chunnin blinked and they summoned a group of ANBU who began to lead the girl through the village.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all were on thier way to the accademy when they heard a distrubance on the other street and Naruto said "Lets go check that out."

Each of the girls nod and jump up onto the roofs and went to look at the next street and Sakura saw the ANBU leading an armored person and she asked "Who or what is that." as she pointed.

Naruto slapped his head and said "That Sakura, is my Left Hand Tresa. She has all the same rights as Hinata does meaning she is in position of power over you. Ok."

Sakura nods and Naruto said "You 2 go on to the accademy and tell Iruka I wont be back for the rest of the week, tell him I am helping the newest member of my clan settle in."

Both girls nod and leave and Naruto sighed as he jumped down from the roof and ran up toward the Anbu.

One of them saw him and said "Halt."

Naruto said "I will come with you because she is a member of my clan who is joining from outside of the village."

The Anbu looked at him and then at the armored girl and asked "Is this true."

The girl said "Yes."

The Anbu said "Very well, you may come with us to see the Hokage." as they let him walk next to her and walk toward the Hokage tower.


	19. Chapter 19

When they walked into the Hokages office Naruto saw the Hokage was looking at him and then at Tresa and he asked "Do I even want to know."

Naruto said "meet my newest family member."

The third sweatdropped and asked "Can I see your face."

Tresa said "No. It is against my family honor to remove our armor around anyone other then our family."

The third said "If its just you, naruto and I then will you."

Tresa looked at Naruto and asked "Is he trustworthy."

Naruto said "with general knowledge, the walls have ears in this village so I wouldn't tell him more then a general what you can do unless you want everyone in the village to know by this afternoon."

The third sweatdropped and glared at Naruto who shrugged and said "its true. Look at me, no one was suspose to know about Kyuubi being inside me but everyone in this village knew it before I did."

The third sighed and said "Your never letting that go are you."

Naruto said "Not till the council and everyone whose ever sent me hateful glares or tried to be mean to me gets on their knees, pucker their lips and kiss my ass."

Tresa began to snicker and the third sighed and said "Fine, Anbu leave the room."

The Anbu shot Naruto glares and Naruto said as he flashed through handsigns and the room glowed "Ok Tresa, room secured."

Tresa sighes as she reached up and undid the clamps that held her helmet on her head and she removed it and the third looked at her and he asked "Now mind telling me a little about you, how you know Naruto, and what your plans are."

Tresa said "I am the daughter of Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorian people, my father and the rest of my clan are going to war with an enemy they have no chance to defeat. I will not tell you who they are because they are not from what you call the Elemental countries. My people come from else where. My father knew Lady..."

Naruto said "Kushina, my mother." interupting her.

Tresa glanced at him and said "Yes, though my people gave her another name. She met my people in battle and defeated them earning our respect. My father and Lady Kushina have come to an agreement, she would go with my people into battle one last time and my father sent me here to join Naruto family under the condition any children I have with him are trained in my peoples ways."

The third asked "What skills do you have."

Tresa said "I am a stealth, assassination, and technology expert however I am also extremely proficient in hand to hand combat and swordsmenship."

The third blinked and asked "when you say assassination what do you mean."

Tresa said "I have killed over 75 people in my life."

The third sighed and thought "_so young and already stained her hands with blood"_ and he said "What village are you associated with."

Tresa asked "What do you mean. My people are nomadic. The only allegiance I have is to Naruto."

Naruto said "That means she loyal to who I am. Shes around the same age as I am so I was wanting to have her put in the accademy with my class Hokage-sama."

The third said "her skills will have to be tested to see if shes at accademy level or higher."

Naruto said "She can't use chakra sir."

The third blinked and asked "What."

Naruto sighed and Tresa said "You wish to see my skills then test me yourself." as she pressed a button on her waist and she disappeared.

the third went wide eyed and he looked around and tried to dispell a genjutsu and he felt a blade at his neck and Tresa appeared and said "I may not be able to use chakra but my peoples skills make it where we don't need it." as she sheethed the sword back to her back and stepped away.

The third said "I see you are very skilled, to skilled in fact for the accademy."

Naruto snorts and said "Please, you have 3 chunnin level or higher students in the accademy already and one whose already high gennin if you were to test us. I don't care if you don't actually put her in the accademy or not as long as you allow her to join when we graduate and she is either placed on a team with Hinata, Sakura, or me since we will be the only people who know her fighting style and can work with it. Preferably I am hoping you would put all 3 of them together under either Kurenai or Anko since Anko is a full combat specialist like Hinata and Tresa and Sakura is coming along into a nicely rounded support fighter. However the same can be said putting them under Kurenai since Hinata and Sakura both have the chakra control for genjutsu and as tresa already demonstrated her stealth skills can match any genjutsu."

The third frowned and said "Don't you think that would be creating a team thats over powered."

Naruto said "No, in fact I think they would compliment each other better then what I can tell you already got planned. I mean anyone can tell your going to put Ino, Shikamaru, and choji together because of how good their parents were but your also setting them up for failure by doing so because their parents are so famous that everyone knows all their moves and tricks already. Next your going to put Hinata, Shino, and Kiba together to make a tracking team that is also a team that is being set up for failure, Hinata bloodline that she hardly ever uses any longer would see everything that is within range however Kiba nose would also pick up the same thing as long as they are not down wind of him and Shino could cover the same area. Sure they could track down anyone but then if there are a large group of enemies there then they would have to wait on backup. Then the last team will be Sakura who doesn't fit with anyone else right now besides the ones I said, Sasuke who we know attacked her but we can't prove it, and then either me who would have to constantly have to watch my own back and Sakura from Sasuke and get up all killed from not being able to watch him and the surroundings or Tresa who will have the same problem as me. Did I miss anything."

The third glared at Naruto and said "Do not forget your an accademy student."

Naruto snorts and said "Don't forget theres absolutely nothing tying me and my family secrets to this village. The only thing you can do to get any control over me is make me a ninja and if I leave you can't do shit besides try to kill me and lose a lot of people because the moment you put me in the bingo book every other hidden village will begin looking for me offering me what ever the hell I want to come to their village. The only reason I stay is because of my idea of getting everyone to see me as me."

The third frowned and sighed and said "Fine, you can join the accademy Tresa."

Naruto said "Not this week Hokage-sama. Since shes here I need to show her around the temple so she doesn't accidently kill herself on some of the security traps as well as help her settle in. We will be back for school monday but Hinata and Sakura will continue to go."

The third glared at Naruto and said "Your getting worse then the council members."

Naruto shrugged and said "know how your enemy thinks. Cya and may the force be with you." as he turned and cancelled the silence jutsu and Tresa put back on her helmet and they walked out.

Naruto began to speak in Mando and said "these people know nothing about Revan, the Republic, or Darth Rasen."

Tresa speaking her native tongue said "you speak my language very well, any one else know it."

Naruto said "no."

Tresa said "Then its good code talk, so whats really going on."

Naruto said "I arranged for us to be able to go from the temple to the factory. I want to get it up and running a little so I can make a move next week and get a foothold in this village providing we can get the factory going in that time."

Tresa shrugged and said "If its a machine, I can work it."

Naruto nods and said "Hinata knows the truth about you but no one else does, Sakura know your my right hand but she knows nothing about space travel, the ancients, or anything else besides whats happening in this village. You may discipline her if she breaks a rule if you want. Her rules are simple, follow my orders, never betray me, never be with another man besides me, follow your or Hinata orders when I am not around and never tell anyone about Darth Rasen or my plans or empire."

Tresa said "Sounds like shes a grunt."

Naruto said "Exactly, I call her my first finger, you are my left hand and Hinata my right."

Tresa nods and said "I understand." as they continued the rest of the way in silence. Naruto then showed her to her room and raised an eyebrow when she began unsealing scrolls full of stuff and she said "Your mother brought them with her and showed me how to use them. She said they were blood seals since I can't use chakra."

Naruto nods and after everything was put away and then lead her to the room where the new seal is and he said "See that brick with the lighsaber drawn on it. Push that brick and get on the seal in 30 seconds and it will activate. I did the same thing in the factory."

Tresa nods and they both got on the seal after Naruto pushed the brick and then a few second later they appeared inside the factory.

Tresa whistled and said "Amazing." as she looked around. The room they were in had black brick walls and a long hallway with many doors leading both ways into side rooms.

She said "Well lets look around and see if we can find the central computer." as they began to look.

As they looked in each room Tresa began to narrow her eyes and after about half an hour she asked "Rasen, what exactly do you know about this factory."

Naruto shrugged and said "Not much actually, mom told me when she questioned Kyuubi after he slipped he said it was used by the ancients to create. Why."

Tresa bit her lip and said "I'm not sure. I mean yeah I see things that are used for general construction but I also see stuff that I would expect in another kind of factory."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Tresa said "I will tell you later after we explore some more. I want to make sure before I tell you something that could be wrong."

Naruto shrugged and said "Ok, I don't know alot about tech. I can do some light stuff but nothing that I have seen here."

Tresa nods and they continued to walk. Soon they came to a set of stairs and they climbed the stairs and found another hall going back the way they came and Tresa soon saw a room that had alot of ancient computers and she walked toward them and she said "Just like the star maps computers dad told me about."

Naruto asked "Is this what we were looking for."

Tresa nods and said "Activate."

The machine began to beep in several languages and flashed on the screen several languages and tresa said out loud "Now how did dad say Revan got it to work...oh yeah." as she drawed back and kicked it hard.

A slot popped open and she pulled out a data pad and put it in and after a few moments it popped back out and Naruto sweatdropped as he could now read the screen and Tresa said "Works every time."

Naruto thought "_so a tech expert is someone who kicks a machine. Hmm, I can do that."_

Tresa said "Don't even think about it."

Naruto pouted and said "So your force sensitive huh."

His answer was being slammed agianst the wall by a force push and she said "Yes but I don't use it much. I am a Mandalorian, not a jedi. Do not make that mistake."

Naruto shrugged and she began working on the computer.

Naruto watched her for about an hour and she sighed and stepped back and said "So thats what this is."

Naruto asked "What."

Tresa said "part of this place is general assembly like I thought where we can make armor, swords, light weapons and basically anything handheld. We can also make the parts that we need for the generators but they will take alot of time and manpower since we would have to build them one piece at a time with just the few of us you have so far. This place also has an experimental genetics lab. I read the final reports where they showed the bijuu as you call them were created here however they were smaller back then but neither of those things are what this place was originally created for."

Naruto asked "Then what was this place made for."

Tresa smirked and she turned the screen around and said "Slave augmentation." as Naruto read and went wide eyed and said "You have got to be shitting me."

Tresa said "Nope. I can't believe it myself and if word ever reached the republic about this it could destroy everything everyone believes about the evolution of thier species."

Naruto read and he said "So the reason humans outnumber the other spiecies is because the other species were augmented from the base race of humans."

Tresa said "Yes, wookies, bit, Jawas, hell even hutts were all changed."

Naruto scrolled down a little and he said "And on this planet bloodlines and chakra."

Tresa nods and said "These ancients apparently want to create the perfect beings I believe. According to what I read here they go out capture everything, test their previous test subjects to see how they turned out and then try and improve off of it and begin creating new races before retreating for a while and let people grow and evolve and then come back and repeat the process."

Naruto frowned and asked "So what does that do for us. I mean can this help us any."

Tresa said "Well, that would depend on your plans and what you are willing to let appear on this world."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Tresa said "Well, some of the data codes are still here and materials not a problem. The question is what do you want to happen here. Do you want to create an army to enslave the entire planet or do you want to try something more subtle or what exactly are you planning."

Naruto frowned and explained his immediate plans and Tresa thought a moment and said "you know, that could work out better then taking everything by force as well as trying to manipulate everything. In fact I have a few ideas that could work." as she explained her ideas.

Naruto was wide eyed and asked "Can you really do that."

Tresa nods and said "The only problem is time and manpower."

Naruto smirked and said "Hows an army of 1000 workers sound to you."

Tresa looked at him as he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and the entire factory was filled with clones.

Tresa went wide eyed before she said "We are so going to have so much fun later. For now all of you follow my orders and we can get started." as she began marching through the place like a general explaining how to use what and how to do what.

Naruto smiled over the next week him and her spent there and then on Sunday he asked "So can you handle everything here."

She smirked and then burst out laughing and said "Yes, just get everything ready, I will come here every day after the accademy and finalize everything."

Naruto said "So how much trouble are we looking at."

The sound of several voices saying "bing bing, bing bing" and Naruto sweatdropped and said "They can speak basic now right."

Tresa said "Yes, I placed a translator in their body that will translate what they say to basic."

Another voice said "Querry Master, may I please blast me some Jawas."

Naruto said "No, you already have your orders."

The voice said "Statement, but master, they keep talking about taking my parts and rebuilding me."

Naruto slapped his head and said "Now listen to me, if my plan is to work your going to have to play your part. Do you understand."

The voice said "Statement, I understand master. My orders will be followed however if you ever change your mind I would be happy to remove them from the galaxy."

Another voice made a screeching noise and the 2nd voice said "Querrry master, may I blast the Tusken then."

Naruto sighed as he walked away and said "I hope you know what your doing and they follow thier rolls Tresa."

Tresa said "Don't worry they will."

Naruto nods and walks away.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Tresa in her Mandalorian Armor appeared back in the temple with Naruto and they soon met up with Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura said "Hello there, I am Sakura."

Tresa said "I have been informed who you are. I am Tresa, Left hand of Darth Rasen."

Sakura bows and asked "May I ask whats with that armor."

Tresa said "This armor is the armor of my people. We only remove it when in the company of our family and those we trust. Hinata and Rasen know what I look like but you won't until you have earned my trust and only then if I decide to."

Sakura said "Sorry Lady Tresa." not wanting to upset her new leader.

Naruto yawned and asked "So everything will be fine until we get back."

Tresa said "Don't worry, if they leave the room HK will kill them."

Hinata asked "So how was your things at the meeting."

Naruto smirked and both Hinata and Sakura flinched at the smirk and he said "Oh things are going to be getting suprising soon. Now lets get to school."

As all 4 of them left Naruto snickered and said in Mando "if these people are shocked with your look wait until they see our suprise huh."

Tresa snickered as well and Hinata glanced at them and Naruto said "Relax my lady, jelousy does not sute you. I was just speaking in her native tongue about the suprise we have planned. I have yet to claim her if your worried about that because I have been busy with preparing your mothers memorial gift."

Hinata eyes relaxed and she looked down and said "Sorry Naruto, I just missed you this week is all."

Naruto waved it off and said "I know but you have my promise and you know I keep my promise to you."

Sakura smiled and thought "_master is a great man, working hard to gain our peace. I am glad I joined him and he allowed me to become his...what exactly am I. I know I don't have his heart or at least not like Hinata has but maybe someday I will. He has done all he has promised to me and provided me with a reason to live, food, shelter, and a family...a weird one."_ glancing at Tresa "_but he has kept his promise. Someday I will have his children and..._"

Sakura asked "Naruto, may I ask something."

Naruto said "Sure but I don't know if I will be able to answer it."

Sakura asked "Someday when you decide to have children with me, how will you treat them."

Both Hands looked at her and then at Naruto as they walked and Naruto said "If your worried that I will treat them different then I do others then don't. I will care for each of my children equally with no difference. The only difference will be with Tresa children because she will be teaching them her peoples ways while I teach the others about the force. That was the promise I made and I keep them."

Sakura said "Thank you, that was something that has bothered me since the day of my punishment and I have wanted to know."

Naruto said "Don't worry, things will work out in the end."

The rest of the way was in silence ignoring the looks people gave them and finally the accademy came into view and all the kids looked at them and 1 boy narrowed his eyes a moment and yawned as he layed back on the grass just as the bell rang.

They all entered into the accademy and Naruto lead them to the class and as he opened the door Iruka and Mizuki were discussing the days lesson plans and Naruto walked over to them and said "Hello Iruka sensei."

Iruka glanced up and said "Hello Naruto, the third informed me that you would be back today along with your betrothed..." as he saw Tresa.

Naruto said "Shes not my betrothed, shes just the mother of my future children like Hinata and Sakura."

Everyone eyes got wide and Ino said "You pig, your going to screw them and not even marry them."

Naruto said "Yeap, got a problem with it."

Ino growled and said "Your nothing but a pervert and they are nothing but sluts."

Tresa reached for her sword and Naruto stepped in front of her and said "Tell me Ino, who is more of a slut, women who love a man who treats them with respect without the need for a high priced wedding, a big classy name and shows them how much he cares for them each day with how he treats them or one who wants a big wedding to show everyone that shes shallow, a woman who only cares for a man because of what his family did and not him because he is a stuck up bastard who treats everyone else as nothing and a woman who can't even get the man shes with to tell others he is with her, and refuses to show his love." as he walked over and kissed Hinata passionately and then the same for Sakura and then walked over and kissed Tresa hand.

Naruto stood up and said "Now as I was saying, who is the slut, the women I decided not to marry because I wanted them to feel how I feel for them or..." leaving the rest unspoken.

Ino said "I'm no slut, am I sasuke-kun."

Naruto shrugged and asked "Who said I was calling you one or talking about Sasuke. Your own mind said I was so you must think of yourself." with a smirk as he walked toward the back of class ignoring the fuming Ino or the snickering class.

Iruka sighed and the bell to start class began and Iruka said "Well miss Tresa, why don't you tell us about yourself."

Tresa who was holding her laughing and thought "_Rasen quick witts are great, he put that bitch in her place."_ and spoke in Mando.

Everyone sweatdropped and Shikamaru groaned and said "Shes knows the language of the Mandalorians, doesn't she Naruto."

Naruto smirked and Tresa said "I am Tresa, daughter of Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorian clans."

Ino said "That's stupid, why is your father named after your clan name."

Naruto said "Shut up Ino, The current leader of the Mandalorian people always takes the name of Mandalore as their name when they take over as leader. It is an honor for her people showing he is the clan leader."

Ino humped and turned back around and Tresa walked toward the back of the room and Naruto got up and said "Take my seat, Im going to meditate."

Iruka slapped his head and said "No your not."

Naruto flipped his hood on where it covered most of his face and set down in a lotus position on the ground.

Iruka glared but Naruto eyes flashed red and gold a moment and only Iruka saw it and he gulped and said "fine." in a stutter.

Naruto smirked and shikamaru turned to look at him and then at Tresa, Hinata and Sakura and said in a low whisper to tresa "so was that your dad who left with Naruto mother."

Tresa eyes got wide in her helmet a moment and Shikamaru saw her shoulder flinch and he said "never mind, its to troublesome." as he turned back around.

Tresa looked at him for several minutes and she leaned back and whispered in mando "he knows."

Naruto opened his eyes and nods slowly and they continued on in class.

At lunch time when they got up to the roof with Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Tresa he activated the dejirek game and Shikamaru saw how her head moved toward the board and asked "You know how to play."

Tresa said "Yeah. Why."

Shikamaru said "You mind if I play her before I lose to you again Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said "Sure, go ahead."

Tresa took the place where Naruto had been a moment before and they began to play. 10 minutes later Naruto blinked and said "You..."

Shikamaru said "Tied." finishing Naruto sentence.

Naruto sighed and said "I thought that was impossible to tie at this game."

Tresa said "It is unless..."

Shikamaru said "Unless you purposely set it up to tie." as he got up and said "Troublesome." as he layed back on the roof and looked at the clouds.

Naruto took Shikamaru spot and began to play Tresa and after a few minutes Kiba said "Damn, your both being ruthless." as he watched as they traded pieces. Shikamaru looked on and he watched with narrowed eyes and he saw Naruto win after sacraficing alot of pieces and he closed his eyes and sighed.

When they got back to class Iruka said "Ok class, were going to review ninjutsu today. Everyone please line up so we can test you."

As everyone lined up Iruka said "Alright everyone, lets test the replacement jutsu."

He then began testing by throwing an eraser at them. When it got to tresa turn he threw it at her and she leaned her head to the side and it missed and Iruka said "I see, you fail that part."

Naruto said "Iruka-sensei, did you talk to the Hokage about Tresa special condition."

Iruka looked at him and said "No, what condition."

Naruto said "She the same as the Lee kid that graduated last year."

Iruka eyes widened a moment and said "I see. Well if thats the case can you show us some skill that will aid you instead of replacement."

Tresa turned toward Naruto and he spoke in Mando "do what you did before."

Tresa nods and she said "Very well." as she pressed the button for her cloaking shield and to everyone shock except Naruto she disappeared completely.

Iruka said "I thought she couldn't use chakra. How can she use genjutsu."

Naruto smirked and said "Thats not genjutsu. See for yourself."

Iruka frowned and tried to dispell it and he said "So she left."

Suddenly Ino screamed and everyone watched as her pigtail was being pulled into 2 pony tails. Just then Tresa appeared behind her and let her hair fall and she said "Mind your surroundings or wind up dead girl." as she turned and began to walk back to where she had been standing.

Iruka was shocked and he finally got his control back and said "Impressive, I will give you credit for that."

Sasuke asked "How did you do that. Tell me."

Tresa started to say something and Naruto said in mando "don't, hes definately an enemy."

Tresa frowned and said "Sorry but no."

Sasuke said "Do you know who I am."

Naruto said "A bastard who tries to kill and abuse women."

Ino said "Shut up Naruto, you know that Sasuke-kun did not do that."

Naruto said "Someday Ino, you are going to learn the truth about Sasuke and I just hope you live to learn from it."

Shikamaru said "Drop it, its too troublesome to continue and we need to finish our testing."

Iruka said "hes right, both of you stop it or I will have you both stay for detention."

Iruka then continued the rest of the test and soon the day lessons were over.

Naruto began leading the group of girls toward the temple when Shikamaru walked up toward them and said "Mind if I come by Naruto, I need to talk to you about something."

Naruto asked "What is it Shika."

Shikamaru asked "Its troublesome but I think what I want to talk to you about should not be said outside."

Naruto eyed him a moment and Sakura looked confused and Naruto said "fine, you can come with us." as he lead them toward the temple.

Hinata glanced at Tresa who was moving her hand toward something on her side and she said "Tresa, Sakura, why don't we go get some supplies and let the boys talk in private. I mean Tresa might want to check out the weapon shops here."

Tresa frowned and Naruto said "I think thats a good idea girls."

Tresa sighed and said "fine but I can't be to long, I need to finish setting things up."

Sakura said "If you wan't I can help you."

Tresa said "No offense girl but some of the stuff I would kill you if you pressed the wrong things."

Sakura frowned and said "Sorry Lady Tresa." as the 3 walk off.

Naruto watched them leave and turned toward Shikamaru and said "Lets go." as he finished leading the way to the temple. Naruto saw Shikamaru looking around and he lead him to his chamber of Solace and he asked "So what is on your mind."

Shikamaru looked around the tower room seeing Konoha and he said "nice view."

Naruto said nothing and Shikamaru said "So tell me, are you an alien."

Naruto blinked and asked "What, what do you mean."

Shikamaru gave him a deadpan look and said "There are things I have notice that are wrong about you. I mean you weapon, your abilities, your foreign languages, the way your always judging everyone with your eyes. Even the way you avoid revealing to much about you. Its like your always having to take precaution with everything. For a while I have been thinking you might have been spying for another village but then the other day when we had that strange metal...ship I guess you could call it, you knew who was on it and where it was coming from. Then this strange girl in metal armor appears and speaks a language that only you knew and also can play the game as you as you can that has never been seen anywhere in the elemental countries as far as I can tell. The reason I think your an alien is because my dad had access to the reports of the sightings of that ship and someone saw it as it flew straight into the sky and disappeared leaving the planet as they claimed so I ask you, are you an alien."

Naruto sighed and said "No, I was born on this planet."

Shikamaru said "But."

Naruto said "My mother wasn't."

Shikamaru asked "So, whats your story."

Naruto sighed and said "You wouldn't believe me."

Shikamaru said "Try me."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru as if judging him and he frowned a moment and said "If I tell you whats going on what would you do."

Shikamaru said "I don't know, depends on what I hear. Are you a threat to Konoha."

Naruto sighed and said "To the village itself and what it represents then yes, to the people of the village, no."

Shikamaru blinked and Naruto asked "What would you say if I knew and had proof of how bloodlines were first created."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and said "I would say I would have to see the proof to believe it."

Naruto said "Then follow me." as he stood up and walked down to the general area before leading toward the sealing transport seals and he lead Shikamaru into a room and stepped on a seal and said "Hop on, this is a variation of my fathers Hiraishin, it allows me to pass people and objects from one place to another without having to worry about distance."

Shikamaru asked "Where are we going."

Naruto said "To where bloodlines on this planet began."

Shikamaru thought a moment and walked onto the seal and Naruto moved his hand and a brick moved and a few seconds later both boys were in the factory.

Shikamaru looked and saw creatures walking around and he asked "What are those."

Naruto said "The short ones are called Jawas, they have the ability to repair or build nearly any machine however they are also scavangers who steal machine parts to make other machines. The Tall ones are called Tusken Raiders. They are not known for thier mechanical skills but they can make cloths that can withstand as good as armor and conceal everything about them. Thats what I have them doing."

Shikamaru looked at them work and he asked "What about those red things."

Naruto said "Those are called droids. More specifically HK units."

Shikamaru asked "HK."

Naruto said "Hunting and Killing."

Shikamaru said "Your not giving me much reason to trust you."

Naruto said "Believe it or not but those guys are basically going to be the only thing that stands between you and slavery from the guys my mother and the others were heading to fight."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and he asked "So where is this proof."

Naruto lead him up to the main computer room and Shikamaru began to read what Naruto showed him and he then set back and he asked "Tell me everything."

Naruto then told him about his mother, the jedi, the sith, the starforge, then the ancients, her crashing here, faking her identity, having him, why Kyuubi attack and what Kyuubi actually was and said "and now I am trying to get set up to get where I can put up the shield generators but to do so in every country and keep them safe until they are activated I need to put an army around them which is where the HK come from. Once their activated it doesn't matter what happens because nobody can come on this planet or leave it and the shield generator will be safe from anyone here getting to them because they will also have a shield but not until they are all activated at the same time."

Shikamaru asked "How can you hope to do this."

Naruto said "I have my ways. Now what are you going to do about it."

Shikamaru said "You are working with no safety net, no room for errors, no backup plan, every one is possibly an enemy, and I have no idea how your going to do it in one country, much less all of them."

Naruto said "And."

Shikamaru thought for several minutes and said "But I have to agree, there seems to be no other way around it. Its either go with your plan or fall along the way and end as slaves."

Naruto said "So what are you going to do."

Shikamaru said "I guess I will join you."

Naruto said "You understand you can't tell anyone, you may have to betray your friends and family and who knows what else."

Shikamaru said "I understand but if I do this I want you to do something for me."

Naruto said "And that is."

Shikamaru said "Protect Choji and Ino. Even if this world falls I want you to find someway to get them to safety. They are both like siblings to me."

Naruto said "Alright, I will protect them."

Shikamaru asked "So whats your plan, maybe I can help you figure something else that you haven't thought of."

Naruto smiled and said "Well..." and so Naruto began explaining the general idea of his plan.

By the end of it Shikamaru looked stunned and said "Thats the most briliant and suicidal plan I have ever heard."

Naruto said "The main problem is trying to manipulate the bastard without someone getting hurt, I can get him to do things for power and his revenge but whenever I tell him stuff not to do he screws it up. I gave him training ideas but told him to leave Hinata alone and it worked a little bit but not much, he left her alone while training, I told him I wanted him to get Ino and Sakura to be mad at each other so they would leave him alone."

Shikamaru said "Wait, is that where her attack came in."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah, I wanted him to play with thier feelings so they would get pissed off and leave him alone."

Shikamaru asked "Why."

Naruto said "I seen things in the force. I saw him killing one or the other when were older to get some kind of special sharingan that his brother has. It has something to do with killing your best friend so..."

Shikamaru said "So you figure if you can force their rivalry to a new level over him they would see him for the asshole he is and save them before its to late."

Naruto said "Yeah and I left it up to him how to do it and he tried to kill Sakura."

Shikamaru said "Does she know."

Naruto said "No, Hinata does and so does Tresa but not Sakura. I haven't told her I also suspect Sasuke the one who killed her mother. I mean it was all too perfectly timed. Her mother would have believed her and could have caused trouble and an actual investigation into Sasuke."

Shikamaru said "So your using her."

Naruto said "No, after it happened I had her look hard at herself. She nearly killed herself because she honestly believed she had nothing to live for so I gave her a purpose, something to believe in, people to support her, and affection."

Shikamaru asked "So you got Sakura free but how about Ino."

Naruto said "Well, shes the hard one. I have an idea that would work and would hurt her for a little while emotionally but her love for Sasuke would be forever gone when she learned he was actually the one who hurt Sakura and she was nothing but an alibi. If my plan works I can even get my army in Konoha in the move but I got to double check the laws of Konoha to make sure it will work."

Shikamaru said "So you going to get him to confess."

Naruto nods and Shikamaru said "Why don't you tell me your plan to get him to confess and I can check the laws for you while you get things set for your army."

Naruto asked "You sure."

Shikamaru said "Its troublesome but yeah. I guess I will become your backup."

Naruto said "Very well, so you agree to follow me then."

Shikamaru sighs and nods and Naruto said "Then I will give you the title of my second finger, you will answer only to me, Hinata or Tresa if I am not around. Do you agree."

Shikamaru nods and Naruto said "Then thanks Shika, I need all the help I can get."

Shikamaru said "I will get choji to help but I won't tell him whats going on. Just that he needs to trust you. Ok."

Naruto said "Just be careful, one slip and its game over."

Shikamaru nods and said "Well I guess I better go home. Its getting late."

Naruto said "yeah, I will draw up what I was thinking and figure out how to use it and bring the scroll to you tomorrow. Ok."

Shikamaru said "alright. Thanks for telling me everything."

Naruto said "Thanks for listening and believing, the more help I can get the easier it will be."

And so they left together, one with a lot to think about and one feeling a little less burdened.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day when Naruto got to the accademy he found Shikamaru there and he walked over and slipped him a scroll and said "I need that back by no later then tomorrow after school."

Shikamaru nods and said "I will get on it right away." as he got up and went to find a place to read it privately.

Naruto waited until he was gone and he saw everyone was mostly in thier own little clicks and he saw his 3 girls all together and he then turned and walked toward where he felt a pair of eyes on him and he felt the person slowly leading him away from the accademy and finally it stopped and when he arrived he looked up a tree and said "Yes, can I help you."

Naruto saw the limbs move and felt the chakra signature disappear and he saw a scroll fall down and he picked it up and opened it and read

**You have the power of the ones called Ancients in you. My demon told me to seek you out to see if you were them. My demon also told me you have killed Kyuubi. Mine wishes to die also but wants to make sure I am taken care of later. My demon has offered to give you something that would make you powerful if you would offer me protection. If you can kill my demon without killing me seek me out and we will tell you what we know. For now I must go because the red cloaks are looking for me.**

Naruto frowned and sniffed the air and turned back around to where the person had been and thought "_must have been some form of bunshin because I could not detect anything but chakra."_

He then turned and walked back toward the academy. The day continued as normal and at lunch Shikamaru came up to where they played every day and he sat down and said "Remind me to never discuss politics with you."

Naruto said "So, what do you think of my unique look on the Uchiha massacre."

Shikamaru said "I think you could make Itachi get off free if you wanted to." in a deadpan voice.

Kiba asked "What are you both talking about."

Naruto said "I asked Shika here to test my knowledge of Konoha clan laws and different things to help me with my clan and he gave me an assignment and we were discussing it."

Shikamaru nods and pulls out the scroll and tosses it to Naruto who caught it and said "I made one little note on one section to change how you look at it but the rest should be passing if you ever needed them."

Kiba said "You guys are crazy. Trying to remember all those laws makes my head hurt."

Naruto shrugged and said "Politics is usually the messiest battlefields there is. If you don't know the rules you won't survive."

Shikamaru said "He is right. Sometimes a single word slip can cost you the lives of everyone in your clan."

Kiba frowned and said "Maybe I should listen to my sister and mother more then."

Tresa asked "So when are we going to do something fun Naruto."

Naruto said "Define fun."

Kiba asked "Hey man, I have to ask, when are you going to tap some of that ass you got around your place. I mean you have had Hinata there for years and now Sakura and this Tresa chick."

Hinata had a twitch and said "Sakura, be a dear and teach him a lesson."

Sakura got up and walked over to Kiba and before he could react Sakura raised her leg running completey horizontal holding it in the air and Naruto said "Don't kill him."

Kiba blushed and looked where her crotch was ignoring the danger he was in and Sakura flipped backwards shocking everyone but Hinata and Naruto and the foot she had on the ground connected with Kiba jaw sending him backwards and she landed on the leg she had been holding in the air before she stood up right and said "don't look at what belongs to someone else Kiba."

Kiba was rubbing his jaw and everyone else was laughing at him and Kiba mind caught on to what Sakura said and turned at Naruto wide eyed and said "Wait, you already tapped Sakura."

Naruto said "A gentlemen never kisses and tells who he has or has not been with. You can believe what you want and if you want to know Kiba, Sakura could be with someone else or she could be saving herself for her future husband or lover. Don't assume things and never insult a woman and treat her like a piece of meat."

Shikamaru said "Or a game piece."

Each of the girls looked at Shikamaru at that one and glanced at Naruto who said "True. Sometime when things get tough its hard to remember that one." as he looked sadly at the 3 women before looking back at the game board.

Shikamaru smiled a little at that and Naruto frowned as he looked at the board and said "You won Shika. I tried to decieve and use my pieces and eventually my entire strategy came crashing down." as he got up and layed back on the roof to look at the sky.

Everyone was shocked except Tresa who asked as she saw the look on everyones face "Whats wrong with you all."

Kiba said "Naruto never loses."

Shikamaru said "Eventually we all lose, its what we come away with in the end that tells the real winner." as he layed back and watched the sky.

Naruto thought "_I understand Shika and you right, what good is winning the war if you have nothing to come home to." _as he bit his lip.

Hinata asked in a concerned voice "Are you ok Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, just thinking about something."

Shikamaru smirked and thought "_thats why I am different then the girls Naruto. They all go with your general ideas but don't make you question your own actions. You have been focusing so much on winning the war your forgetting why you want to win it."_

The bell rang and everyone got ready to head to class but Naruto and Sakura asked "Are you coming Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "No, I think I need to go talk to someone. I will see you all later." as he got up and jumped off the roof.

As he was gone they all looked in thought and went to class.

Naruto after leaving the accademy quickly tracked down a persons chakra signature and soon found who he was looking for.

Naruto walked into a dango shop and said "Hey Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up at Naruto behind his shades and said "Hey Naruto, its been a while."

Naruto looked at the table Kakashi was at and said "Hello Kurenai, Anko, its a pleasure to see you both again."

Anko said "What you doing here Gaki."

Naruto said "I actually came to ask for advice from Kakashi."

A man smoking a cigerette said "So your the Yondaimes kid."

Naruto looked at him and said "The names Naruto Namikaze, who might you be."

The man said "The names Asuma Saratobi."

Naruto said "Ah, you must be related to the Hokage."

Kurenai asked "What advice do you need to ask Kakashi about."

Naruto sighed and said "Someone recently told me something that has had me thinking and I was hoping Kakashi could answer the question for me."

Kakashi said "I can try but shouldn't you ask Kushina."

Naruto said "Shes gone Kakashi, she won't be back."

Everyones eyes got wide and Kakashi asked "Did she pass away."

Naruto said "Not exactly. Shes been dying for a while and an old friend got ahold of her and told her how they were about to go into a small war that they didn't expect to live through and she decided to go out with a bang helping her friend. She told me she had nothing left to teach me and she wanted me to remember her when she was still on her feet instead of on her back slowly fading on."

Kakashi said "I see, so what is it you wanted to ask."

Naruto frowned and asked "Why did he do it."

Kakashi asked "Why did who do what."

Naruto sighed and asked "Why did my father want to protect this village so hard durring the war, why did he want to be Hokage of this village, why was he so willing to sacrafice me for these people."

Kakashi frowned and asked "Naruto, answer me this, what do you see when you see this village."

Naruto closed his eyes as he then looked around the area and he said "darkness, corruption, hatred, fear, and pain."

Each of the adults at the table looked at him and Asuma asked "Can you explain that."

Naruto said "I see the corruption those who have power like the council, I see the hatred of those who suffer because of them. I see the pain of the children who have lost members of thier family. I see fear from those who are alone who don't have anyone there for them. I see the hatred of those who can't let go of the past to start living for the future and I see the darkness that consumes the innocent. I see a village whose only purpose is breading and training children to be nothing but murderers who get paid for doing it. I see the light of the future being lost forever in a spiral of pain. That is what I see when I look at this village."

Naruto looked back at the table and saw that all 4 of them were looking down and he also looked around the shop and saw that everyone was thinking about his words and Naruto sighed and said "I guess I am the only one who can still see the light because it looks to me your all so use to the darkness you can't even find the light." as he turned and began to walk away.

Anko said "Hey gaki, if thats how you see the village, why do you stay here."

Naruto was quite for a moment and said "I promised my mother I would show everyone the light and lead them from the darkness. Its just so hard not knowing how to be the light and not be consumed by the darkness myself. I sometimes think that was why my father did it but perhaps what I think is whats wrong. Perhaps there really is no light any longer, perhaps there never was." as he walked away.

Asuma looked at his cig and put it out and said "thats deep."

Kurenai said "Are we really that lost in the darkness of the world around us that we can't even see there is no light in the world."

Anko looked where Naruto was and Kakashi said "Or perhaps the world just needs for the light to shine so brightly it destroys the darkness." as he glanced where Naruto had been.

That afternoon after school Sasuke walked into his house when he was suddenly slammed into a wall and he saw Rasen standing there and he said "**You have been letting yourself become weak Sasuke."**

Sasuke said "No I have not. I have become stronger since you were here last."

Rasen said "**You think so boy. Then perhaps its time to test how strong you really are**."

Sasuke got into a fighting stance and said "Fight me."

Rasen snickered and then burst out laughing as he shot lightning at Sasuke and said as Sasuke fell to the ground in pain "**You still think you can ever hope to defeat me boy. You really are weak. If you want to show me that your strong then complete my task I have for you**."

Sasuke said in clenched teeth "What is it master you wish me to do."

Rasen smirked and began to explain what he wanted Sasuke to do.

The next morning when the sun rose over the Hokage monument the town of Konoha was immediately on alert as there were over 100 men in strange cloths and mask that concealed their entire look standing all around the village of Konoha.

The Anbu who were on patrol immediately as they appeared began to get around the men and someone asked "Who are you and what are you doing here."

A voice said "**Statement:We are the new civilian police force assigned protection of the village by our contract with a concerned civilian of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, who has paid for our services in full. All questions are to be directed at him. Now if you don't mind we are on security patrol, please leave us to are duty." **as each of the strange clothed men marched slowly around the inside of the village.

No matter which of the men the ANBU asked they were told the same thing. The third after 20 minutes of ANBU who had tried to subdue the men who were now 'protecting' the village were each hit by a blue energy beam that stunned them.

The third sighed and said "Bring me Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto smirked as he walked out of his gates and the men walking around the village. He then went to the accademy with the girls.

Sasuke appeared in the Hokage office with an ANBU and the third was behind his desk and said "Explain."

Sasuke said "Explain what."

The third said "Who are those men, how did they get here and what do you plan to do with them.

Sasuke sat down in a chair and said "Simple, I decided to recreate my family police force. It is my right to do so. Those men I hired will not answer to you or the council. They will only answer to the current head of the military police who is me."

The third said "I want them stopped."

Sasuke glared at him and said "No. They have been given the laws of Konoha so they know them and will enforce them like my family did. If anyone interferes with them they will either be arrested or executed depending on the nature of the situation. They will not tell you anything and I refuse to say anything else."

The third said "You can't do this."

Sasuke said "Yes I can unless you want the Sharingan to be forever lost to this village. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to school." as he got up and started to leave.

The third said "I will have them arrested as well as you Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and said "Do it and I can assure you Danzo and the council will have your job by the end of the day." with a smirk as he walked out and thought "_master was right, the third is afraid of the council."_

The third sighed as he took off his hat and he thought "_I hate politics. I got 2 different boys who have me held over a barrel. Both are 2 important to kill and both have nothing to tie them to this village legally."_

Naruto was sitting in class with his girls and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and said "Interesting start. I heard they tell everyone how they were hired by Sasuke."

Naruto shrugged and said "Yeah, the little bastards getting an earful from the Hokage at the moment."

Shikamaru asked "So what stepped up your plans."

Naruto said "What you said yesterday."

Shikamaru nods and he saw Sakura eyes narrow and he turned and saw Ino walk in with Sasuke a few steps later and he sighed as he sat down and Sasuke smirked as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and he said "give me strength and patience." in a low voice.

Tresa asked "Why don't you let me put a blaster to his head and pull the trigger."

Naruto said "Not yet."

That afternoon after class Ino was walking with Sasuke and she said "Those guys are scary Sasuke. Where did you find them."

Sasuke said "Sorry, can't tell you. Listen Ino, I got something I need to do but I was wondering if you would sign something for me."

Ino asked "Sure Sasuke-kun, what is it."

Sasuke pulled out a scroll and said "its a standard Uchiha engagement contract. That is if you want to of coarse." as he held the scroll in his hand.

Ino eyes got wide and she said "Yes Sasuke-kun, of coarse." as she grabbed the scroll and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke said "Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you that you have to sign it in blood at the bottom, your blood. Its the only way to make it legal."

Ino said "oh." as she seemed to think but Sasuke held out a kunai in his hand and she looked at it and she barely cut her finger and winced as she did and then signed her name in the bottom of it.

Sasuke said "Good Ino, now come to my place, I got a suprise for you."

Ino eyes got wide as Sasuke took the scroll and pocketed it and she followed him happy as they went to the Uchiha district.

When they got there Sasuke lead Ino to his house and when they got inside Ino said "So what did you want to give me Sasuke-kun." in a fangirl voice.

Sasuke smirked and said "Ino, I have been waiting a long time to give you this." and before ino knew it she recieved a punch in the gut and then one in the face and another to the stomach and another to her head and then her face and Sasuke just started to beat her with his fist. When Ino fell to the ground trying to cover herself he started to kick her ignoring her screams for help until he kicked her in the face knocking her out.

After she was knocked out he began to chuckle evily as he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder and took her to one of the bedrooms and tied her to a set of chains that once held his brothers ANBU equiptment.

He then put a gag in her mouth and walked out the room.

The next morning Sasuke got up and walked into the room where Ino was and he saw the fear in her eyes and he said "I bet your wondering why I did that, don't you bitch."

Ino only tried to get away from him but couldn't and he said "I did it because your my slave now bitch. You see, I decided I wanted to have some more fun like I did with Sakura before but this time I wanted to make sure that if you survive then nobody can touch me. The idea for the police force I got from someone else but then I thought about it and I found some old records where my family owned prisoners as slaves before so I had you sign that document myself and the best part is no one knows. Now you bitch, its time for your next beating." as he drew back and started to punch her over and over again.

Naruto sighed as he was sitting in his chair and he watched as Sasuke walked in alone and he blinked and thought "_wheres ino."_

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto who also seemed confused and Shikamaru said "maybe shes sick today."

Naruto said "Maybe." as he looked at Sasuke who seemed bored.

After school Naruto and Shikamaru went to Ino flower shop and when they got there they saw a sign on the door said they were closed making deliveries. Shikamaru said "Maybe were over reacting."

Naruto said "Yeah, maybe." in a concerned voice.

They seperated ways for the evening.

The next day Naruto frowned and thought as he saw Sasuke walk in alone and thought "_todays the day Sasuke suppose to challenge me. Wheres Ino."_

Shikamaru said "Somethings not right. Ino never misses 2 days in a row."

Naruto said "I know, lets go check on her at lunch."

Shikamaru said "I will, you have to be here for that."

Naruto frowned and said "Alright. Let me know what you find out."

Shikamaru nods and Hinata asked "do you want me to come with you."

Shikamaru said "No, shes not to friendly toward any of you 3 right now so if she is sick or something I don't want to upset her. Its to troublesome."

Naruto sighs and then the normal days activities went by and then lunch came.

Shikamaru left and went to find Ino.

Naruto was sitting on the roof like usual when Sasuke walked up to it with Mizuki and he said "Oi Namikaze."

Naruto said "yeah bastard, what do you want."

Sasuke walked toward him and said "Here." as he tossed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto caught it and read it making sure nothing had been changed and he said "I see."

Kiba asked "What is it man."

Naruto said "Sasuke here is challenging me to a fight. Its a fight until either one of us is knocked out, submits, or dies. You sure you want to do this Sasuke. I mean we don't have to fight."

Sasuke said "yes we do. I want to get stronger and I will get it by beating you."

Naruto sighed and said "Choji, Kiba, you mind signing this so we can make it official."

Choji and kiba both did and Mizuki said "Let me sign it as well." and thought "_Sasuke came to me and asked me to make sure no one got in the fight and make it official. I knocked out Iruka so he couldn't get involved and then Sasuke would kill the demon like I was ordered to by Danzo."_

Naruto glanced at him and said "Sure. Why not, the more witnesses the better" and thought "_what the hell is this bastard doing here. Your becoming to unstable to control Sasuke."_

Sasuke said "Good, Mizuki-sensei. Since Iruka sensei left for the day can you make our match where everyone in the class can see it." as Mizuki signed it. Naruto grabbed the scroll and after a few handseals 2 copies of it appeared and he handed one to Sasuke and kept one himself.Naruto eyes then got wide when he heard what Sasuke said and thought "_what the hell Sasuke, that was not what I told you. It was suspose to be tomorrow at your clan house."_

Sasuke smirked and Naruto said "Fine, works for me."

Mizuki said "very well, after lunch then."

Naruto nods and after they were gone Naruto spoke in Mando "Tresa, use your stealth and follow Mizuki, I want to know whats going on."

Tresa nods and she hits her stealth unit and disappears and Naruto glanced at Hinata and said "Follow Sasuke, Hinata but don't be seen. Sakura, I want you to go help Shikamaru find Ino, somethings going on and I don't like it."

Both girls nod and quickly did as they were told.

After they were gone Choji asked "Why did you have Sakura go help Shika find Ino. I mean don't they hate each other."

Naruto frowns and said "True but I feel somethings wrong here. I don't know what and the fact Ino has not been here the past 2 days makes me worried."

Kiba asked "You want us to go help look for her."

Naruto said "No. I might be over reacting and Ino could just be sick. Besides, I need both of you here cheering me on when I kick Sasuke ass and to prove that when I beat him he was the one who challenged me."

Both boys chuckle.

Shikamaru frowned as he left the Yamanka flower shop and he thought "_where are you Ino, you haven't been here in 2 days either."_

He began to head toward the Uchiha district when Sakura landed near him and he looked at her and Sakura said "Naruto sent me to help, hes said somethings going on after you left and he doesn't like it."

Shikamaru said "Well Ino hasn't been home in nearly 2 days so I was heading toward Sasuke to check there."

Sakura said "Well come on and lets go find her." as she started to run.

Shikamaru followed her and mumbled "troublesome woman."

It only took them about 10 minutes to get to the Uchiha district and Shikamaru frowned and asked "Which one of these houses is his."

Sakura said "I will show you." in a pissed off mood as her eyes narrowed.

Shikamaru said "At least your fangirl years are coming in handy."

Sakura frowned and showed him to Sasuke house. She looked around and stepped back and kicked the door in and Shikamaru sweatdropped and said "Subtle Sakura."

Sakura shrugged and said "he deserves it."

As they walked in Sakura looked around and Shikamaru said "lets check the other rooms for her." as they began to look.

Shikamaru was in the kitchen when he heard Sakura scream and he took off looking for her.

When he got there he saw her lowering Ino toward the ground softly and he ran over to her and asked "Is she alive."

Sakura said "yeah but the bastard did a number on her. Look, I know some medical jutsu but not alot but Hinata does. I don't want to move her because it could hurt her worse. Go get her while I start healing Ino. Shes closer then the hospital." as she began handsigns and her hand turned green as she started to slowly heal the worst of the damage.

Shikamaru ran and thought "_hold on Ino." _as he clenched his fist and ran as fast as he could.

Back in the accademy Mizuki walked into a storage room and saw Iruka was tied up trying to get free and he drew back and hit him knocking him out and said "There. By the time you wake up the demon will be dead and my mission for Danzo will be over." as he turned and locked the door as he walked out.

After the door was closed Tresa dropped her stealth shield and quickly began to untie Iruka and she checked him and found he was ok and she thought "_its not safe to bring him out now. I better go inform Rasen."_

As she quickly activated her stealth and went to find Naruto.

Mizuki stood in front of the class and said "Hello everyone, Iruka-sensei had to leave early today so I will be taking over class for the rest of the day. We are going to have sparring practice outside but we have a special match today. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze are both going to fight each other in a duel. There will be no disqualifications and the match will continue until one person can not continue, forfits, or hopefully not dies."

Each of the students went wide eyed and Mizuki said "Well now that I have everyone ready for some excitement lets go outside and have that match."

As the students began leaving Tresa appeared beside Naruto and said in Mando "Iruka was tied up in a utility closet. Mizuki did it. He plans for you to die because he was ordered to by Danzo."

Naruto frowns and nods as they walked outside.

Sasuke was already in the middle of the field and Mizuki motioned for Naruto to get in the ring.

Naruto got in the ring and said "Its not to late to quit Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Today I will show everyone that you are nothing Naruto and that I am the strongest person here."

Naruto sighs and he got into a stance and Sasuke did as well and Mizuki said "Ready...begin." as he jumped back

Sasuke charged Naruto and went for a punch and Naruto ducked only to have to jump back as Sasuke knee came for his face. Sasuke then began handsigns and he breathed out some small fireballs which Naruto dodged and Sasuke then pulled out some shurikens and threw them at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and deflected the shurikens and he said "Is that all you got Sasuke."

Sasuke said "Whatever dobe." as he went to kick Naruto in the stomach but Naruto caught it and used his leverage to throw Sasuke away.

People were cheering for both of them.

This was the scene Shikamaru ran up to and he was looking for Hinata and he saw her by Kiba and Choji and he ran over to her panting and said "Hinata...Sakura...needs help...with Ino...Sasuke house...hurry." as he fell to his knees nearly completely exhausted from running there.

Hinata heard him and turned to tresa before nodding and running toward the Uchiha district.

Choji asked Shikamaru "Whats wrong Shika, what happened."

Shikamaru who was still panting said "Sasuke...he beat her."

Choji eyes got wide and he dropped his bag of chips. He then screamed "YOU BASTARD." drawing everyone attention.

Naruto looked over and Choji began to run toward Sasuke with a kunai in his hand screaming "YOU HURT INO YOU BASTARD."

Sasuke began to chuckle and he reached into his weapons pouch and drew his chakra saber and activated one of them and said "So someone found my little slave."

Naruto seeing this and new Choji couldn't fight that quickly activated one of his own and as Sasuke went to slice Choji he blocked it with his own and Choji stopped his charge.

Shikamaru who was nearly recovered saw this and he was about to let a sigh of relief when he saw Mizuki release a pair of kunais at Choji and Shikamaru thought "_oh no, choji doesn't see them coming from behind."_

He quickly went through some handsigns and he replaced himself with Choji.

Naruto who was locked with 2 lightsabers vs 2 chakrasabers heard several screams." and he glanced over just as Shikamaru began to fall toward the ground.

Naruto eyes got wide and he sent a force push into Sasuke throwing him into the trees and he ran over to Shikamaru.

The next thing he heard was the sound of a blaster going off as Tresa fired hers into Mizuki and turning him into a corpse of chared flesh and Naruto bent down to Shikamaru and saw he had a pair of kunais in his back and he said in a scared voice "Hold on Shika, hold on. Let me help you."

Shikamaru coughed up blood and he said "Naruto...the bastard beat her...he beat her bad."

Naruto said "Relax man, I will help her and take care of him, hold on man. Hold on." as he pulled out one of the kunais and then the other as he quickly began to heal the stabs wounds.

Shikamaru said "Mizuki...he threw them at Choji...he couldn't see them...I had to save him..."

Naruto said "Its ok man, you did the right thing, hold on man...please hold on..." as he desperately tried to heal him and thought "_oh god, the punctured both his lunges. Hes drawining to death... Hinata, where are you Hinata, I need some help." as he looked around for her._

He screamed "Hinata, I need your help now."

Tresa said "Shes gone, she went to help Sakura with Ino."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and said "Hold on man, hold on. Please hold on. Your my back up man. My safety net, you have to help me."

Shikamaru who had blood draining out of his mouth now said "Naruto...promise me..."

Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes and asked "What."

Shikamaru said "promise me...that you will...protect them...promise me you will protect my sister...and brother..."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I promise man, please don't die."

Shikamaru coughed up some more and said "Tell...tell my parents I...did it to save my...siblings...tell them I...Im sorry and...I love them..."

Naruto said "I will man but hold on please. Where the hells the ANBU." as he screamed the last part.

Shikamaru chuckled and said "Troublesome loudmout..." as he closed his eyes.

Naruto was screaming "NO SHIKA, DONT GO...PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME MAN..." as he began to rock Shikamaru in his arms.

Naruto held him for several minutes until he heard chuckling coming from behind him and he heard a voice said "Don't worry dobe, you will be joining him shortly."

Naruto slowly set Shikamaru down as Sasuke said as he picked up the chakrasabers he had dropped "You know its fitting, I was going to kill you today and then I was going to kill my slave Ino and then after that I was going to kill that bitch Sakura since she survived when I tried to kill her before and Hinata as well but first Im going to make them scream as I have my way with them."

Naruto closed his eyes as red chakra slowly started to spin around him and Sasuke chuckled ignoring it as he looked at the sky and said "Its a good day for all of you to die. Goodbye." as he raised the chakrablades to slice Naruto head off.

Akamaru who was in Kiba jacket at that moment jumped out of Kiba jacket and ran at Sasuke and he jumped up and bit Sasuke in the balls.

Sasuke screamed out in pain as he fell to he ground and hit Akamaru in the head once forcing the little dog to let go but Akamaru jumped up and bit Sasuke on the neck trying to rip his neck out.

Sasuke grabbed the dog and by his lower jaw prying him off his throwt and throwing him across the yard into a tree.

Naruto said as he ran some of shikamaru blood across a seal and "**you know Sasuke, you have hurt your last person today...You laugh when a friend is killed...you take pleasure out of hurting others...your more of a demon then Kyuubi was..."**

Sasuke hearing that voice as he held his neck went wide eyed and he turned slowly to look at Naruto back.

Naruto pulled out his mask and slipped it on as he said "**today Sasuke...today the innocent boy who was Naruto Namikaze has died beside his friend. I found out you and Mizuki were planning to kill me and so I knew this would be a death match...I know that Danzo been giving you jutsu and covering your ass. It ends now Sasuke...all the pain...all the heartache...all the suffering that you have caused ends here today...it ends here with your life..."** as he slowly stood up pulling on his hood.

Naruto turns slowly and looks at Sasuke who was still holding his neck but was gaping and moving his mouth but no words were coming out and Naruto said "**I chose a name that my enemies would learn to fear, just like my father, the yellow flash, and my mother Darth Revan...I have taken a name that I will wear for the rest of my life...I am from this day forward Darth Rasen, and I am your executioner." **as he held up his hands and lightning shot out of them.

Sasuke cried out in silent agony as the lightning electricuted him.

NOTE: NARUTO SPEACH FROM NOW ON WILL BE THE **DEMONIC **bold he talks as Darth Rasen. I just wont be bolding it but know it is for him

The red chakra that was around his feet before now faded away but Naruto eyes no longer were the violet they were before. They now had yellow slits in them and he said "This is for Hinata." as he used the force to twist Sasuke right leg away from his left at the knee cap.

Sasuke mouth was wide and his eyes glossed over in pain and Naruto said "This is for Sakura." as he used the force to bend his other knee the other way.

Naruto said "This is for Ino." as he used the force to pull Sasuke arms off his body.

Naruto said "And this...this is for Shikamaru." as he used threw his lightsaver at the flagpole cutting the ball at the top off and turning it into a spike.

Naruto then used the force to lift Sasuke body in the air over 200 feet in the air before he moved his hand and slammed Sasuke body down running the flagpole through his balls and it came out the top of his head.

Naruto used the force to pick up the chakrasabers and his own lightsaber he threw and he picked up Shikamaru body and began to carry it and Tresa stopped him and offered her hands and he nods and put Shikamaru in her hands and he began to march away from the accademy still wearing his mask and cloak.

As he was moving through town he spoke in Mando and the police force of Konoha began to form rows behind him as he marched through town.

People seeing this got out of their way and cowered in fear at the KI he was releasing.

As Naruto marched anytime anyone got in his way he used the force and threw them away never even looking.

Across town Hinata was panting and Sakura asked "Whats wrong Lady Hinata."

Hinata said "Pain, Naruto in Pain."

Sakura who had Ino head in her lap looked worried.

On a ship away from the planet naruto was on Revan was holding her heart and Mandalore asked "Are you ok Lady Revan."

Revan said "Something has happened to my son. His heart is in extreme pain right now."

At a jedi temple on Coruscant a one arm man frowned as he looked at the sky and thought "_that boy is sending his pain through the force. I can feel that taint in the force that comes only from him."_

As Naruto approached the council chamber Root Member began to appear and Naruto ignored them as the Police force began to blast them all with stun blast.

Naruto walked over the down bodies and he used the force to blow the henges off the council chambers doors.

Inside the chamber the Hokage and the council were all wide eyed as the doors were blown off the henges and all the ninja members of the council got ready to fight when Rasen stepped through and before any of them could move they were all slammed against the walls behind them pinned to the wall along with the civilian members.

Rasen looked around and said "You will all shut the fuck up and listen to me now. Anyone who does not will be killed no questions asked." as he marched into the room and said "Officer, take position by each council member seat. If they move from their cheers feel free to exterminate with extreme prejudice."

Each of the officer moved by a seat and Rasen released the men held to the wall except Danzo.

The third once he was freed asked "Who are you and what is the meaning of this."

Rasen said "My name use to be Naruto Namikaze. That named died along side my friend Shikamaru Naru earlier."

Shikaku eyes got wide and he asked "What happened to my son." in a commanding voice.

Rasen said "Shikamaru after discovering Ino who had been severally beaten by Sasuke Uchiha came and got help as quickly as possible from Hinata who is with her right now thought I do not know how Ino is at the moment but I do know that when Choji heard about it he went to attack Sasuke who was fighting me in a Clan duel at the time. Mizuki who claimed to be working for Danzo went and tried to attack Choji but Shikamaru replaced himself with Choji and took the attack. Tresa killed Mizuki and I sent Sasuke into a tree and immediately tried to save his life. He told me to tell his parents that he did it to save his siblings and that hes sorry and he loved you. Sasuke while Shikamaru was dying in my arms got up and was bragging how he was going to kill me and then rape and kill Ino, Hinata, Sakura thought it was funny Shikamaru died. I then broke both his legs, ripped his arms from his body and then I killed him by shoving him from his ass to his head down the flagpole. Since I won our duel he challenged me to and because of the contract we signed I now own all lands, properties, titles, money and everything else he owned including the police force which is why they are here now."

Everyone was shocked and the third asked "What are you going to do now Naruto and..."

Naruto said "I am no longer Naruto Namikaze. That name died along with Shikamaru. I am now Darth Rasen. The name I chose in honor of my father the yellow flash and my mother Darth Revan. As for what I am here for. I am here for Justice."

The third said "What do you mean."

Naruto moved his hand and Danzo body floated to the center of the room and he said "Do you have anything to say about the charge I made that Mizuki was following your orders to kill me."

Danzo said "Of coarse not. I don't know anything."

Rasen said "really. Lets see." as Danzo suddenly screamed as one of his fingers snapped in an odd angle.

Rasen said "Each time I know you are lying I will break a bone or torture you in some way. I am not in the mood to be fucked with at the moment. I am covered in the blood of someone who was my friend and you are responsible. Now talk."

Danzo said "I don't"

Naruto sent lightning from his hand at Danzo electricuting him and said "I can do this all day if I have to. Your root members are all outside being handled by the rest of the police force, talk and I will stop."

Danzo gritted his teeth and the third said "Stop this Naruto."

Naruto locked his eyes on the third and said "No. Its you and this council who need to stop. You have all let people like Danzo here manipulate people and destroy the lives of innocent people."

The third said "Stop or I will force you to."

Naruto said "you could try but it wont work." as he continued to electicute Danzo.

Danzo screamed "Alright, I will talk."

Naruto stopped and said "You lie to me and I know it I will rip your balls off and put them in a trophy case you bastard now talk, did you order Mizuki to kill me."

Danzo said "Yes." as he tried to move his body that was still floating but couldn't.

Naruto said "Did you give Sasuke Uchiha jutsu scroll including the Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Danzo said "No."

Naruto used the force and Danzo screamed as one of his balls fell to the ground in a bloody mess and Naruto said "What was that answer."

Danzo said "Yes. I did."

Naruto said "did you give the Kagebunshin to Sasuke before Sakura was attacked by him."

Danzo said "yes, now please get me medical help."

Naruto said "What are your plans for Konoha and the Hokage. The next one will be the rest of your fingers and your other nut."

Danzo said "Alright. I plan to have the Hokage assassinated and take over Konoha."

Naruto asked "Who on the council do you have in your control."

Danzo bit his lip and Narut snapped another of his fingers and Danzo named off half of the civilan council.

Naruto said "Now officer, Danzo here has confessed to accessory to attempted murder, 2 planned murders, as well as treason. What are the punishment for those crimes in Konoha."

They each said "**Death."**

Naruto said "Very well, carry out your duties and round up those root members outside and take them to Ibiki. If they resist execute them."

Each of the officers in the room pointed blasters at Danzo and flipped a switch and then fired red energy bolts that hit his body instantly turning him into a pile of ash.

Naruto turned and said "Now that the traitor is taken care of I will be going to check on Ino. You can call me a murder, you can call me a crimanal, hell you can call me a demon. I don't care. All of you who covered for the Uchiha when he attacked Hinata are responsible for what happened to Sakura and Ino, all of you who covered for Danzo are responsible for the death of Shikamaru Naru, all of you who covered for everyone else who has done evil in this village are the real criminals. I hope that someday the victims of the people you cover for will come back and do to you what happened to them. I hope you all have a good nights sleep." as he turned and walked out.

Inoichi left after him and Chouja placed his hand on Shikaku shoulder and the third sat down in his chair as the police walked out of the room.

Inoichi caught up with Naruto a few moments later as they headed for the Uchiha district and Inoichi asked "How do you know where Ino is."

Naruto said "I don't. I can feel Hinata so I am going there since Shikamaru sent her to Ino."

Inoichi looked down and when they got to where Ino was he saw Sakura and Hinata both healing his daughter and he saw the bruises and the swelling and Hinata looked at Naruto who had his mask on.

Sakura asked "Are you ok naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said "Naruto died earlier. I am now Darth Rasen."

Hinata asked "What happened. I felt your pain."

Rasen said "Shikamaru dead."

Both girls eyes went wide and they looked down.

Naruto asked "How is she."

Hinata said "She had 3 broke ribs a broke jaw and a few hairline fractures. Shes going to need to goto the hospital soon."

Inoichi asked "Why isn't she already."

Sakura said "If I had moved her after we found her she would have died from her injuries. Thats why I sent Shikamaru to get Hinata since she was closer then the hospital."

Inoichi glared softened and after a few moments he said "Sorry and...thanks for saving her."

Rasen sighed and said "If you need me I will be at home. I have a lot to think about." as he left.

Both girls looked at each other sadly as they helped prepare Ino to be moved.

When Naruto got to the temple he went to his chamber of solace, took off his mask and cried.


	22. Chapter 22

The day after the death of Shikamaru, Danzo, Sasuke, and Mizuki was a day of chaos. The third Hokage sat in his office and he looked at the people gathered before him and he said "So any ideas what to do about this mess."

Ibiki said "Sir. The men who were captured and brought to me all are pretty much a waste. I mean most of them have been brainwashed to the point they commited suicide with a poison tooth when they were told Danzo was dead. As for the others they either going to need reeducated or retired."

The third shook his head and said "What a mess this is."

Anko said "Its what we get for living in darkness so long."

The third blinked and looked at her and he asked "What do you mean."

Kakashi said "If I may sir. I think Anko was talking about what Naruto had said a couple of days ago when he described the village."

The third said "Tell me what he said."

Kakashi then explained what happened at the Dango stand and in the end the third frowned and said "Is that the way he sees this village."

Kurenai said "Sir, I maybe wrong but since I heard his words I have notice that they are true. In fact I have seen the other people who had heard his words have also taken a long hard look at the village and they look saddened and depressed. Now this happened and I think that people are going to start questioning alot of things around here. I mean the kids at the accademy told thier parents how a teacher killed a student in cold blood and how the people who have seen the council protecting Sasuke and then he threatened to rape and kill those girls after he killed Naruto. The people of this village are scared now of thier leaders. Word has spread how Mizuki was working for Danzo. They need someone to put thier faith in and I don't think its you. Even the ninja forces are talking about this. They have heard how you tried to control Naruto when he was interigating Danzo to get the truth and he refused you. I have heard some people talk about how hes the champion of the people for standing up and facing not only the council but you as well."

The third frowned and sat his hat on his desk and said "This is..." he was cut off by a high pitch sound.

He looked outside and he heard "**Citizens of Konoha. My name is Darth Rasen. I use to be called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. That was the name I had for my childhood but my childhood ended yesterday when I killed Sasuke Uchiha for the attempted murder of 2 different women. I also killed a traitor to Konoha by the name of Danzo who was supporting Sasuke as well as planning the downfall of this village. I am sure you all have heard what has happened and I see how everyone is scared and is in doubt. This is dark times for our village. I have heard your whispers of doubt in the Sandaime as well as the council."**

The third frowned and Kakashi said "Well looks like were about to find out what to do sir. However hes doing that right now I am sure everyone in the village is hearing him."

The third nod and Rasen voice said "**Now I could point fingers and say its this person fault or that persons fault but I won't. Pointing fingers and blaming others is not going to get us out of these dark times. We must band together and show everyone why this village is called the greatest of all the hidden villages..."**

Around town people were all looking around hearing his voice and it said "**A few days ago someone asked me what I saw when I looked at this village. I told them I saw** **the corruption those who have power like the council, I see the hatred of those who suffer because of them. I see the pain of the children who have lost members of thier family. I see fear from those who are alone who don't have anyone there for them. I see the hatred of those who can't let go of the past to start living for the future and I see the darkness that consumes the innocent. I see a village whose only purpose is breading and training children to be nothing but murderers who get paid for doing it. I see the light of the future being lost forever in a spiral of pain. That is what I see when I look at this village.'**

Everyone emotion did not know what to think when they heard this but his voice said "**But I have now been showed that not all hope is loss. I saw a friend who died in my arms sacrafice his life for someone he considered a brother even though they are not related by blood. I saw another friend when he learned that one he considered a sister had been severly hurt by another try to bring justice to the one who hurt her. I have seen compassion for a family who lost thier son while his own daughter lay in the hospital. I see now that there is still light left in this village but its being slowly consumed. I want each of you to look at yourself. Look into your heart and find what it is you consider the most important thing to you. I want you to then grab that thing and hold on to it with all your heart. My friend who died gave me some words of wisdom that changed my life. I will tell you those words now. He said, Eventually we all lose, its what we come away with in the end that tells the real winner. In our lives we will all suffer from the pain of lose. The pain of lost family, the pain of a lost home, the pain of a loss friend. Nothing will ever change the fact there will be pain in our lives but..."**

Everyone was captivated by his word waiting on the next words he would say and then they heard "**But, when we are in that pain, when we think we have nothing left to live for, nothing else that can be taken from us, when we are in our weakest moment. That is when we need to stand back up, when we need to unite together with those who have suffered and support each other. Give each other strength to endure. Remember what it was like when you held the thing that you considered most important, remember the people who are important to you and then ask yourself. If they were still here, would they want you to be sad, to live in fear, to let the darkness that took them to grow stronger and continue to destroy the light in our lives..."**

Everyone was thinking what he said and Rasen said "**I can see you all right now, you here my words and are searching your hearts and souls and you are finding that they would not want that to happen. They would want you to live a life of happiness, of no regret, of compassion. Right now look around you at the people of our village, look into thier eyes and see the pain they have hidden. Then I want you to help them carry that pain. Give them a smile, give them support, give them understanding. When you do that those who try and rule this world in pain will start to back down, to hide in the shadows. They will begin to flee...Right now you are all scared, you fear who is leading you because of what has happened. That is what those who cause the pain of the world wants. They want you to leave in fear. Fear lead to Anger, Anger leads to hate, Hate leads to more suffering. That is the power of the darkside. Right now I know the leader of our village, the Sandaime Hokage is trying to figure out how to ease the pain, how to ease the suffering, how to lead you. He is but one man, alone in the darkness trying to show the light to lead you and it is hard and lonely. I ask you all, right now, unite together and give him your support, your faith, and believe in him. He lead you through the great wars, he lead you in the aftermath of the Kyuubi, he lead you in the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre and he will lead you through this but not without your support. Aid him as he leads you, give him the strength to rule us justly, give him your support. If those who are on the council refuse to give him thier support then take their power away from them and give it to someone who has shown over and over agian he will do what is best for us. The Hokage."**

The third smiled and Rasen said "**My name is Darth Rasen, leader of the Namikaze clan, and I swear this to you, the people of Konoha. I will protect this village, I will be the light that will remove the darkness and I will follow the Hokage and give him my support as long as he leads this village to the best of his ability, as long as he is the light for us to follow. I may not be under the direct control of him or the council but I will listen to him and follow him. Now join me, in the name of our home, in the name of our people, in the name of the light lets show the Hokage he is not alone and we support him. All hail the Sandaime Hokage. All hail the Hokage. All hail the Hokage, All hail the Hokage All hail the Hokage...Come on people, I can't hear you. Show our enemies and our allies why we are the best, All hail the Hokage."**

Inside the Hokage office the third slowly at first then heard the people of the village giving him thier support. He smiled as he heard the shouts and he turned to see the others in his office all smiling and they said "All hail the Sandaime."

The third said "Thank you all. Now lets get some ordered restored. Ibiki, I want you to have the ANBU work together with our new military police. Kakashi, see if you can get Rasen as he calls himself now to come see me later. The rest of you get out and meet the rest of our forces and have them begin helping anyone they see needs help. Dismissed."

Each of them left and the third thought "_you have done more then you could ever imagine just now Naruto." _as he looked down and thought "_I mean Rasen."_

Rasen was standing outside his gates with another man who wore black armor and had a blaster on his left hip while his face was hidden behind a black helmet when Kakashi appeared and Rasen was in his now usual appearance of his mask, hood, and cloak and Kakashi flinched at first and said "Hello Rasen, the Hokage would like to see you."

Rasen nods and said "I figured he would. This is Kage, head of the new military police, he will be coming with us." as he turned and began walking with Kakashi. As they walked through the street Naruto saw people looking at him and some showed him respect and he nods toward them.

When they made it to the Hokage office Kakashi was dismissed and the third, Kage and Rasen were in his office.

Rasen said "You wished to see me."

The third said "Can you remove your mask."

Rasen said "No. My face shall stay hidden in shadow in honor of Shikamaru and will remain so until I feel I can honor him."

The third frowns and nods and looks at the other person who said "Because of my peoples history I am not allowed to show what I look like to anyone but my mate."

The third sighed and said "I want to ask why did you just do that earlier Rasen."

Rasen said "Kage here came and told me how his men have seen unrest in the village so I decided to give the people a reason to believe. I screwed you and the council over yesterday when I killed Danzo and took out his ROOT. I knew I would be the only one who could restore some order."

The third frowned and asked "About the police force."

Kage said "What about them."

The third said "I want to know about you."

Rasen sighed and Kage said "Like what."

The third asked "Who are you, were did you come from, why are you here."

Rasen closed his eyes and Kaze said "If I tell you about my people you must not tell anyone else besides Rasen here."

The third said "Very well."

Kage said "Durring the last great war we were originally children who were captured and made into slave labor. When our bodies started to give out the people who captured us began doing...experimentation on us."

The third eyes got wide and asked "What do you mean. What kind of experimentation."

Kage said "They wanted to create bodies that would not eventually wear out from working as slaves so they tried to add human and machine together. They took us from different countries so that way the people who had us would not be caught."

The third asked "And."

Kage said "Of all those children, by the time they found a way to actually do what they wanted to there was less then a hundred of us left."

The thirds eyes looked down and said "I see."

Kage said "Yes, the reason we wear these uniforms is so people wont see the machine parts that have been added to our bodies or see the other things that were done to us."

The third asked "if there were less then a hundred of you left were are the rest since there is only about half that here now."

Kage said "We were eventually able to revolt and got our freedom and we became a nomadic people. We broke into tribes, sometimes adding members who earned our trust and accepted them and some dying out. We don't know how many there are anymore or how many of the original ones are left. Sasuke was able to get a hold of us through someone who knew his family and had earned our trust. I won't tell who but Sasuke said that he would in exchange for a place to call home we agreed to become the Military police to give us a legal excuse to be here."

The third nods and said "I assume you have altered the deal a little for yourself."

Rasen said "Yes I did."

The third asked "What did you change the deal to."

Rasen said "I changed it to where they can have the Uchiha district as their new home and to keep people from forcing them to reveal what happened to them because they hate being looked at as freaks. They would in turn stay as the police force of the village and use their knowledge to help make this village safer however they will not go out and do missions outside of the villages, they will not spy on other villages and they will not do anything illegal with local laws. They have no problem with protecting but they wont do attacking. They just want a chance to have a home and to be treated with respect."

The third sighed and said "I see. What about those weapons."

Kage said "We took them from the people who held us when we revolted. We have learned to use and repair them but we won't give the secret to them to anyone."

The third asked "What about you. How are you handling killing."

Rasen looked down at his hand and said "Don't worry about it. The person who would have been effected by it died with Shikamaru."

The third frowned and said "Listen, I want you to talk to someone about it."

Rasen said "I...will think about it." as he got up and started to leave.

The third frowned and Kaze stopped and said "Tell me Hokagesama, what is the punishment for a group of people who thrived off of slavery, murder, multiple rapes, conspiracy to murder, accesory to murder, and torcher. What would you do to a group of people who are guilty of those crimes."

The third looked hard at Rasen and Kage and said "Why."

Kage said "I just want to make sure the official stance of Konoha on the ring leaders of such a group."

The third said after several minutes "The ring leaders are usually interigated and executed after we find out who they are working with. Why."

Kage said "A witness came to the police force giving them information on how she witnessed multiple rapes of women, slavery, torcher, as well as the murder of her mother and then the leaders of the group covering up her mothers death. Shes gave us a report of a planned meeting of the ring leaders where they are directly involved in the acts of rapes in the next few days."

The third frowned and said "And how can you be sure this information is correct."

Kage said "All we can do is investigate the report and if my men can get proof of the acts happening then I am going to have them go ahead and apprehend the ring leaders and free the slaves. If we do then I will provide a report to you about it."

The third sighed and said "Fine but please do not cause any trouble if you can without proof. I don't want to have to get rid of the police force after starting it."

Kaze said "Don't worry, the only people who will have trouble will be the ring leaders if its true." as he walked out of the office.

The third frowned as they left.

As Naruto and Kage walked back to Naruto home and walked inside Naruto lead them to his chamber of Solace and after the room was sealed Kage removed his helmet and Naruto walked over and punched Kage in the stomach and said "Your still a bastard."

Kage chuckled and said "Face it Rasen. As troublesome as it is, I am a genious."

Naruto sighed and said "You still have not told me how you faked your own death Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirked as he rubbed his stomach and said "Oh, its quite simple, when I saw Choji was about to be hit I used on of my clan jutsu to create a Shadow Clone."

Naruto said "A kagebunshin." in a confused voice.

Shikamaru said "No. Kagebunshins are just a construct of your chakra. The Nara clan has a technique where we seperate our own shadow from our body and it becomes a true clone of us. It can bleed, speak, think, and die just as we can but after an hour it returns to the user. When I saw what was going on I already knew that we needed more help then what we had for our goals to be reached and I knew once our teams began to take missions it was going to get harder and harder to control things here in Konoha so when I seperated my shadow I used that stealth generator you and Tresa gave me and became invisible. After that all I had to do was sit back and enjoy the show. I LOVED your THIS ONES FOR SHIKAMARU as you drove that flagpole through the bastards balls. After that was done I just waited until you came here again and since you were so emotional you didn't notice me until I was in here with you as you cried for me and I dropped the stealth shield."

Naruto sighed and said "And then the whole little story about your people to give you control of the military police to control Konoha while me and the others work on things away from here."

Shikamaru said "And I can relay messages if things start to heat up."

Naruto sighed and said "What about your friends and family."

Shikamaru said "Since the ANBU came by and disposed of my 'body' along with the bastards nobody can prove I am alive. I will just sit back, relax, and keep things on this end running smoothly while you play the hero and do the hard work."

Naruto smirked and said "Lazy bastard...what about Ino and Choji."

Shikamaru was quite for several minutes and said "Teach them, train them, do what you have to do to make sure that they survive whats coming."

Naruto said "Choji won't be hard since the 3 of us have been close but Ino..."

Shikamaru said "I know, Sasuke destroyed her. I hate to say it but do what you have to. I understand what that might mean."

Naruto frowned and said "Do you want me to make her like Sakura."

Shikamaru frowned and said "Do so but give her to Choji. Hes loved her since we were kids and if you can rebuild her like you did Sakura then have her work with Choji should make him even more loyal to you."

Naruto asked "Are you ever going to tell them the truth." as he eyed Shikamaru."

Shikamaru said "Perhaps, but not now. Let my memory fade, I am Kage now, a shadow. I will follow you Rasen and keep an eye out for dangers coming from behind."

Naruto smiled and said "So be it Second finger. Only me and my 2 hands will know who you really are. To everyone else you will be Kage."

Shikamaru put on his helmet and said "At least this thing is comfortable. Hell I can understand now why Tresa won't take hers off."

Naruto said "Yeah, well you have your room here that I set up with your seal to go to the new Military police baracks. All the droids have been programmed to accept you as their current leader unless your orders threaten me or my hands. Your room here also has a seal on it so no one but you may enter it and it will close immediately after so you don't have to worry about anyone walking in and finding out who you are."

Kage said "Thank you Rasen."

Rasen said "Your welcome Kage."


End file.
